Blood Brothers
by merigirl
Summary: Kikyo shoots InuYasha with a deadly poison that will kill him in 3 days unless Kagome can channel her love and destroys the well! With Keade's help Sango, Sesshomarou, and Rin journey into Kagome's time to find her. Sesshomarou starts to learn about human
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brothers

Story co-authored by: Phoenix710+Merigirl

Summary: Inuyasha has finally sorted out his feelings, and is prepared to tell Kagome that he wants to be with her forever. As he and the others are about to jump into the Bone-Eater's Well, Kikyo shows up with a huge demon army. Inuyasha and the rest of his friends tear through the pack of disgusting creatures, but before Inuyasha can jump into the Well, Kikyo shoots him in the arm with a powerful arrow containing her newest spell…a deadly poison made especially for him. Sesshomaru arrives on the scene and makes Kikyo reveal how to undo her spell,- only Kagome can break it- but she destroys the Well and places a barrier around the Sacred Tree, preventing any contact with Kagome. With hope fading, Inuyasha is taken to Sesshomaru's castle on the back of Kirara, while Shippo and Miroku go along to watch over him. Meanwhile, Sango takes Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken to Kaede's, and they seek her aid in finding a way to bring Kagome to Inuyasha's side before it's too late.

Chapter One: Kikyo's Revenge

The song is 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5

Inuyasha made his way over to the Bone Eater's Well, a mixture of nervousness and excitement in his stomach as he walked through the late afternoon sunlight. His friends were walking along in back of him to give him moral support. This wasn't going to be just an ordinary day! Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, all were there, each one a mixture of excitement and pure happiness. This was no doubt the day they had all been waiting for, no one more so than Inuyasha himself, for this was the day that he had finally made up his mind. After months and months of trying to decide his feelings for Kagome and Kikyo, he had realized at long last where, and to who, his heart truly belonged….to Kagome!

Inuyasha had harbored pent up feelings for Kikyo for the longest time….more than fifty years, to be exact. After all, Kikyo was the very first human, besides his own mother, who wasn't scared of him, or bullied him because of his half-demon status. She was the very first one who stood by him and supported him even in his darkest days. But, she really didn't accept the demon part of him, and tried to "help" him by trying to use the Shikon Jewel and turn him human to stop the bullying for good, before Naraku ruined everything.

Even though she was only just a clay zombie now, he believed that that the real Kikyo was still buried deep down inside somewhere in her. Being young and still immature, not to mention desperate for affection, he believed Kikyo truly loved him, even though she was trying to change him. It had taken a long time to realize that that really wasn't love. True, her heart may have been in the right place…but how could you say you love someone if you want them to change?

Kagome, on the other hand…she never wanted him to change, not at all. She had fully loved him for who and what he was, warts and all. She was one of the first humans, besides Kikyo, who wasn't scared of him and put up with him even when he acted grouchy and immature! He could talk to her about anything and everything and never run out of things to say. She had always been there for him though thick and thin just as he had vowed to be there and protect her. Heck, if it weren't for Kagome, he might never have even met Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, three of the best friends he had ever had.

Before Kagome, he had thought the only way to be happy was to become either fully human or fully demon to stop the bulling and be with someone in a normal way. He thought being a half-demon was being a freak. But because of Kagome, now he knew there was nothing wrong with being different. He was half and half…and he could actually be proud of it! Like Kagome had said, he had the best of both worlds, demonic strength and a human heart, which he now knew he wouldn't give up for anything.

Kagome, he thought with joy. Now that he knew for sure where his heart truly belonged, who his destined soul mate was, he knew he could never let her go! And today, he was gonna let her know that in no uncertain terms in the best way he knew how...he was going to surprise her by going through the well, meeting her under the tree, and declare his love truly for her and only for her. In the pocket of his red kimono was a very special gift that was given to him by a jewel maker after he, Miroku, and Sango rid her village of a huge snake demon. It was a simple chain of silver with a piece of red quartz dangling in the center. Using his claws, he had formed the quartz into the shape of a heart and carved Kagome's initials into it. This necklace was going to be part of his plan for the ultimate proof of his forever love for her and her alone…..right after he presented her with it, he was going to ask her to marry him! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had been thrilled beyond belief to hear the happy news and were now following along behind him to give him encouragement, at the moment he was nervous beyond belief. He took a bath in the hot springs that morning, making sure it lasted extra long, and with Sango's help he had wrapped the necklace in bright red paper. Now they were finally on their way.

"I can't believe you're finally gonna ask Kagome to marry you!" Shippo said excitedly. "This is the best day ever!!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said nervously as the well approached his view.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "As soon as she sees that necklace, she'll jump right into your arms!" Inuyasha and the others reached the well, and Miroku said, "This is it, Inuyasha...your destiny waits on the other side of the well. Good luck, my friend...I'll see you and Kagome soon."

Inuyasha replied, "Thanks, Miroku. I can't believe this is actually happening...I've been so confused over Kagome and Kikyo for so long...only now have I finally realized where my heart truly belongs. I love Kagome so much, and I plan to make that totally clear to her when I ask her to be my wife."

Shippo said, "We'll all be here waiting for you, Inuyasha...tell Kagome that I said hello."

Inuyasha ruffled the kitsune's hair gently, and then he said, "You got it, kid. I'll make sure she brings back a bag of those potato chips that ya like."

Shippo smiled, and Sango said, "I'm sure she'll be happy to have you admit your love for her, Inuyasha. Kagome's told me that she loves you several times, and I've seen how much she loves you...and how much you love her. If there's anything I can do to help you, just name it...you're like a brother to me...and Kagome's like a sister." Sango sighed a bit enviously. "I only wish we could be there in person to see it. You're so lucky to get to go in there, Inuyasha. All I've ever seen in that era are the pictures in Kagome's books."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "She's shared so much information about her time...if only we could visit, just once. Just to experience what she does."

"I'd love it if you could myself," Inuyasha said. He looked at the well. "Hmm…ya know...I was thinking.."

"About what?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I can go through the well because of my connection to Kagome…but if you held on to me when I jumped…maybe you all could go in with me!"

Shippo perked up his ears. "Can we really?"

"We can try it," Miroku said.

"I'm willing," Sango said.

"OK, let's see if that works," Inuyasha said. "After all…this is gonna be one of the most important things I've ever done...and I want you all there with me. OK, Shippo, get on my back," he waited until the fox demon did so. "OK, Sango, take my hand. Miroku, take the other one. Hold on REAL tight. When I say three, we all jump into the well at the same time. DO NOT let go of my hands."

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Shippo said. "Kagome is gonna be SO surprised!"

"Just brace yourself," Sango said. "From what I read in Kagome's books, this is a totally different place."

"It's a whole other world, believe me," Inuyasha agreed. "OK, hang on, here we go."

Sango said, "Wait…one more thing before we go…"

Inuyasha answered, "What is it, Sango?"

With a smile on her face, Sango said, "I just want to take this opportunity to wish you all the luck in the world and to thank you for being such a wonderful friend all this time, and for trusting me even after the way I stole Tetsusaiga from you, when Naraku offered my brother in exchange."

I

nuyasha replied, "Think nothing of it, Sango…you've saved my life, Kagome's life, and the rest of our lives lots of times, you're a great fighter, and I can count a whole bunch of times when one or more of us would be dead if not for you. You're always there when we need you, Sango…don't ever forget that."

With a smile, Sango replied, "Thanks, Inuyasha…that really makes me feel great. You're one of my best friends too, and I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

Inuyasha hugged the demon slayer, and Kirara meowed from her perch on Sango's right shoulder. The half-demon reached over and gently rubbed her behind her left ear, and Kirara purred softly. She jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and licked his cheek.

Sango smiled, and she'd just accepted Kirara back from Inuyasha, when the firecat hissed and jumped to the ground...meaning that trouble was nearby. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, Miroku readied his staff, while Shippo got himself set. Sango went behind a bush and donned her slayer armor, and finally, Kikyo walked out, surrounded by an army of demons. She said, "Going to visit my copy on the other side of the well, Inuyasha...I don't think so. I've got special plans for you...and for her. First...I'll let my friends play with you."

Inuyasha shouted, "KIKYO…GET LOST!! I NO LONGER HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU...NONE WHATSOEVER!! I LOVE KAGOME, AND I'M ABOUT TO HEAD OVER THERE AND LET HER KNOW JUST HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME."

Kikyo replied, "No, Inuyasha...revenge will be mine. I plan to cause you to die slow and painful...and you'll never see her again. Now then...boys, GET THEM, but leave the half-breed to me."

A massive three-eyed demon charged straight towards Kirara, only to have the firecat leap into the air and rake her claws down the monster's back. Sango finished it by hurling her boomerang through its midsection, to the call of "HIRAIKOTSU!!" She then sliced seven more apart with her katana, and three more got their throats slashed by Sango's hidden blade in her arm gauntlet. Another demon charged her from behind, but Kirara crushed the beast's head in her jaws.

A huge swarm of demons went after Miroku, but the monk cut several of them down with his staff, burned at least sixty with his sacred sutras, and finally, he called out "WIND TUNNEL", sucking over four hundred of the beasts into his cursed hand.

Shippo saw ten snake demons and several demon yellow jackets coming his way, and he called out "FOX FIRE!!", incinerating the lot of them. He'd grown rather powerful of late, since he'd been practicing.

Inuyasha tore fifty demons to pieces with his claws, another one got it's head caved in with his bare fist, and he broke another demon's spine over his knee. The final demon stepped in front of him, and it said, "If you wish to go to the well, you must first defeat me. I will delight in carrying your human play toy off to our friend, once Kikyo is done with her plan."

Inuyasha shouted, "BASTARD!! NOBODY IS GONNA TOUCH KAGOME BUT ME...GOT THAT?! I LOVE HER, AND NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME FROM BEING TOGETHER WITH THE ONE I LOVE!! NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!! ADAMANT BARRAGE!!"

A huge storm of six-foot long diamond spears impaled the demon, and it fell over, dead.

Sango said, "Kikyo, it looks like you've lost. Why don't you just get out of here now, before I send Kirara up there to kill you?"

With an evil smirk, Kikyo said, "Oh…I'VE lost…I don't think so. In fact…my victory begins…NOW!!"

Before anyone could react, Kikyo loaded an arrow into her bow and fired, straight at Inuyasha. Sango tried to leap into the way and use her Hiraikotsu to shield her friend, but it was too late. The arrow lanced into the half-demon's arm, and he went down, screaming in pain as his arm burned like it had been lit on fire.

Kikyo laughed intensely from her position in the tree where she had teleported and floated down. "I did it!! I did it!"

"Did what you bitch?!" Miroku said.

"ARRGH…my arm…what the hell, Kikyo…"

"What's the matter you traitor? Can't deal with the pain?! Some demon you are! That was easier than I thought!"

"KIKYO, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" Sango yelled.

"Only my greatest spell I ever did! In case you've been wondering where I was this entire time, I've been practicing and perfecting my magic..and I finally was able to create the best magic spell ever! The Black Hate of Death!" She pulled out an arrow. "With just one hit of this arrow, the most deadly poison was just released, destined to slowly kill him but by bit in three days!!"

"YOU NASTY, HORRID…" Sango said, charging at her.

"Not one more step, or I'll hit all of you! I'm the only one who has the antidote to this…which you will NEVER know!" She quickly teleported to the other side of the well before Sango could reach her.

Kikyo smiled smugly from where she had teleported and laughed menacingly. "Admit it, there's nothing you can do to get the antidote. At last, revenge is all mine! Nothing on Earth can stop this!" Suddenly an all too familiar blue-white light began to glow from a few feet away. "Why does this place love to prove me wrong? All rise, everyone, the King of Happiness is approaching!" She turned around as the familiar tall, dominating figure came forward, followed by his toad retainer and human ward. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

The Demon Lord glared at her. "What is all of this disturbance I have been sensing?" He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing on my lands, Kikyo?"

"Oh, are we trespassing? Please do forgive me. Rest assured, as soon as we clean up around here, we'll gladly be on our way."

"Clean up? What are you talking about, Kikyo? Remove yourself from my land, you're unwelcome here!"

Kikyo pretended to pout a bit. "Now, is that anyway to thank me for fulfilling your wildest dreams?"

"You destroyed Naraku and have his body down there?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"No, your other dream!" Kikyo said, melodramatically, stepping aside to show him the sight of Inuyasha trying to stand up while grasping his arm and gritting his teeth with a pale white face, finally falling down on the ground.

Sesshomaru gasped. He glared at Kikyo. "What did you DO to him?"

"A small peace offering from me to you, it's your dream come true! Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"All I want right now is for you to leave my lands, AFTER you tell me what you have done to my brother."

Kikyo grabbed one of the arrows from her pack. "Look, listen, and learn! As they," she pointed, "know already, I have introduced your brother to my newest spell, the Black Hate of Death! As you can no doubt tell, I already shot him in the arm. This is the most deadly poison that has ever been made...you haven't seen the like of it before, and no one shall ever see it again! I shot him in the arm…and as we speak the poison is working its way into his stomach…and his legs...and his hips…and soon ..by the third day...his heart!"

Miroku was hunching over Inuyasha, holding the arm in his lap with Shippo's help, trying to use his powers to slow down the potion. "Sango, all I can do is slow this down...I can't stop it! I can't reverse what she's done!"

"Oh no!" Shippo cried out.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?! Of COURSE your powers won't work on it! I made sure of that!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "If his powers won't, mine will!" He pulled out Tensaiga.

"Oh, don't bother with that! I can almost assure you, that will not work."

"What are you talking about, Kikyo?"

"You don't think I wouldn't take all necessary precautions, did you? Not even your sword can work!"

"Kikyo…"

Miroku gasped at what he suddenly began to notice. "Uh, Sango? Is this the night of the new moon?"

Sango turned. "No, it's the night of a half moon. Why?"

Miroku pointed to where Inuyasha lay. "LOOK!" Shippo screamed.

Sango gasped. "OH MY GOD!!!" For patches of black were slowly forming in Inuyasha hair, and his golden eyes were slowly turning violet.

Kikyo laughed. "Oh, did I forget to mention? Oh, how thoughtless of me! You see, that's another side effect of the spell! Seeing as how he's made up of two parts, the poison is slowly getting rid of both parts, starting with the demon part of him. By the middle of the second day, only his human part will remain. By sunset of the third day...he'll be dead!"

"GOD DAMN YOU, KIKYO!!!" Sango screamed, hurling the Hiraikotsu, which Kikyo avoided by teleporting out of it's way…but Sesshomaru managed to arrive where she was before she could blink and grabbed her arm.

"Kikyo, you will tell me how to reverse this curse, now. If not, I will kill you. Nobody harms my brother and lives…ESPECIALLY on MY lands."

The undead priestess smirked, and she said, "Sesshomaru…now why are you so upset? You've said so yourself…you HATE him…DESPISE him…you've tried to kill him, and threatened to do so on several occasions…MANY more than I have. You're just in a sour mood because I got him first. Look at it this way…you'll still be able to have him stuffed and mounted in the main room of your castle…if the slayer, her overgrown tabby cat, or the monk don't kill you first."

Sesshomaru released his grip on Kikyo's arm, but before she could think to teleport, the Demon Lord grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a nearby tree…hard. He said, "I shall ask you again…how do I remove this curse that you have inflicted upon my brother?"

Jaken said, "YOU HAD BEST DO AS MY LORD SESSHOMARU ORDERS, YOU UNDEAD WITCH…OR YOU SHALL FACE HIS MIGHTY WRATH!!"

Kikyo retorted with, "I'm not in the least bit afraid of you, imp. SHUT UP!!"

Sesshomaru made sure that his face was right in front of Kikyo's, and he growled out, "HE is not the one you should fear, Kikyo…I am. I can rip you to pieces in seconds…and I WILL end your existence, unless you tell me how my brother can be cured. Talk, Kikyo…or you WILL die."

"Oh, please, you're not fooling anyone!" Kikyo retorted. "The only reason you want that antidote is just so you can take his life yourself the very moment you save it! You just can't accept the fact that YOU lost and someone else beat you to the kill."

Sesshomaru growled and shoved her up against the tree. "The antidote now, this is NOT a request."

"And if I don't?"

"I shall rip you apart with my own hand."

"Try it and your brother will die for sure. In case you didn't listen the first time, I'm the ONLY one who has the antidote…and even if I were to go mad and give it to you, you wouldn't be able to administer it. It only can work by using two thing you sadly weren't born with- compassion and a heart! You know a HEART, Sesshomaru…that tiny little organ in your body that enables you to actually FEEL!"

"I DO have a heart, Kikyo, get on with it. As you may or may not have heard, Kikyo, I have adopted a human ward...THAT requires a heart and compassion!!"

"You expect me to believe that?! You'll say anything in order to get the upper hand, won't you?"

"Jaken?"

"Yes, mi Lord?"

"Go get Rin, bring her here. But keep her a good distance away." Jaken bowed and brought her back a moment later. Sesshomaru said, "Kikyo, meet Rin."

"My, my, what a charming young lady. What's she doing around you?"

"I told you before Kikyo, she is my ward."

"Ward?!"

"Yes. I believe my brother's intended has another word for it. I believe she said I adopted her."

"Adopted? Well, that's a cute little word. You'll do anything to make yourself look good, won't you?"

"Don't talk about Lord Sesshomaru that way!" Rin said. "He DID save me, and I DO live with him! He's telling the truth!"

"I see she learned her manners from you, Sesshomaru."

"You do as he says you mean lady, tell us how to cure Inuyasha."

"Why?" In answer Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her throat. His fingers started to glow green as Sango took a firm hold on the Hiraikotsu, Miroku held his hand on his beads covering his Wind Tunnel. "The cure, Kikyo, NOW, or face my poison claws!"

"One way or another, you'll cause your brother's death, won't you? Even if you find the cure, you'll kill him as soon as he's well, just so YOU can say you did it! Sour grapes, not very becoming of a Mighty Lord!"

Sesshomaru growled. "I shall crush your neck with my bare hands, Kikyo. Slowly, painfully, so I can hear each bone break...now, the cure!"

Kirara had grown full size and was hovering over Inuyasha, gently licking his arm.

"Kirara…stay with me," Inuyasha moaned as he tried again to reach the Tetsusaiga, but his arm was by this time stiff and swollen and every inch he tried to move was absolute agony. Shippo tried to help Inuyasha raise the massive sword, but it was just too much. The little kitsune said, "I'm…I'm sorry, Inuyasha…it's too heavy…I can't lift it."

Inuyasha groaned again, gritting his teeth as more waves of pain ripped through his body.

"Ha, it works! My poison works!" She then gasped as Sesshomaru started to apply pressure to her neck. "Yeah, go ahead! Go ahead and do this…do this and never see your brother ever again, not that you really love him. Oh, right, I forgot, no one can harm him except for you, isn't that it? Well, I'm not giving it. If there's one thing I can't stand is a sore loser."

Incensed, Sesshomaru replied, "I am NOT a sore loser, Kikyo…and if you wish to go on with your miserable excuse for an existence, give us the cure, or I will find a VERY painful method of getting you to provide me with the information that I desire."

Kikyo replied, "Not a chance…he deserves to die for all he's done. He attacked me after Naraku possessed him…I don't ever think he truly loved me to begin with…he just waited until my back was turned, so he could accomplish his real plan…steal the jewel and kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Naraku planned this whole thing. If Kagome is stupid enough to love him in spite of him being a wretched half-breed freak, then I truly do pity her. I'm doing you AND her a favor by killing him…so I'd appreciate a 'Thank You'."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, but briefly, and then he pulled out Tensaiga. He said, "I want the antidote, Kikyo…or I shall show you the true power of this sword. It does not only revive the dead…it can also DESTROY the undead…meaning you. If this blade comes in contact with you, it will obliterate you utterly. Perhaps a demonstration is in order…"

He lightly pressed the point of Tensaiga against Kikyo's right shoulder, and the blade pulsed a bright blue-white. Kikyo screamed, as waves of pain shot through her. Sesshomaru withdrew the sword from her skin, and sheathed it, before he renewed his grip on her neck.

Sesshomaru pinned Kikyo full on to the tree. "Now, the antidote, witch!" She felt bones start to snap as excruciating pain began to shoot through her. "Aggh…all right…all RIGHT! But the only one who can do this is his destined soul mate….in other words, his one true love. Seeing as how this is the Black Hate of Death, the only cure for that is pure love. His true love must go to him, place her hands over his heart, and channel her love into him. Only then the spell can be lifted, but she only has until sunset on the third day, or else he will die." Rin gasped.

"I suppose we should say thank you," Sango said sarcastically.

"Se…Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha gasped, again trying to stand up, "Quick, Sesshomaru…you're my brother…you...try to go through the well! Quick, jump in! You're my brother….I've got a connection to Kagome, maybe you do too!"

"You're going with me, brother," Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha and helped him onto his back. As they were heading for the well, however, Kikyo pointed toward the well, and a bolt of her dark spiritual energy shot through her arm, breaking the well into pieces. Shippo screamed.

"No!" Sango cried.

"There, now let's see you go through!"

Inuyasha slid off Sesshomaru's back. "Sesshomaru, touch the tree! I can communicate with Kagome by touching the tree, you're my brother, maybe you can…oh God.." he sank down on his knees and held his stomach. "God...quick…do it.."

"Very well," but as he placed his hand on the tree, a burning sensation caused him to pull his hand away. "Aggh."

"Ha, do you REALLY think I'd leave the tree unguarded? There's a barrier around the tree. If anyone touches it, their hand gets burned off!"

"DAMN YOU, KIKYO! HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango hurled her boomerang, which Kikyo ducked by teleporting. But Sesshomaru pinned her up against the tree.

"THIS time I AM going to kill you, Kikyo! Not slowly or painlessly...RIGHT NOW!!" His claws began to glow green…when the air was suddenly filled with wolf howls! The noise was so loud Sesshomaru had to let go of Kikyo and put his hands over his ears. Inuyasha had to do the same. Kirara had to put her paws over her ears as well as Shippo. Kikyo took that opportunity to teleport to the top of a tree.

"Those who spell and run away, live to spell another day!" With that, she left in a red glow. Sango tried to hurl her boomerang, just missing her. Sesshomaru slammed his fist against a tree, knocking it completely over.

"DAMN HER!!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha groaned loudly and held his stomach. "I…I'm sick...oh God, I'm sick…I'm SICK! I..I feel sick.." he doubled over with nausea. Miroku helped him up and took him into the bushes just in time. A few seconds later the sound of retching could clearly be heard from the bushes, causing Sango and Shippo to cringe, and Sesshomaru to gasp.

"Uh…OK, don't panic, don't panic...no one panic, just stay calm," Shippo said. "All we have to do is…put the well back together somehow...yeah.." he dashed over to where the ruined well was and tried to fit the pieces back together. Rin came over to help. But the wood had been pretty much smashed into such tiny parts, they couldn't fit together!

"Uh…uh...I can't do it, Shippo!" Rin said.

"Keep trying! We have to keep trying!!" Shippo said, sweating profusely.

"It's no use, guys," Sango said. "It's a spell she put on it. It can't be fixed."

"No," Shippo said, in tears. "Does that mean…we'll never see Kagome again?"

Finally Miroku helped a moaning Inuyasha out of the bushes.

"Uh…don't anyone go over there for a while," Miroku said. "No, no, take it easy…lie down, you have to lie down." Inuyasha groaned in pain, holding his arm.

"Oh God…my arm...my stomach…what the hell did she do?!"

Sesshomaru came over and knelt beside him. "Let me see it, brother," he slowly lifted up Inuyasha kimono and gasped. "My God." His arm had already swollen up to at least twice its normal size. It was blood red and absolutely covered with white scales! Kirara, still in full size, licked Inuyasha's arm to let him know she was there to take care of him, licked his cheek once, and helped him onto her back. "Quick, take him to my castle," Sesshomaru said. "My servants can make him comfortable."

Miroku climbed up behind him. "I'll prepare some potions to help ease the pain. Shippo, you'd better come too, I might need help gathering herbs." Shippo climbed up on Kirara and she took off.

Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru stared after her. "What are we going to do?" Rin said, in tears.

Sesshomaru turned. "There is only one thing we can do. We have to go see Kaede. She's the only one who might be able to help us."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "We have to see her right away. There's not a second to lose!"

"Pssh," Jaken said. "Mi Lord, if you don't mind me asking, are we going to try to help that half-breed…"

"No, Jaken," Sesshomaru corrected him angrily. "We're going to help my BROTHER."

"But, Sire, that half-breed was the one who chopped off your arm and…"

"Jaken!"

"Yes, Sir?" he trembled a bit. Sesshomaru picked him up.

"As of right now you will NO LONGER refer to him as a half breed! His name is Inuyasha, and you will address him as that or my brother...do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," He trembled.

"Good," he dropped Jaken. "Now, let's go."

Jaken stood in one place and watched them start off. "What is going on with my Lord Sesshomaru?! He never used to act like this, especially when it concerned that half-breed brother of his! I don't like this, maybe that witch put a spell on him as well, if I go with him, I may wind up dead! "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out then. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. After a small pause... "GOOD LUCK, MI LORD!" He called out.

SLAP!!

"Let's go, Jaken!"

"Coming, Mi Lord!" Jaken called out, toddling behind while rubbing his growing lump on his head.

'I asked her to stay

But she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say (Oh-oh)

The words that would mend

The things that were broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cried yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

The taste of her breath, I'll never get over

The noises that she made kept me awake (Oh)

The weight of the things that remained unspoken

Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cried yourself to sleep

Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Of all the things I felt but never really showed

Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go

I should not ever let you go (oh-oh-oh)

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you (oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not over tonight

Just give me one chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

And I won't go home without you

I won't go home without you.'

Once they reached Kaede's hut, Sango stopped. There was a loud "Mew!" and Kirara, in her little kitten form, came back and settled on Sango's shoulder. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Let me go in first and tell Kaede what's happened. She's known me the longest so I should be the one to break the news."

He nodded. "Very well." Sango went over and knocked on the doorframe.

"Who is it?" came Kaede's soft accent.

"It's Sango, Kaede. May I come in?"

"Why, Sango! Of course, Dear! Come right in, I'll make some tea." She lifted the flap and went in.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Inuyasha…going to die?"

Sesshomaru faced the hut. "Not if I can help it, Rin. He will NOT die...I'll do whatever needs to be done."

Jaken came up then. "Pardon me, Mi Lord?"

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"There's no question in my mind that Kikyo has perfected her black magic spells to dangerous point. This new demonstration proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that to defeat her we need all the help we can get."

After a pause...

"Your point is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh! My point…what was my point…I suppose my mind is growing weaker with age!"

Sango settled herself onto the floor of Kaede's hut, and she said, "Kaede, I need to speak with you…it's urgent."

Kaede said, "What's happened, Sango…you look worried…more like terrified."

Sango took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and Kirara meowed from her lap. As she gently caressed the two-tailed firecat, Sango said, "Kaede…Inuyasha…he's…oh God…"

Kaede said, "Would you like some tea, Sango…perhaps that will help you get your thoughts in order."

Sango smiled, and she replied, "Yes, please…I could use a nice hot cup right about now."

Kaede went out back and grabbed two cups, and then she crushed up some tea leaves and put them into the cups. She came back out with a bottle of water that Kagome had given to her on her last visit, and she poured it into the pot that sat on top of her hut's fire pit. Before long, Kaede poured the sweet-smelling mixture into the cups, and Sango accepted hers. She took a sip, and said, "Thank you, Kaede…I needed that, especially after what happened."

The elderly priestess got herself comfortable, and she said, "You mentioned that something had happened to Inuyasha. What's the matter with him, Sango?"

The demon slayer replied, "He's…he's been badly hurt, Kaede…it was Kikyo. We were on our way to the Bone-Eaters' Well, and Inuyasha was planning to go and surprise Kagome by telling her that he'd realized his true feelings for her. Inuyasha also said that since we're all such close friends of both him and Kagome, we might be able to pass through the Well with him, and we all decided that we'd love to go and witness Inuyasha confess his love to her…but just before we could go in, Kikyo showed up with a huge swarm of demons. We all killed her pack of miscreants, but she used the distraction to shoot an arrow into Inuyasha's arm…one that she'd made just for him. Kaede…it's slowly killing him by destroying both halves of him…human and demon. By the second day, his demon half will be totally gone, and by sunset of the third day…he'll be…dead. It's called the Black Hate of Death, Kaede…and only his destined soulmate can cure him by channeling her love into his heart. Miroku tried to use his sacred powers to stop it…nothing."

Kaede gasped. She said, "Oh my…this is terrible. I knew that this…creature that looks like my sister was cold…but I never thought she would do anything like this. Why didn't you go through the Well and bring him to Kagome?"

Sango had tears in her eyes, and she said, "Kikyo…destroyed the Well, Kaede…and she also put a barrier up around the Sacred Tree. We can't contact Kagome in any way…that's why I…we came to seek your help, Kaede."

"We, Sango? Miroku and Shippo are here with you?"

"No, Kaede. They went to stay with Inuyasha…someone..else is here with me."


	2. Exit The Demon Lord

Kaede was surprised at first...if Miroku and Shippo weren't with Sango, than who else could it be... She said, "Sango, who did you bring with you...wait, you mean…"  
Sango replied, "I came with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, Kaede. He's here along with his human ward Rin, and his retainer, Jaken."

Kaede was shocked...Sesshomaru had been against his brother for so long, and she'd seen the wounds that the powerful Demon Lord had inflicted on Inuyasha in the past. The elderly priestess had heard of Sesshomaru's change of heart from Kagome, but she'd only seen him a few times, and never for very long. She said, "If he truly does wish to aid in bringing Kagome to Inuyasha's side, then by all means, he's welcome to come in."

Sango opened the covering over Kaede's doorway, and she leaned outside. She said, "Sesshomaru, you and Rin are welcome to come inside...Jaken too." Sesshomaru nodded, and he walked inside, nodding his head slightly as a sign of respect to Kaede. Rin politely bowed, and Jaken was about to say something, when Sesshomaru glanced at him with a look that meant 'say it and you're dead'.

Kaede said, "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru...it's been a long time since we last spoke. I must say...I am glad to see that you and Inuyasha have put your differences aside. Tell me, what brought about your change of heart?"

Sesshomaru sat down next to Sango, and Rin took a seat next to him, while Jaken stood off to the side, wearing a sour expression. The Demon Lord replied, "It started when I saw just how utterly he was able to destroy the ferocious Ryukotsusei...a demon that not even our father could defeat. Inuyasha, despite being only half demon, wiped him off the face of the Earth with a single blow from the Backlash Wave. He also prevented Naraku from absorbing my body into his, and I've seen for myself how much strength he gains from his trust in all of his companions...especially for Kagome. The two of them are practically soulmates to begin with, and the rest of you are so close to him, he seems to consider you as part of his family. The biggest factor however...is Rin." Rin looked up, surprised. "Little by little, ever since the day I revived her with Tensaiga, she has broken down the barrier of my heart, and allowed me to see that love and companionship are not signs of weakness...they can make you stronger. I have learned that my brother is every bit as worthy of being our father's son as I am...and that he deserves to live his life with the one he truly loves. As such, I ask you, Kaede...please aid us in finding a way to bring Kagome to his side. My brother... one of my last remaining family members...he does not deserve to die without having a chance to know true love."

Sango wiped tears from her eyes, and she said, "This is...all my fault. I should've been able to stop that arrow...I tried to use Hiraikotsu to shield him, but I didn't move fast enough. Maybe if I'd thrown it instead...hit the arrow in mid-flight...I should've noticed it before...but I was too slow...it's my fault Inuyasha's in such horrible pain right now...if we find Kagome...I don't know how I'll be able to tell her this…" The demon slayer cried, overcome with grief.

Kirara began rubbing her head against Sango's stomach, until the calm voice of Sesshomaru stated, "Sango, you are not to blame...you did everything that you could have done. If anyone is to blame, I should bear it. I am guilty of REPEATED attacks on Inuyasha...on all of you, and only recently have I come to accept him...to love him as a brother...as family. Sango, you are one of the finest humans that I have ever met...a strong, brave woman, and a formidable fighter. Inuyasha has told me that you are the only one out of your group that can actually come close to matching his fighting prowess. Sango, do not blame yourself for what has happened...instead, focus on finding Kagome, so that we may bring this ordeal to a happy ending."

Rin said, "That's right, Miss Sango...we'll all help you. Kirara, Lord Sesshomaru, and me...even Master Jaken, right?"

The toad imp replied, "AS IF I WOULD EVER CONSIDER HELPING THAT WORTHLESS HALF-BREED...uh...oh…" Several slaps sounded throughout the hut, as Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and even Kaede gave Jaken their opinion regarding his big mouth. Kirara hissed, and then she batted the toad imp outside.

Sango said, "Thank you, Kirara...I know I can always count on you to stay by my side." Kirara meowed, and then she jumped up onto Sango's shoulder and began to lick the slayer's cheek, while purring softly. "Thank you, too, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin...I'm so glad to have such a wonderful band of friends...it's almost like having a family again. That's why I'm begging you, Kaede, please. To lose Inuyasha would be like losing a brother."

"Please, Kaede," Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha is one of my only remaining family members, aside from my mother…and he is like family to Sango. If there is anything you can do, we would all be eternally grateful."

"Hmm…" Kaede said. "I don't think I myself can bring Kagome here.."

"No.." Sango whispered.

"But I think I might have a way to send YOU to HER time…but it's a very old Shikigami spell….I haven't used it in years. It might be risky for you, Sesshomaru.."

"I'm willing, Kaede. I will do whatever it takes to save my brother."

"Very well, Sesshomaru. I will go into the back room and find the scroll. If used properly, this spell has the ability to send you forward into Kagome's time so that you may find her."

She turned to Sango. "Sango, seeing as how you have read Kagome's books and have done research on her time, you will go with him and be his guide" Sango nodded.  
"But, Kaede, I think it would be better if we posed as a family, to lift suspicion from ourselves while we're there. So, I think Rin should go with us as well." Kirara mewed.

"Oh, of course you'll join us too, Kirara. I'd never dream of leaving you behind."

Rin looked up excitedly. "Can I really go with you, Lord Sesshomaru? I've heard so many things from Kagome about her era, I'd love to see it up close."

"All right, Rin. But you have to stay close to me and Sango when we're there. It's a big place and none of us are familiar with it, so I don't want you wandering off."

"I won't," Rin said, but she couldn't hide her excitement.

"All right, I'll go out back and find the scroll and any ingredients I'll need."

Kaede walked into the back and reached up on the highest shelves, looking, looking, until she finally found what she was seeking. She took down a large, yellow, dusty scroll that had been placed up on the topmost shelf and opened it, reading it thoroughly and gathering jars and bottles from the other shelves, finally returning. She set all her contents in front of her and placed a small bowl on the ground. She unrolled the scroll and beckoned Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru to come and sit in front of her. She took some more of the bottled water and poured it into the bowl. She scooped some sand from the ground and sprinkled it into the cup. She took a small bottle of gold colored liquid. "Snake oil," she muttered, holding it up and pouring a few drops into the cup. She took some dried leaves and crushed them between her fingers, causing the smell of cinnamon to fill the room. "Dried herbs," she explained as she added them to the cup. She held up a green bottle. "Liquid dragon scales," she said, pouring in some. She lifted up her head. "Sesshomaru, this is the part where I'm going to need you."

"What do you need me for, Kaede?"

"If you are truly serious about helping your brother, I'm going to need an important ingredient in this spell, which only you can provide."

"I will do whatever I can, Kaede."

Kaede reread the scroll. "In order for this potion to work...I will need two drops of demon blood to add to the cup. It must be a full blooded demon." She looked up. "Would you?"

Sesshomaru held out his hand. "Take it, Kaede."

Sango pulled her hidden dagger from her boot. "Hold out your hand to me, Sesshomaru, and don't move." She carefully stabbed his finger and held it over the cup, squeezing two drops of blood into it. He covered his finger to heal it.

"All right," Kaede said. "It looks like it's just about ready. Now, before I send you there, we have to put you in less conspicuous clothes. After all, it will be five hundred years in the future, so those clothes you've all got on now will definitely cause some stares, from what Kagome has told me. Now…let's see.." Kaede said. "I do believe Kagome left a change of clothes here with me the last time she was here…" she stood up and went to a corner. "Ah! Here it is!" she pulled out a bag and opened it. "Let's see…Sango, I believe you are the same size as Kagome…" she lifted out a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved T-Shirt.

"Those are jeans, right?" Sango said. "Kagome was telling me about those. She said I might like them! They're comfortable and easy to walk in."

"Well, by all means, try them on!" Kaede handed them to Sango. "You can go in the back there." Sango stood up and left. "Now, for you, Rin.." she reached in and pulled out a bright yellow sundress. "I think this will do nicely. Wait, let me make it your size." she passed her hand over the garment. Immediately, it started to shrink until it was just her size. "There, Dear. Now, you can go put it on. Just follow Sango." Rin did so, and after a few moments she came out. "Lord Sesshomaru, look!" she said happily, twirling around in the dress.

"You look very lovely, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

Immediately afterward, Sango entered in the jeans and T-Shirt. She stopped by Kaede's mirror to admire herself. "Wow…I love these! I love these! Kagome was right, these are comfortable! I bet these would be good to fight in too…all you'd have to do is attach some armor to them!"

"Oh, Miss Kaede," Rin asked suddenly, "What about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oh…ah…Sesshomaru.." Kaede said.

"I do not think there could be anything in that bag for me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well….ah…" Kaede said, taking Sesshomaru's hand and looking upon his claw.

"This will definitely be much more difficult than it is to disguise Inuyasha when he goes in the well. All he basically needs is a hat to hide his ears…but seeing as how yours are much different, we might not be able to do that. Not to mention your claws are much more distinctive…can't hide those…not to mention your birthmarks…hmm…I suppose the only way to disguise you, Sesshomaru…would be to cloak you in magic and give you a human form."

"Cloak him?" Rin asked.

"Yes…just give him a magic disguise to hide his demon features so people in the future won't be alarmed. I guarantee it will not hurt. It will be merely so he will go unnoticed as he is helping you seek Kagome." She looked at Sesshomaru quickly. "By doing this I am not removing your demon powers. You will still be a demon. You will only LOOK like a human. You will retain all the powers you were given, you will only LOOK different." Sesshomaru nodded. Kaede took a golden pendant and passed her hands over it.

"I invoke this charm with the power of time,  
Let it now take form as I finish this rhyme.  
Make him look as he does not,  
As I dip this charm into the pot.  
Make a cloak of human form,  
A demon we shall see no more."

The pendant then began to glow with a red-gold tint and she dipped it into the potion. As soon as she pulled it out it glowed for a few moments. She then stepped toward Sesshomaru. "Now, like I said, as soon as I put this pendant on you, you'll take the form of a human man. You will still have your demon powers, but I don't recommend you using them while you're in Kagome's time."

"No, Sesshomaru," Sango said quickly. "Kaede's right. You mustn't use your demon powers at all while we're there…and you also can't kill people. That's extremely important, Sesshomaru. In Kagome's time they have people called 'Police', they're kind of like the Samurai's of her time, only a lot more strict. If they saw you kill anyone, they would have you arrested and put in a place called 'Jail', where they would force you to stay in a room with bars out front, not too much furniture, and make you live there. They would also take Rin away and put her with a lot of other children with no parents called an 'Orphanage'."

Rin gasped. "NO! No, I don't want to go anywhere but where Lord Sesshomaru is! Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't let them take me!!"

"Don't worry, Rin. As long as Sesshomaru controls himself and doesn't kill ANYONE, regardless of who they are of whether or not they're in his way, we'll all be fine and you won't leave him." Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, Sesshomaru," Kaede began again. "As soon as I put this pendant on you, you will assume the form of a human man. Like I said, you will still retain your powers but you will resemble a human in every shape and form. You will stay like this until you remove the pendant, then you shall regain your true form. However, I don't recommend you do so in public. If you must take this off, wait until you are completely alone. Do you understand all of this?"

"I do, Kaede. And I am willing to put that on and assume that form, if by doing so I may help my brother."

"All right. Come stand in front of me."

Jaken, having finally regained consciousness, staggered back into the room to see Kaede put the pendant on Sesshomaru's kimono. Immediately a blue-white glow surrounded him. Jaken stood where he was with his jaw to the ground, not knowing what on Earth was happening…until the glow faded and he saw for the first time the transformed Sesshomaru.

"Huh?! Who….wha…..wha…MiLOOOOOOOOOOOORD!" Jaken cried out before passing out in a dead faint!

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. "Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, I think you look very handsome!"

"Thank you, Rin."

"Actually, you do," Sango agreed, pulling a small mirror out of the bag. 'Look for yourself!"

Sesshomaru looked. "Hold that differently. I don't see myself."

Rin giggled. "THAT'S you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stared at the unfamiliar face looking back at him. His once silvery-white hair was now jet black! His eyes of gold had been replaced with violet ones! His skin was darker as well, and his fur and birthmarks were gone! His other arm had returned to him. He held out his hands…normal human ones! His claws and long fingernails were gone. He touched his ears. Round…not pointed. He leaned in closer to the mirror. In fact, if his kimono had been red instead of white…he would look exactly like Inuyasha in his own human form! "Interesting.." Sesshomaru said. "So…this is what my brother sees on the night of a new moon."

"Only you still have your demon power," Sango said. "Inuyasha doesn't…he doesn't like that too much. In fact, I'm one of the few people that can approach him when this happens. Usually he doesn't want anyone coming near him until the morning, when he gets his powers back."

"I must remember to speak to him about this when we come back."  
Jaken finally stood up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LORD SESSHOMARU, YOU WITCH?! YOU TURNED HIM INTO THE ONE THING HE HATES THE MOST!! HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO STAY LIKE THIS, KNOWING THIS IS WHAT HE…"

"Jaken!"

"Yes, Sir?"

SLAP!!!!

"I may look human, Jaken, but underneath I am still myself!"  
"Aye, Mi Lord!"  
Kirara mewed as if to say, "What about me?"  
"Oh yes, dear Kirara, we must not forget you," she gazed upon Kirara. "Hmm…those two tails of yours will be difficult to hide…so I believe you need to be cloaked as well," she took an ordinary collar from one of her shelves and dipped it into the potion. "All right, hold still." She put the collar on Kirara, who also was cloaked in a blue-white light. When it went away Kirara was standing there, looking like a normal cat. Her tails had morphed into one big one, her diamond on her forehead had gone, and her eyes had shrunken.

"Mew?" she asked.

"You look sweet, Kirara," Sango reassured her. Kirara jumped upon Sango's shoulder.

"Now, remember, Kirara, you are still a full demon cat, and you still have all your demon abilities. However, like Sesshomaru, I suggest that you don't transform at all while you're in Kagome's time. It would definitely scare a lot of people and they'll run away instead of helping you."

"Are you understanding this, Kirara? No transforming while we're there."

"Mew."

Kaede read the scroll one final time. "Oh Dear.."

"What is it, Kaede?"

"This spell is really, really old. I'm afraid I haven't used it in many years…it isn't as powerful as it used to be."

Sango looked at her, worried to death. "What does it mean, Kaede?"

"It means that…I can only send you there for two days. By sunset of the second day, I MUST bring you back, or you will be stranded there forever. Once you come back, I can't send you there anymore."

"We won't fail, Kaede," Sesshomaru promised. "By the second day, we WILL come back with Kagome. I swear on the honor of our father that we will."

Sango went to the doorway. When she lifted the flap, she saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Sesshomaru, Kaede, the sun is starting to go down. We have to get moving right NOW."

"I agree, let's begin this journey. There's not a second to lose. I don't want the sun going down on my brother's life."

"All right. First, you must leave all your weapons behind. That Hiraikotsu will no doubt attract attention, as will your armor, Sesshomaru." Sango shrugged off her boomerang and placed it on the ground, followed by her hidden dagger, and then her katana. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga and Tokijin, unbuckled his armor, and laid it by the Hiraikotsu. "All right, now follow me outside, please."

"Pssh…like I have any desire to go into the land of Humans! Lord Sesshomaru, I beg you to rethink this! It's bad enough that you look like a human, but to go spend two days surrounded by them, and nothing else.."

BAM!!

"Oooh.." Jaken said, rubbing his throbbing head.

"JUST for that, Jaken, you will NOT be accompanying us! Take the weapons and take them back to the castle. Take Ah-Un, go outside and guard the castle. If you should see Kikyo, Koga, Naraku, or ANY other enemy of ours approaching, inform Miroku immediately."

"Y…yes, Milord."

"And know this, Jaken. If anything at all should happen to my brother….you will die."

"Oof…yes, Milord," immediately Jaken scooped up the weapons and was gone.

Kaede then took up a red amulet. "In the event that you find Kagome before the two days are up, Sesshomaru, wear this amulet. When you find her tap it three times, and that will be my signal to send you home." She put the amulet around Sesshomaru's neck. "All right, now follow me, please," Kaede walked outside, followed by Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin, and Kirara. Once they were all outside, Kaede gathered candles. She took a long stick and proceeded to draw a large circle on the ground. She set up the candles in a circular patters all around the edges and began to light them. While she was doing that, Sango looked at Rin.

"Remember, Rin, we're going to be posing as a family while we're there, so we don't look suspicious. So, I think it would be best if you referred to me and Sesshomaru as 'Mother' and 'Father' while we're there."

"OK," she smiled at that.

"All right, we're just about ready. Step into the circle, please." She held up the bowl while they did so. "Now, all join hands." Sesshomaru took Rin's hand, Sango took her other one, and Kirara leaped on Sango's shoulder. "Now, close your eyes…and concentrate on Kagome and her era. Sango, I know you read her books, so focus on what you read. Rin, Sesshomaru, focus on finding her. Remember, you only have two days! Go with God, all four of you…and good luck!" She blew the contents of the bowl into the circle, took up the stick, and waved it inside.

"Travel now, and travel far,  
Faster than the brightest star.  
Past 500 years you four shall go,  
Enter the future as it did grow.  
I send you now, with all my might,  
As you go faster than the brightest light."

The four could hear the chant...but as it ended they felt as if they were flying. Not opening their eyes, they held onto each other's hands as the sensation overtook them. Bright colors swirled behind their eyelids…and soon they felt cool grass beneath their feet and opened their eyes to be greeted by bright sunlight…the beginning of the second day of Inuyasha's poisoning….and found themselves surrounded by grass and trees. In fact, it looked remarkably similar to the time they left behind...only Kaede wasn't there! Rin looked around. "Mother…was something supposed to happen? This looks exactly the same as what we left."

"It...it shouldn't be.." Sango let go of Rin's hand and walked around. "This is odd…where's…" She then realized they were standing on a grassy hill. Going down it a bit, she shielded her eyes and pointed. "THERE it is. We landed on the outskirts of town." Eagerly, Rin dashed down to join Sango and Kirara, while Sesshomaru merely walked. When they got to a stop next to Sango, what they saw took their breath away.

The huge buildings of modern Tokyo stretched as far as the eyes could see, and the brightly colored houses and shops made a colorful maze along their feet. The streets were unlike anything any of them had ever seen before and the cars and buses driving along it mesmerized them for a few seconds. It was unlike ANYTHING any of them had ever seen before, not even Sango. The pictures in Kagome's books were NOTHING compared to seeing it all up close and personal.

"Mother…it looks so BIG!" Rin said. "This is MUCH bigger than ANY village I've ever seen!"

"Well, a lot of people live here now. So they had to have room for all of them to live and work in."

"Most interesting," Sesshomaru said, "But we have to go down there and start off. We don't have a moment to lose, we're already on the second day."

"You're right, let's go," Sango said. She, Sesshomaru, and Rin made their way carefully and slowly down the hill. Suddenly a huge noise came from overhead, so loud it caused Sesshomaru to hold his hands over his ears and Kirara to clap her own ears shut. Rin screamed in fright and ducked behind Sango. Sango looked up at what was causing the noise. "Don't be scared, Rin. That's just an airplane."

"Airplane?"

"I read about those. It's a way people have invented to travel through the sky, kind of like a metal-covered Kirara."

"Mew?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kirara, I still think YOU'RE the best air travel we could ever ask for!" She stroked the kitten behind her ears. "But airplanes are for humans who don't have the privilege of having a Kirara! It's surrounded on all sides by metal so humans can sit on seats inside of it. They can also eat and sleep in it too. Just like what we sometimes do on Kirara."

"MUST they be so LOUD?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're only loud because of the special liquid they use…I think it's called 'fuel'…to power the jet engines. That's what enables it to fly." She looked down at the city again. "Rin, this place is very big and really crowded, so hold onto Sesshomaru's hand, and don't wander off no matter what. Kirara, stay on my shoulder, do not jump off."

"Meow."

They made their way into the busy city, weaving their way through the noisy crowds. "Mother?" Rin asked.

"Yes, Rin?"

"How are we going to find Kagome? This place is so big, and there's so many people here! It'll take us forever!"

"No it won't. I remember Kagome telling me where she lived a few times. In order to find the street we need a map." She looked at the stands that were set up on every corner, looking for one that sold maps.

"What are those you're looking at, Mother?"

"Those are stands, Rin. They're small shops, like we have at home, that sell things like fruit and drinks…and hopefully we can find one that sells maps."

"Oh! Like those trade posts in the villages?"

"Yes, exactly." She finally spotted a small stand with maps hanging down. "Sesshomaru, I found one. I'm going to go over there and buy a map."

"All right, I shall stay over here in the meantime."

"May I come along, Mother?"

"All right, but stay close to me." They made their way to the stand. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" said the Lady behind the counter.

"I'd like to purchase a map of this area, please."

"All right," she turned around and took one down. "You vacationing here, Miss?"

"Um...no...my family is in town visiting a friend, and we're kind of lost as to how to get to the house."

"All right.." Sango then spotted a small book on a shelf that said 'Tokyo Guide Book'. Thinking that might come in handy, she pointed. 'I'd like that book there too, please."

"All right. That'll be forty yen, please."

"Uh…forty yen?"

"Yes, Ma'am, for the map and book. Forty yen."

"Uh…of course.." not knowing quite what to do or even WHAT a yen was, she reached into the pocket of the jeans, hoping she would find something to trade and make a deal…when she felt something smooth...and pulled out what looked like a leather purse! Opening it, she saw a whole bunch of yen plus a note from Kaede explaining just how much each one was worth! She sighed with relief. "_Kaede thinks of everything!"_ She paid for her purchases.

The Saleslady then spotted Rin, gazing upon the little wrapped dishes of cookies in front. "Well, hello, sweetie!"

Rin bowed politely. "Hello."

The Saleslady beamed. "So sweet!" She looked at Sango. "You have such a polite daughter!" She turned to Rin. "Would you like a cookie, Sweetie?"

"Thank you! May I have one?"

"Of course you can! Here," she gave Rin a small plate. "On the house."

"Thank you! May I please have another one for my Father?"

"Sure. Where is your Daddy?" Rin pointed to the transformed Sesshomaru. The Sales lady gasped. 'Wow,' she said under her breath. "Wow, he's a handsome man!"

"Yeah, he is!" Rin said,. She bowed again. 'Thank you for the cookies!" She ran back to Sesshomaru.

"Wow...THAT'S your husband?!"

"Uh…yes.."

"Figures, the good looking ones are always taken! What a hunk!" she whistled at Sango. "You're a lucky woman!"

Sango smiled, and she said, "Thank you. I'd like to stay and chat, but we really need to get moving in order to see our friend. Thanks again for the map, the guidebook, and the cookies."

The saleswoman said, "Think nothing of it, dear…I hope you have a nice time here!!"

Sango waved to the woman, and so did Rin, before the four of them headed off. About ten minutes later, Sango noticed a bench, and she said, "Here…we can sit down and find the way to Kagome's house using this map, and this guidebook. Sesshomaru, can you hold the map, and I'll look up the Higurashi Shrine in the guidebook."

Sesshomaru replied, "Very well. Rin, would you like to help?"

The little girl replied, "Yes, Lord…I mean Father."

Sango smiled, and even Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow a slight grin to grace his features. Sango looked through the listings for the shrines, until she finally found what she was looking for. She said, "Aha…here it is!! Higurashi Shrine…586 Sakura Way."

Sesshomaru began searching the map, after glancing at the nearest street sign to get his bearings. He then traced his finger along the map, until he found the street they needed to travel to. He said, "Sango, from this map, it would appear that Kagome's home is a rather long way from where we are. Our best bet is to either allow me to teleport us there, or for all of you to…"

Sango said, "No, Sesshomaru. Remember what Kaede said…no using your demonic abilities…even if it would make things easier. If this was our era…I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer, but since the humans here aren't used to your powers…or Kirara's, we'll have to walk…unless we can find a bus."

Rin asked, "Mother…what's a bus?"

Sango replied, "It's like…a big, metal version of Kirara or Ah-Un that the people of Kagome's era use to travel from place to place faster than they can walk or run. Kagome said that they're really noisy though…and I don't think we'd be able to take Kirara onto the bus."

Sesshomaru replied, "There is another matter…we'll need to eat in order to have the strength to make our journey."

As if in answer, Rin's stomach growled, and Sango said, "Good idea…it's almost noon-time, judging by the position of the sun in the sky…" She looked around, until she spotted a place called WacDonald's…Kagome's favorite fast-food restaurant.

Sesshomaru asked, "Sango, where are we going?"

The demon-slayer replied, "To WacDonald's, Sesshomaru. It's what the humans of this era call a 'fast-food' restaurant. Kagome's brought some of the food from this place back for us to try, and it's really good."

As they arrived, Sango said, "We'll be better off eating out here, since we can't bring Kirara inside with us…they don't allow pets, and we really don't want to start trouble with the police."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then Rin asked, "Mother, do they serve rabbit here?"

Sango smiled, and she replied, "No, I'm afraid not, Rin. They have something called a 'hamburger' though. It's a round patty of meat, made from a cow, between two pieces of bread, and they put stuff on it to make it taste better. You can have lettuce, mustard, ketchup…that's a really tasty sauce made from tomatoes. You can get pickles, and they'll even put cheese on it, if you want a cheeseburger. They also have French fries, which are little stick-shaped pieces of fried potatoes cooked in seasoned oil. They've got lots of stuff to choose from for drinks, too. There's water, milk, and my favorite…Coca-Cola."

Rin asked, "What's Coca-Cola, Mother?"

Sango replied, "It's a sweet drink, made with caramel to give it the dark brown color, sugar, and flavoring. There's also iced tea, and lots of other stuff." After looking over one of the menus, Sango said, "How's this sound, Rin…I'll go and get you a Kid's Meal…that's one cheeseburger, a small bag of French fries, a small soda, and a little toy. Is that alright?"

Rin replied, "Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

Sesshomaru said, "I think I'll have a hamburger, a large fry, and a large…iced tea."

Sango smiled, and she said, "Alright then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Just before she went inside, she heard Kirara meow, and she said, "Don't worry, Kirara. I'll bring you a nice treat too, for being such a good kitty."

Kirara answered with a happy "Mew!", and then Sango walked into the restaurant.

As she and Sesshomaru waited, Rin said, "Father…I'm really worried. I hope we can find Kagome in time to save Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru replied, "Do not fear, Rin. I promised that we would find her and bring her back to Inuyasha's side, and when I make a promise, I always keep it, no matter what."

Kirara mewed in encouragement, and then Sango came back outside. She set the tray down on the table, and then she started to pass out the food. She said, "For Sesshomaru…one hamburger with ketchup, a large order of fries, and a large iced tea. For Rin, one Kid's Meal with a small iced tea. A cheeseburger, medium fry, and medium Coca-Cola for myself, and for you, Kirara…one Fish Sandwich, and some spring water." She set the sandwich down under the table, and then she poured the water into Kirara's bowl she had brought with her.

The adorable little cat let out an excited "MEW!!", and then she began happily digging into her meal.

Sesshomaru unwrapped his hamburger, and took a small, exploratory bite. His eyebrows went up, as he allowed his sensitive taste buds to examine the flavor of the cooked meat, the bread, and the ketchup. When he finally swallowed it, he said, "Most interesting…I think I like this…hamburger."

Sango replied, "That's good, Sesshomaru…I knew you could learn to like human food, just as you've come to accept humans."

Sesshomaru sampled his French fries next, and then he took a sip of his iced tea. He said, "I still prefer fresh game, but this is still…a rather enjoyable meal."

Sango smiled, and then she went back to eating her own food. She heard Kirara meow from under the table, and she looked down. Kirara had just polished off her food, and Sango said, "How was it, Kirara…did you enjoy your special treat?"

The adorable kitten hopped up on the bench next to Sango, and she replied, "Mew."

A couple of young children came up with their parents, and the little girl said, "Is that your cat, Miss?"

Sango replied, "Yes…her name's Kirara. My name is Sango, and this is my husband Sesshomaru, and our daughter, Rin."

Rin waved to the young children, and the young mother said, "She's so cute and polite…and your kitten is adorable, Sango. You picked a real winner there with your husband, let me tell you."

Sango blushed a bit, and Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

As Sesshomaru sat down next to Sango, eating his hamburger, he gazed around him. Several other humans were enjoying themselves...talking, reading books, and there were a few small children playing in what was called a 'Play-Place'. They were climbing up ladders, going down slides, and gently tossing small, multi-colored balls.

Rin swallowed the last bite of her cheeseburger, and she said, "Father, may I please go in there and play with the other children until you and mother are done eating? I promise I won't go anywhere else."

After swallowing a couple of his French fries, Sesshomaru replied, "Very well, Rin. Just stay where I can see you."

Rin smiled, and she said, "I will, Father." Rin threw away her trash, after Sango showed her wear to put it, and then she headed into the play area.

For the next twenty minutes, Sesshomaru and Sango watched Rin as she went down the slides, played hide-and-seek with the two children she'd met outside, and then they joined her in the ball pit. However, the calm and tranquility was shattered, as a tall human male entered the restaurant. Seconds later, Sesshomaru saw the man pull out a shiny metal object from under his jacket and aim it at the woman behind the counter. Even from outside, Sesshomaru could hear the screaming of the people inside, and the man saying, "I want all the money you've got, both in the safe and in the register...or someone's getting a lead migraine!!"

Sesshomaru said, "Sango, what is that human holding that's frightening those other people so much?"

Sango looked inside, and she said, "Th-that's a gun!! Kagome told me about those...they're deadlier than an arrow. If it hits you in the heart, head, or a lung, it could even kill you." Kirara hissed, and she jumped down off of the bench. She was about to transform, when Sango said, "No, Kirara. Remember...stay in your smaller form. One of us will have to deal with this punk."

Just then, the gunman spotted Rin as she made her way out to try and join the others, and he said, "Where do ya think you're goin', sweetie? I think I just found my insurance policy. Anyone tries to stop me, and I'm gonna pop the little tyke."

Sesshomaru entered the building, and he silently approached the man from behind. His first impulse was to crush the man's throat with his bare hands, but he remembered what Sango said about the police. As such, he grabbed the man by the shoulder, and said, "If I were you, I would take your hands off of my daughter." Startled, the man released Rin, and turned around, coming face-to-face with a tall, black-haired man...Sesshomaru in his human disguise. Rin hurried outside and hid behind Sango, while Sesshomaru raised his fist. He said, "You've frightened these people rather badly...and that makes me very angry. Also...you attempted to kidnap my daughter. I hope the police have fun questioning you." With that, Sesshomaru punched the thug in the head, and then he dropped him head-first into a trash can. He said, "To quote my friend Kagome…put garbage where it belongs."

All around him, everyone rose up and began clapping. The woman behind the counter said, "Oh God…thank you so much, Sir…I was so scared, especially when he grabbed that cute little girl. Would you like a free piece of apple pie, or is there another way I can thank you?"

Sesshomaru was startled at first, until Sango entered. She said, "Sesshomaru, they're thanking you for saving their lives…they're happy. Besides…if you hadn't stopped that man, Rin might not have been the only one to be hurt."

The disguised Demon-Lord replied, "I'm glad that none of you are hurt…and as for thanking me…I would like some of that Apple Pie you mentioned. May I have three slices, please? One for myself, one for my daughter Rin, and one for Sango, my wife."

The woman at the counter smiled, and she said, "Coming right up…and thanks again."

Three of the other children that had been hiding in fear of the now-unconscious gunman walked up to Rin, and one of them, a young boy of about seven, asked, "Is that your dad? He was really cool when he beat up that robber."

Rin replied, "Yes, that's my father…and he's the best father on Earth…and I've also got the best mother, and our little cat Kirara is a real gem herself."

The children all walked up to Sesshomaru, and a little girl said, "Thank you, Mr. Sesshomaru, for keeping that bad man from hurting anyone here. Until you beat him up, I was so scared that he'd hurt me or my mommy."

Sesshomaru replied, "He is nothing but a coward, and he got what he deserved. I'm glad that you aren't hurt…and thank you for making my daughter Rin happy. She enjoys making new friends."

Just then, the woman behind the counter called out, "Mr. Sesshomaru…your Apple Pie's ready. We just took it out of the oven, and we cut up three slices, one for you, your wife, and your adorable daughter. Thanks again, and come back anytime."

Sesshomaru accepted the slices of pie, and Sango broke off a small piece for Kirara. The sweet little disguised firecat mewed in pleasure, and then she ate her treat. She purred against Sango's shoulder, and then the group of four headed out once again to find Kagome.

Back in the Feudal Era, at Sesshomaru's Castle…

"Oooh...uh..," Inuyasha muttered, finally waking up. He had collasped in pain from the poison while on Kirara's back, and only now was he starting to regain consciousness. When he, Miroku, and Shippo had arrived at the castle, Miroku had explained the situation to the servants, and that Sesshomaru and ordered them to take care of his brother. With the servants help, Miroku was able to carry him to the best guest room in the palace. He now shot up from the chair where he was sitting in.

"You're awake!" he said, hurrying over to him.

"Hmm..wha..where.."

"Do you recognize where you are?"

Inuyasha looked around. "This...this is my brother's castle.."

"Yes," Miroku said. "Don't worry, he told us to take you here. His servents took you to this room. How do you feel?"

Inuyasha tried to sit up, but gasped from the pain in his arm. Miroku tried to help him sit up, but his legs now felt like extra sharp needles were stuck into them! He cried out and grabbed his legs. "It's...it's spreading! God, my legs..I can't move them...feels like I'm laying in a bed of nails!"

"Lie down my friend, let me see." Miroku pulled away the bedding and lifted the kimono. His legs looked very much like his arm- bright red and full of white scales. Gasping, he pulled the kimono back over them. Shippo had helped gather herbs outside and Miroku had managed to make some medicine to slow down the pain. He took the glass of bright blue liquid from the nightstand. "Here, Inuyahsa, drink this, it'll help." he helped him sit up to drink. After a bit, he lay down again.

"I think it's starting to work. The pain's fading. But I can't feel my legs...or my arm."

"How does your stomach feel?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard. 'Better." he said after a minute.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah." Miroku made his way over to where Shippo was sitting worredly.

"What else can we do for him, Miroku?" Shippo asked.  
"Well…now that his stomach feels a bit better, we can give him something to eat so that he can keep up his strength. Now…what were those things that Kagome usually brings that he likes so much….what were they called...Ramen noodles!" Miroku went over to a bag that he had with him, which he had put on a chair. Opening it, he began to go through it's contents. "Ramen….Ramen…noodles..." He began to toss out object after object. A flashlight, several bottles of water, a blanket. "Noodles, noodles…where the hell are those Ramen noodles?!" Miroku said, starting to panic a bit. Shippo came over to the bag.

"Are they there?" Shippo asked, leaping into the bag and rummaging around inside it…finally bring up three containers of the food. "OK, beef, chicken, and roast chicken flavors."

"Thanks, Shippo," Miroku took them and held them up so Inuyasha could see them. "Look, Inuyasha! Which one do you want?"

Inuyasha managed to sit up. "Chicken."

"Ok, lie back down, we'll heat it up." he gave the containers to Shippo. "Tell the servants to heat these up and bring them back up here." Shippo nodded.

"Which one do you want?" Shippo asked.

"I'll take beef," Miroku said. Shippo nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with the steaming hot containers. Miroku took the chicken and went over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look! It's your favorite. Are you hungry? Come on, my friend, lean on me." He helped Inuyasha to a seating position. Seeing as how he could no longer move his arm, Miroku held the bowl while Inuyasha ate slowly with his good arm. Seeing as how poison had now spread to his legs, Shippo began rubbing some pain-relieving cream on Inuyasha's legs, in an effort to ease his friend's agony.

Inuyasha said, "Th-thanks, Shippo…and Miroku, I wanna thank you too…for helping me eat…I was almost ready to pass out from lack of food. I just hope it's not my last meal…"

Miroku replied, "Don't talk like that, Inuyasha. Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kirara are gonna make sure that you and Kagome are reunited, and you'll be cured of this awful curse. They've gone to see Kaede now to ask her help. We're your friends, Inuyasha, and we won't let anything happen to you. You've always been there for us, and we'll always be here for you."

Shippo ran out of the room, and came back minutes later with a bottle of water, and some of the herbal potion they'd been using to slow down Kikyo's dark magic. Miroku held Inuyasha up, while the half-demon poured the medicinal liquid down his throat, and followed that up with a long sip from the water bottle.

When he'd finished, Inuyasha said, "Thanks, guys…I'm just gonna take a nap now…I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha was asleep soon after, and Miroku said, "I'll take first watch, Shippo. Why don't you go and gather some more herbs?"

The kitsune replied, "Sure. I'll get Ah-Un, and we'll be back soon. See ya, Miroku…and tell Inuyasha that I said to be strong 'til Kagome gets here."

Miroku nodded, and then Shippo headed out. The monk picked up his own bowl of Ramen, and he began eating it, knowing he'd need to keep his strength up in order to stay with Inuyasha throughout this terrible ordeal.

Jaken said, "Why all this fuss over that miserable half-breed anyway? If you ask me, Kagome would be better off with the wolf than with him…uh-oh…"

Miroku shot Jaken a look of death, and he growled out "GET OUTSIDE, YOU LITTLE BEAST!!",before booting the toad imp down the stairs.

Meanwhile Kikyo made her way through the forest glen, her eyes soon falling upon a huge campfire in the distance with some familar shapes around it. One of the biggest ones came to meet her and snatched the bow from her hand. "Gimmie that!" he ordered. "If it wasn't for me, sesshomarou would have finished snapping yuor head off!"

"Well, we didn't exactly have an escape route planned, did we?" she answered her companion. "What happened anyway? I thought that his brother hated his very existance!"

"He does," the shadow answered. "He's just sore cause WE were able to do this FIRST and not him! Ya know what a poor loser he is!"

Kikyo rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

"He just can't bear being surpassed by anyone, ESPECIALLY not a resurrected human!"

Kikyo smirked. "Well, don't worry, i think we made out point very clear...Koga." Her campanion came into view.

"You're right," he agreed. "Now, you're SURE that spell on the well is gonna wear off by the fourth day?"

"By sunrise on the fourth day Inuyasha will be dead and the spell around the tree and well will be lifted...and it'll be like nothing happened. You'll be waiting by the well, just like we planned it, to meet her when she decides to come over."

"And I can take her to my cave and show her what a REAL man is like," he smirked. "After a few hours with me, she won't even remember the half breed...least not until the wedding."

"And if she DOES decide to grieve.."

"Her loving husband will comfort her!" he grinned. 'Oooh..I can't wait!"

"Spekaing of which.." Kikyo said.

Koga nodded and lead her over to the campfire, where several of his wolf pack pulled out a huge trunk and gave it to him. He handed it to her. "Exactly. My end of the bargen. here you go, a trunk full of fresh himan souls. Me and the boys got em all this morning."

"Ah..yum! Thank you very much."

"Thank YOU very much," Koga motioned for Kikyo to sit near him and opened up a bottle of saki wine. "Kikyo..I think this is the beginning of a beautful partnership! What say to a toast? To our new friendship?"

"And to the fourth day when we BOTH have what we want!"


	3. Journey In A New Land

The song sung here is 'Here I Am, Lord'.

In Modern Tokyo….

Three teenage girls were sitting, spawled across a bed. One of them with curly hair was counting a huge pile of bills while the other two looked with interest.

"365....366...367....368...369...370! Whoa, Santa baby, put this under MY tree, thank you!"

"Wow..I can't believe we raised all that money for the Graduation Committee!" One of the girls with long back hair said happily with her familar cheery grin. She turned to her friend. "Ayumi, hello? That's a school record! Amazing!"

Her other friend with shorter hair turned around. "Ya know what's REALLY amazing! That we're SENIORS!! Just four more weeks, and we've made it! We are OUT of high school for good!" The other two cheered happily. "So, Ayumi, did ya send in your college appilcations yet?"

"Yep! Man, I never thought I'd survive taking that college entrance exam! I think they're more nerve wracking than high school entrance exams!" She turned to her other friend. "Kagome? Have you decided where you're going to college yet?"

"Oh...ah.." she blushed a tiny bit. "Um..not yet."

"What are you gonna do, go traveling with your boyfriend for a year or two?"

"Um..yeah, in fact."

"Oh wow! I can't believe your Mom let you do that!"

"Well, she's met him. She really likes him. Practically accepted him as family."

"Yeah, he's super hot stuff, if I do say so myself!"

"Yuka, stop it!"

"I'm just saying! God, Kagome, you're lucky, my Mom would NEVER let me do that! Is he coming to the graduation?"

"Well, I'm gonna see him this weekend. I'll invite him then. I think he might come," Kagome quickly changed the conversation. "So....what colors should we use for the auditorium? Let's not go with our school colors.."

"No, no, no.." her friends said. Just then another girl with short hair stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door so hard the pictures on the walls jiggled.

"Geez, louder next time, Eri! Kagome's mirror didn't QUITE break!" Yuka said as Eri flopped down on the bed. "Whats the matter with YOU?"

"I am shocked...no, I'm angry...no, I'm FURIOUS!!"

"No kidding! We couldn't figure that out by the colorful way you came in here!" Yuka said. "What's going on?"

"You will never guess what happened! My sister JUST joined the Graduation Committee! I can't BELIEVE it!!"

"Well, that's one of the rules of the school. Any Junior that's in the Honor's Program can participate in the Graduation Committee." Kagome said.

"I don't care! That damn witch of a sister....she just can't stay out of my business. I know her, she'll disagree with everything we do, she'll insist on her own way even though SHE'S not the one graduating...we'll fight all the time.."

"You do anyway," Ayumi pointed out.

"But worse than ever now! I swear, that movie 'The Bad Seed'? They may as well change it to 'The Aiko Story'! HOW am I gonna figure out our Graduation Song with HER all over me?!?! I can't even plan one of the biggest events of my life with my own friends..oh NO, NOW I gotta include HER!"

"Well, if she comes to one of our meetings, PLEASE don't go fighting in here," Kagome said. "Take it outside!" Under her breath she muttered. "I've had enough sibling fights to last quite a while."

"What'd ya say, Gome?"

"Oh, nothing. Just please don't fight with her in here. Now...let's go back to figuring out our graduation colors.."

Sango led her three companions along the sidewalk, past several stores...some large, some small, each one selling a variety of goods. Rin looked through the windows in each of them with fascination and curiousity. She stopped at the window of one store in particular, and she said, "Mother, what's that box with the moving pictures in it?"

With a smile on her face, Sango replied, "That's called a television, Rin. You can find pretty much anything you could ever think of to watch on there, from what Kagome's told me. News, sports, movies...and it looks like that one's showing cartoons."

Rin blinked in surprise, and she asked, "What are cartoons?"

Sango said, "They're...like those pictures that Shippo draws, except that they move, and they make sounds, all with the aim to make people laugh."

Rin said, "Oh...that sounds nice!"

Just then, Rin saw one coming on, and she said, "Mother, Father...there's one of those cartoons now!!"

Sango walked over to join her, and Sesshomaru stood there as well, eager to learn more about this time period and the wonders that it had to offer. The cartoon that was playing now was a Bugs Bunny cartoon, and on the screen, Bugs and Daffy were doing the famous 'Rabbit/Duck' scene...and then along came the hilarious bit when they saw the last sign underneath...'Elmer Season'. Elmer Fudd, the hapless hunter, took off, while Bugs and Daffy sought him out. They said, "Be vewwwy vewwwy quiet...we're hunting Elmers...HAHAHA!!"

Rin laughed, and Sango chuckled at the cute scene. Sesshomaru had a puzzled look, until Sango explained it to him. She said, "That man, Elmer Fudd, was trying to hunt down Bugs and Daffy, and Daffy was ORIGINALLY trying to one-up Bugs...but then when they saw the Elmer Season sign...they turned the tables on him. Elmer is prone to bad luck, and he's not all that bright either...where Bugs is really smart. That's what makes these cartoons funny, Sesshomaru."

The disguised Demon Lord replied, "Most interesting...and what is that on that...television..over there?"

Sango looked, and she said, "That's a sport called baseball, Sesshomaru. The object of the game is to score more points, called 'Runs', than the other team, and you score by either getting a player from your team to run across home plate...that's the diamond-shaped white thing in the ground, or by hitting the ball over the fence. When a player takes a turn, a man from the other team pitches a ball to him, and he hits it with a bat. If it doesn't make it over the fence the other team tries to catch the ball while the hitter runs on that sandy path toward home. If he makes it, that's a run. If he doesn't make it, he has to stay on one of those bases- those white squares- until the next player hits the ball. Each player is allowed three chances to hit the ball on each of his turns, and if he misses three times, he's out, and has to sit down until his turn comes again."

Sesshomaru replied, "I believe I understand now. As much as I would like to see more, we must go. Finding Kagome and saving my brother is our goal...and I will not allow my one remaining chance to reconcile with my brother to slip away."

Sango looked at him. "You've already reconciled with him, Sesshomaru. You know he's forgiven you."

"Yes....and I didn't gain him in my life to lose him permanently. I haven't come close to fully making up for all I've done...there is so much I need to do...I intend to do it."

Sango nodded. "Come, Rin." They walked past a few more stores.

"Mother? What's that store there?"

Sango looked up....this she had to look up in the guide book. "That's called an antique store Rin. They sell old and valuable things that people no longer want to keep."

"Oh?"

"Yes. People sell their old things to the people in this store, and other people can buy it."

"I think we have stands like that at home!"

"Yes, I think I've seen a few," Sango smiled. They continued to walk.

"Mother, look! Clothes, like you've got on."

"Yes, those are clothing stores."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru admitted. "Very much like some stands I've seen in our time. But where are the people that make the clothes?"

"Here the clothes are made by many people in places called 'factories.'"

"Factories?" Rin asked. "What are factories?"

"Those are places where a lot of people get together and make things like clothes. But rather than one person making one sweater, in factories people make different parts. A group of people make just sleeves, another group make collars, another group make the front. Then at the end all the parts are sewn together."

"Why?"

"It saves time. There are a lot of people in thi town. To make individual clothes for them all would take too long. People in factories make the parts, all the parts are sewn together, then they're delivered here to sell."

"Amazing," Sesshomaru said. "How do you know all this Sango?"

"Kagome told me. You can learn a lot from just talking to her. But it's so breathtaking to see it all up close."

"Yes...very," Sesshomaru said. They started of again, but Sango's words about Kagome echoed in his mind.

They had gone a few more miles when Sango stopped at a bench. "I'm getting a bit tired. Let's sit down here for a minute and check the map so we can be sure we're going in the right direction."

"All right, but let's not take too long," Sesshomaru said, looking up at the position of the sun in the sky. He then looked around at the place Sangp had entered. It was a huge grassy field that reminded him a bit of home. But along with the trees and birds, he saw a lot of children, a great many of them Rin's age playing on various equipment he had never seen before. They resembled what Rin had played in in the Play Place at WacDonalds, but much bigger. Sango took a seat on one of the white benches that were scattered around. "Sango..where are we now?'

She looked around her. "Oh, this is a playground. This is where children go to play on all this equipment." She pointed to a long piece of metal set at an angle. Children were climbing a ladder attached to the end of the metal to reach the top and slid down the other side. "That's called a slide. " She pointed to a group of metal rods that had been fit together in a very large somewhat funny looking pattern that a lot of kids were climbing on. "That's a jungle gym." The then pointed to a group of leather seats fashioned to a metal bar by chains. "Those are swings." People build places like this so children have a safe place to play."

"Oh, Father, may I please go play until you and Mother finish looking at the map?"

"All right, Rin, but stay where I can see you. We're not staying too long, so be prepared to go when we say its time."

"All right." Rin made her way over to the swings. Sesshomarou saw a little girl trying to get on one of the swings herself. She was struggling and grunting, but it was obvious she was far too small to get on by herself. Finally she flopped on the ground, frustrated. Sesshomaru came over to the little girl. "Do you need any help?" The girl looked upon Sesshomaru and gasped at how tall he was. "No need to be afraid, I will not hurt you. Can I help you?" After getting over her shock she nodded. Sesshomaru gentily picked the girl up and put her upon the swing.

"Thank you," the girl said. "Can you please push me so I can go?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru gentily began to push the little girl. Rin took the swing next to her.

"Father? Can you push me too?"

"Of course, Rin," He genily began to push her.

"Your Father is so nice!" the girl said to Rin.

"He's the best Father ever!" she agreed, giving Sesshomaru the sweet smile he was so familiar with…and that he liked so much. Hearing both girls laugh and giggle as they were being pushed upon the swing caused Sesshomaru to feel a bit….glad. The worriness and fear he still felt for Inuyasha was there still…but this new feeling…this gentile feeling of gladness…of being happy because someone else was…this was so rare….and unlike anything he had ever felt! He looked up to see Sango smiling at him. He looked down. "Rin, we must leave."

"Do you have to, so soon?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid. We only stopped here to rest a bit. Now we must go."

"Coming!" Rin said happily jumping off the swing. She turned to wave goodbye to the girl.

"Thank you, Sir!" The girl said, waving.

He stopped and turned back. "You may call me Sesshomaru." They made it back to Sango. "Are we on the right way, Sango?"

"Yes, we are. It's still a long way off, we may not reach it by tonight."

"We have to try our best to," Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha can't die…not yet. I will NOT allow anyone to harm him, and I swear I never will ever again!"

As they made their way down the road, Sango couldn't help but smile a bit at Sesshomaru. "I couldn't help but notice you actually helping out that little girl."

"She needed help."

"That's so…unlike you…or unlike how you were before."

"I know, Sango. I guess…I'm trying to prove to myself …and in a way to Inuyasha…that, I truly do wish to change…and like my brother, I can too help people."

"And how was it?"

"I can honestly say…it's like nothing I have ever felt before. I had just as much sense of acccomplishment as if I had gained some more land!"

"You did gain something, Sesshomarou! It's something even better than more land!"

About twenty minutes after they'd left the park, Sango and Sesshomaru stepped out into a part of modern Tokyo that was a bit less crowded, but they were still a long way from Kagome's house. Sango said, "That was really nice of you, Sesshomaru...helping that little girl up onto the swing, and then pushing her so she could enjoy herself. She really appreciated what you did for her, and if we could've stayed longer, I'm sure Rin would've made a new friend."

Sesshomaru replied, "I know, Sango...I only wish I could have seen the error of my ways earlier, before any of this happened...before Inuyasha had to endure this hell. Rest assured...I will not let him die, and I will do EVERYTHING in my power to help in our quest to bring Kagome to his side. He deserves to be happy...and I want to know for sure that he has forgiven me, so that I can forgive myself."

Sango said, "I know he's forgiven you, Sesshomaru...he's said so himself. He even asked you to be his Best Man...so I know that you and him are reunited as family now. I've forgiven you too...and I think Kirara has as well, right Kirara?"

The firecat replied, "Mew!", and then Rin said, "Father, Mother...look!! That man over there...I think he's having trouble with his...his..."

Sango said, "Looks like car trouble...Kagome told me that flat tires are a common problem with these vehicles. He won't be going anywhere until he can fix that up."

Sesshomaru said, "Rin, remain here with Sango. I believe I am going to go and offer some assistance."

Sesshomaru walked up, and he said, "Excuse me, sir...my family and I were on our way to visit a friend, and we noticed your problem. Is there any way I can help?"

The man replied, "No, not really...", but then the jack he was using broke, causing the car to fall back into place. Luckily, nothing was damaged aside from the already broken tire.

Kicking the sidewalk in frustration, the young man said, "Great...now I'll have to call a tow truck. I was hoping to make it home in time to surprise my wife...it's our anniversary tonight. So much for that idea."

Sesshomaru said, "If you will allow me, I think I can help you. Excuse me." With that, he gently gripped the car by it's rear fender, and effortlessly lifted the rear of the vehicle into the air, high enough so that the man could change his tire.

Once he'd gotten over the shock of what he'd just seen, the young man set to work on mending the tire, and within five minutes, Sesshomaru gently set the car down, careful not to allow his disguised claws to tear into the metal.

The man said, "Thanks so much, honestly. If there's anything I can do to pay you back..."

Sango walked up, and she said, "Actually, we're looking for the Higurashi Shrine. Our friend lives there, and we've come here to pay her a visit. How much further is it?"

The man smiled, and he said, "It's about fifteen blocks straight down from the Cherry Orchard Hotel...that's twenty blocks straight down that way.", he said, pointing down the street leading to the right of where they currently stood. "It's pretty far away from here to go on foot, actually. Ya might have to take a bus to reach there before it gets dark."

Sango replied, "Thank you, sir...and enjoy your anniversary."

The man said, "I should be thanking your husband here...I still don't know how he managed to lift my car like it was a toy...but I know that I wouldn't want to tick him off."

Sango said, "He works out daily...both of us do. We teach advanced martial arts and strength training classes. My name's Sango Nishimura, and my husband's name is Sesshomaru. This is our daughter Rin, and our pet, Kirara."

The young man reached down to scratch Kirara's ears, and the little fluffball purred softly. He said, "She's cute...and so's your daughter. Thanks again for the help...my name's Kinsuke."

Sango and Rin both waved good-bye, as did Sesshomaru, and then Kinsuke drove off. Several women nearby looked enviously at Sesshomaru, and one of them said, "Man...all the good ones always get married first...I wish I had her luck."

"SSShh!" Her friend whispered. "Ya want his wife to hear you?" Sesshomaru looked in their direction, causing the women to turn away quickly.

"Oh Lord, do you think he heard me? Oh, I'm gonna die!"

"Well, if his wife heard you, you got your wish, cause she'll kill ya. Is he still looking at us?"

"Yeah, he is. Oh….OK…he's just nodding toward us. Just wave back and try NOT to drool." The women waved politely at him. He nodded again and went off, leaving the women to breath a couple of sighs of relief.

As Sango and the others continued on their way to find Kagome, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, and since they were currently out of earshot of anyone else, she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, that was really nice of you to help that poor man out when he needed his car fixed. I hope we can get to Kagome in time to bring her to Inuyasha...I don't want him to die, or Kagome to be sad. I really like them both."

Sesshomaru replied, "They will be together again, Rin...I swear on the honor of my family, and the memory of my father...Inuyasha has not seen the end of his life...nor will he for many thousands of years. When his day does finally come, he and Kagome will be together, and they shall both ascend to Heaven in each other's arms, just as their lives shall be spent together. I have learned that love and family are not weaknesses, Rin...they are the path to true strength, the kind that Father possessed, and that which my brother possesses, along with Kagome and the others. Once Inuyasha is well again, I intend to make it clear that our bloody past is behind us, and that from now on, we will face life together, as a family."

Sango said, "I like the sound of that, Sesshomaru...and I know that Inuyasha would like nothing better than to be at peace with you...other than to be with Kagome for the rest of his life."

The four of them made their way out into a small neighborhood, and then the sounds of two small children desperately calling out for someone, or something, reached their ears.

"Snowball, please come down!! Kira chased off that nasty dog that was running after you...come on down, you'll be okay now."

The little girl was soon joined by her brother, and the boy said, "Mika, did you get her down yet?"

Mika said, "No, Kira...she's still up there. Mom and dad won't be home for at least two more hours...what are we gonna do?"

Hearing the plight of the two children, Sango and Sesshomaru entered the yard, and Sango said, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The little girl turned around to find a tall, dark-haired man standing next to a young woman in her late teens, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, along with a small girl about her age, with midnight-black hair and brown eyes. On top of the woman's right shoulder was a small, adorable-looking kitten with a black diamond-shaped mark on her forehead, and the rest of her fur was a light yellow, aside from the black fur on the tips of her paws, and the end of her tail.

Mika said, "Please...could you help get our cat down? She's up there in that tree because this really mean dog chased her up there, and I'm afraid she'll get stuck up there. Our mom and dad won't be home for a long time, and I'm really scared for our kitten."

Sesshomaru said, "Allow me. I shall retrieve your pet."

With a quick leap, Sesshomaru caught hold of one of the branches, effortlessly lifted himself up, and after a short climb, he reached the branch where the kitten was huddled. He said, "Come now, little one. You are safe now. I will not harm you...I want to bring you back to your family."

The small white cat mewed softly, and then she sniffed Sesshomaru's hand. Once she was sure that he meant no harm, Snowball climbed into Sesshomaru's arms, and he then jumped down, landing softly on his feet. He walked up to the two children, and placed their cat into the loving arms of the little boy. He said, "There you are...safe and sound."

Kira said, "Thank you so much, Mister...you're really cool, and nice too. What's your name?"

Smiling his small half smile, the disguised Demon-Lord replied, "My name is Sesshomaru, and this is my wife Sango, our daughter Rin, and our cat, Kirara."

Mika joined them, and she said, "Thanks again, Mr. Sesshomaru." She then turned to Rin, and she said, "You're really lucky...your daddy's a really awesome guy."

Rin smiled, and she said, "Yes...he's the best daddy I could possibly wish for."

After that, Sesshomaru and Sango excused themselves, followed by Rin and Kirara, and the four of them soon resumed their journey towards Kagome's house.

Continuing down the busy streets of modern Tokyo, Sango and her three companions tried to keep from getting lost among the hundreds of people that were currently bustling around them. Sesshomaru said, "Rin, I believe it would be safer for you to ride on my shoulders, so you don't get lost in the crowd."

Rin nodded, and she said, "Alright, father."

Sesshomaru gently scooped the little girl up, and set her onto his shoulders, while Kirara hopped up onto Sango's shoulder. She mewed, and Sango said, "There you are...good kitty, staying right where I can see you."

Kirara purred against Sango's cheek, and then Sango gave her a cat treat that she'd bought from a local store. Kirara mewed happily, and then she licked Sango's cheek. Rin said, "Father, why are there so many people around here? Is there a public gathering?"

Sesshomaru replied, "I do not know, Rin. Perhaps if we continue onwards, we will discover why all of these people have gathered here."

Sango replied, "I agree, but we'd best stay together. We can't afford to get separated now. If we lose any time in searching around for each other with as big as modern Tokyo is...we'll be too late to bring Kagome to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded, and he said, "We will not fail, Sango...more importantly, I will not fail. I made a promise to my brother, and I intend to keep it. More than anyone else alive, he deserves to be happy after all he has suffered through...and a good part of that was my fault...but this will allow me to prove not only to him, but to myself, and to our father and to Izayoi, that I truly have changed."

Sango smiled, and then they came upon a young woman struggling to load several bags of groceries into her car. She looked on the verge of crying, as she tried to keep from dropping several of the bundles. Rin said, "Father, that young lady looks like she needs help with her bags."

Sesshomaru replied, "Yes...and this will allow me another chance to prove that I can help humans, and not treat them as though they needed to be exterminated. I shall return, Rin. Stay here with Sango and Kirara."

Rin nodded, and Sesshomaru walked up to the young lady. He stepped into her view, and said, "Excuse me, miss. I was just passing by with my family, when I noticed you in need of a helping hand. May I offer my aid?"

Smiling, the young woman replied, "Thank you so much...I work all day, and then have to buy groceries, and then end up having to bring them home and put them away myself...my son is so lazy, he never does anything to help. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

As he helped load the woman's car with her groceries, Sesshomaru replied, "I have a suggestion...tell him that if he wishes to continue living under your roof, he needs to start contributing to the household. In my family, we all work together...none of us does anything without the help of the others. My brother and I...we weren't always very close, but now, I couldn't imagine life without him. He's gravely ill, and so I've come here seeking a special...medicine...that can only be obtained here, so that he may live. I promised him that I would help him no matter what...and I will keep that promise, at all costs. My brother is more than a sibling...he's become my closest friend, and I do not want to lose him."

The woman said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your brother, and I hope you find the medicine you need. My prayers are with you, and thanks so much for the suggestion about my son...I'll bring it up and make sure he pays attention, even if I have to unplug his X-Box to get him to look at me. What's your name, so I know who to thank?"

Sesshomaru replied, "My name is Sesshomaru, and this young lady is my wife, Sango. This is our daughter Rin, and our cat, Kirara. It was a pleasure to help you, and I wish you luck. Have a good day, miss."

The woman gave Sesshomaru a smile, and she said, "Thank you again, Sesshomaru...and here, give this lollipop to your daughter. I buy a bunch of them whenever I shop here, so she can have one. A girl as sweet as she is deserves a treat."

Rin thanked the young woman, and she said, "Thank you, miss...and living with my mommy and daddy...and Kirara...is the most special treat I could ever have. I love them all. Oh, by the way, why are there so many people around here?"

"Oh, this is rush hour, sweetie. This is a really big city and around this time a lot of people get off of work, and pick their kids up from school. A lot of them are on the streets at the same time, so be careful and stay with your parents."

"I will, thank you. Take care!!"

With a smile, the young woman climbed into her car and drove off, and Sango said, "That was wonderful, Sesshomaru...not only did you help her out, you even gave her advice on how to solve a problem with her family. If it's that easy for you to do that, I know you can make the final touches in forming your renewed bonds with Inuyasha. I have faith in you, Sesshomaru...and I'll be right behind you."

Sesshomaru said, "Thank you, Sango...and I want you to know this...you are like family to me as well, Sango...all of your friends are. Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and of course, Kagome. I will have a family...and Inuyasha will occupy a special place of honor in it, as will all of you."

A little while later, the crowd of people had grown bigger, and soon Sesshomaru, and Sango felt themselves being pushed a bit. "Sesshomaru, let's sity down for a moment until this crowd calms down. They all sat down upo the bench. Sango opened the map to see how much further to go. Rin then heard the jingling of bells across the street. Looking up, she saw an ice cream man. She had heard about this strange dessert from Kagome, but had never tried it. Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she stood up quietly and began to walk across the street toward the stand.

At that very moment a construction worker was yelling at his crew, "I told you, not on the asphlot! I told you, stay off the asphlot, take that wood, move it over there." He looked up as his eyes fell on Rin making her way over to the ice cream man. She had to stop for a bit and gaze upon the concrete beneath her feet, stepping on the hard substance with surprise. She had NEVER seen anything like this before…it was so strange…so NEW! "Hey, look at her!" the worker grinned. Suddenly he spotted a large red car heading in her direction. From his view he could see the driver was on the phone and didn't even notice what was happening right in front of him!

Meaning right where Rin was!

"Oh no! Little girl! Little girl!" The man tried to call to Rin. "Watch out!! Watch out!! Little girl, watch out!" Rin seemed to stop then and look up...just as the car was coming toward her! She stared at the sight of this monsterous red creature coming right toward her face, and screamed in fright, seemingly frozen with fear. The construction worker dropped his plans and raced toward her, but before he could reach her a dash of white and black light seemed to fly by and grab her! Confused for a moment, the worker put up his hands to stop the car, then glanced in the direction he had seen the light. To his relief he saw Rin with her arms around the disguised Sesshomaru's shoulders, crying into them. Sango had come over to. Believeing those to be Rin's parents he made his way over to the driver. "What the hell are you doing?! Ya can't see a little kid right in the road?!"

"What's she doing right there in the road?"

"What are YOU doing on your phone while driving, you could have gotten her killed, ya idiot!!"

"How'm I supposed to see a kid that small?!"

"Ya hadn't been gabbing ya would've! What's the matter with you?!"

Meanwhile Sango and Sesshomaru were with the crying Rin. "Rin, are you alright?" Sango asked. Rin managed to nod. "Oh, Rin, we told you not to wander off! Things like this can happen."

Rin raised her head. "I'm sorry, Mother...I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to, really I didn't.."

"Why did you, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I saw that man across the street, selling ice cream. I heard Kagome talking about it a while ago, and I wanted to try it...and I wanted to get some for you and Mother. I forgot all about those...what are they called? Cars? I just wanted to try ice cream...I'm sorry."

Sango touched her shoulder. "Well, Rin, next time you ask Sesshomaru or me. I'd take you across the street myself. Those cars are big and they move very fast Rin. You're very small and they might not always see you. This time is very different from our own. You HAVE to be extra careful where you go here. There are fascinating things, but a lot of it can be just as dangerous as back home."

The worker, guessing what Rin was after, went across the street after yelling at the driver to get an ice cream cone, then came over to where they all were. "Hey, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," Sango said. "Thank you for stopping the car."

"Are you her parents?"

"Yes, we are."

The worker knelt down by Rin. "You shouldn't wander away from your Mom and Dad like that, Hon. You could get really hurt running across the street without looking. Idiots like him can't see you while they're talking on the phones."

"Phones?" Sesshomarou asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sango quickly whispered to him.

"Yeah, that jerk should KNOW not to be talking on the phone while driving, it's against the law here. But these uppity dopes don't wanna pay attention!" He knelt to Rin. "You alright, Honey?"

"Yes, thank you," Rin said.

"Well, I got you something to make ya feel better," he gave her a vinella cone. Rin gasped with joy.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"You're welcome. Be a good girl for your Mom and Dad, OK?"

"I will."

"You be careful, this is a busy town."

"I will. Thank you."

The worker stood up. Sesshomaru shook his hand. "Thank you for making her feel better." Sango shook his hand too.

"You're welcome. You folks aren't from around here, are you?"

"No," Sango admitted. "We're just visiting a friend."

"Oh. Well, have a good rest of the time." He looked to Rin. "You be good for your Mom and Dad."

"I will. Thank you." The worker waved and went back to work.

In Feudal Japan…

Inuyasha moaned a bit in his sleep. Miroku shot up from where he was dozing off in the chair with Shippo in his lap. What Shippo saw caused him to gasp out loud. The spell was settling in…meaning Inuyasha's demon half had almost completely faded away. In fact, all that remained of his demon hood was a few locks of silvery-white in his mostly jet black hair and long fingernails on his tan, mostly human-looking hands. Shippo gasped at the sight and Miroku gave Shippo a warning look to tell him not to say anything about this to Inuyasha, he was in enough pain. The last thing he needed to hear was that his powers were almost gone.

Inuyasha tossed and moaned a bit more, Shippo reached for his hand and held it tight.

Jaken took that opportunity to peek inside. "Is he dead yet?"

Shippo whirled around. "Shut up, you imp!"

"Why should I? This is my Master's castle, he's just a nusiance who's polluting it with his presence. I don't know what that witch shot Lord Sesshomaru with, but I hope it wears off soon so that he can come back and kick him out of here…"

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Shippo yelled.

"You shouldn't even be here, didn't your Master tell you to stay outside?"

"I came in for a drink, I'm allowed to.."

"Then get it and get out!!"

"You're starting to annoy me, ya shouldn't do this to someone in pain!" Inuyasha then gasped out loud and held his side. "OH, GEEZ!!!! THIS BITCH, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOIN TO ME?!?!"

Miroku rushed to his side. "Where are you hurting?"

"In the side…" Shippo grabbed the cream while Miroku got another glass of medicine ready. "I SWEAR, THIS BITCH!! I'M GONNA KILL THIS DAMN ZOMBIE, I'M TEARING HER LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"

"Calm down, lie back down so we can lift your shirt."

"What can I do?" Jaken asked.

"What can you do? Be quiet." Inuyasha gasped

"Get outside and guard the castle like Sesshomaru said to do," Miroku ordered. He held up a scroll. "Just thought you'd like to know, I'm writing down every single time you disobey orders. You'd better hope I do NOT show this to Sesshomaru!"

"Glup! Going, going!!" Jaken quickly scampered outside.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, rubbing on the cream. "How does this feel?"

"Sides still numb…but it doesn't hurt as much. Keep…keep doing that."

"OK, I will, Inuyasha…just…don't close your eyes..OK? Please, don't close your eyes."

"Mmm…better.." Inuyasha said. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I..I had such a great dream, just now. I was in the field…heading for the well…and Kagome..she was right there, waiting for me. She…was so beautiful….the sun was on her, and she looked like such an angel. I ran to her, and held her in my arms. I kissed her…her lips were so soft, and so tender, her hair was so soft…"

"Keep holding on to that image, Inuyasha. Keep holding on to it. She'll be here. She'll be here soon…just hold on."

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo said, biting his lip to keep from crying. "Kagome's on her way. Just keep holding on."

"Ohhh," Inuyasha said, holding his side. Shippo began to apply the cream.. "But…in my dream, angels began to come down just then.,.and I heard my Mothers voice..she was calling my name…"

"Here, drink this," Miroku thrust the medicine at Inuyasha. He took it and swallowed the blue liquid.

"Thanks," he took a long, quavering breath. "I'm so hot…it's getting so hot in here.." Miroku opened the window. "Thanks..…look, Miroku…I wanna tell ya something…if that dream's right.."

"Later, Inuyasha. Right now you need to rest."

Shippo stood up. "I'm gonna go to Kaede's hut and see if she has any more herbs we can use."

"God idea, Shippo, we don't want to use up all the herbs in this field." Shippo scampered out. "Inuyasha? Just rest now…gather your strength."

"My dream.."

"Later, Inuyasha, rest right now."

At that moment, almost the entire village had gathered at Kaede's hut. Word had traveled fast in the small village and soon everyone had head about Inuyasha, and Kaede had organized a candlelight vigil to pray for him. Everyone had gathered around the entrance of the hut where Kaede stood, holding up her candle as she began to lead them in a song Kagome taught them:

I, the Lord of sea and sky,

I have heard my people cry.

All who dwell in dark and sin,

My hand will save.

I, who made the stars of night,

I will make their darkness bright.

Who will bear my light to them?

Whom shall I send?

Here I am, Lord. Is it I, Lord?

I have heard you calling in the night.

I will go, Lord, if you lead me.

I will hold your people in my heart.

Just then a little movement in the back caught Kaede's attention, and she held her hand up to signal the villagers to stop. "Oh, hello, Shippo."

Shippo quiety made his way over to her "Hi, Kaede. I came to ask you if you had any spare medicinal herbs we can use?"

"Of course, right in that bag over there. How is Inuyasha doing, Dear?"

"Not well, Kaede. Not at all well. He's deterioratig fast…and…his demon half is nearly gone! His human part is all that's left of him."

"Oh my," Kaede gasped.

"Oh no," a village woman said quickly.

"Can we do anything for him?" A man said.

"Just keep hoping and praying…that's all we can do."

Shippo looked around him. "What's going on?"

"We're having a candlelight vigil for Inuyasha, Shippo. Would you care to join us?"

"Well...for a little while, but then I have to get back." Kaede gave Shippo a small candle to hold and lead him out beside her. Giving him a copy of the song, she lifted her hand up, signaling the villagers to start again:

I, the Lord of snow and rain,

I have borne my people's pain.

I have wept for love of them.

They turn away.

I will break their hearts of stone,

Give them hearts for love alone.

I will speak my words to them.

Whom shall I send?

Here I am, Lord. Is it I, Lord?

I have heard you calling in the night.

I will go, Lord, if you lead me.

I will hold your people in my heart.

But soon an unwelcome voice came from the side of the hut, joining in the last two lines of the song off-key. Kaede and Shippo turned swiftly to see Koga walk in smugly, holding a cup of saki wine and flanked by two of his henchmen. "No, no, no, Kaede. I don't want ya to sing THAT song…I want you to sing THIS song..'ALL POWER TO THE WOLVES OF THE NORTHERN LAND, ALL JOIN US AND SING ALONG TO THE WOLVES, AND OUR SONG!!!'

"What are ye doing here, wolf?" Kaede said through clenched teeth.

"Now, Kaede, don't get like that to me…I only came to pay my respects! I heard what happened to poor Inuyasha, and I wanted to show ya that I'm not so bad.." the henchmen started to quietly snicker behind him….but a cold look from Koga quickly silenced them.

"Sorry," one muttered.

"Yeah right," Shippo mumbled to himself.

"What was that, runt?" Koga said.

'I said, I don't believe you. You've always hated Inuyahsa. You're probably here to make sure he's dieing!"

Koga pretended to pout. "Now, would I do a thing like that?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Shippo mumbled.

"Uh…sight question there, Wolf….how DID ye know that Inuyasha's been poisoned by Kikyo?"

Koga pretended to be shocked. "KIKYO? SHE did this? Gee, who would have thought she had it in her? Well, of course YOU probably did, after all, she's your sister."

"WAS my sister, Wolf. But she's not anymore. She's just a cold hearted lump of clay that LOOKS like her."

"She's your SISTER, Kaede, weather you weant to admit it or not, she's your sister," Kaede didn't answer him, but bowed her head and concentrated. "and that sister has DEFINITEY gone too far, after all .." suddenly the bottom of the cup fell out and the ice cold wine spilled all over his feet, causing him to gasp with the shock. Kaede looked up to Heaven and mouthed 'Thank you.'

"Look, Kaede, you know word travels fast in this small village! I heard what was happening LONG ago! Can't I just offer my prayers?"

"You'll only offer prayers that he dies quick!" Shippo said.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who wants him dead!"

"So, you admit it!"

"No!"

"Come off it, Wolf," Kaede said. "You don't care for poor Inuyasha and you ever did!"

"Hey, not even his own family cared about him!"

"That's ENOUGH, Wolf! I'll thank you to leave this place right now!"

"Besides, we all know YOU had something to do with this!"

"How DARE you accuse me, I had nothing to do with this you brat!!"

"Oh yeah, than what were all those wolf howls we heard when it happened?!"

"Got news for ya, brat, we aren't the only wolves around here!"

Kaede stood up. "Leave, Wolf! We KNOW you were responsible!"

"Look, Old Woman, whatever you think I did, I did NOT do it! Furthermore, I'M not the only one who wanted to do him in!"

"No, we KNOW Kikyo wanted to, and she DID, but YOU were in on it!!"

"Was NOT!"

"Get out, Wolf!" a man cried.

"Beat it, you beast!!" A woman cried.

"Yeah, beat it, go, get out of here.." The people cried out loud.

"All right, all right, I'm goin...take it easy.." Koga said, inching toward the flap with his arms held out. 'BUT...let me tell ya all something, to you.." he gestured to the crowd. 'And to ALL of you...Kikyo may have shot him with her arrow, but did it ever occur..to ANY of you...that he may never have been in this predicament in the FIRST place, had it not been for a certain incident that happened 255 years ago..HUH?! Think of it...think long and hard...if, maybe...possibly...his DEAR OLDER BROTHER had only taken him in when his Saintly Mom died....oh yeah, if he did..he would never have met Kikyo..he would be co-owner of these lands..and this whole thing would NEVER have happened!!" The crowd began to stir a bit. "yeah...yeah, you all know it! Ya DO, don't you?! Think some more! Think!" He came back to near the middle of the hut." Yeah Inuyasha has done a lot for you...for these lands, NO ONE is desputing that! Hell, I'D even admit that...but what of his only living relative, huh? Has HE done anything for you? For ANY of you?!"

"He never would! He hates us!" a man said.

"Not so loud," came another.

"Why not? The wolf's right!"

"I can't even go NEAR those lands!" a woman said.

"Yeah...yeah!" Koga agreed. "Yeah...and how many of you here have witnessed the very depth of his hatred for his own brother? Huh, let me ask all of ya...how many here have seen Lord I'm-So-Great actually try to KILL his own brother?!" Many hands went up...and the villagers stared at each other in surprise. "Yeah, that's what I thought. In fact...I wouldn't be surprised if he's in his castle popping open a bottle of saki wine and cheering this demise!"

"That unholy bastard!" Came another woman.

"How can ANYONE do that to their family?!"

"I'll tell ya how!" Koga said. 'Cause that beast has a heart as black as NIGHT!" The crowd began to yell in agreement. "Yeah, you know it!! BROTHERHOOD!!! BROTHERHOOD!!" Koga made his way around the hut, waving his arms and yelling, stirring up the crowd more and more. "If ya ask me, Kikio isn't fully to blame..HE'S TO BLAME!!" The crowd began to yell. "HE'S the real murderer! He plotted this 255 years ago!! BROTHERHOOD!!" The crowd began to cheer.

"STOP this!!" Kaede said, standing up. 'Have you all gone mad?!"

"No, Lady Keade, they've all seen the truth!" Koga said. "The one to blame is in the Western Castle!"

"He won't get away with this!!" screamed another man.

"Torch the castle!" Came another.

"Make him pay!"

"He kicked Inuyasha out of his rightful home, let's kick HIM out!"

"Someone give us torches!" Came a samurai

"And some logs and pitchforks to break down the door!" Came another.

"Do it! Do it for Inuyasha!" Koga said.

"For Inuyasha!!"

"For all he's done!"

"For ALL HE'S DONE!!"

"STOP!!" Kaede said. "Stop and listen to me! You're all channeling your anger on the wrong one! Kikyo is to blame for this!"

"No, Kaede, she's just partly to blame!"

"Get that Lord! De-throne him!"

"He made Inuyasha miserable, let's return the favor!"

"Yeah! For all Inuyasha's done, for all he's given to you, yet he lived a life of misery cause of his BROTHER!" Koga said.

"He's OUR brother!" came a woman.

"We didn't know he was so alone! He could have come to us!"

"He could...but that damn demon pride," Koga said, pretending to be sad. 'Same pride that makes Sesshomarou act the way HE does."

"DAMN SESSHOMAROU!!" Came another woman. "DAMN THAT BEAST TO HELL!!"

"Inuyasha is OUR brother!"

"We'll welcome him! He's OUR family!"

"We don't care about his heritage! He's a good man!"

"DAMN SESSHOMAROU!! DAMN THE REAL KILLER!"" Koga said. "He's only mad cause he didn't get to do it! The beast deserves no better than death himself!"

"Yeah!"

"Storm the castle!"

"Get that killer!!"

MURDERER!!"

"BROTHERHOOD!!!! BROTHERHOOD!!!" Koga said, waving his arms as the villagers got more and more agitated, practically formin a mob scene. The riot got more and more loud as Koga yelled more and more. 'BROTHERHOOD!!!!"

"Stop this! Stop it, I say!" Keade said, despirately trying to get the forming mob under control. 'Stop it, the enemy is out there!"

"No, Keade, the enemy is OVER THERE!" Koga said, pointing to the Western Lands.

As the crowd was stirring up, a rather large group backed away and gathered in their own private group. "I never thought I'd say this…but that wolf is right! He's DEAD right!! If it weren't for Sesshomarou, none of this would have EVER happened!!!"

"Bastard!!"

"Monster!!"

"Beast!! Heartless beast!"

"Inuyasha is dieing, Kagome can't come to him, he's going to the true Lord in one more day…and Sesshomaru's to blame!"

"Enough is enough, I say! THIS time that horrid monster has gone TOO FAR!!"

"Inuyasha…poor dear Inuyasha….to have to live the life he did, deprived of even family love!"

"At least he's going to die surrounded by friends…he never thought THAT could ever happen.."

"That monster of a brother of his….he's either grouchy cause HE didn't do this first, or he's popping open a bottle of saki wine!"

"Well, that's the LAST thing he's ever gonna drink! Brothers and sisters, for 255 years all of us have held our tounges while this beast with his prejudices, and his hatred has been allowed to make his own brother's life a living HELL…well, I say THAT'S IT! We have all just watched this happen to poor Inuyasha, and he's paid the price! He and his friends! While we all cower in fear at this demon! Well, NO MORE! Let's us do what we should have done YEARS ago! Put an end to this fear, this hatred, this prejudice once and for all! For Inuyasha's sake, let's go end the reign of the Mighty Demon Lord!"

"YEAH!!" the villagers with him said.

"Let's do it for Inuyasha's spirit!"

"Just how are we gonna do this?" Another villager said."You forget the one effective way to kill a demon? You need special purified weapons that'll cut through his aura! We go to the next village, I got a good friend there who's a Priest, he'll purify our weapons and fill them with spiritual energy. Once he does that, there's no stopping us!""YEAH!!""For Inuyasha, and for all he stood for! For all the hell this horrid being put him through! Did he DESERVE such treatment at his own family's hands?!?!""NO!!!!!!!"Just then one and went up into the air. "One question, though, if I may?""Yes, yes?""Well, once we get these weapons purified....how are we gonna kill Sesshomaru? Cold blooded murderer that he is, he's still way more powerful than any of us, faster, stronger...I don't know how we can do it!""We HAVE to! Inuyasha is going to pass on to Heaven cause of him!""Well, I KNOW that...but how are we gonna do it?""Like this! No matter how powerful that monster is, he cant watch in all directions at once! So, a few of us confront him head on, then some more of you hide in the trees, some more of you hide behind him, some more of you hide in the bushes on the side. Some more of you will be in various places. When I give the signal, some more of you jump out and start to scatter. Make him try to chase you, but go in many directions at once. He can only go after one at a time. The rest of you take that opportunity to fire your weapons. Go home, get as many weapons as you can get and meet me right here. We'll purify everything, arrows, swords, everything we got. When we ambush him, we throw everything we have. A few are bound to hit, and we got him!""I can't wait to make him suffer!"Another raised his sword. "Murderous beast!! Follow your brother!!""He can't. Inuyasha's on his way to Heaven...THIS beast will rot in hell!""YEAH!!!""For Inuyasha!""For Inuyasha!!""For the love he wanted and never got!""Amen!""Let's go! Go home, get as many weapons as you can carry, meet me right here! Oh Vile Demon Lord of the Western Lands, THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY!!!" He turned toward his fellow villagers. "Brothers and sisters, we're about to embark on a dangerous mission! More dangerous than anything. There's a large chance a lot of us won't survive this. So, go home, get as many weapons as you can, and say goodbye to your families. Afterwards, if anyone still wishes to help, meet me here on this hill tomorrow so we can go to the East where the Priest is and he can purify our weapons so we may put an end to this murderer."

Shippo finally crawled on top of a tree trunk. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to the villagers still at Kaede's, causing everyone around him to be quiet. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Shippo," Kaede said. "Look, all of you...let's not be a mob. Listen to me first. Sesshomarou may have done those things in the part...but he's changed. Honest. He's not the man he was before."

"He's a cold blooded killer with no trace of humanity in him, Kaede."

"WRONG, Wolf. In case you didn't hear, his whole attitude toward humans has turned around. He no longer wishes them dead, and he no longer wants to be against his brother."

Koga snickered. "You expect me to believe that?! He's cold blooded, no emotion, hates everyone except other demons...I can't even believe them two are related!"

"Koga, she's telling the truth," Shippo said. "He's adopted a human girl!"

"A who?"

"A human girl!"

"Yes," Kaede answered the villagers. "In fact, he himself showed up..WITH THE GIRL..and Sango...and begged me to try to help bring Kagome here. He begged!"

Koga turned to the crowd. "You buying this?! The great Lord No-Heart begged?!?!"

"Yes....he did. So, that disproves your theory, Wolf. Now get OUT of my hut! You were in on this, Wolf. I just know you were."

"ME?!" Koga said, pretending to pout. 'Now, Kaede, would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes, you would," Shippo sad. "YOU would do ANYTHING to get Kagome. If you teamed up wth Kikyo, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Listen, you pipsqueak, I did NOT! Geez, I only came here to pay my respects, like the lot of you, and to tell you who you should REALLY be mad at...and this is the thanks I get?!"

"You deserve no such thanks, Wolf! YOU definitely had something to do with this..I could feel it in your aura. You have a lot of ill will toward Inuyahsa, and YOU would love him dead! YOU get out of this hut..NOW!"

"Fine...but I'm still not buying this!" He turned to go. "You all listen..he probably wants to find Kagome so he can kill HER and then watch his brother die!"

"OUT!" Kaede pointed. Koga finally left.

"Lady Keade, I'm still tempted to agree with the wolf. We all know his heart was coal black as night."

"I wouldn't trust him with my life."

"Nor do I , I hate him!"

"But you all trust Sango, don't you?"

"We do with our lives, Kaede."

"Well, she's with him. They're trying to find Kagome. If anything happens, you know she'd do something. You ALL know that!" The villagers nodded.

'But still," One man said. "I refuse to believe Sesshomarou's fully changed until I see him openly admit..to ALL of us..that he's a jerk..and if I see him with his hand on Kagome's shoulder, and NOT hurting her! Otherwise I will not believe it."

Keade walked toward a mirror she had. "Then see for yourself," she waved her hand, and the images of Sesshomarou in his disguise, Sango, Rin, and the disguised Kirara appeared before them. "Look, there they are in Kagome's time. I sent them there with my Sikigami spell to find Kagome."

"All I see is Sango, Rin...and Kirara with one tail. Who is that with them, a guide?"

Kaede smiled. "Watch," she touched the image..and Sesshomarou's disguise vanished, causing the villagers to gasp. "There! Believe me now? He's THERE, and he's HELPING! And Sango is with him just in case. You know she can put him in lne." They all nodded.

"But he still has to prove himself, Kaede. I still want him to admit he's a jerk."

"Me, too."

Just then a movement to the right caused the villagers to turn around swiftly. A whole group of people were coming toward the hut. But what made the villagers gasp was the huge horse demon marching behind them. Finally the Head of the grup step forward. "Excuse me, is this where the candlelight vigil for Inuyasha is being held?"

"Yes, yes, it is," Kaede answered.

"Oh, good, we've found it. We're from a village near the East. We've heard about what happened to him and we want to pay our respects."

"Oh? He's helped you out?"

"Greatly," the man beckoned to the horse demon. "This is Jenenji….we're proud to say that he's now our friend. Of course, if it weren't for Inuyasha, he might not have been."

"What do ye mean?"

Jenenji stepped forward. "Like Inuyasha, I too was bullied a lot as a child. I too am a half demon, horse demon and human. The villagers were suspicious of me, and tried to run me off the lands, very much like Inuyasha." Several of Kaede's villagers exchanged guilty looks. "However, with Inuyasha's help I was able to overcome the bullying and help the villagers get rid of a massive snake like demon haunting them. With tat I was able to gain their trust."

"He's our friend now," the head villager said. "He's helped us find useful medicinal herbs for our sick, and thanks to his strength and expert with gardening, we have more crops than ever. But if it weren't for Inuyasha…we might still be treating Jenenji as an outcast, and blaming him for all the demon attacks. As such, we wish to participate in this vigil."

"He has helped us, so we wish to help him," Jenenji said.

Kaede, smiling, passed out some more candles. An elderly villager came up to her. "Lady Kaede…" he said with his head down. "I have sinned.."

"I too, Lady Kaede," another villager said.

"And I," said a third.

"What is this sin?" Kaede asked.

"When Inuyasha was first freed from the tree by Kagome, he was ruthless and scary…and we said to you that we would have been better off with the Centipede Demon. We'rte very sorry we said that ow….we didn't know.."

Kaede smiled. "He has forgiven you completely for that….and so have I. Do you think he would have saved you all those times if he didn't? Let us not dwell on the past for now, we shall concentrate on our vigil. After our song, Shippo, I think ya should take the herbs back to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his eyes again wearily. "M..Miroku?" he asked.

"I'm here, Inuyasha," the monk answered, moving a bit closer to him. "But, you shouldn't try to talk, just rest.'

"Rest?! I could be history any minute! Listen…there are a few things I have to tell you…you two…" he winced and grabbed his side.

"Shippo," Miroku said pointing. Shippo nodded and began to apply the cream

"Listen," Inuyasha continued, when he found his voice. "I…I just wanna tell you…you both..and Sango..and Kagome, if they don't find her in time. I wanna tell you all…you guys…You all…are the most important things in my life. I know it's taken me a long time to show that, I'm not an affectionate person. But..you guys are."

"From what you had to go through in your life it's perfectly understandable," Miroku said. "We feel that way about you as well."

"I'll probably see my parents in Heaven. I'll finally be able to meet my Dad. It's been 255 years."

"Don't talk like that, Inuyasha," Miroku said quickly. "Sango, Sesshomaru..they're doing what they can to try to bring Kagome here. Hold on for her. She'll be here."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed, climbing onto Inuyasha. "In your own words, Inuyasha…don't you dare die on us! We NEED you!" Inuyasha fluffed Shippo's hair.

"Huh…never in my life did I ever think I'd hear that. Someone needs me…I didn't think I'd ever matter to anyone ever in my life."

"You matter to US, my friend," Miroku said, holding his hand tighter.

"I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"I didn't think this would happen! I didn't think this through."

"What?"

"Death. I'd never thought I'd die so soon…before I can even see Kagome again."

"Inuyasha…maybe someday, but NOT today!"

"I'm not ready…God..I'm not ready! 255 years old and this comes as a complete shock!"

"You are NOT going to die!"

"I don't want to.."

"Who does?"

"Ya know, I'd settle for just one more week….just a few more hours with Kagome..just…to tell her I love her. God all I want is to finally be able to say that to her!"

"You WILL, Inuyasha! You'll be able to tell her all of that yourself."

Inuyasha sighed. "Ya know what?"

"What?"

"Death sucks."

Shippo laid his head on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha…hold on…please…hold on!" He tried his best to hide his tears. He looked at Inuyasha's now jet-black hair and tanner skin, knowing how upset he'd be if he knew that. "Inuyasha…please…we all need you…you're the one who can best lead us. I really don't want you to die…you…I know I picked on you a lot...teased you...but I only did that cause..you remind me of my own brother!"

"Brother? I didn't know ya HAD a brother!"

"It's hard to talk about. But yeah, I did. He was the first one killed. He acted…just like you. But he was older than me, and I used to pick on him and tease him a lot. I guess that's why I did that to you." He buried his head in Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha…teasing you was almost like bringing my brother back..and I thought of you like I thought of him. Please…please…hold on. Don't die! I....I love you."

Inuyasha rumpled his hair. "I love you, too, Kid. Even though ya drive me crazy…you don't make the journey boring." He reached over and gave Shippo a one armed hug. "Miroku…come here.." Miroku moved over to stand right by Inyasha's bed.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't 'Inuyasha' me, listen. Before you know it I could be gone, and we won't have a chance to say some important stuff. God knows when my Mom died….I thought she'd live for a long long time and I never got a chance to say so many things to her…things that I wanted to say….so many things to tell her…and before I knew it she was gone. Look…this is hard for me…ya know that. I'm not that good at expressing myself…but I want you to know that…you guys are the best friends I've ever had, and I mean that. All my life, I was alone. I didn't have anyone, besides my Mother, who cared about me….when she died, Kikyo..the REAL Kikyo, became my only friend. When Naraku ruined everything….I thought that I'd never be able to trust anyone ever again. I thought I was destined to be alone….until I found all of you. I…don't know where I'd be without any of you in my life. Thank you for coming with me and Kagome during our journey. It was some treat. You really made the travels exciting."

"We all love you, Inuyasha," Shippo said.

"This is nice, to die with friends around me…I never thought I'd ever have this opportunity. I thought..I was gonna die alone….by myself.."

"You're not gonna die, Inyasha, not for a LONG, LONG TIME. Not for several thousand years. We won't let you die, she won't let you die, your brother won't let you die. You're gonna be with her for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, guys…"

"Hold on, Inuyahsa, please…"

'I'll…I'll try…I'm gonna close my eyes now…but I'm only resting," He lowered his eyes and they waited until he was breathing deeply before they went out in the hall.

"Miroku?" Shippo asked., "I'm scared. This spell is different from any other spells I've ever seen…what if…what if they cant get Kagome in time…what if he dies?"

"He won't die, Shippo, believe me, he won't."

:But wehat if he does?"

"He's a tough half demon, Shippo. He's come through a lot more than this."

"Oh God, I don't know what I'll do…I ove him so uch. He's my family."

"We're your family too, Shippo…we're all family. We may nt be blood, but we're here."

"I miss him already. What are we gonna DO without him…if the worst should happen…"

"Well…we'll choose a new leader for our group, and keep on fighting Niroku in his name."

"What about Sango, Miroku? I think she'd be a great leader."

"I do agree…but lets not think about that right now."

"Miroku…I really hate to say this…but.,..I don't know if we can trust Sesshomaru? He's put Inuyasha through so much for so long….and he still scares me! Can he REALLY be trusted?"

"We have to trust him, Shippo. He and Sango are the ones we must rely on to help us through this."

"I hate to even suggest this, Miroku…but what if Koga's right? What if…Sesshomaru's only helping get Inuyasha better, only so he can be the one to kill him? Or…what if he's in Kagome's time to find her and kill her so she CAN'T save him? I know Kaede trusts him…but I don't. If Inuyasha gets better in front of Sesshomaru, what's to stop him from chopping off his head? Or from killing Kagome so she can't get to Inuyasha?"

"We can't believe that, Shippo. Remember, as a monk I can sense Sesshomaru's aura…and from what I sensed, he does want to change. Believe me, Shippo, I wouldn't speak these words if I wasn't sure, but his aura is no longer black as night…its slowly turning as white as his kimono. We must trust him, for he is sorry for what he' done, and he does want to be a true brother now. Besides, if he gets out of line Sango is there, ad she'll set him straight. She knows what to do."

"What can we do in the meantime, Miroku?"

"Pray," Miroku said, kneeling down. "We can watch and pray, come Shippo. Pray with me."

In The Modern Era…

The sun was slowly beginning to go down. Sesshomaru stopped where he was to look worriedly at the sky above him. "Sesshomaru," Sango said, "I really don't think we're going to make it tonight."

"We must try, Sango," Sesshomaru said. "Every moment we hesitate is one second left in my brother's life."

"I agree, Sesshomaru, but…Rin and I aren't demons, like you. We can't stay up all night and still have strength, like you can. Believe me, Sesshomaru, I REALLY hate to say this myself, but Rin and I have to rest, otherwise we won't have any strength to go on in the morning."

"I'm getting tired myself, Father," Rin said. Sudden;y her eyes lit up as she saw a sign. "Mother, Father, we found Sakura Way!"

"Number One Sakura Way," Sango said, reading the sign. "We have to go to 586." She sighed. Rin's stomach growled just then. "You hungry, Rin?"

"Yes. Father, may we please stop to eat?"

"All right," Sesshomaru said. "Then I suppose we may stop for the night to rest," he began to look around him.

"What are you looking for, Sesshomaru?"

"Someplace to ay dow for the night. I don't see too many trees in this part of the town, maybe we should go back to that…what was it called.,..playground?"

"No, we cant go there. You're not allowed to sleep in there."

"Why not?"

"There are theives ad pickpockets that take adavantage of you if you sleep and rob you of your belongings That's why that law was made."

"But I can protect you.."

"I know that, but the police don't, and for obvious reasons we can't tell them. So we can't sleep there. There are places here…I think they're called hotels…they're like a bigger form of the inns that are in our village. You can buy a room for a nght or two to sleep in."

"Very well, let's find one of those." Sango looked at the map. "Here's one, not too far from here.." she looked it up in the guide book. "Good, it allows animals. Come on, Kirara, we can go pay for a room for the night, then go find a place to eat." As they went on their way, Sango had to turn and smile a bit at Sesshomaru. "You know, Sesshomaru, I was really impressed with you today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, helping out those humans like you did."

"They needed help. I was glad to be of assistance."

"Bet that feels much better than just attacking if they get in your way, doesn't it?"

"Very much," Sesshomaru agreed, stopping a bit and gazing around him. He took in the sight of the many humans walking around and past him, some with small children, some with pets, some carrying objects. "I had never fully noticed before….how many of them there are…how different they are from each other…"

"They ARE different. Some are bad, but some are good…and a lot of them like to be helped."

"Yes.." Sesshomaru said softly.

"So…they're really not all bad, are they?"

"No.." he realized softly. "I….I like humans!"


	4. Bonding

The song is "I'll Be Blue For You', 'Gomenisai' by TATU, and the Birthday Song

DISCLAIMER: Just to pacify some people, this is NOT going to be a Sesshomaru/Sango story! Some people might think that, but it's not! Sango and Sesshomaru do bond in these next few chapters, but they bond as FRIENDS! No more, no less. Just friends. They become friends and nothing more. All clear?

OK, on with the chapter.

Shippo knelt down beside Miroku and grabbed his hand. Miroku raised his staff in the air and began to chant. Jaken then came inside "What's going on there?"

"We're praying," Shippo explained. "Kneel down and join us."

"Hmmph…as if I don't have anything better to do. Lord Sesshomaru gave me strict orders to go out and guard the castle."

"So guard it!"

"I came in here to find out why it suddenly got so quiet in here."

"He's resting and we came out here to pray. Come join us, the more prayers we say, the quicker they'll get to Heaven."

"I have no desire to pray for the health and well being of a half breed! In fact, I could go so far as to say,…"

WHAP!!!!

"Oh….ah….I'll be joining you right now…" Jaken said groggily, rubbing his growing lump where Miroku had slammed him with his staff. He hobbled over.

"Kneel down like you mean it, Jaken.."

"Oh…I'd rather stand.."

Miroku grabbed Jaken's neck and forced him to his knees. "I said like you MEAN it!" Jaken bowed his head and Miroku finished the prayers. "Now, go back out and guard." He proceeded to pick him up and toss him out the window. Jaken hobbled away, while Miroku scribbled a bit in his scroll.

"I think I'm gonna go gather some more herbs," Shippo said, standing up.

"Mmm…Miroku.." Inuyasha said weakly. Miroku and Shippo looked in on him, and Shippo gasped…Inuyasha was now completely in his human form! All of his demon traits had gone! "Shippo.." Inuyasha said. They both went inside and Inuyasha turned his head painfully.

"We're here, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Good…look…you guys…I want ya to listen…I…I don't know if I'm gonna…"

"Don't say it, Inuyasha," Shippo broke in. "Please don't say it!"

"I gotta, Kid," with his one good arm, Inuyasha cupped Shippo's face. "Shippo..listen….I got an important job for you…if anything goes wrong.,..if I'm not here in two days…I want you to take care of Kagome. You're gonna watch over her now…that's your job. I'm entrusting you with the most important thing to me. Promise me you'll do that?"

"I..I promise..I'll take good care of her.." Shippo said. Tears filled his eyes, and Miroku gestured to him to go outside so Inuyasha couldn't see him cry. But when Miroku approached Inuyasha, the sounds of Shippo's sobs could clearly be heard in the hallway.

"Miroku.,..is that…Shippo? Crying?" Miroku nodded. "He's…crying? Someone's crying…for me?"

"Of course he is…he cares about you, Inuyasha….like we all do.."

"I…I never thought anyone would ever care about me…the only one who ever cried when I was seriously hurt was Kagome…a long time ago…"

"Don't think of that now, Inuyasha…just rest. We're getting you some more medicine."

"Miroku.."

"Yes?"

"Look…I gotta tell you…something important…listen carefully…I want you to know…if I don't make it.."

"You will, Inuyasha, don't talk like that…"

"Will ya listen? If I don't make it, I'd like to make sure I say these things before I go…if they can't being Kagome here in time…I just need ya to know this, will ya hear me out?"

"All right."

"Look…if…they can't bring Kagome…if I don't make it at all…promise me…if I go...you'll take the Tetsusaiga, and give it to Sango. Tell her…I want her to be the new Leader of the team…if I don't make it."

"All right."

"Listen to her, like you would to me."

"We will."

"She's a great fighter…it wouldn't take her long to learn the Backlash Wave and the Wind Scar."

"No….she pays attention to when you fight. She'll learn in no time."

"Miroku…if I don't make it…I want all of you to keep hunting the jewel…don't stop until it's all assembled…and destroy that bastard Naraku! Don't give up until he's dead! Do it…for me."

"OK."

"Tell Kagome…I'm so sorry for putting her through all of this…I'm so sorry. Tell her…I love her. The package is in my pocket…if I die…give it to her…tell her it's from my heart…take care of Kagome….watch over her…give my love to her family…it's getting so hot in here…God, its so hot…" Miroku opened up another window. "Thanks. Anyway, will ya tell her…"

"You're going to tell her yourself, Inuyasha. She'll be here."

"But in case she doesn't get here in time…will ya do that?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha closed his eyes to sleep. "And…Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing.." he was whispering so softly Miroku had to lean forward. "Tell my brother…..I forgive him." He began to breathe deeply, and Miroku knew he was asleep. He pulled the blanket up over Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Shippo was heading back inside with the herbs, blinded by tears of fear and worry for his friend.

If I could make a wish,

and have that wish come true,

I'd take us back to yesterday, when you were good as new.

Until we meet again,

you're still my closest friend,

and I'll be blue for you.

When I say I'm sorry,

it's coming from my heart.

I mean it, I really truly do.

And I'll be blue for you...

I remember taking walks,

you'd always hold my hand.

I didn't have to talk to much,

and you'd still understand.

We've got memories,

and I'll take special care of these.

I'll be blue for you,

(oh please get better)

I'll be blue for you.

When he got back, he almost screamed at the sight of Inuyasha laying very still in the bed until Miroku rushed to him. "No, no, Shippo, he didn't die yet. He's just sleeping." Shippo sighed with relief as Miroku took the herbs. Just then they heard a slap on Shippo's shoulder. They glanced down to see Myoga staring up at them.

"Master Miroku, Shippo, I've been looking all over for you! Tell me, did something happen?"

Shippo stared angrily. "Did something happen? Did something happen…." suddenly Shippo grabbed Myoga and started shaking him angrily. " DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU COWARDLY STUPID INSECT, YOU'RE ABOUT AS RELIABLE AS KOGA YOU USELESS BUG, YOU STUPID BEETLE, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!"

"Shippo, Shippo, take it easy!" Miroku took Myoga from Shippo. "Well? Where WERE you, Myoga?"

"I was trying to find the both of you! I overheard Koga saying something about Inuyasha being gravely ill and I went looking for him."

"Koga?"

"Yeah, he was at Kaede's hut, trying to disrupt the candlelight vigil," Shippo said.

"Figures," Miroku said.

"But, did something happen to Master Inuyasha?"

Now it was Miroku's turn to scowl at him. "Did something happen? Just look for yourself!" He flung Myoga inside, and he gasped at the sight.

"Oh my….what's happened to him?"

"Kikyo, that's what. She poisoned him with a special arrow that had a spell on it- the Black Hate of Death, and only Kagome can cure him. Kikyo destroyed the well, so Sango went to Kagome's time thanks to Kaede's Shigagami spell, to try to find her, and Rin and Sesshomaru went with her."

"Sesshomaru?!"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, Myoga. In case you haven't heard, he's changed his ways. He and Sango have gone to try to find Kagome, and they've only got one day and a few more hours to do it, or Inuyasha dies."

"Oh my.."

"Yes, so make yourself useful for once and GET IN THERE AND SUCK OUT AS MUCH POISON AS YOU CAN!!" He threw Myoga onto Inuyasha, who proceeded to gentily suck and suck until he was the size of a beach ball and could suck no more.

"I'm going downstairs to prepare these. Will you join me?" Miroku asked Shippo.

"I think I'll stay here and pray some more, Miroku." Miroku nodded and went downstairs. Shippo then went to the sleeping Inuyasha, knelt down by his bed, and folded his arms in prayer. "Lord," he began. "I know I haven't always been the nicest person in the world to Inuyasha, but if you would please answer this prayer, I would be so grateful. Please…watch over Inuyasha. Please take care of him…and please don't take him away from us yet. Please…please spare his life! He's a wonderful leader for our team…and we NEED him! Sango is a great fighter…but without Inuyasha, I don't know HOW we'll defeat Naraku. I don't think we CAN do it without him! He's like a big brother to me…and I love him just like one. Even though I haven't always shown it..I DO love him! Please…don't make me lose another one I love. I just lost one family…please, don't make me lose another. Don't hurt Kagome either. She's like my Mother, and I can't bear it if she were to be heartbroken! Please, spare Inuyasha, for Kagome, for me…for ALL of us! Say it's not his time yet…please, don't take him! Please let Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kirara find Kagome soon so he can get better."

When Miroku got back to the room, he found Shippo laying down on top of the bed sheets, having fallen asleep right on top of Inuyasha. Myoga, small again, was now sleeping on his chest. Miroku gentily picked Shippo up and put him into the other bed that was there. After tracing a cross on both Inuyasha's and Shippo's foreheads, he sat down upon the chair and fell asleep in it.

Meanwhile Koga made his way back over to where his wolves had gathered with Kikyo over the fire. He grinned slyly. "It's been done!"

Kikyo quickly turned to him. "It has?"

"You bet, I managed to get those villagers all worked up over Sesshy that they won't be thinking of hunting us down for QUITE a while! Long enough for me to claim my Queen, you to skip town directly after the wedding. Thanks for agreeing to be the Maid Of Honor, by the way."

"Even though I can't stand that goody-two-shoes clone of mine, it's gonna be worth it to finally have revenge against Inuyasha."

He picked up the bottle of wine near his feet. "More saki?"

"Don't mind if I do," she held out her glass. Taking a sip, she sighed. "Mmmm! I didn't get to drink stuff this good as a Priestess!"

"Well, technically you ain't a Priestess anymore!" Koga pointed out. "Anyway, from what I heard Lord No-Heart has built up QUITE a reputation in this place. It was kinda easy to get all the blame shifted to him."

"No kidding.." Kikyo gestured for Koga to lean in close. She whispered, "I even heard a rumor that he almost attacked his own father at the last day of his life when he refused to give him Souaga and Tetsusaiga before he went to rescue Isoyoi."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, that's what I heard"

:"His FATHER?! The one he was always so proud of and constantly boasting about and wanted to follw in his footsteps? THAT father?"

"Yes, yes. That's what I heard. He wants an Empire so badly he's willing to attack first his father, then his brother to get the sword he thinks will help him!"

Koga laughed, "Boy, is he in for quite the surprise!" They all laughed hysterically. Koga then stood up. "All right, Boys!" he called out. "As you all know, the day after tomorrow is a special day for us. That's the day we shall bring home our Queen!" All the wolves howled and clapped. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, what a Queen!" a wolf cried out.

"You're a lucky Wolf, Koga!" came another.

"Thank you, thank you again! Now, our friend Kikyo had just volunteered to be the Maid-Of-Honor. The rest of you…" he pointed to the oldest and wisest wolf. "You will be in charge of officiating the wedding ceremony."

"Thank you, Boss, what an honor."

"Yeah, make it short and sweet. Just exchange of vows and rings, a nice poem or two, and that's it."

"I'll start composing it now."

"Speaking of rings, that's your department."

"Ok, no problem." said another wolf.

Koga took out his sword and gave it to another. "You're in charge of the Coronation Get the sword nice and shiny for the big day."

"You can count on me."

To another wolf, "You're in charge of making the crowns."

"I'll make hers big and fancy, with lots of flowers. Yours will be nice and royal."

"Perfect. Now, remember the plan. Morning of the 4th day, while everyone else is morning for Inuyasha and wanting Sesshy's head, I'll be waiting at the newly rebuilt well. As soon as Kagome comes, I grab her, quickly take her to my cave…and….heh, heh,heh…show her the REAL meaning of manhood!!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah.." the wolves laughed.

"After all, once you have a wolf, you have it all!" came another.

"So, make sure the cave is all clean, and maybe put some nice flowers all over it."

"But boss?' one said. "She's pretty headstrong and a fighter.."

"Yeah, I know…" Koga said dreamily.

'But what happens if she might not wanna go with ya…what if she puts up a fight…"

"I can move faster than that dog boy.."

"We know, but what if she resists…ya know…"

"We got that covered. Kikyo?" Kikyo produced a bottle from her skirt. "One of Kikyo's newest creations. This potion will make anyone completely hypnotized for three hours. During which time she'll have sooo much excitement and enjoyment she'll forget that dog boy existed and fall head over heels with me!"

"Just put this into any liquid and have her drink it," Kikyo said. "Works right away and lasts for three hours."

"Excellent!" Koga took the potion and put it in his pocket, "Now, you and you," he beckoned to his two henchmen Ginta and Hakkaku, and handed them a scroll. "Invite the guests on this list. The rest of you, decorate the outside all nice and pretty for the big day. I think the ceremony will be near the waterfall."

"Yeah, boss, that's lovely."

"Yeah…so make it fit for a Queen!" He laughed. "And you two," he gestured to two more. "Guard the cave when I take Kagome in there. Heh heh..make sure we're NOT disturbed!" They all snickered.

"Uh, Boss?' Ginta said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I get it how you're gonna bring Kagome here…but what about her friends? Ya know…the Slayer? The Monk?"

"Those two will be so busy crying, morning, and planning the funeral for that dog boy who's better off dead anyway, they won't have TIME to think about her…until a bit too late. I can make it so she'll have SUCH a euphoric experience she'll NEVER wanna leave my arms!!" All the other wolves laughed hysterically. "And that damn brother-in-name-only will be too busy fighting off the villagers. By the time he does….or they win…the ceremony will be over, and Kikyo will be able to skip town." He paused to help Kikyo up. "Boys…here's to our new partner, Kikyo…and to the best day of our lives!!" They all joined in a big group howl….except for Ginta and Hakkaku who stood side from the pack and looked at each other worriedly.

In the Modern Era…

Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin went into the hotel lobby. "I'll go get us a room for the night," Sango said, walking up to the front desk.

"May I go up there with her, Father?" Rin asked.

"All right, Rin, but stay right beside her." Rin nodded and ran over. As Sango was booking the room, he turned around to see several women gazing upon him with longing in their eyes. A few waved at him. Not understanding too much of what was going on, he raised his hand and waved back at them, causing several of them to sigh. A few finally walked up to him. "Hi," one of them said.

:"Hello," he greeted them with no reaction.

"So…uh…how are you doing tall, dark and hansme? I don't believe I've seen you around here before. My name's Myoshi."

"I'm Sesshomaru."

"Wow, handsome name for a handsome man! So…wat are you doing in this part of town?"

"We're on our way to see a friend and are stopping here for the night."

"Oh? Where does your friend live? If you need directions, maybe we could go down to the bar for a drink, and I could give you some directions…"

"Hey," another woman said, coming up to them, "Why should YOU buy him a drink? I can buy him a drink, thank you, I know my way around Tokyo better than you!"

"Says who?" said a third. "I saw him first anyway!"

Sango then came over to the group of girls. "Oh, I see you've met my HUSBAND," she said, threading her arm through Sesshomaru's.

The women stared. "Husband?" one said.

"Yes, husband…and daughter," she smiled and Rin came up to join them. Rin smiled and gave the women a friendly wave.

Rioko backed up. "Sorry…we didn't know…" the women backed away. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lets go up and see our room, Dear. Then we can go to the restaurant here and have dinner. Come on, Rin."

"All right, Mother," Rin bowed low to the ladies. "It was nice meeting you." The women watched enviously as the three of them disappeared up the stairs. "Man, some girls get ALL the luck!"

"Figures the good looking ones are already taken!"

"Yeah, story of my life!"

When they were out of sight, Sango dropped Sesshomaru's arm and took the lead up the stairs. "I got us some good rooms on the second floor. That way we can leave right away tomorrow."

"Yes, we must rise really early so we can try to reach Kagome's home before sunset."

As soon as they reached the room, Sango put her passkey in and opened the door. Rin was the first one in. "Mother, it's so dark in here! Where are the candles?" Sango instead flicked on the light switch on the wall, causing the room to light up. "Wow!! Mother…how did you DO that?"

"With this," she indicated the switch. Rin and Sesshomaru stared at it.

"What s that, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's called a light switch. See, in this era they don't use candles. They have things called lights. They're powered by something called electricity which flows through something called wires in the walls, ad they make the room light up. Kind of like automatic candles."

"Wow!" Rin said.

"So many strange things here…more than we could ever hope to imagine.."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "In fact, Kagome left a few of her books with me. They help to explain everything here. let's go to dinner, then I can show you some…I think I brought several with me.." she put down the pack she always had with her, and opened it up. "Yes, here are some. Let's go have some dinner, and then I can show them to you, if you'd like to see it."

"I would, very much."

Once they got down to the restaurant, Sango asked the Matre'd for a table and he seated them at a quiet outdoor place. As Rin opened the menu she cried, "Father, look! They serve rabbit here!"

"So they do. Is that what you would like, Rin?"

"Yes, please. You can have it too."

"So I shall."

"I'll have the rabbit too," Sango said.

"Mew!"

"Oh, Don't worry, Kirara, I'll order you some fish. Would you like that?"

"Mew!" Kirara said excitedly.

When the waiter arrived, they gave him their orders and asked that Rin's rabbit dish be a bit smaller and cooked very well done. When they got their orders they all began to eat. Sango put the fish plate on the ground where Kirara was, and she dug into it with a happy 'Mew!' "This is delicious, Mother!" Rin said. "What kinds of herbs do they add to it when they cook it over the campfire?"

"Oh, they cook this inside, Rin."

"How would they bring a campfire inside? Do they have a indoor fire like Kaede does?"

"In a way, Rin. They gave things called stoves here, its kind of like an indoor fire surrounded by metal, so it doesn't burn anything. They can cook anything by putting the meat on little metal bars that are on top of the fire, instead of sticks like we have."

"Most interesting," Sesshomaru said. "Do you have any pictures of these 'stoves'?

"I think Kagome has pictures in her books. I'll try to look them up when we get back to our rooms." Kirara, having finished the fish, came over and rubbed against Sango's leg. Sango looked down, amuzed. "Did you enjoy your dinner, Kirara?' Kirara 'mewed.' her agreement.

After they had finished the rabbit, the waitress came back. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh, yes, it was soo good!" Rin said.

"Would you like some dessert, Sweetie?"

"What do you have?"

"We have rice pudding, cheesecake, ice cream., chocolate cake.."

Rin's eyes lit up. "Ice cream?"

"I'll bring you some, Sweetie."

Sesshomaru looked at the waitress. "I believe I would like to try some ice cream as well." Sango ordered the chocolate cake. As Sesshomaru tried the ice cream, his eyebrows rose up. Sango noticed this.

"How is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Its cold…but very pleasant. Now I see why you wanted this, Rin. It's very enjoyable." As the waitress put down the bill, Sango reached for her purse. Sesshomaru reached into the pocket of his kimono and brought up a purse of his own. "Sango…you have paid for lunch and our room, so I will pay for this dinner." After reading Kaede's note, he left the right amount of money, and some extra, after Sango explained about tips. When they reached their room, to Sango's surprise, nightshirts were laid across the beds, one Sango's size, and a smaller one for Rin. Shaking her head with wonder at Kaede's quick thinking, she settled down on one of the beds and pulled something out of her backpack. Rin explored the room.

"Mother, Father, look! There's one of those…televisions here! Can we try it, please?"

Sango stood up. "Ok, let me see if there's anything for you on…" she flipped through several channels..a movie…a sports program…the news…finally landing on a Wile E Coyote cartoon. "Here we are, Rin. A cartoon…I think this is Wile E Coyote."

"Oh! Kagome's told me about these shows!" Rin settled on the floor. Saesshomaru came over to her.

"What are you watching there, Rin?"

"It's called a cartoon, Lord Sesshomaru. It's about this funny coyote- Wile E Coyote- and he's trying to catch this bird- a Road Runner- and eat him. He build all these inventions, but they never work right, and the bird it very fast….almost as fast as you, Lord Sesshomaru. The coyote ever manages to catch the Road Runner."

Sesshomaru settled on the bed. "Most interesting. I believe I shall watch this with you." Rin settled quietly on his lap. The cartoon was one of the funniest eps of Road Runner and Rin was laughing hysterically at each and every mishap that fell upon the coyote, even Sesshomaru had to smile. Meanwhile Sago had gathered her bathing stuff and Kirara had made herself comfortable on one of the bed pillows.

"I'm going to go take a bath right now. Rin, stay in the room with Sesshomaru."

"OK, Miss Sango," Rin said. But when Sango began to head for the bathroom Rin called out, "Miss Sango? Aren't you going outside?"

Sango turned around. "I don't need to, Rin."

"But, the hot springs are outside. "

"There are no hot springs out here, Rin. If we want to take baths, we go in here," she indicated the bathroom.

"In there?" Rin asked.

"Yes, its called a bathroom," she gestured for Rin to follow her inside. Sesshomaru follwed her in. Sango pointed to the bathtub. "Kagome told me that you can fill this with water, and it's kind of like an indoor hot spring. You can bathe right in here." She pointed to the huge metal hook-like thing right on the edge of the tub. "The water comes out there. The water is in a huge lake, ad metal things called pipes are in the lake. When you turn on this," she spun a small wheel to the left of the hood, and immediately a jet of hot water came out of the hook. "The water comes from the lake, flows through the pipes, and comes out here." she pulled a long stick on top of the hook. "You also pull this to plug up the tub and let it fill with water, otherwise it would all flow into this drain and into another place." She pointed to the left wheel. "This is for hot water, this is for cold," she pointed to the wheel to the right."

"Wow," Rin said. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru, an indoor hot spring! That's so neat. Miss Sango…what's that thing hanging up there?"

"That's called a showerhead. It's kind of like a mini waterfall. If you turn this," she pointed to the large wheel that was against the wall. "Water comes out of here, and flows like a waterfall."

"Neat."

"Fascinating," Sesshomaru said. "All ight, Rin, let's go back to seeing those cartoons and let Sango bathe."

As they settled back into their places, Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru? I'm really enjoying our time here, but I'm still worried about Inuyasha. He's nice…I hope he doesn't die. I don't want him or Kagome hurt, they've been so good to me."

"I know, Rin," Sesshumarou said. "I also am worried. But I will NOT fail my brother. He's in a lot of pain right now…and I don't lie, it will probably get worse before it gets better. But once he sees Kagome, I know she'll give him what he needs. We have to depend on her, and do whatever it takes to reach her in time."

"I wish I could do more, Lord Sesshomaru. I like both Inuyasha and Kagome. Can I do anything more to help you?"

Sesshomaru gave his small half smile. "Just being here, Rin, is doing plenty."

"It is?"

"Yes…before you came into my life, Rin, I didn't always treat my brother well, Rin. There were times when I didn't want to have anything to do with him…I'll tell you most of the reasons when you're old enough to fully understand…but mostly because I was so obsessed with building an Empire, and wanting the best weapons in all of Edo in order to do it."

Oh yeah, Master Jaken did say something about you gaining enough power to build the Great Empire after you defeat Naraku."

"Yes…that was my original plan for my life. But now….ever since you entered my existence, Rin…you've helped me to see that an Empire ISN'T the most important thing. It's like I explained to Kaede, you've helped me to see that friendship, cooperation, and kindness don't make you weaker…in fact, they make you stronger and more determined. I don't think I would have known that if it wasn't for you."

"I'VE helped YOU, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "But…you're always the one helping ME!"

"Well, sometimes YOU help ME, Rin. Having you here, right beside me as we go through this new world, you help me more than you can ever know." With a smile, Rin moved closer to him.

When Sango bathed, changed into the nightshirt, and got out of the bathroom, she had to smile at the picture in front of her…Rin on Sesshomaru's lap, enjoying cartoons with him. Rin looked up when Sango came out. "Oh, Miss Sango, you're back." She jumped off Sesshomau's lap. "I was wondering?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"May I try these indoor hot springs as well?"

"Of course, Rin. Get the nightshirt off the bed and meet me in the bathroom, I'll fix the bath for you."

When Sango came out after filling the bathtub (only halfway seeing as how Rin was still so little) she saw Sesshomaru on the bed wating something else.

"What are you watching, Sesshomaru?'

"This…I believe they called it the news, Sango. I just want to know what's going on in Kagome's time."

"That's smart to do," Sango agreed. She picked up the black book she had put down on the bed and opened it, gazing at what was in there. She would flip through it with a smile occasionally laughing…but then the smile disappeared and sadness crept over her. Sesshomaru turned from where he was sitting.

"What is that you're looking at, Sango?"

She lifted her head up. "They're called 'pictures', Sesshomaru." She showed them to him. "In Kagome's time, they're like small little paintings. Kagome has this thing called a 'camera' that can quickly paint a small picture like this in seconds. She's taken all kinds of pictures of all of us and put them in these small books called 'albums' so we can look at them whenever we want. She made one for each of us."

"I see."

"Would you like to come and look at these with me?" Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to Sango. She laid the album across both of their laps so they could look at it together. Sango pointed to a picture of the group pf them, minus, Kagome, gathered around a campfire. "This picture was taken during a quiet time, when we were just resting." She pointed to another one, this one showing Sango and Miroku stting very close together. "She took this after Miroku and I became engaged." She smiled tenderly at the picture before she turned the page. Her eyes it up when she saw a picture of the whole group gathered in Kaede's village with Kaede and a few villagers in the backgrund. "This was taken when we saved Kaedes village from a Bear demon. All the villagers gave us a bit of their dinners to show their gratitude." Sesshomaru looked o with interest.

"And what is this picture here?" he pointed to one that had all of them gathered on a red checked blanket. It looked like a picnic lunch that had been set up on the blanket, the centerpiece of which was a round white brghtly decorated pastry with flowers and just blown out candles upon it. Inuyasha himself was beaming, and Sesshomaru noticed a few tears brimming. All of them had ear-to-ear smiles.

Sango's eyes took on a pleasant, faraway look as she gazed at the memory. "That picture was taken at Inuyasha's birthday party."

Sesshomaru raised his eyes. "Bithday party?"

"Yes. Kagome told me that on the anniversary of someone's birth,…that's called a 'birthday'…in her era people celebrate by throwing a special party and giving the person gifts."

"Oh?"

"Yes…what happened on the anniversary of your own birth, Sesshomaru?"

"My parents would throw a grand feast for me…ad they would give me gifts. This kimono that I wear in fact, is the last gift my father gave to me before he died."

"That's why you wear it almost all the time?"

"Yes. Tell me….what did you do for Inuyasha on his birthday?"

Sango smiled. "That was just a few months ago…I can still remember…"

Kagome and Sango were finishing fixing the food around the checkered tablecloth Kagome had brought with her from her time. Finally they stood back to admire thier work. "It looks great! thanks a lot, Sango!" Kagome said happily.

"You're welcome, I had fun doing it," Sango said. "He's gonna be really surprised when he sees this!"

"Mew!" Kirara agreed, moving closer to the ramien noodles.

"No, no, no, Kirara," Sango said laughing and scooping up the little kitten. 'Not yet! You have to wait till Miroku bring him back here!"

"Mew," Kirara said sadly.

"I know, I know, you're hungry. They'll be back soon, but for now your little paws have to stay out of here." Kagome finished pouring glasses of tea and putting them next to the paper plates.

"There! OK, now for the centerpeice!" Out of the picnic basket she lifted out a plastic container. Setting it in the middle of the spread she opened the top and took out...a huge chocolate birthday cake!"

Sango whistled. "Wow, Kagome..that's beautiful! What's that called again?"

"A birthday cake, Sango! When it's someone's birthday where I'm from, they celebrate with a big meal and have this for dessert. They put these wax sticks called candles on it and sing. Then the birthday person makes a wish and blows them out. Just a fun little tradition."

"There's so many fun traditions where you're from, Kagome!"

Shippo happily ran over to where the picnic was. "Hi, Kagome, hi Sango! Wow, that looks great!"

"Thanks, Shippo. I think we're all ready, you can get them now."

"OK."

"Does he suspect anything, Shippo?"

"Nope, not a thing. Miroku's taking him fishing and he's managed to distract him with conversation. I can't wait to see his face!"

"OK, you can get him, Shippo!" As Shippo ran off Sango smiled at Kagome.

"I didn't even know today was Inuyasha's birthday!"

"Yeah, he doesn't like to share things like that."

"I wonder why?"

"Maybe because no one ever really cared before...so I guess he thinks no one should care now."

"That's so sad."

"Well, you know he's not very emotional..but I wanted to do something." Sango nodded. She then saw the familiar shaped of Inuyasha and Miroku coming up the hill with Shippo leading the way. She also noticed Miroku was walking aslightly ahead of Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome sat down upon the blanket to wait.

"I don't care what you say, you scared almost all the fish away with your talking!"

"We still have enough for a few days!"

"Yeah, a FEW days! We could get a lot more if you had only stopped chatting for a second."

"But these were the best ones in the lake! Come, let's pertake of them."

"All right, all right, but if the girls want more, you're explaining it to them!"

Suddenly Miroku quickly turned around, unveiling the picnic to Inuyasha along with the sitting girls and excited Shippo.

"SURPRISE!!"

Inuyasha for a moment looked stunned. "Huh?" Kagome stood up and hugged him tight.

'Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood puzzled. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

"No, no, but...how did they know?"

"I told them!"

"But why?"

"So we could do this!" She indicated the whole picnic.

"Huh?"

"It's for YOU, Inuyasha! It's all for you today! Look, I brought your favorites! Fresh sushi and ramein noodles!!"

"Chicken?"

"Of course!" She lead him to the head of the blanket.

"You did all this?"

"We all did, my friend. It was my job to distract you all day while the girls prepared this!"

"You big.." Inuyasha said sarcastically...but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's eat!" Shippo said.

"Not yet, Shippo," Kagome said. "First we have to give him his presents."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Huh? Presents?"

"Yes," Kagome lifted a small brightly wrapped object ut of the basket. "When a person has a birthday, their friends traditionally throw them a party…or a picnic, like we do, and we give them presents. Just to say we're glad you're with us for another year!" she gave Inuyasha the object. "Here, Inuyasha. Happy Birthday! Go ahead, open it."

Inuyasha stared at it for a moment, "A….a present? For me?"

"Yes, just for you!"

"I..I haven't gotten a present like this in years… "

"Well, you have one now. Go ahead, open it." Inuyasha gentily used his claws to tear it open…there was a small gold pin engraved with everyone's name on it. "That's our way of showing that you'll never be alone ever again, Inuyasha. You'll always have us, and we'll never leave you, ever." Kagome pinned it to Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Kagome."

Sango then pulled out a large wrapped gift. "here you go. Happy Birthday." Inuyasha unwrapped a whitting stone. "Now you can sharpen your sword easily no matter where you are."

"Hey, thanks," Inuyasha said. Miroku then handed him his package.

"There you are, my friend. Birthday greetings." When Inuyasha unwrapped it, there sat some brand new brown sandals. "For when it gets cold. Now you have some shoes to walk in."

Inuyasha tried them on, and they fit perfectly. "Thanks, Miroku. They're a perfect fit."

"You're welcome."

Shippo jumped up happily. "Here, Inuyasha. Happy Birthday!" Inuyasha took a picture from Shippo's hands that he drew, one of him and all his friends gathered around a campfire.

"Thanks, Shippo," he rumbled his hair. He heard a 'Mew!' from his shoulder. He turned to see Kirara holding a small flower in her mouth. Dropping it into Inuaysha's palm, she purred against him and licked his cheek. Inuyasha patted her behind her ears before she jumped back into Sango's lap.

"Is it time to eat now, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo, we can now." She gave Natasha a containher of his favorite Ramien Noodles and sushi. After everyone had eaten hearty, Kagome reached for the cake right in the middle of the blanket.

"What is that, Kagome?"

"Another thing just for you, Inuyasha. See, when someone has a birthday, after they've eaten they also have a special dessert. It's called a birthday cake! It's a special pastry that's only baked once a year for someone on their birthday."

"That looks good!" Shippo said. "So, can we cut it and eat it?"

"Oh, not yet. First we put these tiny candles all around it and light them up."

"Then we sing, right?"

"Right."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Sing?"

"Yes, on someone's birthday they sing a special song to the person. Then the birthday person blows out the candles and makes a wish. It's a special tradition." She turned to everyone. "Ok, you all remember the words?" She put the cake in front of Inuyasha and started the song.

"Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday, Inuyasha.

Happy Birthday to you.

Birthdays are a time for celebration,

A time when all around you is good cheer.

So we'll all raise our glass,

And hearty may we laugh,

And toast this merry fellow that is near.

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday Inuyasha,

From us who love you!"

At the end of it Inuyasha had his face down and his hair hidden from view…but they could all plainly see him reach up and brush something off his cheek. They knew it was a tear, but they knew better than to say anything. Instead Kagome reach up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as did Sango.

"That was one of the few times I ever saw him cry," Sango remembered.

"He cried?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised.

"Yes…he was so touched that we did tat for him. He never had a birthday party ever in his life….he was so happy..,."

Sesshomaru looked at Sango. "When is his birthday, Sango?"

Sango looked shocked. "You don't know your own brother's birthday?"

"I…don't remember…we haven't been close at all…not until a few months ago…"

"It's May 14...the day before your Father died."

"Oh yes…" Sesshomaru said. "Brother..I promise you…when this day comes around again, I will give you a grand feast..and gifts…you will never celebrate this day alone again." He turned to Sango. "When is your birthday, Sango?"

"August 9."

"And Miroku's?"

"April 19."

"Shippo's?"

"October 17. Kagome's is January 15, Kirara's is March 22." He looked at Sesshomau. "When is yours, Sesshomau?"

"December 15. Rin's is June 9. Jaken's is November 22. I do give him a feast and a gift. He does appreciate it greatly. Rin as well."

Sango gentily took the picture from the photo album. "Would you like to have this picture?"

"Me?"

"You're his brother. You should have a photo of him."

Sesshomaru took it. "Thank you. What is that picture of?"

Sango looked at another picture of a dirty and brused Inuyasha sleeping against a full grown Kirara, who was looking at him happily and covering him with her tails. "Oh, Kagome took that picture after he fell asleep after a huge fight he had with Koga. He was injured and Kirara helped him first fight off Koga, then when she saw how the fight had tired him out she let him sleep on her."

"She really loves Inuyasha, doesn't she?"

"We all do," Kirara went over and lightly pawed the picture, going 'Mew?' in a worried voice. "Don't worry, Kirara. We'll find Kagome and bring her to Inuyasha. That's a promise." Rin came out of the bathroom.

"Miss Sango, that was so nice! Not as much fun as a hot spring…but I enjoyed it."

"I knew you would, Rin."

"What are those you're looking at, Sango?"

"They're called pictures, Rin. They're like little mini paintings that you take with something called a camera. Would you like to look at them?"

"Oh yes!" Rin took the album and began to flip through the pictures.

Sesshomaru stood up then and moved toward the window. Sango noticed and came up to him. Kiara jumped on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"I'm still very worried abut Inuyasha."

"I am too," she looked up at the stars.

"You are truly blessed, Sango. More blessed than I have been."

Sango turned to him. "I'M more blessed than YOU? What do you mean by that, Sesshomaru? I mean, I'm a human. You're a Demon. If anything YOU'RE more blessed. I mean you have amazing powers far beyond what I have! You can teleport, you have your poison claws and Demon Whip, you have massive strength…"

"Yes…but you have something I do not have. Your heart is much bigger than mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can feel easily…and you can experience all kinds of things that comes very hard for full Demons like myself. Full Demons have smaller hearts than Humans do…I suppose when I learned that years ago, that's why I thought they were so weak. I was under the false impression that a heart can get in the way of your overall goals. Now I know I was wrong. It's easier for Inuyasha to help people and to express emotions because his heart is one of a human, so it's about as big as yours. My own heart is much smaller….so it's harder for me…it was hard for my parents as well to express emotions. That was one of the reasons why I had such a disdain for Izoyoi…when Father was around her, he started to open up and express feelings I never saw before…and I guess I was confused."

"What do you mean? Your parents never showed love?"

"Oh, they did….but just between them. You see, Demons only show intimate love in private. Kisses, and hugs…like my brother and Kagome share…only Demon husbands and wives do that. That's the only time they kiss and hug."

Sango was shocked. "So…you were never hugged? Never kissed as a child?"

"No, I never was."

Sango's eyes grew wide…it started to make sense! "Well, if you were never hugged or kissed.,..how did you know you were loved?"

"My parents told me they loved me….every day."

"They never did anything?"

"They did. Hold out your hand, Sango, I'll show it to you." She held out her hand. Sesshomaru took it, held it to his heart, and rubbed it against his heart gentily.

"That's it? That's all you do?"

"Aside from saying I love you…yes. That's how demons show love to each other. It's symbolic, you see. It means we're giving the person our heart."

"So…you've never been hugged? Or kissed on the cheek?"

"No. The only Demons I've seen do that were my parents, and other married Demons that were friends of theirs. I never thought it was unusual that only married couples hug or kiss."

"ANY kind of kiss? Even one on the cheek is forbidden?"

"Unless you're married. I never thought too much of it. But when I see my brother and Kagome…or several other humans hug…sometimes I do wonder.."

Sango shook her head sadly. "You missed out on a lot."

Sesshomaru turned his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…hugs are wonderful ways of expressing love. They don't have to be intimate. They're just a way of showing love to anyone. Not just your husband or wife…anyone. Your family, even your friends."

"I know my brother has no problem hugging or kissing…I have even seen him hug you on occasion. I know his human heart…and how his mother raised him…had a lot to do with it."

"He did tell me his mother used to hug and kiss him every night, just as mine did. I still remember my parents hugging me every night before I went to bed, or when I came back from slaying demons." She smiled slightly at the memory. "That was one of our nighttime rituals, and one I enjoyed so much. Sometimes I can still feel my Father's arms around me…it was a nice feeling.."

"What did happen to your family Sango?"

Sango bowed her head at the painful memory. "Naraku, that's what. My Mother, she died from pneumonia before the massacre happened, so she was spared it. But…what happened was my brother, Kohaku…Naraku took the form of a Lord of a Castle and sent a Snake Demon to ransack the village. He then called us to exterminate it, but that was only to distract us. He then took possestion of Kohaku and put a shard of the Shikon Jewel into his back which allowed Naraku to control him." She blinked back tears. " He…made Kohaku kill my entire village…our father…all our friends from the village…and he almost killed me. But, I know he didn't mean to do it…he doesn't even know what he's doing! Naraku still has him under his power…"

Sesshomaru growled at that. "Naroku….possessing a child…forcing him to kill his own family…I thought he was evil before…but this…" he said angrily. "His reign of evil WILL end!!" He bunched one of his hands into a fist…but had to stop himself from slamming his hand into the balcony, instead he put it on Sango's shoulder. . "You are no doubt a veery strong woman to have lived through all that. Sango, I promise you…as soon as my brother is well again and we stop Kikiyo, I'll help you get your brother back from Naroku…and we'll all destroy him."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Now that I now the true value of family, I will help you get yours back, the way you're helping me get mine back." He removed his hand.

Sango smiled. "That's what friends do for each other."

Sesshomaru looked at Sango. "That's another thing I've noticed, Sango. Just how close you really are to my brother. How you've all allied with him, and how devoted you are to each other. How much you care."

Sango nodded. "Next to Kagome…Inuyasha is my best friend. I guess because he's been through a lot in his life, just as I have. I can really TALK to him. Sometimes when I'm having problems with Miroku and Kagome's not here, I can talk to Inuyasha late at night by the fire, after everyone else has gone to sleep. He just listens. We have the most pleasant talks…" her eyes filled with tears slightly, which she blinked away.

"After all I put him through, I'm the first one to say he needed that in his life. It's so hard for me…to show I care.." Sesshomaru sighed. "You know, Sango..one power that Demons don't have….that I wish we did?" she shook her head. "The power to go back in time. Just…erase everything I have ever done to Inuyasha….take him in when he was six…be a true brother to him."

"There's still time to make it right with him, Sesshomaru. I know he'd never say this out loud, but he does want to get to REALLY know his family. You're the only one he has left, and I know he HATED having to defend himself against you. You can do it, Sesshomaru, I KNOW you can. You've already reconciled with him…now you can take the next step and really get to know him. After all, Sesshomaru…when he decided a few days ago that he wanted to propose to Kagome, who was the first person he told? Even before Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and me? You. His older brother. He wanted YOU to be the first one to know this. He wanted your blessing."

"You're right, Sango."

"You've both taken steps to reconcile…you can take more. You have plenty of time to make it up to him."

Sesshomaru stared at the stars. "I hope so…"

"Me too." she turned to Sesshomaru. "You know what's a good way to start?"

"What?"

"Tell him you do love him…and hug him. You can do that…he would like that, I KNOW he would."

"Hug him, Sango?"

"Yes. You can hug him, its alright to. You know, Sesshomaru, just because your parents did things a certain way doesn't mean YOU have to just because YOU'RE a Demon! You can be your own person. You can do things differently. Just because you're a full Demon doesn't mean you HAVE to do EVERYTHING like all Demons do. I mean, look at me! Do you know what women at my village did? They cooked, kept their houses clean, looked after the children, made the clothes, polished the weapons. I mean….that's not ME! Don't get me wrong, Id love to have children of my own someday. Miroku and I already decided on children after we marry. But that's not ALL I am. True, my Mother wasn't too thrilled when I told her I wanted to follow my father and become a Demon Slayer, but she understood this was MY life and MY choice. As much as I loved my Mother, I wasn't my Mother, I was myself. The same way you're not your Father, however much you might have loved and respected him, you're not him."

Sesshomaru lowered his head. "I have been in my Father's shadow for so long, trying to become as powerful as he."

"But you're NOT him, Sesshomaru. You're you. And you CAN do things differently. It's not disrespecting him if you do…it's just you living your own life. "

"It IS my own life, Sango…and I DO intend to change it. I no longer want an Empire…I want a family."

"You already have one, Sesshomaru. You always have."

"Yes…and now…I can add to it. Not just Rin…but Kagome…and you, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"You don't have to follow every single Demon tradition just because you ARE one Doing things like hugging doesn't make you any less of a Demon."

"I'm not quite sure I really know how."

"How to hug? Oh, it's easy. Here, I'll show you," she stood back a bit. "Here, hold out your arms." Seeing as how he was in his human cloak, he had two, so he could do it easily. Sango walked into his outstretched arms and put her own around her shoulders. "Now, close your arms around my wait, and squeeze very gentily." She squeezed his shoulders gentily and then pulled apart. "See? That's a hug. A friendly hug. No intimacy, no romantic feelings, nothing at all. Just something shared between friends. It's not bad, is It?"

"No," Sesshomaru realized. "That…felt nice."

"Hugs do feel nice. Hugs can do so much. Like your parents, it can show affection, or it can cheer someone up if they feel sad, or it can just show a friend you care. Lots if uses for hugs. You can do it with your one arm as well"

Sesshomaru stared at his right arm. "Yes," he lifted his head. "That will be the first thing I do once we find Kagome and get her to Inuyasha. Once my brother is well…I'm going to hug him."

"That's good. See, you CAN be your own person. You can love you Father still…but you know you're not him. You CAN do things differently."

Rin then came up to them. "Lord Sesshomaru, would YOU like to try these indoor hot springs? I left some water in the bathtub for you."

"I would, very much. Thank you, Rin. I also think I'll try that indoor waterfall as well."

"I'll show you how it works.." he lifted Kirara from her shoulders. "Kirara, stay with Rin." she waked him into the bathroom. "Here, I'll give you some fresh water," she let the water ut of the tub and filled it with fresh water. "The shower…that's the indoor waterfall…come from here," she indicated the showerhead. "You turn it on with this."

"All right," he took off the pendant and gave it to Sango, assuming his normal demon form again. Sango left the room and closed the door behind her, sitting beside Rin again as she continued to look at the pictures.

"Miss Sango? What's this picture here?" she pointed to a picture of Inuyasha and Sango, standing very close to the fire. Her hand was on Inuyasha's shoulder, and they were both smiling.

"That was after Inuyasha and I had a talk over the fire late at night when neither one of us could sleep. I didn't even know Kagome woke up, but she did and took that picture suddenly."

Rin giggled. "And what's this picture? Were you hugging Inuyasha?" She pointed to another picture that had Inuyasha and Sango with their arms around each other's waits and their other arms were up with thier hands clasped together.

"Oh," she giggled. "That was when I taught Inuyasha how to dance."

Rin giggled. "You taught Inuyasha how to dance?"

"Yeah.." she smiled at the memory…

Sango came across Inuyasha sitting down ith his arms folded, just staring out at the sky with no expression, Miroku and Shippo had gone to gather firewood and were setting up a campsiite around the well, waiting for Kagome to come. Sango couldn't help but notice that Inyasha wasn't facing the well this time. She waked over and sat down next to him. "Hi," she said.

Inuyasha turned around. "Hi."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. Why?"

"Cause whenever you sit like this, I can tell something's bothering you. You're not even facing the well. Come on now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, OK? Nothing at all."

"The why are you facing AWAY from the well? Like you didn't want Kagome to see you. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe I just don't wanna talk to her right now."

"Why? DID you have a fight?"

"No…" he looked down. Sango touched his shoulder.

"Did something happen? Come on, talk to me…you know you can."

"It's just that….you ever notice all she's been talking about lately is this stupid dance her school's having?"

"Oh yeah, that Senior Dance."

"Yeah, it's al she's been talking abut day after day after day, I can't stand it anymore! Wish she'd just shut up about it."

"Why?"

"Hmmph….she's probably gonna want to talk about it more today.."

"So? Why don't you want to know any more about it?"

"Cause…she might think I was interested."

"And?"

"And….she might want me to go with her…"

"So?"

"So…" Inuyasha looked around. "So….I don't know how to dance."

"You don't know how to dance?"

"Nah..never danced in my life…never had any need to."

Sango stood up. "I can teach you how to dance."

"You know how?"

"Sure, it's easy. Come on," she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gentily pulled him up. "It's actually simple to dance. Just first put your arm around my waist," he did so. She put her arm around his shoulders ad took his other hand, holding it up in the air. "Ok, now all you do is sway, like this." She began to sway. "You feel my hips? Now you move your hips exactly the same way…like this…OK…yeah, back and forth, just like that. There, see? You're doing it! See? It's easy to dance. OK, now, hold these hands up," Sango then let go of Inuyasha's waist and moved in a circle before putting her arm back around Inuyasha's wast. "There, tat's another move."

"Oh?'

"Yeah…now if you want to say dip her, it's easy to do that to, as strong as you are. First, pull me a little closer," he did so. "Now, I step back with my right, you step forward with yours, and then I'll lean back, and you use the hand around my waist to balance me." He succeeded in dipping her. "Very good! See, you CAN dance!" But when they stood up, they both turned white at the sight of Kagome sitting by the well watching them. Sango quickly let go of Inuyasha's waist. "This ISN'T what it looks like!" she began.

"I know, I've been watching you," Kagome said happily, holding up her camera. "Hope you didn't mind, you just looked so cute." Inuyasha turned bright red. "You can dance really well, Inuyasha! But you forgot one thing…"

"What's that?"

Kagome reached into her back and pulled out her mini stereo. "Music!" She turned on a slow romantic song and moved over to Sango and Inuyasha. "May I cut in?" Sango nodded and stepped away as Kagome stepped into Inuyasha's arms. Sango silently coached him as he swayed with Kagome. Catching Sango's eyes, they both smiled.

Rin giggled at the memory. "That must have been so sweet to see, Sango."

That was, Rin." Her eyes gazed over at the memory. Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom just then and accepted the pendant back from Sango, putting it on as he assumed his human cloak again.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I did, Rin. That indoor waterfall was the most pleasant." He looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's time for you to be in bed now, Rin." Sango turned off the television and put away the photo album. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and carried her to one of the beds, tucking her into it gentily. "Pleasant dreams, Rin.":

Rin happily snuggled into the bed. "Pleasant dreams, Lord Sesshomaru. Don't worry, we'll find Kagome tomorrow." She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly before she closed her eyes.

Sango watched the touching scene in front of her with a gentile smile. "Hey," she said as Sesshomaru returned to her. "Who says you don't know how to care?" She nodded at Rin. "I think you proved right there that you DO know how to care! When that little girl was killed by those wolves, you restored her to life. You took her in cause her village was all killed by wolves, you feed her, you clothe her, you teach her, you always have her with you, you protect her with your life. In my book…that shows you CARE. You DO know how to care. It just took someone special to bring it out!"

Sesshomaru looked upon Rin. "Rin…Rin is truly special, Sango. More special than I could ever express in words. At first I didn't know why I wanted to protect her so badly….now I can't picture my life without her. She's brought so much joy….and so much meaning. If anything were to happen to her…a part of me would also die."

Sango smiled even bigger. "You know what that sounds like to me? It sounds like love. You DO love that little girl, Sesshomaru."

"I do," he realized. "I honestly do love Rin. She IS my daughter."

"You know…I think you're as good a father as your own."

"Thank you, Sango. I only wish…I culd speak to my own Father…and to Izoyoi…to tell them how wrong I was..and to tell them how sorry I am,..

"Talk to their spirits, Sesshomaru. I talk to my Father all the time. Just say what you want, and the angels will bring your prayers to Heaven," Sango yawned a bit. "I think I'm ready to go to bed.." she looked at the room, realizing there was only one bed left! She glanced uncomfortably at Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you take that bed, Sango?" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not tired yet. I'll just look at the stars for a while…then I'll probably sleep on that couch. Demons don't need to sleep as much as humans do." Sango nodded and climbed into the bed. Kirara made herself comfortable on a pillow right next to her. "Sango? Thank you for our talk. It was most enjoyable."

Sango smiled. "You're welcome. Good Night, Sesshomaru," she said as she turned off the lamp.

"Pleasant dreams, Sango." He sat upon the windowsill and stared up at the stars in the sky. He turned toward what he hoped was the way to the well and tried to send a telepathic message to Inuyasha. "Brother…"he thought. "Hold on. Hold on, Inuyasha…we're on Kagome's street…we're almost there. Hold on, Inuyasha….so I can apologize to you….and we can be a family. I love you, Brother…hold on…"

What I thought wasn't mine

In the light

Wasn't one of a kind,

A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry

I couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you

And ask you for help

I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought was a dream

A mirage

Was as real as it seemed

A privilege

When I wanted to tell you

I made a mistake

I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai,

I never needed a friend,

Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now.


	5. Don't Cry For Him, Sango

The songs are 'Brother Mine' by Vic Mignogna and 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back.' by Midnight Sons

Sesshomaru gazed upon the stars in the sky, wishing with all his heart for the sun to come up so that they might all continue on their journey. Being a demon he could stay up all night for several days and not get tired. His mind was on his brother, suffering in so much pain that he knew would only get worse and worse with each passing hour. It was almost ironic…now that he WANTED Inuyasha to live, any moment he could breathe his last….without him..

How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past

I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live

Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed

How can I return your wasted breath?

What I did not know has cost you dear,

For there is no cure for death

Beautiful Mother,

Soft and sweet, once you were gone

We were not complete

Back through the years

We reached for you

Alas twas not meant to be

And how can I make amends

For all that I took from you?

I led you with hopeless dreams

My brother, I was a fool

Don't cry for the past now, brother mine

Neither you nor I are free from blame

Nothing can erase the things we did,

For the path we took was the same

Beautiful Mother,

Soft and sweet, once you were gone

We were not complete

Back through the years

We reached for you

Alas twas not meant to be

My dreams made me blind and mute

I longed to return to that time

I followed without a word

My brother, the fault is mine

So, where do we go from here?

And how to forget and forgive?

What's gone is forever lost

Now, all we can do is live

A sudden noise startled Sesshimaru out of his thoughts. He turned around swiftly to see Sango sitting up in bed. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her head was resting on them, but Sesshomaru could make out the sounds coming from her….she was crying. Raising his eyebrows, he quietly got himself down from the windowsill and went to stand over her. "Sango?" She raised her face. "Are you alright? Are you still thinking about your brother?"

Sango looked down. "No…no..it's not that this time. I…I'm scared, Sesshomaru. I keep thinking….what if we get there too late…what if he dies….things that happened…keep going through my mind.."

"I know, you told me. All those pictures you showed me. You must have truly been a light in his life when he needed one."

Sango started to sob again. "No, I haven't…not always!" She lowered her head to her knees.

"What do you mean, Sango?"

" I mean…so many times..when he and Kagome would have arguments…a lot of the times, I would take Kagome's side. Even when he wasn't fully to blame, I would just assume that he was, or I refused to understand. One time…oh God, it's so painful to remember…one time Kagome caught Inuyasha right in the middle of Kikyo trying to seduce him again."

"That heartless witch…I know it would be JUST like her to play on his emotions and try to seduce him….she was his first love.."

"I know.,.a fact I should have kept in mind…a fact we ALL should have kept in mind. He wasn't FULLY over her yet…and Kikyo WAS still playing with him. But all Miroku, Shippo, and I could do was see it from Kagome's side….and we just turned against him….we all turned against him!! I even said he should change his name to 'two-timer'…TWO-TIMER…oh God, why did I call him that?!" she started to sob again. "He didn't MEAN to hurt her, I know he didn't want to. Why didn't I just stay out of it?! It wasn't any of my business, or Shippo's, or Miroku's…yet we wouldn't listen to him…we wouldn't listen!! Inuyasha's been such a good friend to us…and we instantly chose Kagome instead of listening to both of them!"

"Maybe it's because you're so close to Kagome. I've seen you two together, Sango, and you both are like sisters."

"But Inuyasha…I've always said I think of him as a brother….some sister figure I turned out to be for him! Constantly blaming him for all the disagreements….more often than not standing off to the side while HE fought the battles!"

"If I recall, Sango, you did a lot more to me that one time rather than just stand there." he rubbed his shoulder. "I still have the scars from when you and Kirara fought me."

"But much more often I did nothing. You know that. I just ran where it's safe. I'm a TRAINED WARRIOR, and I ran where it was SAFE…like a coward would."

"Sago, you are ANYTHING but a coward. I can truly attest to that, I have seen you fight and you are one of the most amazing fighters I have ever met."

"I should have done more to help him fight."

"No matter how good you are at what you do, Sango, you are not perfect. A lot of those demons and monstars would have been too much for you to help with."

"I could have tried."

"I don't thin my brother would have let you., He would not have wanted you to be hurt. Sometimes things happen that not even you can fight against. I found that out the first time Inuyasha used the Wind Scar."

"I still don't know why I did that. One other time they were having an argument, and I came in near the end of it. I actually said to Miroku, 'I don't know what happened here, but it was clearly Inuyasha's fault!' All because Kagome sat him again! But I didn't know if it was his fault..I didn't KNOW!!"

"You were standing up for your friend, Sango."

"But HE'S my friend too! I should have stuck up for HIM too! It takes TWO people to have an argument, and I only saw from Kagome's side, not Inuyasha's!" She wiped her eyes. "What kind of friend DOES that?! I mean, I love Kagome…but I love him too! I know Kagome knew how much she meant to me…but did HE ever know?"

Sesshomaru moved over and sat down next to Sango. "He DID know, Sango."

"How could he? I've been a TERRIBLE friend to him! Did I ever show him how important he is to me? He…he was so good to me. He forgave me numerous times. The first time we met, when Naroku tricked me into believing that Inuyasha was behind the massacre in my village so I'd kill him…he didn't even fight back when I attacked him before passing out from blood loss. When I came too, I found out that not only did he and his friends nurse me back to health they buried the dead in my village and wanted me to join them! When Naroku tricked me again into stealing Inuyasha's sword in exchange for my brother, even though he was mad at me and threatened to chew me out, he never did. In fact, he forgave me AGAIN for it!! And how did I thank him..I blamed him for all the arguments he ever had with Kagome…I always comforted HER instead of just being quiet! I ever tried to see it from HIS point of view, or even listened to him! Now…he might die…and I might never have the chance to tell him how sorry I was for doing that..Oh God, I'm so sorry…"

"He will NOT die, Sango. I'm going to personally see myself that he doesn't. If it cost me all I have…no matter what I have to give…no matter how far we have to go, how far we have to walk..we WILL find Kagome and he will NOT die!"

"Yes," Sango agreed. "He won't die…and we WILL stop Kikjyo. The minute..the SECOND I even see that bitch, I'm gonna do what I SHOULD have done the very first time…I'm gonna tear her limb from limb!! I'll rip her damn head off!"

"I think you should save that honor for Kagome. I'm sure she would love to do that herself."

"Yeah..but I AM gonna beat the crap out of her. I should have done that years ago, but I was so concerned for Kagome I didn't…and I should have…I should have done it and set it up so it looked like Koga did it. THIS time I wont be so fancy…I'll just turn her inside out!! It's the least I can do for Inuyasha."

"Sango, you have already done a lot for him. More than enough for him to forgive you for everything. He told me about a lot of times when you have all helped each other through many obsticles. He told me about when you saved him from drowning when that fake water god held him underwater and you flew on Kirara to save him. Also there was the time that you and Kirara attacked me when I provoked him into transforming into his demon self. Also when I had provoked him the first time, Kagome may have thrown herself between us, but as I was leaving I noticed you all were supporting him and helping him when he woke up. Also when he and Koga were fighting against Juromaru and Kageromaru you used your poison to slow them down. You also helped Kagome plan a birthday party for him."

"That was mainly HER idea to do that."

"And you helped her with it. You also taught him to dance when he didn't know how. My brother has forgiven you long ago and thinks very highly of you."

"He does?"

"Yes. In fact he has told me that if Kagome were not with him and he could only fight with one other to defeat Naroku…he would want to fight with you."

"He…he said that?"

"Yes, while we were talking but three days ago, when he told me about his plans to propose. He thinks very highly of you. He told me he enjoys sparring with you because you're the only one that can make him break into a sweat!"

"He's the only one who can make ME sweat as well!"

"He has forgotten the past Sango, so do not think of it anymore. I think we can both agree that I am mostly to blame for the pain Inuyasha has had to endure for most of his life. I am guilty of far worse than you have ever done. You have never physically attacked him on purpose, Naroku tricked you that time. I did that again and again, ever since he was born. Naroku tricked me that one time, but all the other times I did it of my own free will, and for far worse of a reason than you ever had. I wrongly blamed him for Father's death and was extremely envious that he received the Tetsusaiga. If anyone should carry guilt, it is I. The fact that Inuyasha has forgiven me for what I have done is proof of his huge heart, He never wants to openly show it…that's the demon part of him doing that…but his actions are all I need. He has forgiven you, Sango He has forgiven me, and I am guilty of far worse."

"I do know one thing…I'm not taking sides anymore. If they have an argument, I'm going to stay out of it. I'm keeping my mouth shut, I am NOT getting involved. No more taking sides, no more defending. It's up to THEM to sort it out, I will NOT say anything. I won't get involved."

"No, Sango…there is one fight you SHOULD get involved in…the fight against this horrid zombie that started this entire thing."

"For Inuyasha and Kagome, I'll pound Kikyo so bad she won't even be able to blink…the minute Kagome gets her she wont be doig too much of that anyway!"

"I would appreciate helping you with that myself. I do owe her for attacking my family. Now that Inyasha and I have reconciled, no one…and I do mean NO ONE…will ever attack him again without answering to ME as well!"

"With your Dragon Strike AND Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, whoever would be that stupid would NOT live to see another day!'

"Thank you, Sango. Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"You're welcome, Sango. I know we both have to forgive ourselves for our mistaskes, but be assured, Inuyasha HAS forgiven us both."

Sango nodded and pulled the blankets up over her as Sesshomaru moved back to the windowsill. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Pleasant dreams, Sango." Sesshomaru sat back down on the windowsill and stared up at the stars again. "Brother," he thought, " I know you have forgiven me, as you also have forgiven Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Hold on, Brother. I know you are in a great deal of pain, but rest assured, we WILL bring Kagome to you by tomorrow. I promise you that from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Dear Brother Please believe me. Sango and I love you very much. Stay strong as I know you are, Inuyasha. We will bring you Kagome soon."

How will I start

Tomorrow without you here

Who's heart will guide me

When all the answers disappear

Is it too late

Are you too far gone to stay

This one's forever

Should never have to go away

What will I do

You know I'm only half without you

How will I make it through

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

I'd cry you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion

Will carry you, I know they can

Just love will guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting

Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes

And you will see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me

I hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's not a thing I would not endure

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back to me


	6. Sins of the Brother

**Note: This next part is gonna be written in the form of a play, to REALLY make it scary.**

**Songs here are 'Brother' by Toad The Wet Sprocket, 'Thank You Very Much' from 'Scrooge' and parodies of 'Half Breed' by Cher, 'One Tin Soldier' by One Caste, 'We Didn't Start The Fire' by Billy Joel, '1234' by Faust, and 'Bog Down In The Valley' **

**The lights slowly come up to reveal INUYASHA (in human form) on his bed, with SHIPPO and MIROKU around him, tending to him and trying to make him comfortable. He's breathing very funny and sweat is coming down, soaking him. SANGO (with KIRARA on her shoulder) approaches him with KAGOME, who runs over to INUYASHA. SESSHOMARU (back to his Demon self) enters then and tries to approach them, but something suddenly tugs him back. He looks back to see several ANGELS holding his fur.**

**SESSHOMAROU**

**What are you doing? (He tugs at the fur, the ANGELS hold him back.)**

**ANGELS**

**You can't come.**

**SESSHOMARU**

**I shall. He's my brother, let me go! (tugs at fur)**

**ANGEL 1**

**I'm sorry…I must forbid..**

**SESSHOMARU**

**Let me GO!! I must go to my brother. I must GO to him… (He looks and sees KAGOME over INUYASHA, about to put her hand upon him A bight, blinding white light appears from the far left, causing SESSHOMARU to hold his hand over his face. Once he removes his hand, he gasps. A lovely young woman with long jet black hair and royal robes steps from the light. Her clothes are bright while with pure gold around her collar. SESSHOMARU just stares at this vision. He whispers uncertainly) Iziyoi? (IZIYOI looks around and starts to come toward SESSHOMARU) Iziyoi? Iziyoi? (IZIYOI walks toward SESSHOMARU, but doesn't stop, and in fact walks right THROUGH him, like he's not even there! SESSHOMARU stares, like he can't believe what just happened. He follows her as she walks toward INUYASHA) Iziyoi? Iziyoi…wait! (IZIYOI, not seeming to hear him approaches INUYASHA'S bed slowly. SESSHOMARU tries despirately to reach her, but the ANGELS hold fast to his fur) Stop this! Let go of me right now!**

**ANGEL 2**

**I cannot. You're too late…**

**ANGEL 3**

**You still have sins on your soul…you are forbidden from passing…(other ANGELS enter and surround SESSHOMARU, turning their backs and bridging their arms in front of him. SESSHOMARU tries to go through, but the arms are holding fast and he cannot break through.) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Let me GO! Iziyoi, don't! Wait….not yet…let me go…**

**ANGEL 4:**

**I'm sorry….you can't. You have not been fully forgiven for all you have done. You cannot approach Sacred Ground.**

**ANGELS HOLDING FUR:**

**Too late, too late, too late. This has come too late. Too late to love, too late for brotherhood, too late to make amends..**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**No. (he pulls out Tensaga. KIKYO'S voice is heard coming from everywhere)**

**KIKYO'S VOICE**

**Now, would you REALY stoop so low as to ATTACK angels from Heaven?**

**SESSHOMARU (looking around):**

**Kikyo? Where are you you disgusting zombie?!**

**KIKYO'S VOICE:**

**Now wouldn't YOU like to know?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Show yourself.**

**KIKYO'S VOICE:I'M not the one you should be concerned about!**

**(SESSHOMARU turns toward the bed, to his horror IZIYOI has arrived at the edge of INUYASHA'S bed. She sits down quietly and leans forward. SESSHOMARU gasps and tried to move toward the bed, the ANGELS hold him back.)**

**ANGELS (chanting)**

**Too late, too late (they continue chanting this al throughout) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Iziyoi…wait…please…**

**IZIYOI (whispering):**

**Inuyasha? Inuyasha? **

**INIYASHA (waking up. Stares uncertainly):**

**Mother?**

**IZIYOI:**

**Yes, my Son. It's really me this time. **

**INUYASHA: (as everyone else is looking around, wondering who he's talking to)**

**Mother….what are you..**

**IZIYOI:**

**I've come to take you home, my son. It's time.**

**INUYASHA:**

**Home? (SESSHOMARU struggles to get to him, ANGELS hold him back)**

**IZOYOI:**

**Yes, my son. Home…to your father. (looks up to Heaven) And…to meet several others (smiles) Your Father sent me himself. It's time, my Son. **

**KAGOME:**

**Inuyasha? Who are you talking to?**

**INUYASHA:**

**My Mother's here. She's right there! (points.) Can't you see her? Mother, this is Kagome, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo (SHIPPO starts crying hard against MOROKU) Why are you crying, Shippo? **

**IZIYOI:**

**I know who they are, my Dear. But only you can see me. (reaches out her hand) Take my hand, Inuyasha. Its time to go Home.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Wait, Inuyasha..**

**ANGEL 1:**

**He can't HEAR you, Sesshomaru. Neither he nor his mother can. No one can see you at all. **

**INUYASHA:**

**Home?**

**IZIYOI:Yes, Home. With me, your father, and with all of the angels and spirits…(points to Heaven) Its time my Son. Take my hand.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**No, Iziyoi! (ANGELS hold his fur again)**

**INUYASHA (looks at KAGOME):**

**Mother…can I just..have one more minute? (IZIYOI nods. He turns to KAGOME) K…Kagome..**

**KAGOME:**

**I'm here, Inuyasha.**

**INUYASHA:**

**Kagome…I have to go..**

**KAGOME:**

**Wait, Inuyasha…(tries to put her hand on him)**

**INUYASHA:**

**It's too late, Kagome. My Mother is here…I have to go…**

**KAGOME:No, Inuyasha!! No, not yet, please…wait…**

**INUYASHA:Can't….have to go..(weakly turns toward SANGO) Sango….Sango?**

**SANGO (through her own tears):**

**I'm here, Inyasha.**

**INUYASHA (pointing)**

**The Tetsusaiga…take the Tetsusaiga…(He weakly reaches for it, but can't quite reach it. SANGO quickly takes it. INUYASHA closes his good hand over hers.) Take it, Sango. You're the new Leader now.**

**SANGO (choking on tears):**

**Inuyasha…I..I can't..**

**INUYASHA:**

**Yes…you can, Sango. I know you can. Please, take it….promise me…you'll lead…and you'll destroy Naroku..do it…for me..**

**SANGO:**

**OK. (turns away, crying bitterly)**

**INUYASHA:**

**Kagome….(touches her face)**

**KAGOME:**

**Inuyasha…**

**INUYASHA:**

**I love you….I'm sorry…please forgive me.,..**

**KAGOME:**

**I love you, too…(grabs INUYASHA) Oh God, don't LEAVE US!!! PLEASE, DON'T GO!!!**

**INUYASHA:**

**I'm sorry….**

**IZIYOI:Inuyasha? It's time…take my hand..**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**No, IZIYOI!**

**KIKYO'S VOICE:**

**She can't HEAR you! (before SESSHOMARU'S eyes, as INUYASHA takes the hand of his mother, he becomes his half-demon self again. IZIYOI helps him to his feet, and the robe falls down onto the bed. KAGOME cries hysterically, grabbing the robe. SANGO hold her as they cry into each other's shoulders. SHIPPO sobs as KIRARA sorrowfully comes to comfort him. MIROKU tearfully begins to perform Last Rites. SESSHOMARU stares, stunned, as IZIYOI guides INUYASHA to the back, where a Golden Staircase appears before them. INUYASHA stares up, breathlessly as IZIYOI looks at him lovingly)**

**IZIYOI:**

**Unlike anything you've ever seen, isn't it my son? (She guides him as they slowly start up the staircase)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Brother! Brother, wait! (tries to move, the ANGELS hold him back, still chanting 'Too late, too late.' Finally one turns around, and she has KAGURA'S face! She mouths, 'I'm sorry' before the angels start to disappear) Wait…wait…I…I didn't get to say goodbye…Brother, wait…(by this time IZIYOI and INUYASHA have disappeared into Heaven and the staircase has vanished. SESSHOMARU glances to where the bed was, only to find that the bed and all INUYASHA'S friends have also vanished, leaving him alone in the darkened room. Slowly he lowers his head) Inuyasha…Inuyasha,…forgive me….(JAKEN slowly approaches him)**

**JAKEN:**

**Mi Lord? Mi Lord…my sympathies over this…really. May I do anything?**

**SESSHOMARU (stunned):**

**Just…look after Rin for right now, Jaken…I wish to be alone…(JAKEN nods quietly as SESSHOMARU walks into his chambers and shuts the door. The chambers is mostly dark, but a red stuffed cushioned armchair can be seen. SESSHOMARU sits down upon it. He rests his arm on his lap and stares downward) You wouldn't even let me say goodbye you witch! I didn't get to say goodbye! Inuyasha…brother….forgive me….please forgive ..(lays his head in his hand)….I would give everything I have…my title…my lands…my castle…I'd give it all up if I could get you back…if I could have found some way to bring Kagome to you sooner….(closes his eyes and lowers his head weakly)**

**KIKYO'S VOICE:**

**So your brothrer is finally dead? GOOD! (SESSHOMARU'S head pops up)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kikyo? Where the hell are you?!**

**KIKYO'S VOICE:Anywhere and everywhere!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Show yourself NOW! (stands up, KIKYO appears in front of him) **

**KIKYO (sarcastically):**

**Yes, sir.**

**SESSHOMARU (slowly stands up):**

**You murderer..**

**KIKYO: **

**You're a fine one to talk, Sesshomaru. **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**You wouldn't even let me say goodbye to him! **

**KIKYO:HA! When did you even WANT to? All you EVER wanted to do was kill him! You're just sore that I did it and YOU didn't! Poor Loser!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kikyo, I no longer wished him dead!! I didn't WANT him dead!**

**KIKYO:**

**To quote you, Sesshomaru, on many occasions: Die! Die you worthless half-breed!!**

**SESSHOMARU (pulling Tokajin):**

**Silence, Kikyo!**

**KIKYO:**

**Make me!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That WILL be arranged you heartless murderer!! (he jumps and lunges toward her, only to have her teleport away and show up right behind him)**

**KIKYO:You call ME a heartless murderer?! The dog is calling the fur white, Sesshomaru! (SESSHOMARU doesn't notice the background is slowly changing around him) You go ahead and try to slay me, Sesshomaru. He's still dead! You're only upset because you didn't do it! (He tries to reach for her, but she teleports again)**

**SESSHOMARU:Be silent, or I shall do it for you!**

**KIKYO:**

**Try as you might, you won't be able to! (laughs) Look at you, the most Perfect Demon! So perfect, so amazing…yet you couldn't save your own brother! He's dead….he's GONE! No matter what you do to me, he's still gone! (SESSHOMARU growls) Oh, what? Made you mad? Did I? For what, for telling the truth? Then hear this now..**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Hear what?**

**KIKYO:**

**Hear this…look around you, Sesshomaru! (SESSHOMARU raises his eyes and looks. To his surprise the entire chamber has vanished. He's surrounded by large red mountains that stretch up crookedly to a dark black cloudless sky. There is a level of smooth red stone right above him with a rail made of fire . Seats are clearly shown behind the rail, almost like stadium seats. Between the red mountains are pits that shoot out fire every once in a while. Directly in front of him is a large pit of thick lava in which huge flames of fire routinely burst out of. Ten feet above the pit is a crooked cliff, and a path leading from the cliff to where SESSHOMARU and KIKYO are can easily be seen. The path passes directly in front of the firey second level. A large portion of red rock jets out just in back of SESSHOMARU and KIKYO and bright red tables and chairs can be seen. Scrolls of paper and inkwells can be seen on them. Shreiks and yells of pain and despair are clearly heard. SESSHOMARU stands, stunned as KIKYO laughs) Welcome to Hell, oh Mighty Demon Ex- Lord! I'm the Gatekeeper..and YOU'RE dead!!**

**SESSHOMARU:I shouldn't even BE here.**

**KIKYO:**

**Oh, but you are! See…I had to get one of you into Hell with me. (SPECTATORS are now entering the second level- among them members of the Band of Seven- in particular BANKOSU, JINKOSU, REINKOSU, and MUKOSU, HAKEDOHI, YURA OF THE HAIR, JUROMERU and KAKEROMARU, the MOTH DEMON, the THEIVES SESSHOMARU killed in episode 5, etc.) But unfortunately I couldn't reach your brother in time. Mommy took him up before I could….so, I took YOU instead! Fair trade, I say! One of you had to come….so it may as well be you! (she looks to the upper left of the second level.) Oh look, Sesshomaru. I think they're already starting to make you feel welcome! (SESSHOMARU looks up. Several WARRIORS drop down a bright red banner that has 'WELCOME, SESSHOMARU' in big black letters on it. KIKYO laughs) Been working on that all day, weren't you? (they nod) See, Sesshomaru? They've been expecting you for QUITE a while now! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**One question, Kikyo.**

**KIKYO:Yes?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**How did I die? **

**KIKYO:We're still trying to get all the details…but I believe you died in your sleep. Turns out you were sooo distraught over your dear brother's death (BAND OF 7 MEMBERS snicker) you just died of sorrow. (laughs a bit) I find it funny, don't you? Here you are, THE most powerful Lord of all Demons..the eldest son of Inio-Yo-Iasho…able to withstand swords, rocks, arrows, stones…and yet it takes your brother DIEING to kill you!!! Oh it's rich, just rich! (laughs right in his face) Oh Mighty King of the Western Lands, not so Mighty now, are you?! (SESSHOMARU growls again, and tries to go for KIKYO) Yeah, that's it! Come after me, try to! (He finds he can't move) You see, Sesshomaru, you can't move down here!! Your legs are now permanently stuck tight there until the trial begins!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Trial?!**

**KIKYO:Yes…YOUR trial! Just wait for the judge..(looks to the right) Oh, here he comes now! (CAIN- the fist murderer ever- enters from the right. He is dressed for someone in his time, meaning almost like a cavemen. His hair is long and straggly and he had a long, thick beard)**

**CAIN:**

**Ah, Kikyo. Welcome back. So…(indicates SESSHOMARU) here we are?**

**KIKYO:**

**Yes. Sesshomaru, former Lord of the Western lands, my I introduce the one in charge of THIS part of Hell, Cain! You may have head of him, the fist murderer? Ironically of HIS own brother!**

**CAIN (grabbing SESSHOMARU'S hand to shake it):**

**So…heh,heh..YOU'RE Sesshomaru! Delighted to finally be able to meet you at last! I must say you've gotten QUITE the reputation down here! (indicates banner) and I see you've already got yourself a fan club! Good for you! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**WHAT is the meaning of THIS?!**

**CAIN:**

**Just a standard procedure. See, everyone who comes down here must be subject to a trial. Nothing personal, it's just what we do here. (calls to the left) Council of Hell! Come forward. (Twelve people the enter and proceed to formally file into the large red rock jutting out next to SESSHOMARU. They are dressed in standard Japanese outfits, but their expressions are even more solumn and serious than SESSHOMARU'S. All throughout the trial they are quiet, serious, they don't change expression at all. They move in a synchronized manner. Every single thing they do, they do together.) You may all sit. (they sit down at the exact same time) Now, Sesshomaru, the purpose of this is quite simple. We merely review your life down here, and they decide your proper punishment. Ether you get a standard one for your many crimes, or…it's that! (points downward where the pit is) Look down, Sesshomaru. Look down and see for yourself. (He looks down at the lava) That, Sesshomaru, is the Ultimate Pit of Despair. How it works is simple. The minute you get plunged into that…you come out looking n the OUTSIDE, what you are on the INSIDE! THAT is reserved for the ones who are MOST guilty of the most horrid of sins! Kikyo, tell me, how many deadly sins were inside of him? 2..3..**

**KIKYO:**

**4.**

**CAIN:**

**4! 4 of the Deadly Sins! Oh my! (gazes at SESSHOMARU) you were HORRID, weren't you?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I have reformed, Cain! I have no longer been guilty of ANY of those! Which is exactly the reason why I shouldn't be DOWN here! (puts away Tokajin and pulls out Tessagia)**

**KIKYO (laughs)**

**You really don't understand, do you? Here…you are virtually helpless! You think you have ANY power down here?! (points) Let it be known that as of ths moment that sword is now TEN TIMES heavier than you can lift it! (at this Tessagia is pulled to the floor, taking SESSHOMARU with it. He drops to his knees, struggling to pick it up, to his surprise he can't) Yes, that's right! Here…you are no longer Sesshomaru the Demon Lord. That title is now stripped permanently from you! You have no powers at all! You can't transform here, you can't teleport, you can't fly…you can't even lift a pebble! In fact…you…you used to be THE most powerful Demon…you're even now less than a man! **

**SESSHOMARU (standing up, having to drop Tessagia in the process):**

**DAMN you!**

**CAIN:**

**As for you not belonging here, well, that's for them to decide. (to KIKYO) Summon the Himmoculai!**

**KIKYO (calling from left):**

**Himmoculai, get in here, now!**

**(The HIMMOCULAI, the personification of the SEVEN DEADLY SINS, enter just then from the left. They walk military style, one right behind the other with their arms folded behind their backs. First comes PRIDE: A Tall, dark haired man with an eyepatch on his left eye that covers his Ouroborous mark. That also happens to be his 'All-Seeing Eye', which allows him to see his enemies' moves before they can make them, and he's also incredibly fast (almost as fast as SESSHOMARU). A master swordsman, and he wears a dark blue military uniform with gold shoulder epaulets and gold trim, a dark blue cape over his shoulders, a long sword at his side, and black military boots.**

**LUST follows directly behind him. A Tall, dark-haired seductress with blood-red eyes, a low, captivating voice, and the ability to get her victims to do whatever she wants. Wears a black skin-tight floor length, low-cut dress which shows off the tops of her breasts, and her Ouroborous mark is on one of her breasts. Her fingers can extend out like spikes, allowing her to punch through almost anything.**

**ENVY follows her. He has dark hair, spiked green and is a real sadist. ENVY is able to transform himself into anyone he wishes, and can even mimic their voice perfectly. He delights in seeing others suffer, and will spend as much time as he needs studying his victims before moving in for the kill. Most often seen with LUST and GLUTTONY.**

**GLUTTONY follows, a short, fat, broad-shouldered, with an endless appetite. GLUTTONY'S mark is on his tongue, and his limbs are thick, just like the rest of him. He has a vacant, empty look in his eyes, and he'll eat anyone or anything.**

**GREED is after. Tall and lean, very muscular, and a royal smart-mouth. GREED wears a dark jacket with fur trim on the collar, and his hair is a dark, spiky mess. In his human-like form, sharp teeth can be seen in his mouth, and he also has the ability to change himself into a tall, dark-blue monster...his 'Ultimate Shield' form.**

**WRATH follows behind. Looks like a young boy, but he's no less dangerous than any of the others. His hair is long and black and his face is innocent. His mark is on the sole of one of his feet, and he has a violent temper, along with the ability to perform alchemy.**

**SLOTH is the last. Appears as a young, beautiful woman with light brown hair, SLOTH is almost always with PRIDE, acting as his spy, and as his secretary. Her mark is on her chest directly below her neck. She is able to change herself into a mass of water in order to move very quickly. When the SINS reach CAIN, they all stop.)PRIDE:Ten-hut, Sins! (they stop) About face! (they all face front, hands still folded behind their backs) CAIN:At-Ease! (they all open their legs and stare with contempt at SESSHOMARU) All right, I assume most of you know who this is here. (points to SESSHOMARU) This is the former Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru-Sama. I hear that four of you Deadly Sins were inside of him. I ask you 4 now to step forward please. (PRIDE, GREED, ENVY, and WRATH all step forward at the same time. LUST, GLUTTONY, and SLOTH step back at the same time) Ah, Pride, Greed, Wrath, and Envy. Thank you.**

**PRIDE:**

**Oh yes, Cain, all 4 of us happen to know this….man (points to SESSHOMARU) VERY well indeed. Several of us have been inside of him for over 500 years! We've shared some GREAT memories together, some good, some bad. Like of course the WONDERFUL instance when he discovered the remains of Ryukotsusei! (to SESSHOMARU) I bet that REALLY hurt, after you saw that your 'weak'...or not-so-weak, as you now know...little brother...had taken out Ryukotsusei...eh, Sesshomaru? That honor should have been yours, and that half-breed freak took it away from you.**

**ENVY: **

**Yeah, no wonder ya wanted Tetsusaiga so bad. With that kind of power, you'd be unstoppable. Just think...you'd have the mighty sword of your great father in your hands...the blade that was able to take down his killer. But no...daddy went and left it to that pathetic wretch Inuyasha. Ya know why...BECAUSE HE LOVED HIM MORE!! That's why you called me and the others...you couldn't beat him yourself, and so you called us to give you more strength. And the more you used us, the stronger WE got!!**

**GREED: **

**Haha, yeah...you got to build your lands, beat up your brother, kill a bunch of weakling humans, and all because you knew you couldn't have that which you wanted most of all...Tetsusaiga. I almost feel sorry for your mom, Sesshy...the way you turned out, I don't see why she didn't disown you.**

**CAIN:**

**All right, all right! Enough of that. If we're all ready, let's call this trial to order! (bangs staff on the ground twice to begin the trial. ENVY, GREED, WRATH, and PRIDE all line up at attention). Hear ye, hear ye! The court of Hell is now beginning. All Spectators take your seats. Council of Hell, are you ready? (THEY nod) The case today is the Trial of Sesshomaru-Sama! (points) oldest son of Inio-Yo-Taisho of the Western Lands! (Several SPECTATORS react with boos and negative comments) I know, I know, I know! He sent quite a lot of you down here, from what I hear, right? (ad libs, 'Yeah! Don't remind me!') Well, allow me to introduce his eldest as we start this hearing. Draw near and give your attendance and ye shall be heard!**

**DEMON 1 (standing up from the back):**

**Hold it, hold it! Did you say Inio-Yo-Taisho?**

**CAIN:**

**Yes, I dd.**

**DEMON 1:**

**I have a history with Inio-Yo-Taisho**

**CAIN:**

**Do tell, Brother Demon!**

**DEMON 1:**

**I was out with a few of my fellow demons, ransacking ad killing…minding my own business, ya know? When all of a sudden, Inio-Yo-Taisho- HIS Father- (points to SESSHOMARU) lands right in front of me, ging on abut how I was on his lands and told me to bug off. I said no, get out of my way…and he attacked and beheaded me! Me and QUITE a few of my companions! And THIS is his son?! What the hell is he doing down HERE?!**

**CAIN:**

**Good question! One that I'm sure will be answered in due time. **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I should NOT be here!**

**CAIN:**

**That's what they all say! All right, which one of you will volenteer to come forward and give your testimony first?**

**ENVY: (steps forward and holds up hand):**

**I will! (SPECTATORS all ad-lib: 'Great! This ought to be good, etc'.) Ladies ad Gentilemen of the Council, fellow Demons, Honored Guests one and all. As you know, I'm the Deadly Sin of Envy. As you also may kow I'm glad to say I have occupied the very body of this charming man whom you see before you now. Oh yes, we were old friends for the longest time…weren't we, Sesshy?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**We were NOT!**

**ENVY:**

**Oh ho…but we WERE!! I've been inside of your handsome body for about..what….255 years?**

**CAIN:**

**I believe so, (to SLOTH) Sloth…fetch his Soul Scroll. (SLOTH nods and goes off left. When she returns she is holding a gigantic rolled-up scroll that is so massive she struggles to lift it! ENVY whistles at the size of it as CAIN takes it.) Thank you. (SLOTH rubs her arms as CAIN takes scroll to SESSHOMARU) You know what this is, Sesshy? This, is your soul scroll. Everyone has one. This appears the day you're born, and it records EVERYTHING you've done in your life…up till now! (unrolls it in front of SESSHOMARU. It's soo long it runs right off the stage)**

**YURIA:**

**Good grief!**

**JINKOSU:**

**No kidding!**

**CAIN:**

**You see, Sesshomaru, this has everything you've done, everything you've SAID written down upon it. See the words in red? (waves it in front of him) SEE them? Those are your SINS! Oh, look at them all! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I am AWARE of all of them, Cain! I DID them!**

**CAIN:**

**So, you admit it!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I don't lie.**

**ENVY:**

**No, you just massacre people who aren't like you, and you summoned me when you discovered your own brother got the sword YOU craved! As a result..and also because you couldn't stand his MOTHER,..you made his life a living HELL, am I right? **

**CAIN:**

**Proceed, Envy**

**ENVY:**

**Thank you. You see, Ladies and Gentilemen of the Council, this man (points to SESSHOMARU) ever since the day he was born, knew that he was the son of THE most powerful Demon in HISTORY!! As a result, he knew he was gonna get everything belonging to dear Sweet Daddy…oh yes, he was! Oh at least, he WANTED to! But about 255 years ago something….happened…didn't it? Now…what could have happened, oh let me think..oh yes, your half-brother was born! (to KIKYO) Kikyo, if ya wouldn't mind…**

**KIKYO:**

**Why, of course not! (she quickly gathers sand in her hands, rubs them together a bit, and throws it into the air. Immidiately a mirror appears. Waving her hand over the mirror, an image takes shape. BABY INUYASHA. The SPECTATORS go 'Awwww!') **

**ENVY:**

**I know, isn't he cute? Just precious! But one person did NOT think he was so sweet! (points to SESSHOMARU) Of course, that's ANOTHER Sin, who will have HIS turn to speak later. Actually, I entered into him just as his Father was dieing…and he found out his inheritance…Kikyo? (KIKYO waves her hand, and the opening of 'SWORDS OF AN HONORABLE RULER is played, the scene with SESSHOMARU and INI-YO-TAISHO in the mirror)**

**SESSHOMARU (in mirror):**

**Before you go, let me have Tessuaga and Solanga.**

**ENVY:**

**And THOSE were some of your last words to him. You KNEW he might be killed, you KNEW you might not ever see him again, and what are your last words? Not 'I love you, Father', not 'Be careful, Father'? Oh no, YOUR last words were 'Give me your swords!' **

**SESSHOMARU;**

**I said more to him.**

**ENVY:**

**Oh yes, you did, Kikyo? (KIKYO waves her hand and scene continues)**

**SESSHOMARU ((in mirror):**

**The path I walk is the path of supreme conquest.**

**ENVY (In INI-YO-TASHO'S voice):**

**I love you, too! (in regular voice) As soon as he died, you found out what your Dad left you….the Tessagia. Nice sword, able to save lives…I think that's quite an awesome power…don't you? No, you didn't…you are the eldest, the full demon, the one with all the talents that you inherited from your parents! YOU are the one that was most worthy to inherit the lands, and the title, and the castle….you are the most worthy to inherit the Tetsusaiga right? Right? WRONG!! Who got it, I might ask? WHO got the sword of Ultimate Power? WHO? Your BROTHER, that's who! Your brother, who didn't even know how to use it, your brother, who didn't even know how to weld it! YOU knew the Wind Scar, the Adamant Barrage! YOU could do all of that, and Daddy left the sword YOU wanted to your brother!!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**He needed it more than I.**

**ENVY:**

**Sure. You say that now! YA SAY THAT NOW….but did you say that then? Did you? When I was in you? NO, you did NOT! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Shut up.**

**ENVY:**

**You can't say that anymore down here! See, YOU'RE no longer a Lord down here, Sesshomaru! You have NO owner at all! Here, you're no better than the rest of us! But you wasted no time in letting your brother now YOU wanted that sword, you NEEDED that sword, ad you were SO MUCH better than him, so you should HAVE the sword!! Why? Cause YOU are the powerful eldest child…and HE…a mere half-breed! But…why don't I let HIM tell the story? (Morphs into INUYASHA and sings in his voice as GREED and WRATH back him up)**

**ENVY/ INUYASHA sings:**

**My father married a pure human breed,**

**My older brother (points to SESSHOMARU) was ashamed of me**

**The Demons said I was human by law**

**The humans always called me "Demon Monstar"**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**that's all I ever heard**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**how I learned to hate the word**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA**

**he's no good they warned**

**Both sides were against me since the day I was born**

**We never settled, went from town to town**

**When you're not welcome you don't hang around**

**The other children were always scared of me**

**"He's a Demon monstar, run, save me!"**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**that's all I ever heard**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**how I learned to hate the word**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA**

**he's no good they warned**

**Both sides were against me since the day I was born**

**We weren't accepted and I felt ashamed**

**Now I just wander, tell me who's to blame (GREED, WRATH, and PRIDE point to SAESSHOMARU)**

**I haven't trusted people ever since then.**

**But I can't run away from what I am**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**that's all I ever heard**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA:**

**how I learned to hate the word**

**GREED and WRATH:**

**Half-breed, **

**ENVY/ INUYASHA**

**he's no good they warned**

**Both sides were against me since the day I was born**

**(the SPECTATORS all whistle and clap, calling 'encore!' LUST, GLUTTONY, and SLOTH make the 'shame' sign at SESSHOMARU.)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That won't break me, Envy. I don't crack easily. Besides, I know you are NOT my brother! You don't smell like him, you don't ACT like him, you AREN'T him, Envy! End this now! (ENVY morphs back) **

**ENVY:**

**So, I can't fool you, can I? Well, so what? Look, you, I would never have been inside of you at all if it weren't for your secret desire for…say…THIS! (places hands together, and Tetsusaiga is formed) **

**SESSHOMARU:Where did you get that? **

**ENVY (holds out sword to SESSHOMARU):**

**You WOULD like to know, wouldn't you? Yes, I have it…I have this precious sword that YOU wanted, that YOU craved your whole life! Yes, I know…as well as YOU do…that demons can't touch this! If any tries, he gets his Demon had burned clean off! But, guess what…you gave NO powers down here! YOU can easily get this sword! Go on! (holds sword out to SESSHOMARU) Go on…go on! Take it…**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Get that out of my face, Envy. I no longer desire that sword, I haven't for a long time. I know it was made f my brother, and ave no roblem with him possessing it.**

**ENVY:I wonder what happened to you all this time! I was missing you! But look..he's ot here, you're here, I'm here, and THIS (waves sword) is here! All strong, all powerful, all YOURS!! Go on, take it.,..take it…touch it! You want it…you want it…you've ALWAYS wanted it! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I no longer want it…and I know that's not the real one! I know that's a phony one! It doesn't smell like it, it doesn't have its arua. I know it's a fake.**

**ENVY:**

**You're not as dumb as I thought you were.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I have never be stupid, Envy. Mistaken, yes.**

**ENVY:**

**But I know you still crave this! Come on, even a phony one is good! You wanted to hold this all your life…now YOU hold it! (throws it at SESSHOMARU, he doesn't grab it, it falls at his feet)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I have told you once, I shall tell you again, I do NOT desire this any longer! (kicks it into the lava) **

**JAKOTU:**

**Will ya cut it out, Envy. You aint gonna break him.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**For once, Jankosu. I shall thank you. **

**YURA: **

**Jankosu, who IS this guy?!**

**JANKOSU:**

**Ya kow that Demon you were telling me about, Inuyasha? (eyes light up) Oh, he was sooo cute!)**

**YURA:**

**Yeah?**

**JANKOSU:**

**That's his brother!**

**YURA:**

**Oh?**

**ENVY (coming up close to SESSHOMARU):**

**Not gonna do it, huh? **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Envy? You might want to look out where you're standing…**

**ENVY:**

**Why?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Because, even though you took away most of my powers, I still have the powers I was BORN with..in particular…my poison claws! (slashes ENVY in the arm, causing him to yell at the top of his lungs and grab it tightly) **

**ENVY (hobbles over to GREED, still clutching his arm):**

**Take over. I gotta go regenerate! **

**GREED (coming forward, sarcastically):**

**Thank you, Envy. (to SESSHOMARU) Me, not being as stupid as him, I came prepared. **

**(morphs into his dark blue, rock-like Ultimate Shield) OK, Ladies, Gentilemen…I think that covers most of you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Deadly Sin of Greed, and I've been inside Mr, Wonderful here for about as long as Envy was. Oh yes, the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru, 'Killing Perfection', I believe, your name means? My oh my oh my, did your Dear Mother name you well!!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**My father named me, Greed.**

**GREED:And what a splendid job he did, too! It's almost as if he knew exactly what he was talking about! But that's neither here nor there. (clears throat and takes a knee before SESSHOMARU) behold the Mighty Demon Lord of the Western Lands! The one to inherit all the wealth and power from his Dear Sweet Dad! (quickly stands up) Oh yes! He inherited his remaining castle, and ALL of his Lands, and there was a LOT of land! Let's see, what else did he get? Well, his Royal title for one, and all of his servants…nice to have a bunch of lesser Deomns all doing your bidding, ain't it? All your Dad's wealth, even the clothes on your back…(reaches out to stroke SESSHOMARU'S kimono) What is this, silk? (SESSHOMARU slaps his hand away) OK, ever mind. Of curse, THE most valuable thing his Father left to him….was THAT…(points to Tenseiga) THAT absolutely gorgeous sword.(OTHER SINS ad lib, 'Watch it!' 'Don't go near that!' 'Don't touch it!') I know, I know, I know! Ya think I'm stupid? I'm not going near that! (to SESSHOMARU) The FACT that we're all scared to go near that thing should give ya SOME clue as to exactly HOW powerful that neat little thing REALLY is! Of course, if you DID know that I the first place I'd be out of a job! (to council) Council of Hell, listen to me as I spin this tale. A tale of….me! For this is where I came into the picture! As you may know, all powerful Council, if someone summons me, it basically means that they are unsatisfied with what they have….not that I make it any better. (does low bow) Thank you. Ya see, as you know, I make ya want, and want, AND WANT! You….you had it all! Oh yes, you had everything….the most gorgeous castle, the biggest amount of land, the highest title a Demon could have! All the whole Demon Word looked up to you, Sesshomaru…they wanted to BE you! You had it all, all the power, all the prestige, if you will. As much power as you could POSSIBLY have..and that STILL is not enough!! Oh no…not for YOU! That's why you summoned me. You wanted more, more, more…a LOT more! With that in mind..you asked for….Sloth…what did he ask for?**

**SLOTH (reading from scroll CAIN gives back to her):**

**The fang.**

**GREED:**

**Ah yes, the fang that was in the all powerful Tetsusaiga…which I believe was LEFT TO YOUR BROTHER! You had MORE than enough, including enough power to topple anything and anyone, and yet it STILL wasn't enough! Sloth, quote?**

**SLOTH (reading):**

**Why dd my Father bestow this useless sword on me, and bless Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I never said that out loud.**

**GREED:No, but you THOUGHT it. See, this scroll can record your thoughts, your feelings, everything about you. This scroll IS you! EVERYTHING you've done EVER goes in the scroll. As to why he did…cause Inyussha has no poison claws, no Demon Whip, and turns human once a month…and if he loses that sword he turns into a bloodthirsty killer…very much like yourself! Only not as calm….of course YOU might want to forget THAT part. But nevertheless, you put all that aside. You WANTED that sword, you NEEDED that sword. You wanted more power, and a lot of it! You'd have it no matter what, including at your own BROTHER'S expense!**

**YURA:**

**Wow, this guy is HORRID!**

**BANKOTSU:**

**You haven't heard HALF of it!**

**MUKOTSU (uneasy):**

**You sure it's OK for us to be sitting this close to the hearing? **

**JAKOTSU:Mukotu, the most powerful Demon of all is about to fall flat on his facer! I'm just sorry we don't get sushi! (LUST then stands up, grabs a SAMURAI, drags him off, ad a lot of screaming is heard. She comes back with two trays full of sushi which she proceeds to pass up to the stands.) Hey, thanks, Lust!**

**GREED (sings):**

**Listen, children, to a story**

**That was written long ago,**

**'Bout a mighty Lord on a mountain**

**And his half-brother below.**

**Their father he had a treasure**

**A very strong and powerful sword,**

**And the eldest brother swore**

**He'd have it for his very own.**

**Go ahead and hate your brother,**

**Go ahead and cheat his friends.**

**Do it in the name of the Empire,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come this, your judgement day,**

**On the bloody morning after....**

**One true Demon flies away.**

**So the mighty Demon Lord**

**Sent a message to the maker's hill,**

**Asking for the mighty sword,**

**Tons of power for which he'd kill.**

**Came an answer from the maker,**

**"Your Father has told to me**

**Your younger brother shall have that sword,**

**You have one right there, dont you see?"**

**Go ahead and hate your brother,**

**Go ahead and cheat his friends.**

**Do it in the name of the Empire,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come this, your judgement day,**

**On the bloody morning after....**

**One true Demon flies away.**

**Now the Mighty Lord cried with anger**

**"Theiving brother, now draw your sword!"**

**And he killed his own half brother,**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I DID NOT!**

**GREED (not listening):**

**So he won his just reward.**

**Now he stands at the end of his life,**

**On this mountain, dark and red.**

**And where is the poor half-brother?**

**Why floating up above the clouds instead!.**

**Go ahead and hate your brother,**

**Go ahead and cheat his friends.**

**Do it in the name of the Empire,**

**You can justify it in the end.**

**There won't be any trumpets blowing**

**Come this, your judgement day,**

**On the bloody morning after....**

**One true Demon flies away.**

**(All the SPECTATOR at this point hiss and boo and throw the sushi they haven't eaten at SESSHOMARU, along with rocks and fireballs. GLUTTONY runs around, picking up all the pieces that fall on the floor, stuffing them in his mouth)**

**GLUTTONY (smacks his lips nosily):**

**Delicious! (eyes SESSHOMARU) Can I have my dessert now, Lust?**

**LUST:**

**Not now, Gluttony, We're not through.**

**GLUTTONY:**

**Aw, shucks! (sits back down)**

**GREED:**

**As you can PLAINLY see, Ladies and GentileSinners, THIS man right here….and I use that term loosely cause he so obviously aint a LORD anymore…is GUILTY, and is worthy of the ultimate punishment…the Pit of Ultimate Dispear! (points to the Pit) He deserves nothing more and nothing less! His brother…poor soul he was, so mixed up, so unable to choose, so unable to see real love…**

**PRIDE:**

**And whose fault is that? (all point to SESSHOMARU) **

**GREED:**

**Of course his dear bother is confused in the matters of love! Look at his life….look at his ONLY family! The one who only loves Power ever since Daddy died! This one is truly remarkable!! One time when his brother was at a standoff with our friend Naroku, he came over….and the first thing he does, even though he hates Naroku as much as his bro…is PUNCH HIS BROTHER IN THE FACE!! Making him the first guy in history to help and hurt his brother, at the same time. (to SESSHOMARU) ever hear of the words 'Excuse me'?! (He's moving closer and closer to SESSHOMARU) Yes, that's all the love he ever had.,..the only love he WANTED…I bet he didn't even love his own MOM anymore…(SESSHOMARU growls menacingly) Ah…hit a cord, did I? Well, why didn't you ever SEE your Mom all this time?! Why didn't you? (SPECTATORS hiss and boo again) Don't you think she would love to see her Sonny Boy once in a while? don't you? Instead you just wander around, wanting more, and more, and more power.,..more and more.**

**SESSHOMARU (warningly):**

**Greed?**

**GREED:**

**What? (SESSHOMARU lofts glowing green claw in air) Ha, you think that'll work? I'll have you know I'm in my Ultimate Shield..**

**SESSHOMARU**

**So what? (punches poisoned claw right through his body. GREED looks surprised and screams)**

**GREED:Oh geez, damn this…damn him!! (ENVY comes back, fully restored.)**

**ENVY:**

**Better regenerate quickly!**

**GREED:**

**Yeah, yeah…(hobbles off) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Apparently, your Ultimate Shield has failed. **

**YURA (stares with mouth open):**

**I don't believe that!**

**JAKOTSU:**

**Believe it. NOTHING cracks this guy!**

**GATENMARU:**

**It's like, he's not scared of anything!**

**FIRE WAR "GOD":**

**No…he's scared. Ya gotta look close. Deep into his eyes to REALLY see it. But it's there. Look close, look at his eyes. You'll see. That's where all his emotion is, in his eyes. He's scared!**

**ENVY:**

**So, you think you got the upper hand just cause you got those claws? Well, think again oh ex-Lord! (saps fingers. A HUGE muscular Demn, at least 5 feet taller than SESSHOMARU come out with chains in his hands. The chains have fire flowing from them) SESSHOMARU, say hello to Big H. We only call him when someone is being EXTREMELY difficult. Big H? (BIG H nods, ad without a word grabs SESSHOMARU'S arm. SESSHOMARU tries to fight back, but seeing as how most of his strength is gone, he finds he can't. BIG H slaps a huge cuff on his wrist, wraps the chain around his waist, and secures it. He takes another chain, locks a collar attached to chain to SESSHOMSRU'S neck, and anchors chain to the floor. All SPECTATORS laugh at this sight)**

**ENVY (indicates collar):**

**Like brother, like brother! (laughs hysterically. MUKOTSU in particular is hysterical, as is the FALSE FIRE WAR GOD)**

**FIRE WAR "GOD":**

**This is DELICIOUS!!!!!**

**MUKOTSU:**

**I'd lie to preserve THIS moment forever!!**

**FIRE WAR "GOD":**

**We will, silly, we will! (both laugh. SESSHOMARU growls) **

**ENVY:**

**Ah, ah, ah!! You'd best not get out of line! Remember, you're NO LONGER a Lord of ANYTHING…not down here! This is OUR Kingdom down here! And in THESE walls (indicates Hell) WE'RE the ones in charge..and YOU..are the same as THEM! (points to SPECTATORS. Ones holding banner innocently wave).**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**You are out of your mind.**

**ENVY:**

**Want it the hard way, do you? (signals to BIG H, who pulls out a huge iron chain, that happens to be on fire, and whaps SESSHOMARU down the back with it. Because he now has strength of a human, he feels the pain and drops with a painful 'Ahh!' SPECTATORS laugh again as BIG H helps him up) **

**MUKOTSU:**

**To coin a phrase: SIT BOY! (all laugh)**

**CAIN (taps staff on ground to make crowd be quiet):**

**Now, if we're all through playing games.,..Wrath, I believe you're the next one.**

**(WRATH then steps forward)**

**WRATH:All right, all right, guess it's my turn now. OK, Council of Hell, my I introduce myself. As many of you know I'm the Deadly Sin of Wrath. In other words extreme anger, hotness of temper. So angry that said victem would be driven to KILL….well, that's where I come in. As many of you no doubt know by now, our dear friend, right here (points to SESSHOMARU) has been proven to have committed Envy and Greed. And, as we all know, Greed and Envy can easily lead to me! No doubt many of you know that already. But THIS one here (points to SESSHOMARU) is living proof! Oh yes, he is. Why so many times, in so many battles you've fought in the past, with so many people! Who's helped you get enough anger so you may win? In particular, the damage you did to your brother?! Huh? (bows) You're welcome! (goes to mirror) Why don't we enjy some of those examples right now? Kikyo?**

**KIKYO:**

**Oh, yes…(goes to mirror and throws sand upon it. Various images come up in it as WRATH starts to sing)**

**WRATH (sings completely sarcastically):**

**i find my brother in there (mirror shows scenes from Episode 5)**

**deep in my heart (SESSHOMARU taking out pearl from INUYASHA'S eye)**

**JAKOTSU:**

**That's not his heart, that's his eye! (ALL laugh)**

**WRATH (sarcastically):**

**i find my brother in there**

**hold in my arms (SESSHOMARU lifting INUYASHA up with one hand)**

**i love you (points to SESSHOMARU)**

**and if I seem too quiet now (SESSHOMARU in movie 3, sneaking up on INUYASHA)**

**there are no words (INUYASHA and SESSHOMARU sword fighting , episode Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga)**

**to tell you how (SESSHOMARU throwing his whip at INUYASHA, who blocks it with Tetsusaiga)**

**i love you (points to SESSHOMARU)**

**MUIKOTSU:**

**Yeah, right!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Shut up.**

**MUIKOTSU:**

**You.**

**WRATH:**

**i often feel **

**like the prodigal son (SESSHOMARU riding on AH-UN toward INUYASHA- Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga)**

**take all I need (SESSHOMARU grabbing dead dragon's arm- Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga)**

**giving back none (SESSHOMARU taking Tokajin)**

**our beauty shows**

**in such different ways (various shots of SESSHOMARU and INUYASHA)**

**you're like the light behind the fog (SESSHOMARU ad INUYASHA fighting in movie 3)**

**so soft**

**but still you burn my eyes away (SESSHOMARU poisoning INUYASHA'S eye)**

**SPECTATORS:**

**Ahh! Ouch!**

**WRATH:**

**i find my brother in there (more tomb fights from ep 5)**

**deep in my heart (SESSHOMARU grabs INUYASHA'S wrist and inserts poison- ep 19)**

**JAKOTSU:**

**That's his WRIST!**

**WRATH:**

**I find my brother in there (points to mirror)**

**hold in my arms (SESSHOMARU attacking INUYASHSA while a dog)**

**i love you (points to SESSHOMARU)**

**and if I seem too quiet now (SESSHOMARU as a dog)**

**there are no words to show you how (SESSHOMARU attacking KAGOME- episode 19)**

**i love you (points to SESSHOMARU)**

**so much has changed**

**and so much has happened these years (flashback to beginning of movie 3)**

**but still I find that you**

**are waiting here (SESSHOMARU preparing to fight with INUYASHA- Sesshomaru Wields Tokajin)**

**we have a bond (INUYASHA using Backlash Wave and SESSHOMARU using Dragon Strike, movie 3)**

**that nothing can change (SESSHOMARU knocking Tetsusaiga out of INUYASHA'S hand- Sesshomaru Wields Tokajin)**

**and still I find (SESSHOMARU saying 'Die!' and charging INUYASHA- Sesshomaru Wields Tokajin)**

**a peace of mind (SESSHOMARU grabs INUYASHA'S throat, holds him up- episode 5)**

**YURA (getting into it):**

**That's his throat!**

**WRATH:**

**whenever I hear your name (SESSHOMARU knocking JAKEN into water, ep 5)**

**and if I seem too quiet now (SESSHOMARU riding on huge DEMON, ep 5)**

**there are no words to show you how (fighting in fathers tomb)**

**I love you (points to SESSHOMARU)**

**SPECTATORS all clap and whistle as WRATH takes bow.)**

**WRATH:Now, Ladies and GentileSinners, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Biggest and Most Deadliest of Sns- Pride! (SPECTATORS all clap)**

**(PRIDE then steps forward. He swishes his cape around in a grand florish and smiles from ear to ear. As SPECTATORS clap and cheer he raises his hand and acknowledges his admirers)**

**PRIDE:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ladies, Gentilemen…and you too, Jakotsu…as many if not all of you know, I am the Deadly Sin of Pride. The smartest, and most powerful of the Himmoculai..**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**And the most modest, it would appear..**

**PRIDE:**

**HAH, YOU should talk, Sir! YOU SHOULD TALK! You are the eldest son of Inyotaisho, are you not? As such, THE most powerful, the most strong, the most cunning Demon in ALL of Edo! Are you not? Ah, yes, you are! You make that point abundenty clear in all you do, in EVERYTHING you do…do you not? Huh? Huh? Ah, yes, Sesshomaru, the mighty Sesshomaru, the GREAT Seeshomaru!! The fact that you think of yourself as…Sloth, quote?**

**SLOTH (reads from scroll):**

**The Tetsusaiga's true master.**

**PRIDE:Ah yes! The fact that you, Seesshomaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands…or should I call you the Great Ex-Lord of the Western Lands…(pulls purple and yellow Sash of Lordship from SESSHOMARU'S waist) you won't be needling THIS anymore! (throws it at GLUTTONY) Gluttony, get rid of this.**

**GLUTTONY (laughs):**

**With pleasure! (stuffs the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing it) Mmmm….delicious! (SESSHOMARU growls)**

**ENVY (indicating BIG H):**

**Ah, ah, ah!! Watch yourself, SIR!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Shut up.**

**ENVY:**

**If you insist….Big H? (BIG H slaps fire chains across SESSHOMARU'S shoulders, causing him to fall down in pain again. He reaches to his shoulder to feel the wound…and withdraws his had to see blood there. ENVY laughs) Surprised? I told you, here you have the strength of an ordinary man, you have the cunning of an ordinary man…and you have the PAIN of an ordinary man! (BIG H helps him up)**

**PRIDE:**

**Now, if we're all through with this, back to the testimony..back to MY testimony! People of the Council, I have been insde this man for over 500 years! Could go as far as to say we're old friends….I could also go as far to say that I was the ONLY friend he really had!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**You are mistaken, Pride.**

**PRIDE:**

**Oh yes, forgive me. That little servent of yours…Jaken, is he not? Very well then. As I was saying, ever since he got the idea that Daddy would give him everything when he died! Ah yes, he inherited powers very much like his father, and now he knew he was gonna inherit his Father's lands, and rule over all! Why, his powers are so great, so masterful, so amazing, that he can be even GREATER than his Father!! Isn't that right? Ah, yes, that's right! Soo right! He can expand the Land and build up the GREAT EMPIRE!! He can you know, no one else has the strength, the power, the intelligence! Noo, only the son of the Grand High Demon, the one to carry on the great bloodline! Woe be gone to ANYONE else who DARES to challenge his ranking…be they demons, humans, or…BOTH! Ha, you know what I mean…oh yes, you do! I speak of course of..YOUR OWN BROTHER! Or as you like to put him…Sloth?**

**SLOTH (reads):**

**You are not a full fledged demon, all you are is a half-breed! Know your place in the world! A half-demon should act like one….ON YOUR KNEES!! (crowd starts to jeer and boo, throwing things at SESSHOMARU)**

**HITEN:**

**Kick that son of a bitch! **

**RENKOTSU:This is a LONG time coming for you you disgusting FULL BREED!!**

**PRIDE:**

**Why don't we enjoy some more of his brotherly love? Kikyo, if you please?**

**KIKYO:**

**Of course! (she makes more images in mirror. The time SESSHOMARU pulled the black pearl from INUYASHA'S eye, Knocking JAKEN into the water in episode 5 saying he would prefer not to think of INUYASHA)**

**HITEN:**

**Nice way to talk about your brother!**

**YURA:This guy is a REAL piece of work!**

**FAKE FIRE "GOD":**

**I know, don't ya just LOVE it? **

**More images in mirror are shown, SESSHOMATU telling JAKEN that once they were through talking, he wants INUYASHA dead from episode 5, SESSHOMARU grabbing INUYASHA'S wrist and saying, 'Your wrist or your sword, which will be the first to drop', when SESSHOMARU welds Tokijin and challenges INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU poisoning INUYASHA'S eye, SESSHOMARU charging INUYASHA saying 'Die!' PRIDE whistles.**

**PRIDE:As you can see the MASTERFUL strokes of this amazing Demon, THIS Demon to Top ALL Demons, truly proves he is the greatest of the great, the cream of the crop, the MOST important Demon in the known world! If you don't believe me, just ask him yourself! Sloth?**

**SLOTH (reads):**

**I am the swords true Master. It is quite clear that you, a mere Half Breed, can never master it. Watch and learn from a master, Inuyasha. **

**YURA (sarcastically):**

**Gee, how modest can you get?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I am AWARE I did all this, Pride, WHY are you showing this to me?**

**PRIDE:**

**Ah, I see that even through I'm out here and not in THERE (points to SESSHOMARU'S heart) you're still truly full of yourself. I've done my job well! I wasn't showing YOU (points to COUNCIL) I was showing THEM! Ah yes, the many pleasant adventures we have had, you and I, eh, Sesshomaru? Old friend, old pal? (nudges SESSHOMARU, puts his hand on his shoulder. SESSHOMARU removes hand)**

**SESSHOMARU:We are NOT friends, Pride. **

**PRIDE:Now, Sesshomaru, don't be like that. In your long reign as Lord you've aquired so much more than your Father. Together, we've conqured so much, we've expanded the lands so perfectly. Look how much lands we've aquired now! All thanks to the friendly help of me!**

**SESSHOMARU:You have never helped me, Pride. All you've done is ostracize me from things that should matter most. Family…friends..**

**PRIDE:**

**FRIENDS! (chuckles) Now, Sesshomaru, really, who needs friends? Friends, are a form of weakness. You have to waste your time looking out for them, talking to them, spending time with them…and as you can see (beckons to mirror, showing several of INUYASHA'S and SESSHOMARU'S fights with the others standing in the background) sometimes they don't exactly HELP! Now without them, you're all powerful, nothing standing in your way, invincible! You can do so much without them! **

**SESSHOMARU:You lie, Pride! All you've ever given to me is false information! Friends do NOT get in your way! They are important, FAR MORE so than any form of land or power! **

**PRIDE:But you can't rely on mere cooperation, that proves how helpless you can be..**

**SESSHOMARU:You can be there for others and have them be there for you., That shows how strong you can be. You never helped me to gain anything! All you've ever done was separate me from my family….almost ruin any chance I may have had to be there and have friends. You've never given me help…you only gave me HATE! Hate that I falsely used on the one I should have been THERE for…my little brother. **

**PRIDE:**

**Your disgrace to your family bloodline..**

**SESSHOMARU:My little brother, Pride! The one I should have loved and been there for! **

**PRIDE:**

**But with me, you were able to get it all, WITHOUT others!**

**SESSHOMARU:I hate you. **

**PRIDE:**

**But, I have only the grandest respect for you, my friend!**

**SESSHOMARU:We are NOT friends!**

**PRIDE:**

**Oh…gee…could have fooled me. (clears throat as his 'kindness' vanishes) If that be the case, Sir, do not think for one moment I'm going to be trying to defend you anymore! NOW the gloves come off! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Do with me what you will, Pride. I renounce you, ad Envy, and Greed, and Wrath. I renounce you FOREVER! **

**PRIDE:Just a little late for THAT, Sesshomaru. See, you're DOWN here, and you're down here PERMENENTLY! Of course, you have no one to blame for ANY of this but YOU, do you not? Oh yes, you…you summoned all of us to go inside of you, and you listened to us of your own FREE WILL…we didn't MAKE you hear us, you volunteered to! You could have driven us out of you at ANY GIVEN TIME…YOU'RE the one who chose not to! In fact, you filled yourself so full of us, that you thought of nothing but gaining power for you, and eradicating anyone who wasn't exactly like you…in particular, your sweet, dear brother! In fact, let's look back upon how many times you tied to do in your own family…Sloth? If you would?**

**SLOTH (moves to middle of the floor, and starts to read from the scroll):**

**One Two Three Four**

**Times your brother hit the floor.**

**Five, six, seven eight,**

**Times his blood spilled and so much more. **

**When he was six, he arrived at your door**

**Left him with nothing but you wanted some more**

**Oh,oh,oh,you're changing your heart**

**Oh,oh,oh,You know who you are**

**Sweetheart bitterheart now I can't tell you apart**

**Cosy and cold, put the horse before the cart**

**Your little brother with tears in his eyes**

**Having to defend himself, with no choice but to fight..**

**Oh,oh,oh you're changing your heart**

**Oh, you know who you are**

**Nice, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen**

**Times you hurt him, oh if it was a dream.**

**Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four,**

**So many more times your dear brother has his the floor.**

**Oh,oh,oh,you're changing your heart**

**Oh,oh,oh,you know who you are**

**Oh,oh,oh,you're changing your heart**

**Oh,oh,oh,you know who you are**

**Oh,oh,oh,who you are**

**PRIDE:**

**Thank you, Sloth, thank you. So, you see, all those crimes that you committed, all against your brother dear…is it any WONDER no one cares you're here! They're all crying and moaning for your brother! (snickers) what a bunch of WIMPS, are they not? Crying over someone who was, in your OWN WORDS, a disgrace to your family boodline! Never mind all the subjects you aquired, never mind all the land you preserved, never mind how YOU are the most powerful, most incredible, most AMAZING Demon there ever was!!! And yet, who do they cry for? Who do they mourn for? Your brother…the same brother that YOU..YOU YOURSELF called..Sloth?**

**SLOTH (reads):**

**Pathetic half-breed…you should act like one and grovel!**

**PRIDE:**

**Oh…HE should grovel? HE should? HA, I should think YOU should be the one to do the groveling now…oh yes, YOU, my Dear Sesshomaru…YOU should be the one to grovel…..before US now! Now that you're basically one of THEM! (points to SPECTATORS)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I grovel to no one!**

**ENVY:**

**Oh, you don't..do you? Big H? (BIG H then proceeds to whip SESSHOMARU…right in the back of his knees, causing him to fall forward in pain. SPECTATORS and SINS all start laughing hysterically at this)**

**TYURA:**

**To coin a phrase, SIT BOY!! (hysterical laughter continues)**

**(GREED comes up from behind SESSHOMARU and pushes his face into the dirt.)**

**GREED:**

**YOU kiss the dirt! (ALL laugh MUIKOTSU in particular is in hysterics, as is the false fire "god")**

**FALSE FIRE GOD:**

**HA, HA, HA, HA, he looks like a mummy!!! **

**(SESSHOMARU picks himself from the dirt, breathing heavily, and stares with utter anger and contempt as BIG H helps him up) **

**SESSHOMARU (gazing around at his tormentors)**

**"Like I mentioned before...I renounce you all...forever. I will no longer allow my heart and soul to be consumed by your lies, or the hatred that you caused me to lash out at my brother with. Ever since his birth, you caused me to hate him, when he never did anything to deserve it...he has just as much right to live as I do. You will pay for what you have done to him, Kikyo. Mark my words...I will show you no mercy. I LOVED my brother, Kikyo...and for your cowardly attack on him, You WILL die.**

**KIKYO:**

**How? You're weak, chained up like the dog that you are. It's a pity your 'dear' brother can't be here to see this, Sesshomaru...I'm sure he'd LOVE to see you get your just desserts.**

**SESSHOMARU (growling):**

**Silence, Kikyo. You know nothing...I have made peace with my brother...and you took away his life on what was to have been one of the happiest days of it. He and Kagome were...ARE...meant to be together, you vile creature, and you cannot stop that. He may be dead, but as long as his body has not been destroyed...and I know it still remains...I can feel the remnants of his aura as they cling to him.**

**PRIDE:**

**Oh yes, you LOVED your brother, didn't you? You just ADORED him! You made his life well worth living and his very existence…sheer paradise! Let's go over just how MUCH you loved your brother, shall we? Imps! (as music starts several devilish IMS, small in size, but oozig with evil, show up ad begin a horrible dance)**

**IMPS:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**ENVY:**

**And he tells his little brother,**

**Large insults about his Mother!**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**IMPS:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**GREED:**

**And then he makes fun of his heritage,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**IMPS, ENVY, GREED:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**ENVY:**

**Now then he threatens him for his sword, **

**A mighty sword but it's HIS sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ENVY, GREED, IMPS:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**WRATH:**

**Now then he grabs his wrist to poison it,**

**Poison him to drop the sword,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**WRATH, ENVY, GREED, IMPS: **

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**WRATH:**

**Now then of course he uses his whip,**

**To whip and attack his own kin,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ALL:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**PRIDE:**

**Now also he grabs his brother's wrist,**

**And slowly starts to poison it.**

**And the throwing of the Demon Whip,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ALL:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**GREED:**

**Now in trying to grab the Magestic Sword,**

**He throws poison right into his brother's eye!**

**And the poisoning of the wrist,**

**And the throwing of the Demon Whip,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ALL (including SPECTATORS, who are getting into it):**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**ENVY:**

**Now when he was in his father's grave**

**He challenged his bro by turning into a huge white dog!**

**And the poisoning of the eye,**

**And the poisoning of the wrist,**

**And the throwing of the Demon Whip,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ALL (SPECTATORS are now singing, dancing, and laughing):**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**PRIDE:**

**Now he also attacked a young human girl,**

**The very girl his own brother loved!**

**And the huge white dog,**

**And poisoning of his eye,**

**And the poisoning of the wrist,**

**And the throwing of the Demon Whip,**

**And the demand for his sword,**

**Makes fun of him being half-and- half.**

**And the insults about his Mother,**

**But that's how a Demon does show love!**

**ALL:**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love!**

**Ho, ro, the strong Demon,**

**The way a Demon does show love! (SPECTATORS all clap and whistle when done) **

**HAKUDOSHI (calling down):**

**If this is how you treat people you LOVE, I'd hate to see how you treat those you HATE!**

**KIKYO:**

**Sesshomaru...I thought of everything, don't you remember? Funny you should mention your brother…let's look in on him, shall we? Let's see how he's doing? (she waves her hand in front of the mirror and a bright white image forms inside of it. Soon the image clears and the form of INUYASHA and IZIYOI sitting on a bright white couch surrounded by mist and sipping tea from golden teacups)**

**INUYASHA: (setting his cup down):**

**And that's pretty much how we defeated Subaki and destroyed her.**

**IZIYOI:**

**You told me about Subaki, you told me about Yura of the Hair…who else did you meet on your jourmeys, my son?**

**INUYASHA:**

**Ever hear of the Band of Seven? (as he speaks IZIYOI slowly slides her arm around him and begins to kiss his cheek tenderly) A bunch of undead jerks that Naroku brought back to life for the whole purpose of fulfilling his evil deeds? NOT a bunch of friendly guys. Well…(his voice trails off as the image fades in the mirror PRIDE glances at SESSHOMARU, who to his surprise gives a very tiny smile at what he sees) **

**PRIDE:**

**Ah, your brother seems to be enjoying himself QUITE nicely from where he is now…is he not? (stares) You hear me? Isn't he? (notices) Hey…why the smile? He's HAPPY where he is! He's in a land of joy.**

**GREED:**

**DON'T say it, Pride!**

**PRIDE:**

**You think I'm dumb? I'm not gonna say it! (looks back at SESSHOMARU) Your brother is HAPPY now! He's even happier in death than he was alive!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That's how it should be. **

**PRIDE:**

**Oh? He's HAPPY, he's truly HAPPY now, don't you see?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Yes, and I WANT him happy. After all I did to him his entire life..**

**PRIDE:**

**So, you ADMIT it?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I don't lie.**

**PRIDE:**

**No, you're just a bundle of contridictions, are you not? Huh? Huh? YOU, with your 'once we're through, I'll want him dead!' YOU, with your 'I am the sword's true master! ' YOU, with your **

'**a HALF BREED LIKE YOU SHOULD KNOW HIS OWN PLACE!!!' HUH? Now you see he's dead, but he's HAPPY..and you like seeing this? **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Yes, very much. I'm glad he's with his mother again.**

**:PRIDE:**

**Yes, back with his OWN KIND, is he not?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Pride…**

**KIKYO:**

**Don't GIVE him that, Sesshomaru! All your life you despised him, hated him, wanted him tortured, wanted him dead…now he IS!**

**CAIN (to COUNCIL):**

**Members of the Council, write that down! (moving as one they all do so at the same time)**

**KIKYO:**

**Tensaiga won't bring him back, and it's too late for poor little Kagome to do anything. Poor little thing...I'm sure Koga will help her out soon enough.**

**ENVY (leaning close):**

**Yeah, Sesshy...ya have to admit, Koga's a better mate for her anyway. He's strong, he's a full demon, and he's got lands, a title, tons of servants...just like you once had...and soon, he'll have the lovely Kagome at his side as part of his pack.**

**SESSHOMARU (kicking ENVY, sending him flying across the room):**

**KAGOME WILL NEVER GO WITH KOGA, YOU MISERABLE VERMIN!! AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES MY BROTHER, SHE WILL NOT BETRAY HIM, EITHER IN LIFE OR IN DEATH, BY ALLOWING THAT BASTARD WOLF TO MATE WITH HER!! KAGOME IS FIERCELY LOYAL TO HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY...AND ESPECIALLY TO INUYASHA!! SHE WILL NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM, ESPECIALLY NOT LIKE THAT!!"**

**KIKYO:**

**"Oh, we shall see, Sesshomaru. Now then...you claim to have changed? It's a bit late for that. Two-hundred and fifty-five years, Sesshomaru...that's a LONG time to make up for, especially with all of YOUR bad karma. How anyone could forgive you, even a weak and pathetic fool like Inuyasha, or that little whiny pathetic imitation of me, Kagome...if they did, then they're even more foolish and stupid than I thought."**

**SESSHOMARU (growling):**

**"MY BROTHER IS NOT STUPID, KIKYO...NOR IS HE WEAK OR PATHETIC!! HE WIPED OUT THE DEMON THAT KILLED OUR FATHER, RYUKOTSUSEI...WITH ONE USE OF THE BACKLASH WAVE!! HE HAS BADLY INJURED KOGA SEVERAL TIMES WHEN THAT FOOL ATTEMPTED TO RUN OFF WITH KAGOME...AND HE HAS FORGIVEN ME!! AS FOR KAGOME...SHE HAS ALSO FORGIVEN ME...SHE HAS BECOME MY FRIEND...AND SHE WAS TO BE PART OF MY FAMILY!! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR STANDING IN THE WAY OF MY FINDING MY BROTHER AGAIN...OF PUTTING OUR DARK PAST BEHIND US!! YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!!"**

**GREED:**

**Aw, shut up! (nods to BIG H who whips SESSHOMARU again) Now, we gonna be a good big grown-up Demon and be quiet until it's YOUR turn to speak? Good. Pride, go on. **

**PRIDE:**

**Thank you. Now, Sesshomaru, if I were you I'd stay still, SHUT UP, and let me finish, if not for anyone else's sake, but for your own! (snickers) That's always been kinda your motto, has it not? 'Look out for number one!' Ah, yes, look out for number one! Who cares about anyone else! Who cares about anyTHING else! It's always been Sesshumaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, ever since Father died…(sharply turns around) RIGHT? Right? If I remember your own quote…Sloth?**

**SLOTH (reads):**

**I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect.**

**PRIDE:And, why not? Why SHOULD you? That'll only get in your way of the GREAT EMPIRE! Won't it? Won't it? Ah yes, you and your Empire, your goal, your dream! And WE very nearly did it! Didn't we? Look at all the land we achieved together! All the lands you were able to amass, all the POWER you managed to receive…all thanks to ME! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That was not my only goal, Pride.**

**RIDE:**

**No,no, you're right. I do believe you had another goal in mind…what was it again, Sloth?**

**SLOTH (reads):**

**I desire only to battle the fiercest ad most powerful beings.**

**FALSE FIRE "GOD":**

**He told me that very same thing when he fought ME!**

**YURA:**

**That a fact? (HE nods)**

**PRIDE (marching with his hands behind his back): **

**Yes, you, wanting ony to battle the fiercest and most powerful beings….didn't that include the most powerful Demon ever…who woud that be..oh let me think…ah yes, YOUR FATHER! Lets take a little trip through time yet again, shall we? Kikyo? (KIKYO makes image of first scene of 3rd**** movie in mirror. The scene where Inio-Yo-Taisho (badly wounded) and SESSHOMARU are on the beach.)**

**Inio-Yo-Taisho (In mirror):**

**Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru? **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsuseiga to ME. **

**Inio-Yo-Taisho **

**And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father? [Sesshomaru is silent] **

**PRIDE:**

**A ha! A HA!! See the silence there! I notice you didn't say anything, not one word of refusal. If I didn't know any better I'd say you WANTED to kill him!!! (SPECTATORS 'boo!' and 'Hiss!') Ungrateful bastard! To kill the one who helped bring you into this world, and for WHAT?! Cause you didn't like who he married…well, Sir…TOUGH!!!!! TOUGH. HE brought you here, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't BE here, YOU have no authority over him! YOU had so say in who he had a right to love! And, judging from your behavior your whole life you would NEVER BE AS GOOD AS HIM!!! Get that? Got it? Sinking in? Hits you where it hurts, doesn't it? Oh yes, I know it does. All your life you wanted to BE him…well Sir…you never were! You wanted to be as good as him…news for you, didn't happen! **

**SESSHOMARU (head down):I .**

**PRIDE:**

**Known too late, Sesshomaru. Known too late! Your Father left QUITE an impression on the public from what I heard, did he not? Oh yes, he did! You, who wanted to be as good as him..you, who wanted to BE him…let's see how well THAT turned out..for both you AND your brother, the outcast. The one who, according to you, should never show his face…let's see how his death has turned out..(KIKYO waves her hand and in the mirror, we see the wake for INUYASHA. The entire room has filled with people! Over 400 are in the room, and so many flowers are on INUYASHA'S (human) body and all around him it looks like a garden. MIROKU is in front, thanking more PEOPLE who come in to give flowers and laying them on INUYASHA'S body, crossing it as he does so. So many are crying and mourning, many are kneeling down to pray. KAGOME stands closest to him, sobbing profusly like a grieving widow, SANGO is weeping as she's holding her. PEOPLE after putting flowers down go to her, hug her, say 'I'm so sorry', etc. SHIPPO sobs silently, as does KIRARA) Wow…look at that! You say he's an outcast, what do you say now, huh? What do you say now? Look at all of those people…..so many..so many! Here to show love and respect for the outcast! Look at them all! Any more and the room will explode! Now…why don't we look in on you! You….in case they've all forgotten, you died too..oh wait, I think they did! Let's see you, shall we? The son that inherited the wealth, the pestige and power, what has become of HIS wake? Lets look! (KIKYO waves her hand and the image in the mirror changes. Now we are in SESSHOMARU'S chambers. We see he body of SESSHOMARU laying on the great massive bed..and no one else is in there. No flowers, no EOPLE, the only one is RIN. She's the only one crying and wailing, laying over his body. Several of his SERVENTS enter and one tries to pry RIN off SESSHOMARU. She refuses and runs back to him, crying and wailing all over again. The SERVENTS all start gatherig in the room, but only to lay down SESSHOMARU'S things in a show or respect, but they don't go over to the body, nor do they pay homage to it. PRIDE snickers as a few VILLAGERS even step inside the room…to spit on the body. A few even say things like 'Are ya happy? Are you happy now?! He's DEAD, you jackass, like ya wanted…hope you're GLAD!' ) Oh my my my. Look at this! While everyone and their parents are in with your brother, hardly ANYONE is there with you! No one seems to care, except the servents you pay…oh wait..ONE is there morning! (points to RIN). One child! One! Cute indeed are the tears of the innocent, are they not? Cute kid…BAD judge of character. But let's look at the villagers, in particular the occupants of the Western Lands, your subjects, are they not? Lets see how they deal with YOUR parting? (mirror goes outside the castle as the VILLAGERS gather, none of them pouting or sad. In fact they chatter happily. One SAMURAI stands up, happily waving his sword.)**

**SAMURAI:**

**The Lord of the Western Lands is dead! Long live the Lord!! (all cheer) Let's hear it for him! (all cheer as he sings)**

**Ladies and gentlemen On behalf of all the people who have assembled here I would merely like to mention if I may That our unanimous attitude Is one of lasting gratitude For what our friend has done for us today And therefore I would simply like to say Thank you very much! Thank you very much! That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me I may sound Double-Dutch But my delight is such I feel as if a losing war's been won for me And if I had a flag I'd hang my flag out To add a sort of final victory touch But since I left my flag at home I'll simply have to say Thank you very, very, very much! Company Thank you very, very, very much! SAMURAI:**

**Thank you very much! Thank you very much! That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me It sounds a bit bizarre But things the way they are I feel as if another life's begun for me Company And if I had a cannon I would fire it To add a sort of celebration touch But since I left my cannon at home I'll simply have to say Thank you very, very, very much! Company Thank you very, very, very much! **

**(KOGA and his WOLVES enter just then and start cheering)**

**KOGA:**

**He's dead! That old bastard is finally dead!!! BOTH of them are, ah, this is a good day!**

**WOLF 1:**

**Oh, what are we gonna do, Boss?**

**KOGA:**

**Anything we want now, boys! This is our territory! We own this now! Party time, Boys! (they stat running up ad down the lands, throwing grass, pulling flowers, etc as they join in) I own this and, I'll own a bride! (sings)Thank you very much! Thank you very much! That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me It isn't everyday Good fortune comes my way I never thought the future would be fun for me And if I had a bugle I would blow it To add a sort of how's-your-father touch But since I left my bugle at home I'll simply have to say Thank you very, very, very much **

**WOLVES For he's a jolly good fellow For he's a jolly good fellow KOGA:**

**For I'm a jolly good fellow WOLVES:And so say all of us Thank you very, very much (Thank you very much!) Thank you very, very much (That's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me) Thank you very, very much (The future looks all right) Thank you very much (In fact it looks so bright) Thank you very much ( I feel as if they're polishing the sun for me) Thank you very much Thank you very much Thank you very, very, very, very much And if I had a drum I'd have to bang it! To add a sort of rumty-tumty touch But since I left my drum at home I'll simply have to say Thank you very, very, very much! Thank you very, very, very much! **

**PRIDE:**

**Wow, what a party! Everyone mourns for your brother, but yet, no one mourns for YOU! No one! (JAKEN suddenly appears in the mirror in the doorway of the castle, brandishing the staff of two heads.)**

**JAKIN:Get out!! Get out right now! Leave, all of you!!!! (aims like he will fire, causing the VILLAGERS ad WOLVES to scatted as a fire does come out. Once they're gone, JAKEN kneels down and starts cying hysterically.)**

**MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!! Oh, MY LORD!!! (sobs even louder)**

**RIDE**

**Well, I stand corrected! One other mourns for you….that imp of a retainer. The one who you abuse, ad beat up, and pound..yet HE mourns for you!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Jake is a loyal retainer. Very respectful.**

**PRIDE:**

**More certainly than you ever were to him! Him and that little girl..only TWO mourn for you, only TWO! Everyone else is celebrating! They mourn for your brother, but YOUR death they celebrate! I do find this amuzing, don't you? So amuzing!**

**GREED (points to mirror):**

**Hey, who's that? (all look as what looks like another Demon comes slowly up to the castle. This Demon is obviously female, but she resembles SESSHOMARU in every other way. She has long silvery-white hair, a moon on her forehead, and long claws. She is dressed in long, flowing royal robes and has fur that go over both her shoulders. She is looking down ad her dress is black, like one in mourning. )**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That is my mother!**

**( In the mirror, JAKEN bows low to her ad leads her into SESSHOMARU'S room, where she kneels by his bedside in tears, picking up his cold hand and holding it to her cheek RIN goes over to her and she hugs RIN gentily with her othrr arm)**

**SESSHOMARU'S MOTHER (choking on tears):**

**My baby's gone…**

**GREED (wolf whistles):**

**That's your MOTHER?! YOUR Mother?! Hubba, hubba…when did she have you, when she was 1,000? (SESSHOMARU growls) **

**PRIDE:**

**Well..I stand corrected. THREE mourn for you. Wow, your brother got over 400...and you get THREE! (looks at mirror and makes grand gesture) A mother! Beautiful indeed are tears of a mother! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Greed, my mother's age is none of your business...and DO NOT whistle like that, as if you wish to try and court her like a love-sick schoolboy.**

**GREED:**

**What ya don't think your Mom is pretty? HAH, nice son we got here!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**My mother is beautiful, Greed, that's not the issue here. You're practically drooling at the sight of her like an immature teenager! It sickens me you would objectify her like that.**

**GREED:**

**Apparnetly it sickens you when people do a LOT of things! I'm surprised Mommy there still has all her hair, I bet she had to pull a LOT of it out just RAISING you! Some son you are...even to your own MOTHER!! If you ask me, she ought to be happy that you're dead, so she won't have to suffer any more of your black-hearted cruelty or hear about your unique brand of 'love' for your brother.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I warn you, Greed...you are treading on dangerous ground. I have been forgiven by Inuyasha...and not just by him, but also by his friends...MY friends now as well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. DO NOT think that my mother will simply write my death off as a consequence of my past actions...she KNEW I was making efforts to change, due to letters I'd sent to her, and one more thing...she IS my mother...and mothers NEVER stop loving their children, no matter what.**

**GREED:**

**What a lovely speech (grabs a rag)...I'm gettin' all choked up here...NOT!! Okay, Sesshy. Fun's over...I think it's time to get back to business.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**One more thing, Greed...you should really look where you're standing...otherwise, you might end up getting hurt.**

**GREED:**

**What the...(Sesshomaru spears his claws into him right at the collarbone and hurls him into Envy, knocking them both over)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**THAT was for insulting my mother...worthless lowborn bastard. You needed to learn your place.**

**PRIDE:**

'**Learn your place'? Gee…where have we heard THAT before? ()clears throat) You're a fine one to talk there, Sesshy! A FINE ONE! Need we all remind you that you're NO LONGER a Demon Lord! Here…you're no garnder than the rest of us! HERE…you're just an ordinary SINNER…and WE, are greater than YOU! And THEY (points to COUNCIL) are greater than US! So, if I were you, I'd learn to know MY place…cause it's not high up anymore! You had better learn where you stand down here! (laughs a bit) For that matter, you attacking Greed for insulting YOUR mother…so it's OK for you to maker fun of INUYASHA'S mother, but it's NOT OK for anyone to make fun of YOURS. (laughs again) NOW you want to make amends. NOW you do! It's way too late. You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo. Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. Than some DEOMNS, for that matter!! I mean, you had a brother like Inuyasha. Now you have no one. You were the most powerful Demon and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste. You're at the mercy of THEM (points to COUNCIL) now, and you'd better hope that they just bestow on you the ordinary punishment! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Ordinary punishment?**

**PRIDE:**

**Yes! If they so decide, instead f the Pool of Ultimate Despair, (points down. Suddenly a BRIGHT RED DEMON appears next to the Pit. He's holdng a pitchfork which he uses to stir the hot liquid)**

**RED DEMON (laughing):**

**Bring him on down!! Bring him right down here!! I'm ready for him!! Ha,ha, ha!!! **

**PRIDE:**

**OR, you might get the appropriate punishment for the sin you are most guilty of. In your case…it's me! (takes bow)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**And what is that punishment, may I ask?**

**PRIDE:**

**Thought you never would! (he moves over to a bight red curtain which suddenly appears to the right. He puts his hands upon it) Look, here, Demon Lord. Look now and be afraid! (pulls curtain to reveal several PEOPLE in big rusty cages. In a way, they resemble NOBLES, except their clothes are all torn and muddy, and covered in something dark and dries. They are all leaning against their cages or peeking out, their faces devoid of hope and caring) Behold, the guilty ones! The ones who, like you, are guilty of extreme Pride, and now must pay the price.! (Puts hand on young woman, leaning against cage) This one..a Dutchess. Was so proud and vain could not bear to be surpassed in beauty by ANYONE, and instead of ruling her Kingdom, spent all her money on fashionable clothes and jewels. (goes to Ragal man in cage behind her) THIS one..a Count. Was so powerful wanted to own all the lands he could find and routinely got his soldiers killed for no reason other than to expand the lands. (Goes to SAMURAI in next cage) This one? A samurai of the highest order! He bragged to anyone how he was the best of the best and volunteered to serve at the head of the lines. Killed so many, even innocent bystanders, JUST to prove HE was the greatest ever! Everyone..THIS might be your new roommate! (indicates big empty cage right behind him) We already have your cage nice and ready for ya!**

**SAMURAI (in dry voice obviously deprived of hope and feeling):**

**Who is HE, Pride? King? Prince?**

**PRIDE:**

**A Lord**

**ALL NOBLES ad lib 'Oh, a Lord. No how nice.' In flat, emotionless voices. Suddenly huge gonging sound is heard and DUTCHESS looks up, alarmed and frightened. **

**PRIDE:**

**Ah! I hear by the gong that it's time!**

**SESSHOMARU:Time for what?**

**PRIDE:**

**Time for you to see the ULTIMATE punishment for Pride…me! Watch and learn! (Suddenly huge demon, just as big as BIG H comes over, also carring collar and chain. The DUTCHES begins to wimper and back up in the cage as DEMON flings open her door and grabs her by the neck, flinging her out. DUTCHESS begs, 'No, no, please.' But DEMON just drags her by the neck to the middle of the floor and chains her by her neck to the floor. He opens back of her dress and picks up chains, proceeding to whip her. She screams and yells and SESSHOMARU gasps at this, but he whips her 20 times)**

**SESSHOMARU:Curse all of you! How dare you do something that inhumane to a defenseless woman! Stop this!**

**PRIDE:Quiet, Sesshomaru! This is how we do things here, especially if you had myself inside of you. You get your fill of me, you get whipped into humility. 20 times on your back, once a week, as soon as the gong tolls. (points to DUTCHESS as DEMON is giving final blow to her back) Tomorrow, my Dear EX- Lord, THIS will be YOU if the Council decides such. (DEMON shoves DUTCHESS back into cage and bars it up. DUTCHESS sobs in pain SESSHOMARU glances at her with sympathy before glaring at PRIDE)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I have a VERY high tolerence, Pride.**

**PRIDE:**

**So you do. But how much can you take of the beating and the cages? How long until the pain finally gets to you and the humilation of getting whipped in public week after week after week? (clears throat loudly and puts hand on SESSHOMARU'S shoulder.) Now, let's review the facts, shall we? Now, about 255 years ago, you began your years of terror by denying your Stepmother and your Dear brother a place to live after your father died. Did you not? Huh? Huh? Then when he was six ad his mother died, he marched in a snowstorm, looking for you. YOU, his older brother, to find a place to live…and you, his ONLY family member, turned him away…there you are? Huh? When you learned that the sword YOU craved instead was going to HIM, YOU fought him, to DEATH! Not true? Instead of love, you only gave HATE, am I right? Huh? (SESSHOMARU slaps his hand away, and PRIDE puts up his hands in surrender) Lades and Gentilemen of the Council, to conclude my testimony, I would just like to say that it truly WAS a pleasure to be inside this man for over 255 yeas! A true and honest pleasure. Of course HE will never admit it, not at all! But I helped him gain his lands, gain more power…and all with no distraction, no friends, no anything!**

**SESSHOMARU: You are MISTAKEN!**

**PRIDE:Is it YOUR turn to speak? Not YET! (turning to COUNCIL) as I was saying, you now have all the testamonies from all four of us, but I would like to mention that I was the most influential one. I helped him get where he was before he came down here! Ad I must say I am so proud. In conclusion, I would just like to quote something we are all familiar with. But what use is it, if a man gains an ENTIRE EMPIRE…but forfeits (points to SESSHOMARU with this sword) his soul. Thank you! (as SPECTATORS clap and whistle, they give PRIDE a standing ovation. Just then three tiny figures appear far, far away on top of the mountain farthest away. They are so small and tiny you can't even see them at first ad all they are are three tiny blobs. GREED sees them come.)**

**GREED:**

**Oh no, latecomers, Now Pride is gonna have to do his speech all over again! (calling up) yeah, come on down, we missed ya! Hurry, hurry, hurry! You're just in time for the fun! **

**CAIN:**

**Thank you, Pride. All right, one and all. Now, (to SPECTATORS) you have all head the testimony from all four of the Deadly Sins this man is guilty of..**

**GLUTTONY:**

**Can I eat him NOW, Lust?**

**LUST:**

**Patience, Gluttony. We're not through with the trial yet.**

**GLUTTONY:**

**Oh, darn.**

**CAIN:**

**As I was saying, you have all head the testamonies from all four of his Sins. Now I ask you, one and all, are there any of YOU who wish to come forward and give testimony against this Demon? Do any of YOU have anything to say? Speak up, don't be shy.**

**(Few seconds of silence, then temporary pandemonium as over seventy percent of SPECTATORS all jump up from their places, ad-libbing things like 'Cain, listen to me,' and 'I have something to say', etc. CAIN bangs floor with staff)**

**KIKYO:**

**One at a time! One. At. A. TIME! (points to MUKOTSU) Mukotsu, your hand was up first. Come down and give your statement. **

**MUKOTSU (moves down from platform and goes to front, next to KIKYO):**

**Thank you. Ladies and Gentilemen, this man right here is a huge bundle of contridictions! He CLAIMS to hate humans, and hate his brother, who IS a human! Yet, he killed ME while I was in the middle of poisoning THREE of them! (all SPECTATORS mumble amongst themselves) Yes, yes!! The three that are his BROTHER'S friends on top of it all! Yeah, yeah, you heard me. The friends of the one he claims to hate the most, yet while I was killing them, HE saved them….(turns to SESSHOMARU) Would it be too much to ask, if we could MAKE UP OUR MINDS?! Or was it just the fact that YOU wanted to kill them first?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I do not kill anyone who is defenseless, Mukotsu. I am NOT like you at all. I would rather fight against people who can defend themselves. **

**MUKOTSU:Oh, aren't you a saint?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Shut up**

**MUKOTSU:**

**Why don't you? YOU'RE the one who can't make up his mind how to feel about humans!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I HAVE made up my mind, Mukotsu!! **

**MUKOTSU:**

**Oh really? Have you?**

**SESSHOMARU:Yes. In fact, I can honestly say…I like humans.**

**KIKYO:**

**Ooooh, ho, ho, ho!!! Where did THIS come from? Where was this on your Father's wedding day? On the birth of your brother? HUH?!**

**GREED (snickers):**

**Ha…hee…please…that is sooo rich! You like humans?! You LIKE humans? These same humans that YOU blame for the death of your father…the same humans who are the very reason you HATED your brother?! THOSE humans..and you LIKE them now? (SPECTATORS ad-lib, 'Oh come on!' 'He'll say anything' etc) **

**CAIN:**

**Let's continue with this! Who's next?**

**KIKYO (pointing):**

**OK, the false fire god, Kyura, is jt? You're next.**

**KYURA THE FIRE "GOD" (coming down as MUKOTSU is going back up):**

**Thank you,. As many of you know I attempted to use my amazing and breathtaking powers to overthrow the Almighty and become the god of fire. Unfortunately THAT plan did NOT succeed too well, mainly due to THIS person right here (points to SESSHJOMARU) Oh yes, him! In my quest to become a deity, I wanted to prove my worth my taking on THE most powerful Demon of them all! Mainly the eldest son of Inu-Tai-Sho, **

**The greatest Demon in all of Japan…among the strongest in the WORLD! Since his death, who better to fight than the one who took his title and place? His dearest son! Oh yes, if I could take him down, I could take ANYONE down! Of course HE went and mangled my plans. He easily used that Dragon Strike of his and not only disarmed me, he even INSULTED me by insinuating I wasn't powerful enough for the likes of him!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I speak the truth, Kyura. You were not. **

**KYURA:Well, WHY was I not? We ARE exactly the same, as I have told you before. You and I are almost EXACTLY the same. We seek pleasure while we're trying to kill, as I'm sure by the testamonies given by these Sins, everyone can know by now! Yet, you insult me, you say I'M not good enough for you! But you and I are exactly the SAME!**

**SESSHOMARU**

**We are NOT! You are evil incarnate, which is the exact reason why YOU are down here! I on the other hand was trying to change and repent for all I have done.**

**CAIN:**

**You didn't do ENOUGH! **

**KYURA:**

**I find this whole thing VERY amusing…don't all of you? Just so humerous! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!! Look at you, oh mighty Lord Sesshomaru!! Just LOOK at you! Going from a Mighty Demo Lord with powers only a few select can only dream about…to being a chained-up prisoner with hardly ANY powers at all!! (he starts to laugh hysterically) and all this over his too-little-too-late love for his- in his own words- 'worthless' half-breed brother! This is uproarious!!! So delicious! SOO hysterical!! (flies away, newly managing to avoid his claws)**

**CAIN:**

**(to SPECTATORS as KYURA files back up to join them) Anyone else who would care to say something?**

**SAMURAI (raising his hand):**

**I would. (comes down to join KIKYO) This monster killed our beloved Head Warrior on the eve of a raid we were planning to do! Then he has that lizard of a servant roast us all alive with his magic staff!**

**CAIN:**

**Why?**

**SAMURAI:**

**Cause we refused to give him a boat! (SPECTATOR mutter to themselves)**

**CAIN:**

**A boat?**

**SAMURAI:**

**Yeah, a boat. He said, and I quote, 'I need a boat.' Just like that, 'I need a boat.' Wd asked if he expected us to just hand it over, and he said, 'Yes, and now.' **

**CAIN:**

**Ever heard of asking?**

**SAMURAI:**

**And when we refused, he just killed us all. Him and his toad lacky.**

**KIKYO:**

**Thank you. Anyone else. Yes, you. (THIEF comes down) Speak.**

**THEIF:I just wanna say that this beast killed us all…me and all of my comrades when e were trying to bunk out for the night. **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**You were going to rob me and kill me you beast. I heard you loud and clear. **

**THEIF:Not like we would have suucceded. You had nothing on you anyway worth grabbing. **

**KIKYO:**

**Thank you**

**ENVY:**

**If we continue with this we'll be here for hours, and we got an appointment with Naroku later on today, ad you know how he gets when we're late. Can we hurry up with this? **

**PRIDE (to SESSHOMARU):**

**NOW would you like to speak?**

**CAIN:**

**Yes, this is a fair court here. So, now it's your turn to give defense. (pause) Speak. **

**SESSHMARU:To begin with, WHY are you showing me this? I despise all of you, every one. You never gave me anything at all, like you claimed to, Pride. All you've ever given to me was hate. I have had it with this kangaroo court!**

**ENVY:**

**Weren't you listening the first time? No? Why am I not surprised at THAT?! Don't ya see, Sesshy....WE didn't make you who you were! YOU made US! When you called upon all of us- Pride, Greed, Wrath, and I- we DID help you, yes...but as we were doing so, in the process, we got bigger, stronger, more powerful, you jerk! Cause of YOU, we became bigger, stronger, more powerful than anyone else has ever done with us! Don't ya see...YOU made US who we are! I hope you're....satisfied!**

**ENVY (sings):**

**Ever since your brother was born, you've been acting full of scorn**

**All you wanted was him dead, all these years ago.**

**Ya couldn't figure out why it was your brother was given the best sword,**

**While second best was all you had in addition to so much!**

**GREED**

**You had so much more, riches, castle and land**

**You were the hero to many such demon man!**

**Yet that wasn't enough you wanted just one thing**

**Even though that was all he had you'd rather tell him goodbye!**

**ALL: **

**We didn't start your fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since your world's been turning **

**We didn't start your fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**And you didn't fight it **

**WRATH**

**You can't be bothered with ones not like you, they're just little bugs that's in your way**

**The sooner you get rid of them, the better you'll be.**

**Wether it's whole or half, humans stink and that's a fact**

**Even if it's your family it's foolish to embrace or to him show love!**

**GREED:**

**Get him, kill him, get rid of this losing peice**

**He's no brother, he's a pest, he's tainting up your family line**

**Poison his eye, gauge his chest, hold him up high, what's next?**

**Anything to make sure your family has demons, nothing more, no lies!**

**ALL: **

**We didn't start your fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since your world's been turning **

**We didn't start your fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**And you didn't fight it **

**ENVY:**

**All this hate, this jealousy, all this pure total envy,**

**All I did was help you out, you summoned me, and that's what this is about!**

**GREED:**

**You had all you wanted, all you did need, I'm just all of YOUR greed,**

**Daddy gave you everything, but you wanted just one more something!**

**WRATH:**

**Your hatred, your temper, all because of lesser ones,**

**The way you act, it's just a fact, your anger tword humans isn't so tact.**

**ALL:**

**You have these things deep down inside, the more they grow the more you don't fight,**

**That's when we came, when we were called, just to help influence you that's all.**

**ALL: **

**We didn't start your fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since your world's been turning **

**We didn't start your fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**And you didn't fight it **

**GREED:**

**You fight, you tried to kill, all for a sword so shrill,**

**You had one of your own, but it wasn't enough for you.**

**ENVY:**

**The better sword was given to him, but if course that's all he had,**

**You didn't give him what he was supposed to have, and that's as true as can be.**

**WRATH:**

**Just cause his Mom was human, you had hatred in your heart for him,**

**Kill him now, blow him away, what else do i have to say?**

**ALL: **

**We didn't start your fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since your world's been turning **

**We didn't start your fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**And you didn't fight it **

**ENVY:**

**Now you're here, you claim you've changed, but you're down here and we say no way**

**In order to change and fall apart you must first have a heart**

**Ordering, killing, strangling, wringing necks not to gentily**

**The fact that you did this to your family, is not forgivien so easily.**

**GREED:**

**You had so much you could easily do, you could have been a good king, it's true,**

**But instead you hate, and you demand, and you never ever smiled again**

**Never loved, never did, even if you claim you do a kid**

**For all your brother's dealt with on this shore, he couldn't take it anymore!**

**ALL: **

**We didn't start your fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since your world's been turning **

**We didn't start your fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**And you didn't fight it **

**ALL:**

**We didn't start your fire,**

**Now that you are done,**

**Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on...**

**ENVY:**

**NOW do you see? **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**No, YOU see, you ALL see. I admit, I have been guilty of a great deal of hatred, prejudice, and numerous attempts to kill my brother and his companions, as well as the cold, heartless way I acted towards Izayoi, all for the sake of my pride...but I now realize that it was a mistake."**

**ENVY:: **

**"OH...NOW HE REALIZES IT...LITTLE LATE IF YA ASK ME."**

**GLUTTONY:**

**"Can I eat him now, Lust? He's as good as guilty!"**

**LUST: **

**"No, Gluttony...not yet. He still has to finish his 'defense'...but you can have a piece of him when they're ready to dunk him. I'll save you a leg."**

**GLUTTONY: (eats a random demon off to the side)**

**"Alright...but I hope it doesn't take long...I'm hungry."**

**LUST: **

**"Don't worry..he's never been much for words...and wipe your mouth, Gluttony."**

**GLUTTONY: **

**"Sorry, Lust." (wipes his mouth with his arm)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I was not done speaking when you cut in, Envy. Keep your mouth shut, or I will shut it for you. Now then...even though I repeatedly tried to take his life, and that of his comrades, including the one he loves most, Inuyasha still forgave me. He was willing to give me one last chance, and do you know why...BECAUSE WE ARE BROTHERS!! I made the mistake once of not appreciating the second gift that Father left me...a gift that is more valuable than any riches, land, or sword...a brother...my own flesh and blood, even if we do not share both parents, we are still brothers. I allowed you four disgusting Sins...Pride, Greed, Wrath, and Envy, to make me hate my brother for so long...until Tensaiga intervened by telling me to bring a young human girl back to life...Rin. She has been with me since, and by taking care of her, and observing Inuyasha and Kagome...I have realized that the true path to strength and power does not come from having the mightiest sword...it comes from love and trust...and family. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara...and Rin, they are ALL a part of MY family...in fact, I have ADOPTED Rin as my daughter, and I LOVE her, just as I love Inuyasha as my brother. I have been forgiven for my sins...even by Inuyasha himself. We are now brothers not only in name, but also in heart and in blood. I rest my case."**

**PRIDE (sarcastically):**

**A very astute and touching testimony, Sesshomaru, if I do say so myself. (SINS and SPECTATORS all slowly clap sarcastically) Ok, now that that's done, if no one else will come forward and teastafy in his behalf (several SPECTATORS snicker) I think we can hearby..**

**(A VOICE calls out from the right, 'Wait, wait! Stop, everyone!' and KAGURA enters just then, stopping just in front of SESSHOMARU)**

**PRIDE:**

**Why, who is THIS?**

**GREED:It's that ex-henchwoman of Naraku, Kagura! Aren't you supposed to be in Purgatory awaiting entrance? (points to sky) **

**KAGURA:I came down to say my piece on HIS (points to a surprised SESSHOMARU) behalf!**

**GREED:**

**Say what?!**

**KAGURA:**

**You heard me. **

**SPECTATORS:Who is THIS that's interrupting us?!**

**PRIDE:**

**The Wind Soceress Kagura, do I assume right?**

**KAGURA:Yes, and I'm telling you you've got it wrong!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kagura? What are you doing?**

**KAGURA (softly):**

**Defending you. Something I should have done a long time ago.**

**ENVY:**

**You're going to be ruining any chance you may have of going up there! (points upward) Weren't you in Purgatory a while ago?**

**KAGURA:**

**I snuck down here. Hear me out, I'll be his defense!**

**SPECTATORS:**

**Away, away! Away, you incarnation!**

**HAKUDOSHI:**

**She's just trying to save herself!**

**JAKOTSU:**

**THIS won't get you up THERE (points to sky) Kagura!**

**MUKOTSU:**

**You're gonna lose all the credits you've accumulated in Purgatory, Kagura!**

**KAGURA:**

**Listen to me, let me speak! He's telling the truth, the honest truth! He's fully reformed, he's truly changed. I've seen it with my own eyes, especially when he saved Rin by almost letting Naroku absorb him..**

**GREED:Rin..Rin…who on Earth's Rin?! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**My daughter. (all stop and stare openly) **

**WRATH:**

**Daughter? YOU…when did you get married?**

**SESSHOMARU:I never did marry. I adopted her. **

**GREED: **

**Adopted?**

**ENVY:**

**Adopted. Ya know, like when you take a child who had no parents..**

**GREED:I KNOW what it means!**

**ENVY:**

**All right!**

**GREED:**

**So…you adopted a child..**

**KAGURA:**

**Not just ANY child…a HUMAN child! (all stare again. Finally GREED bursts out laughing)**

**GREED:A….a child….a human child…you…adopting..human…oh that's rich!! That is SOO rich!! (SPECTATORS laugh hysterically) OK, jokes over. Get out of here, Kagura. Go back to where you were from.**

**KAGURA (slyly):**

**Oh…do you mean Purgatory…or Heaven? (at this word all except KAGURA, the people in cages, and SESSHOMARU cover their ears and scream like the word has burned them.)**

**GREED:**

**AGGH! Aggh…don't DO that, Kagura! Ya KNOW that's forbidden! **

**KAGURA (looking knowingly at SESSHOMARU):**

**Oh, I'm sorry, did that word hurt? Well, I hope GOD (ALL except KAGURA, SESSHOMARU, and CAGE PEOPLE scream again) forgives me!**

**ENVY:**

**Keep that up you bitch and no one will forgive you!!! Now, state your business! **

**KAGURA:He adopted a human child and took care of her with all his heart. **

**WRATH (points to SESSHOMARU):**

**Him?**

**KAGURA (nods):**

**Him.**

**GREED and ENVY:**

**HIM?!**

**KAGURA:**

**Him.**

**PRIDE: Are you trying to tell us that HE…Sesshomaru…the one who HATES humanity to the very depth of his soul…one of the MAIN reasons he hates his own brother…actually took in a HUMAN?! Am I hearing this right?**

**KAGURA:I swear by GOD (screams again) It's the truth! **

**KIKYO (coming forward):**

**Believe her. I've seen the child. **

**JAKUTSU:**

**I've seen her too! **

**CAIN:You have, Jakotsu?**

**JAKOTSU:**

**Yes, I have. Cute, pretty little thing. Kikyo, why don't you..(KIKYO nods and waves her hand over the mirror. An image of RIN appears, causing the SPECTATORS to go 'awww!') Yeah, isn't she cute? So sweet, so innocent…so what is she doing with this big son of a….**

**KIKYO (taking a long look at SESSHOMARU):**

**Believe me, I can't explain it, either! **

**PRIDE (snickers):**

**So, you're saying…that after ALL of this…255 years of prejudice, hated, contempt…you take in the one thing you depise more than anything and CARE for her?**

**CAIN:**

**Members of the Council, write that down! (COUNCIL, moving as one, all pick up quill pens and write on scrolls) Adopted human, (points to SESSHOMARU) This man is a self-confessed hippocrite!! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I am not.**

**CAIN:**

**Yes, you are. Saying you hate humans while at the same time adopting one! (points) HIPPOCRITE!**

**SPECTATORS (pointing ):**

**HIPPOCRITE!!**

**KAGURA:**

**STOP!! (SINS keep yelling 'Hippocrite! Hippocrite! Hippocrite!' The SINS keep going louder and louder. Finally KAGURA can stand it no longer) DANCE OF BLADES! (waves fan and blows SINS offstage, except SLOTH, who ducks behind SESSHOMARU) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Not hippocrite, Cain. Mistaken. Sorely mistaken. **

**CAIN:**

**No, sir (slams hand on rock repeatedly to make his point) HIPP- O-CRITE!! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I was wrong, Cain. Sorely wrong. If I had the power I would go back in time and fix all I did, knowing what I now know. **

**CAIN:Well, now you won't, cause you can't! **

**SLOTH (coming out from behind SESSHOMARU and points to KAGURA):**

**Ya know, the two of you should have gotten together! You both have a lot in common, cause nether one of you makes any sense!! (shakes her head and moves away from them) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kagura…why are you doing this?**

**KAGURA:**

**Because they can't throw you into that pit! I won't let them. You've reformed, I know it. I've SEEN it! (softly) You…are truly noble….you do not deserve this…**

**SESSHOMARU (as a loss for words):**

**Kagura..**

**CAIN:**

**(to SPECTATORS) Anyone else here feel like getting sick? (hands go up) Ok, enough of this. Hold her back! (ENVY and GREED hold back KAGURA. WRATH takes her fan) Chain her to that rock, no more trouble from her! (They push KAGURA onto the rock and with a scream from her, chain her up to it) Before the Council makes up its mind, Spectators, I now ask you. In your own opinion, what should the punishment be for the Sin if Inu-no-Taisho? (SINS come stumbing back in) The cages? (gestures to the cages) or….(points downward.) the pit? (Immidiately SPECTATORS start screaming, mostly for the pit. Only a few call down cages)**

**JAKOTSU:**

**The pit…throw him in the pit!**

**KAGURA:**

**Cages!! CAAAGES!!!! **

**HAKUDOSHI:**

**Pit!! PIT, THROW HIM IN THE PIT!!**

**YURA:**

**Ah, put him in a cage, it's fun to see him get beat up! (calls down) Cage!**

**MUKOTSU:PIT!!! PIT!!!**

**KAGURA:**

**Cages!!! CAGES!!!**

**GREED:**

**Shut up, Kagura! (slaps her. ENVY throws his hand over her mouth. KAGURA struggles to break free) **

**CAIN (finally holding up his hand to silence the crowd.):**

**All right, Council, you've heard the charges…and the defense..(indicates SESSHOMARU with wave of hand) Now…it's time for you to decide. Which punishment shall he get? The usual (indicated cages) or the ultimate? (indicates pit)**

**DEMON IN PIT:**

**Come on! Bring him in! Bring him down! HA, HA!! I'm ready for him!!!**

**CAIN (turns to COUNCIL):**

**Council? Have you made a decision?**

**HEAD OF COUNCIL (standing up):**

**We have, Cain. (hands bright red scroll to CAIN, who unrolls it and reads it knowingly)**

**CAIN (handing it back):**

**And what punishment have you decided for Sesshomaru..Former Lord of the Western Lands?**

**HEAD OF COUNCIL:We, the Council of Hell, find Sesshomaru, son of Ino-No-Taisho, Former Lord of the Western Lands,**

**MUKOTSU:**

**Wait, wait!! (leaves the second level, and comes down to the first, stopping in front of CAIN with a chair, which he proceeds to sit in.) I wanna front row seat for this! **

**HEAD OF COUNCIL:**

**As I was saying, we find Sesshomaru-Sama, worthy of….(long pause) the Pit of Ultimate Dispear. (Lots of cheering comes from the SPECTATORS, in particular MUKOTSU, who leaps out of chair and shakes hands with the SINS, jumping and cheering.)**

**KYURA:**

**Oh..I've been WAITING years and YEARS to hear that!! (flies around happily) YEARS!!! Oh ho…finally! Poetic justice for him!!! POETIC JUSTICE!!!**

**KAGURA:**

**No!! NOOO!!!!**

**SAMURAI:**

**YES, YES!!! Has, ha, ha!!!! **

**CAIN (finally banging his staff on the ground):**

**All right, all right! Let's get this over with. Bring him over!! (BIG H unchains SESSHOMARU from the floor- he's still chained all over his body- and drags him over to the front) OK, let's get started with the auction.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Auction? **

**CAIN:**

**Just something we do before he condemned is punished. See, you don't really need a lot of your things anymore. (SINS snicker)**

**KYURA:**

**Not where HE'S going! (all laugh) **

**CAIN:**

**All right, all right! (all stop) OK, now, let's get started. Pride, if you would?**

**PRIDE:**

**Delighted! (marches over to SESSHOMARU and pulls out Tokijin) OK, our action will hereby start with this beautifully made Demonic Sword. (SPECTATORS 'Ohh!' and 'Ahh!') **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Return that!**

**PRIDE:**

**Certainly! (hands it to BIG H, who proceeds to whip SESSHOMARU with it. BIG H hands it back to PRIDE) Yes, this gorgeous sword was made from the fang of Goshinki and molded by our dear friend Kaijinbo. Hey, Kaijinbo, how are ya? (waves to KAIJINBO, who nods back. PRIDE holds up sword.) Best work you ever made, am I right? (KAIJINBO nods knowingly) You heard him, best work he ever made, thank you very much! Yes, this sword was made with an evil barrier, which our friend here expertly pacified, also exceptionally heavy with remarkable powers…in short, our kind of sword! OK, shall we start the bidding at say….100 boxes of coal? Do I hear 100 boxes (SPECTATORS put up their hands making bids) OK, 100, 100, 100, I got 100, do I hear 150? 150? 150! Oh, 200.…250? Thank you! 250, 250, do I hear 300? 300? 350? 350 going once…twice..sold to Bankotsu! (BANKOTSU is cheered and patted on the back as he sword is passed upward to him.) There you go! Use it in good health. **

**BANKOTSU (admiring Tokjin):**

**Wow, this'll be a great addition to my collection!! (calls down) Oh, by the way..ya know why I'M down here, Lord Hippocrite? Huh? Would ya like to know who put ME here?! No one but your own DEAR BROTHER, Inuyasha! Yeah, yeah, ya heard my right! The same brother who you said was so pathetic, worthless and weak..it's cause of HIM I'M here! Must make ya fee lower than dirt, huh? **

**PRIDE:**

**Now, our next item up for bids is..(rips of SESSHOMARU'S fur boa. SESSHOMARU cringes from the rip) This exquisitely beautiful rare fur! Yes, this fur is made of the finest in the house and I can personally garentee it's soft to the touch! Garenteed to make you feel like a lord of a huge piece of land!! Symbolism of royalty and nobility. Shall we start the bidding of THIS at say…150 boxes of coal, do I hear 150? 150? (again hands go up as bids are made) 150, I have 150, do I hear 200? 200? (KAGURA struggles against ENVY and GREED, holding her back)**

**KAGURA (as voices get louder and louder):**

**You're insane! **

**PRIDE:**

**200? 200? I have 200, 250? 300? 350, going once, twice..sold to Jakotsu! (JAKOTSU is passed the fur and proceeds to drape it over himself)**

**JAKOTSU:**

**Ooooh!!! Look at this!! Just look at this!! Oh, it's beautiful!!**

**BANKOTSU:**

**Ya look great, there! **

**JAKOTSU:**

**So do you!!! Look at us..we are handsome pair of gents!**

**PRIDE:**

**OK, now, have a seat for the next part of the action.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I'd rather not.**

**PRIDE:But, WE would rather! Now, have a SEAT! (shoves SESSHOMARU down onto one of the rocks.) **

**ENVY:**

**Too bad we don't have a sit Rosary for HIM! (SPECTATORS burst into hysterical laughter)**

**KYURA:**

**Oh ho..I love this…I love this! Here he thought I wasn't good enough to fight him..and down HERE, I have more power than HIM!!! (laughs) **

**PRIDE:**

**Now, someone please be kind enough to remove his shoes…**

**LUST (sides over):**

**I'll do it! (sinks down slinkily and seductively removes one shoe, raising his foot) Ohh…look at this..(feels bottom of foot) Those shoes have done their job…so smooth and so tender…you bathe in special springs, I assume? With dragon soap? I can feel it… (she then proceeds to tickle it) Tickle, tickle, tickle (SESSHOMARU forcibly kicks her off of him. LUST slides clear across the floor) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**UNHAND my foot you shameless wench!**

**PRIDE:**

**LUST!!**

**LUST (looking at SESSHOMARU sensually):**

**Sorry, I have a thing for men of…nobility..**

**SLOTH:You have a thing for anyone on two legs!**

**LUST (shrugs):**

**I love my work. **

**ENVY (grabbing shoe from LUST):**

**I'LL do it! (takes other shoe from SESSHOMARU)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**

**ENVY:**

**As your brother went through this Earth barefoot (hold up shoes) so shall YOU walk your last walk barefoot! (hands shoes to PRIDE)**

**PRIDE:**

**Thank you. Now (holds up shoes) I can personally garentee that these shoes are strong and durable, and garented to last a lifetime! I want to reassure everyone that these ARE made of pure dragon scales reassured to last and last and NEVER wear out. (to SESSHOMARU) True?**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Yes. My father had those made for me when I was very young. They do not wear out and are still as comfortable as when I first put them on.**

**PRIDE:**

**Good to know! Lets start the bidding for THESE at…300 boxes of coal. 300 boxes, do I hear 300? (SPECTATORS raise hands again) OK, 300, 300, 300, I got 300, do I hear 350? 350! Thank you! OK, 400, 400, 400, 400, OK 400, and 450, do I hear 450? 500! I got 500, 550!! 550 going once, twice, sold to Yura of the Hair!! (passes shoes up to Yura) There ya go, Yura!**

**YURA:**

**Oh, thank you!! (examines shoes) Wow, your dad has these made, huh? (tries them on) Oh, how comfortable…a perfect fit!! (calls down to SESSHOMARU) Thank you!!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I hope you get blisters.**

**PRIDE:**

**Now, for the last item up for bids! (signals to BIG H who lifts SESSHOMARU up. PRIDE then walks in back of him and proceeds to slowly untie SESSHOMARU'S armor.)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**WHAT are you doing?!**

**PRIDE (removing armor):**

**Just standard procedure.**

**SESSHOMARU:RETURN that!**

**PRIDE:**

**Certainly…(bashes SESSHIMARU in the head. SESSHOMARU growls a bit) Oh, sorry, did that hurt? (jumps out of the way of SESSHOMARU'S poison) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**THAT was my FATHER'S!! Give that back NOW!! (aims his whip, PRIDE ducks it)**

**PRIDE (holding up armor, ignoring SESSHOMARU):**

**Our very last item up for bids (holding it up) is this beautiful piece of gorgeous armor hand crafted by our good friend Ino-No-Taisho himself, for his sonny boy! (gestures to SESSHOMARU) This armor has been around for hundreds of years..you'll notice? Not a scratch or dent. That's cause it heals itself! (ALL 'Ohh' and 'Ahh') Yes, yes, it does! Made out of genuine dragon! Shall we start the bidding at say….550 boxes of coal? Do I hear 550? 550? 550? (SPECTATORSraise hands again) 550..I got 550, 600? Got 600! 650, 650, 650..thank you! **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**STOP THIS!! (sprays, hits ENVY)**

**ENVY:Oh, geez, damn, damn…hurry up with this and DUNK him already!! DUNK HIM!! (hobbles away)**

**PRIDE:**

**650? Got 650, 700? (all this time GLUTTONY has been bidding too, calling out number after number enthusiastically) 700? Ok, 750? 750? Ok, 750! 800? I hear 800! OK, 800..**

**GLUTTONY:**

**850!!!**

**PRIDE (surprised):**

**850?! Ok, 850 going once, going twice, sold…to Gluttony! (hands GLUTTONY armor. He slowly approaches SESSHOMARU with a wicked look on his face. Slowly he gazes at the armor, looking it slowly over…he takes out salt shaker and sprinkles it generously on the armor. SESSHOMARU figures out what's going on and tries to grab back the armor, but GLUTTONY jumps out of his way and lands directly in front of him….proceeding to take a HUGE bite out of the armor!)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**That was my FATHER'S ARMOR!!**

**GLUTTONY:**

**Delicious! ( He slowly, deliberately eats every bit of the armor…finally licking his fingers, savoring it)**

**AH, delectable!! My compliments to the maker! Hee,hee.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**I HOPE YOU GET INDIGESTION YOU DIRTY LOW-LIFE!!!**

**CAIN:**

**ENOUGH (nods to BIG H, who whips SESSHOMARU hard. Finally KAGURA breaks free and runs right to SESSHOMARU) Kagura, what are you doing? Get away from him!**

**KAGURA (stands in front of him):**

**I won't! You're all insane! You're mistaken. This man has made up for his sins, ALL of them!!**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kagura….what are you doing?**

**KAGURA (softly):**

**What I have to do, Sesshomaru. I could never live with myself if I just staid in Purgatory and not have done anything. (loudly) This man is innocent! I tell you he's changed completely! Why won't you listen to me?!**

**SINS:**

**Because we don't WANT to! (laughter) **

**PRIDE:**

**Even if that happens to be true, this change has come too little too late! Now MOVE!**

**KAGURA:**

**No! If you take him into the pit…you must take ME as well!**

**SESSHOMARU:No, Kagura!**

**KAGURA:I will not LIVE if he must go!! If he goes, I go!! **

**PRIDE:**

**Oh, you want to be thrown in with him, do you? Well then, come! (snaps his fingers, BIG H proceeds to chain up KAGURA.)**

**DEMON IN PIT:I love it, two for the price of one!**

**PRIDE (takes her fan):**

**Folks, I was wrong…we have one more item up for bids! (holds up fan) This beautiful item was made by our dear friend Naraku. I can personally garentee this fan is powerful…as you no doubt remember this fan ca summon the Dance of Blades as well as the Dance of the Dragon! Shall we start the bidding at say….100 boxes of coal? (bidding begins) Do I hear 100? 100? 100, I got 100, 150, 150, can I get 150, I have 150, now 200, 200, can I have 200, I got 200! 250? 250 gong once, going twice, sold again to Jakotu!! (passes it to JAKOTSU) There ya go, to go with your fan! Now, let's get BOTH of these sinners up to the precipice and get this over with! (the SPECTATORS start cheering and yelling 'Do it! Dunk him! Let's go!' The three small shadows then start moving closer and closer. SESSHOMARU's chains are unfasioned from floor and taken by BIG H, ENVY comes over to him)**

**ENVY:**

**Big H? May I? (he nods. ENVY takes chain,) Allow me to walk you up the last red mile! (shoves KAGURA) You, too. (proceeds to lead SESSHOMARU up to the second floor and pass by the SPECTATORS. BIG H then pushes KAGURA behind SESSHOMARU. . KIKYO follows both. The SPECTATORS start to sing the Japanese National Anthem as they pass, pausing to throw things at SESSHOMARU)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kagura, you should not have done that. **

**KAGURA:I had to. I couldn't bear what they were doing.**

**SESSHOMARU:But you see where it has brought you now.**

**KAGURA:**

**I am a sinner as well, Sesshomaru.**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**But you were under Naroku's influence He was forcing you against his will. I did it willingly.**

**KAGURA:**

**I could NOT live with myself if I didn't try to help you. You saved my life…and I cared about you.**

**SESSHOMARU (softly):**

**As did I, Kagura.**

**ENVY:**

**OK, enough of that! THIS, like your so called change of heart, came too little too late! Now, MOVE, MOVE!! (tugs chain to make him go faster as SPECTATORS call out, 'Hail the Demon Lord!' 'Praise to him!' 'Look at your Lord now!!' and throw fireballs and sushi at him)**

**JAKOSTU (waving fan):**

**Hey, Sesshomarui, thanks a lot for the fur, it feels great! The fan is a great accessory, Kagura! Thank you too!**

**KAGURA (stops momentarily to glare at JAKOTSU):**

**Burn in Heaven! (SPECTATORS all scream and cover their ears) **

**BAKOTSU (waving Tokijin):**

**The sword feels great, Sesshy! It'll look good in my collection!**

**YURA:**

**Thanks for the shoes! They feel great!! (SPECTATORS continue to throw things and yell as SESSHOMARU and KAGURA continue to be paraded in front of them and lead up to the topmost cliff overlooking the lava.) **

**LUST (mockingly);**

**Farewell, farewell, parting is such sweet sorrow! Yeah, so sorrowful cause he never gave ME a chance to be in him! (laughs) When he becomes the stone statue…let's give him to Naroku as a gift! (all laugh) He could prop him up in the doorway of his castle! **

**GLUTTONY:**

**Aw, Lust..**

**LUST:**

**Don't worry, Gluttony, we'll rip off one of his legs as he goes down and save it for you. Maybe the girl's too!**

**GLUTTONY:**

**Good, cause I'm ready for dessert! (points to KAGURA) What do you think will happen to HER, Lust?**

**LUST:**

**We'll just wait and see! **

**(Finally the procession reaches the very top of the precipice…a bright red steep cliff ten feet directly over the Pit of Ultimate Dispear. The DEMON is stirring up the lava, becking 'come hither' with his finger. ENVY leads SESSHOMARU to the pit, undoes the chain around his neck, and throws it in, but tightens the chains around his body. . The DUTCHESS in the cage turns away her face, not wanting to see this. KIKYO motions for BIG H to keep KAGURA at a distance. She unrolls scroll she is holding and clears throat)**

**KIKYO:**

**Ahem. Sesshomaru- Sama, Son of Ini-Yo-Taisho, Former Lord of the Western Lands, you are hereby sentenced to the Pit of Ultimate Dispear for your crimes of fratricide..**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**ATTEMPTED fratricide!**

**KIKYO:**

**The death of your brother could have been prevented had not YOU only taken him is 255 years ago when his mother died and treated him like a brother, maybe he would never have met me, we never would have gotten into this mess over Naraku and the jewel.. THIS WHOLE THING might never have happened..…do you deny this?**

**SESSHOMARU;**

**No.**

**KIKYO:Then you ARE guilty of his death! A death that might have been prevented if NOT for you! For tat alone you are sentenced to the Pit of Ultimate Dispear!**

**ENVY (in SESSHOMARU'S voice):**

**Any last words before your tragic demise?**

**SESSHOMARU (looks up to Heaven):**

**Inuyasha..I know you can hear me up there…Brother, I'm sorry..for all of this..and for everything. I love you, Inuyasha. **

**SPECTATORS chant various things like 'Come on, come on, what's the matter, push him in!'**

**KIKYO (points to KAGURA):**

**The last to go will see HIM go before her! (notices ENVY has morphed into Inuyasha) Envy, what are you doing?**

**ENVY (in INUYASHA'S voice):**

**Simple. I want the last thing he (points to SESSHOMARU) sees is the face of the one he has mistreated the most. (to SESSHOMARU) Goodbye, BROTHER! (takes aim with Tessagia as shapes in background come even closer)**

**KIKYO (laughing a bit):**

**Ya know, Sesshomaru…in a way I almost feel sorry for you….ALMOST! To think…out of ALL these people and demons here..(waves her hand around 2****nd**** level) only ONE (points to KAGURA) came to your defense! Only ONE! Nothing would please everyone else more than to push you into this pit! And Kagura…(laughs) wasn't even supposed to BE here!! I tell you, no one expect her even cares! Hear me…NO ONE ELSE CARES!! (to SPECTATORS) I ask you now, just before I allow Envy to push him….no one here is going to bother to step up and be his defense?!**

**SHAPE 1 (starting to come into focus):**

**I will!**

**GREED (looking around):**

**Who said that? Who...huh? **

**SHAPE 1 comes into focus…it's Sango!**

**SANGO:**

**I said, I will! **

**KAGURA (struggling against BIG H):**

**Sango!**

**SESSHOMARU (surprised):**

**Sango?**

**PRIDE:**

**Who is THIS?**

**WEATH:It's Sango, the Demon Slayer! (several DEMONS who recognize her start scampering away from her) what's SHE doing here?!**

**GREED:**

**Why, don't ya see?! She's a Demon Slayer! She's come to watch the show! (calls up) Hey, come on Slayer, come down here..ya can have the best seat in the house!**

**SANGO:**

**I didn't come to watch a show…I've come to help my friend!**

**GREED (looks around):**

**Your friend?! Where's your friend…I don't see your friend. (SPECTATORS look around saying things like, 'I dont see no friend up here, what's she talking about? The Slayer says she's got a friend down here!')**

**SHAPE 2 (comes into focus):**

**Not JUST her, Kikyo! (steps out- it's MOROKU!)**

**LUST (slinks up to him):**

**Miroku, my little chickadee, how nice to see YOU again!**

**SLOTH (disgusted):**

**Ya went into a MONK?!**

**LUST:**

**It's the religious figures that are always the most fun!(laughs sexually) Ah, Miroku, how I've missed you!**

**MIROKU:**

**Back off, Lust! I want nothing more to do with you! I've come down here to help Sango!**

**LUST:**

**Ah, Miroku….tell the truth! You missed me and wanted to spend time with ME again!**

**MIROKU:Never, Lust! Hear me out- I want NOTHING more to do with you! My heart belongs to another!**

**Lust (pouts):**

**That's no fun! Come on, Miroku, you and I had such FUN together! **

**CAIN:**

**Kikyo, get their soul scrolls, how did they get down here?! (IKIYO jumps down and goes to retrieve them)**

**KIKYO:**

**Huh?! But…according to these scrolls, they aren't even dead! They shouldn't even BE down here, they have no serious sins!**

**CAIN:**

**Not even the monk?**

**KIKYO:**

**Guess butts don't really count! **

**LUST:**

**I was in him!**

**KIKYO:I know that…but you've been erased!**

**LUST:**

**WHAT?!**

**CAIN:**

**Fine, big deal. So two people have come to defend him. (calls up) Come down here and say your defense.**

**SHADOW 3:**

**Correction! (comes into focus- it's KAGOME aiming her arrow) THREE people are here to defend him!**

**KIKYO (pointing):**

**You!**

**SANGO: **

**"You've had your fun, Kikyo. Now it's time to end this mockery of a court, before I come up there and rip you apart."**

**GREED: **

**"It's a little too late for that, Slayer! As you can see, he's about to get dipped! Ya might wanna be quiet...wouldn't wanna be held in contempt of court, would ya?"**

**SANGO: **

**"I have nothing BUT contempt for this court...and as for you, get outta my way and let me bring Sesshomaru back home with us where he belongs, or I'll make you look like you had a run-in with all the angels in Heaven."**

**SINS AND ALL THE OTHER DEMONS: **

**"AAAHHH!!!" (hold their ears in pain)**

**GREED **

**"Don't...you...ever...say that again!!"**

**SANGO (smiles):**

**"Oh...I'd like to see you make me not say it again. I'm saving Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not."**

**GREED: **

**"I don't think so, Slayer. If ya want Mr. EX-demon lord, ya gotta get through ME first." (forms his Ultimate Shield)**

**SANGO:**

**"You asked for it, you ugly bastard!!" (kicks GREED in the jaw and knocks him off balance, and then adds a rising knee strike to the face for good measure.)**

**GREED: **

**"Not bad...not bad at all...I love it when I get to fight somebody that can actually offer me some entertainment!! Too bad you're gonna die...or I might enjoy this even more!!"**

**(swings at SANGO, only to have her flip backwards and dodge.)**

**MIROKU:**

**"Sango, here...put these sutras on Hiraikotsu. They'll help you fight better against these Sins." (tosses her some)**

**SANGO:**

**"Thanks, Miroku."(pastes sutras on Hiraikotsu, and wraps a spare one around the handle of her sword.)**

**GREED:**

**"Come on, Slayer...I'm gettin' bored here."**

**SANGO: **

**"Oh...we can't have that. I think it's time you made like a banana...AND SPLIT!! HIRAIKOTSU!!" (Hurls her boomerang, splitting GREED in half)**

**GREED:**

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (vaporized in white smoke, to SERSSHOMARU and KAGURA's surprise)**

**YURA: **

**"Oh, this doesn't look good..." (tries to back away, only to run into KAGOME)**

**KAGOME:**

**"Going somewhere, Yura?"**

**YURA:**

**"I was, uh...just..."(sees KAGOME aim an arrow at her)**

**KAGOME **

**"Die!!" (fires arrow, destroying YURA. KAGOIME notices something on the ground, and bends down to look) "What the...these are Sesshomaru's!" (places the shoes in her backpack, then heads back to rejoin the action) **

**MUKOTSU:**

**"Uh..oh..." (Tries to escape, but KAGOME sees him and drills another arrow into him)**

**KAGOME:**

**"That's for poisoning me and trying to rape me that time, you ugly freak!!"**

**LUSTt: **

**(sneaks up on Sango while she fends off several demons) "I think it's time to die, little miss Demon Slayer...after all, Miroku could never be happy with someone like you" (is about to spear her fingers through Sango's back, when MIROKU'S staff hits her in the side)**

**MIROKU: **

**"Don't you dare, Lust. I won't let you kill the woman I love...I promised to spend the rest of my life with her, and I've given up my lecherous ways to prove myself worthy of being with such a unique and special woman."**

**LUST:**

**(speaking in a sultry voice): "Oh come now, Miroku...that's no fun. Remember all the beautiful women you met when I was in you...all the behinds you got to rub. Wasn't that fun?"**

**MIROKU: (disgusted)**

**"All you did was cause Sango to hit me repeatedly, since I was acting under your influence. Lust, in the name of GOD and HEAVEN, I refuse to allow you to interfere with my life EVER again!!"**

**LUST (recoils in pain):**

**"AGGGHHHH!!!....Miroku, come now...can't I just have five more minutes in that handsome body of yours, just to say goodbye?"**

**MIROKU:**

**"If you want to go back in, then allow me to show you the door!!" (Pulls back his beads) "WIND TUNNEL!!"**

**LUST: **

**"THIS WASN'T...WHAT I...MEANT...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" (gets sucked in)**

**MIROKU: **

**(re-seals his Wind Tunnel) "Are you alright, Sango?"**

**SANGO:**

**"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Miroku."**

**GLUTTONY (angry):**

**"I hate you!! I HATE YOU!! YOU HURT MY LUST!!" (starts charging toward them)**

**KAGOME: **

**"Back away from my friends RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE NEXT!!"**

**GLUTTONY: **

**"Fine...then I'll eat you FIRST!!" (charges, only to have KAGOME pump an arrow into his wide-open mouth) "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"**

**SANGO:**

**"Nice shot, Kagome."**

**KAGOME:**

**"Thanks, Sango. You were really great against Greed too."**

**KIKYO:**

**"Hurry up, Envy...push those two in before they...AAAHHH!!!" ((SANGO'S foot connects with her jaw)**

**SANGO:**

**"Before we WHAT, Kikyo? You're not putting Sesshomaru OR Kagura in there!! Kagura only did evil deeds because she was forced too, and she repented before her life ended. As for Sesshomaru, he DID act on his own accord in regards to his hatred...but his four sins were riding along. He's cast them out, and I HAVE seen proof...LOTS OF PROOF, that he truly seeks to make up for what he's done. Sesshomaru, if I wasn't willing to forgive you, then I wouldn't have come down here to Hell itself to save you. The three of us came down here not to risk our very souls...we came to bring our friend home...and that friend, is you."**

**KIKYO: (rubbing her jaw):**

**"You're too late, Slayer. The sentence has already been passed, and now, he will face the penalty for his crimes."**

**CAIN:**

**"Hold it. If these three say that they have come to speak in Sesshomaru's defense, then they will be allowed to speak."**

**(booing from the crowd)**

**SANGO: **

**"Unless you want me to start taking off heads with my Hiraikotsu, pipe down."**

**DEMON SPECTATOR 1: **

**"He's already been sentenced, lady. So don't try and act tough around us...that won't save him!!"**

**DEMON SPECTATOR 2: **

**"You idiot!! She's a demon slayer!! I faced her in battle before coming down here, and she and that firecat of hers killed me!!"**

**SANGO:**

**"I think I told you to hush up...HIRAIKOTSU!!"**

**( She throws Hiraikotsu, both demons get chopped up)**

**CAIN:**

**"As I said, Envy...lead him down here."**

**(ENVY leads SESSHOMARU and KAGURA down)**

**CAIN: **

**"Slayer, you were the first to step forward. You may speak first."**

**SANGO:**

**"Firstly, my name is SANGO, not slayer. As for my defense...I offer you the following testimony. While Sesshomaru was once cruel and evil, he HAS changed, and I've seen it. He's saved my life several times...in fact, two weeks ago, we were all fighting against a huge cobra demon, and it was trying to strike me in the back, when Sesshomaru ripped it in half. He's healed several of us using Tensaiga, and he's even taught Inuyasha how to use his sword better. In spite of all of his previous actions...I am honored to call him my friend."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Sango...are you saying that...you truly consider me a friend?"**

**SANGO:**

**"Yes. You've proven yourself worthy of my forgiveness. As a demon slayer, I can sense your aura...it's no longer dark with hatred or ill intent towards us, or to Inuyasha...it's become the same as Inuyasha's, Shippo's, or Kirara's. Ask Miroku and Kagome...they'll tell you the same thing, won't you?"**

**MIROKU:**

**"She's right, Sesshomaru. As a monk, I can also sense auras. You are a changed person, Sesshomaru...worthy of being given a second chance. You do not deserve this horrible fate...you have those that care for you back home...we're not the only ones."**

**ENVY: (in INUYASHA'S voice) :**

**"Oh yeah...the same way HE 'cared' for me...he's got THREE that went to see his body...THREE...and THOUSANDS went to see mine...why don't ya go try and con someone else, ya idiot. We're not buying it."**

**KAGOME: **

**"You shut up, Envy...DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE MEMORY OF MY FIANCE BY PRETENDING TO BE HIM!! SO HELP ME GOD, (ALL scream again) I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET HIM AND KAGURA GO FREE!!"**

**ENVY (still speaking as INUYASHA):**

**"Oh come on, Kagome...you won't kill me. It's me, Inuyasha...remember? I'm the one you love, the one that loves you."**

**KAGOME: (pulls out an arrow and loads it):**

**"I'M WARNING YOU...KEEP TICKING ME OFF, AND I'LL USE THIS!!"**

**PRIDE:**

**"Envy, let them have their testimony. It won't matter in the end...our old 'friend' here is still going for a swim in the hot stuff."**

**MIROKU:**

**"Not if I have anything to say about it, Pride."**

**CAIN:**

**: "Enough bickering. Monk, you may speak."**

**MIROKU:**

**"My name is Miroku, and yes...I am a monk. Sesshomaru's aura was dark and evil before, but he has changed. All it took was for him to see just how much TRUE strength he could attain by allowing himself to follow his father's path. All of us helped him change his ways...but it was Inuyasha that truly became his reason for changing, along with an innocent human girl...Rin. Sesshomaru came to realize that he DID have someone to protect, and that he no longer truly desired Inuyasha's death. I have heard Inuyasha forgive Sesshomaru, and if the one he wronged the most is able to give him a second chance, than so can I. Sesshomaru, by the will of Heaven..."**

**(screams from the denizens of Hell)**

**ENVY:**

**"DO YOU MIND?!"**

**MOROKU (sarcastically)"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry...now where was I? Oh yes...Sesshomaru, as a 4th-level monk of the Buddhist Temple, I forgive you."**

**WRATH: "Come on, you're making me sick, can we get on with it? I wanna see the mighty 'lord' get dunked, and then we can go see Naraku."**

**CAIN:**

**"In due time, Wrath. Young lady, I believe it is your turn to speak."**

**KAGOME:**

**"My name is Kagome...the fiancee of Inuyasha..." (glares at KIKYO venomously) "Who was cut down by THAT cold-hearted BITCH over there!! I came not to condemn you, Kikyo...but to save the very same demon that you now seek to send to his ultimate demise. Sesshomaru HAS cast out his Sins, and his hatred...I can feel it in my heart. Kikyo, I know why you don't want ME down here...you know I can bring your plan crashing down around you."**

**KIKYO:**

**"How? Inuyasha's ALREADY dead, and you were too late to save him. Sorry, but you won't be seeing him again until you head up to the great beyond."**

**ENVY (snickers):**

**"Yeah...haha...my condolences to the widow."**

**(laughter from the crowd)**

**KAGOME (shoots an arrow just above ENVY'S head):**

**"ONE MORE TIME, AND THE NEXT ONE'S GOING IN YOUR CHEST!!"**

**CAIN: **

**"Let her continue."**

**KAGOME:**

**"Thank you...now then...before we came down here, Miroku conducted a seance, to channel Inuyasha's spirit. He spoke clearly to all of us, and I'll quote him exactly. He said, and I quote... 'Sango, I want you to know that I think of you as one of the finest humans I've ever met...a strong, brave fighter, a great friend, and...you're also like a sister to me. I wanna forgive you for all of our disagreements, and please...take care of Kagome. Miroku...you and I may have had our rough spots, but you're a pretty good guy, and I do want you to know that I appreciated all the help you gave us with your spiritual powers. Help Sango take care of Kagome...and watch Shippo for me too...he's gonna need someone to help him through this."**

**(pauses for effect) "To me, he said...'Kagome, I want you to know this...I'll always love you, and you ONLY, and nothing, not even death, will stop my feelings for you. I only wish I could have told you sooner, but I'll be waiting for you up here. One more thing before I go...Sesshomaru's in grave danger, and he needs you to save him. Please...do this for me...save my brother, and tell him that...I forgive him."**

**SESSHOMARU (stunned):**

**"Inuyasha...he...said that? He truly does forgive me?"**

**KAGOME:**

**"Yes, Sesshomaru. That's why we're here...and because we ALL forgive you. You're one of US now, Sesshomaru, and you've got more family waiting back home...Rin, Jaken, and your mother. About Inuyasha...his body wasn't destroyed yet...we didn't put him on a funeral pyre."**

**ENVY: **

**"Wow...ya love him that much that ya wanna sleep with his dead body, little girl?"**

**KAGOME:**

**"I'M WARNING YOU, ENVY!!"**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Inuyasha...he still lies in state?"**

**SANGO:**

**"Yes. Miroku placed a sutra on him to keep his body looking as though he was sleeping, and as for your mother...she came in as well. She said that she wanted you to have another chance at a family too, Sesshomaru. She used her sword on Inuyasha."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"The one with the fragments of the Meidou Stone in the blade?"**

**KAGOME **

**"That's right. His soul can still be reunited with his body, Sesshomaru. I removed Kikyo's spell AFTER your mother used her sword."**

**KIKYO:**

**"It won't do you any good...he's down here, and..." (points up) "INUYASHA'S UP THERE!! Besides...Sesshomaru can't even lift Tensaiga!!"**

**(laughs from the crowd)**

**KAGOME:**

**"We'll see about that, you witch!! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha ASKED us to come and save you...we would have done it anyway. You're his brother, and he wants you to live. Come home with us, Sesshomaru...we ALL forgive you. Inuyasha…he loves you…he told us so!"**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Inuyasha..I love you too...hang on, brother...I'm coming."**

**(the chains around SESSHOMARU'S arms and legs glow, and he snaps them like nothing.)**

**JAKOTSU: (panicked voice): **

**"Wh-what's going on here?"**

**ENVY:**

**"That's what I'd like to know."**

**MIROKU:**

**"Easy...the one thing that you're ALL powerless against...the power of love and friendship."**

**ENVY:**

**"Oh, to here with it!! (to KAGURA) YOU'RE still going in, little lady!!"**

**(makes ready to lead KAGURA back up, when SESSHOMARU dashes forward and grabs her. He snaps her chains)**

**KAGURA:**

**"Thank you, Sesshomaru."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Think nothing of it. Excuse me for a moment..." (jumps into the stands)**

**JAKOTSU: **

**"I've gotta get outta here...uh-oh..." (runs into SESSHOMARU)**

**SESSHOMARU :**

**"I believe you have something of mine." (slices JAKOTSU apart with his whip and takes back his fur, placing it back on, before grabbing KAGURA'S fan.)**

**BANKOTSU:**

**"Damn you, Sesshomaru!! I'm gonna...AGGGHHH!!" (burns to dust as one of KAGOME'S arrows punches into his chest)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Excellent shot, and thank you." (retrieves Tokijin, before jumping down in front of KAGURA, who is now struggling to get free of BIG H and ENVY)**

**KAGOME:**

**"You're welcome, Sesshomaru."**

**ENVY (to KAGURA):**

**"Hold still, ya little...huh?"**

**KAGOME:**

**"Game's over, Envy...YOU LOSE!!"**

**ENVY (morphs into INUYASHA):**

**"Come on, Kagome...you wouldn't shoot me, would you? AAAHHH!!!"**

**KAGOME:**

**"No, I wouldn't shoot Inuyasha...BUT YOU'RE NOT HIM!!"**

**SESSHOMARU (plunges Tensaiga's blade into BIG H's chest and hacks him in half):**

**"Die, you vermin."**

**KAGURA:**

**"Thank you, Sesshomaru."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Think nothing of it. By the way...this is yours, I believe."**

**(KAGURA accepts her fan)**

**KAGURA: **

**"Thank you, Sesshomaru." (spots WRATH trying to make a break for it) "Oh no you don't...DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!"**

**WRATH:**

**"NOOOO!!!!!" (chopped to pieces)**

**(SLOTH morphs into her water form and tries to sneak away unnoticed, but MIROKU spots her.)**

**MIROKU:**

**"I don't think so, Sloth...the trouble with turning into a blob of liquid...I can pull YOU in no matter WHAT form you're in!! WIND TUNNEL!!"**

**SLOTH: **

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" (sucked into the Wind Tunnel, dropping Soul Scroll, which disappears CAIN sees this and runs off) **

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Now for Pride. The rest of you, stay back...I will handle him."**

**KAGOME:**

**"Sesshomaru, wait...these are yours." (gives him back his shoes)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Thank you." (places them back on his feet, re-sheathes Tokijin, and then moves in on PRIDE)**

**PRIDE:**

**"Well, Sesshomaru...you managed to come SO close to freedom...you would have been the FIRST to EVER escape Hell...but our paths cross again, old friend. I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Get out of my way, Pride. I have a brother waiting for me, and more friends that are behind me...no, they are more than friends...they are family."**

**PRIDE:**

**"Friends...family...HAH!! You don't need them...you don't need that fool half-breed brother of yours. All you need is what you have...your swords, your power...you ARE THE mightiest of ALL, Sesshomaru...at least you WERE."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"I am done listening to you and your lies, Pride. I will NOT let you stop me from saving my brother. I made a promise that I would bring my brother and Kagome together so that they could spend their lives with one another...and I WILL keep that promise. I AM going home to my family, and YOU are NOT welcome in my body EVER AGAIN!! I renounce you Pride, in the name of GOD!!"**

**PRIDE (recoils in pain):**

**"Well then...if that's how it's going to be, then so be it!! If you want to go back up there, you'll have to go through me first!! EN GARDE!!" (pulls sword)**

**PRIDE opens with an overhand slash, which SESSHOMARU dodges**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"How pathetic. Inuyasha can fight better than you with one arm behind his back." (slices into PRIDE'S right shoulder with Tensaiga)**

**PRIDE:**

**"AGGHHH...damn you!!" (catches SESSHOMARU across the cheek with his blade, causing SESSHOMARU to grit his teeth)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Fool. I have had more taxing sparring sessions with the Demon Slayer...and she is human. She would kill you, Pride...and so would my brother. I think it only fitting that I end your life, and do so in Inuyasha's name...since you were the one that is mostly to blame for me casting him out." (cuts into PRIDE'S body just below the chest Rest of SPECTATORS start running off with SANGO, MIROKU and KAGOME fighting them. It looks almost like the prom scene from Carrie. )**

**PRIDE: **

**"Arrrggghhh!!! That does it. I have had it with you!!"**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"How fitting...I am growing tired of you as well."**

**(PRIDE and SESSHOMARU lock blades, each one seeking to take off the other's head)**

**KAGOME:**

**"Sesshomaru, don't give in, you can beat him!! Inuyasha's depending on you!! Think of Rin...don't leave her an orphan, you're all she has!! Remember...I believe in you...we all do!!"**

**SANGO:**

**"Kagome's right, Sesshomaru. I'll stand by you no matter what, since you're one of us now."**

**MIROKU:**

**"That goes double for me, Sesshomaru. You have someone to protect, just like your father said!"**

**SESSHOMARU (smiles):**

**"They're right...I do have someone to protect. Rin...Inuyasha...I AM coming home!!" (stabs Tensaiga through PRIDE'S chest)**

**PRIDE (gasps in pain):**

**"Y-you may have beaten me, but remember...as long as...there are those...who willingly give in to me..and all of my fellow sins….we shall be...back!!" (crumbles into dust)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Not in this lifetime, Pride."**

**KAGOME:**

**"Great job, Sesshomaru. Let's go home...Inuyasha's waiting for you."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"I will not lose my one chance to give him what he deserves...a family."**

**KIKYO:**

**"You're not going ANYWHERE, Sesshomaru."**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"Get out of my way, bitch." (tosses KIKYO aside and moves towards the shining portal that MIROKU has created with one of his sutras, leading back to the surface)**

**KIKYO:**

**:"You...aren't leaving here alive, Sesshomaru...I killed your brother...AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!!" (fires an arrow, missing SESSHOMARU and hitting KAGURA, who sceams and slumps over)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**Kagura! (tries to run over, but KIKYO fires TWO arrows this time)**

**KIKYO:**

**One may not stop you at once, but let's see you fight off TWO with NO true love!! (gets him in the leg)**

**SESSHOMARU:**

**"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! YOU BITCH!!" (charges forward and impales KIKYO on Tensaiga, just as another of her arrows hits his chest)**

**SESSHOMARU (weakly)**

**: "Die, you miserable...witch..." (slumps over, unconscious)**

**KIKYO:**

**"you first..." (dies)**

**SPECTATOR (just before he runs off):**

**Like brother, like brother!! **

**KAGOME:**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"**

"**Ahh!" With a loud gasp, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and blinked heavily. He put his hand on his heart, which was beating rapidly, and looked into the room. Thankfully his eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and he was relieved to see Rin and Sango sleeping peacefully in their beds. He glanced at a mirror across from the beds to see him still in his human disguise and leaned back against the windowsill with great relief. "What a vision," he thought. "What a horrible, horrible vision!" He touched his wet cheek, that vision MUST have been worse than he thought to make him sweat profusely. **

**He needed some water. Looking out the window again, his eyes fell on a pond in a park nearby. It didn't look that far- he could easily jump over the rooftops and reach it to get himself a drink….but a policeman walked right in front of it just then. Remembering the words of Sango about how the parks were closed at night, he rethought that idea. After all, they had come this far, he didn't want to risk getting into trouble with the law keepers in this time. Turning again toward the room, he remembered what Sango had told him about the bathroom- how it had water in it! Slowly, quietly, so as not to disturb the girls, he left the windowsill and crept around the beds. Silently thanking God that he could see in the dark, he pushed open the door to the bathroom and looked around him. Hmm…where was the water? His eyes fell upon a small cement watering hole sitting to the far right. Hmm..strange looking pond…it was raised up a bit from the ground and looked almost like a huge bowl. Kneeling down in front of it, he saw the water sitting inside it. All right then. He rolled up his sleeves, cupped his hands, and was about to put them in, when the blinding flash of the light suddenly going on hit him. "Ahh," he covered his eyes for a moment with his arm as he slowly got used to the sudden brightness.**

"**Wait, Sesshomaru!" the voice of Sango fell on his ears. He took his hand from his face long enough to see her standing in the doorway. "Don't put your hand in THERE!"**

**Sesshomaru ganced at the bowl. "Why not?"**

"**Because THAT'S not drinking water, Sesshomaru! That's for when…well…the people in this time use that the same way we use the trees, or dig holes in bushes."**

**Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as the realized what Sango was talking about and quickly stood up. "I see." **

**Sango moved over to the bowl. "Kagome told me about this. When people have to…you know…they go in here, ad you push down this," she pushed down on a silver handle set near the top," and it cleans itself and fills with more water to use next time!" they watched the water swirl down. Sango moved to where a small metal hook was leaning over a larger cement bowl. Sesshomaru recognized it as a slightly smaller version of what he saw in the tub. "Drinking water comes out HERE. See?" she pointed to two circular dials set at either side of the hook. "Hot water comes out here, " she pointed to the dail with an 'H' carved on it. and cold water comes out here," she pointed to the dail with a 'C' carved on it. She took one of the small cups on the right and filled a glass with cold water. **

"**Amazing," Sesshomaru said. "What humans have been able to do in this era…remarkable!"**

**Sango smiled. "AS Kagome always says, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet! But I know what you mean. I've HEARD abut all of this…I've SEEN pictures in books…but it's so amazing to actually see it up close!" She handed the cup to Sesshpmaru and filled one for herself. Sesshomaru drank it down in one gulp, then moved to the sink. Turning the dial with the 'C' on it, he cupped his hands, filled them, and splashed them on his face and down his neck to get rid of the sweat. Glancing in the mirror, he was at first surprised with what was looking back at him, until he remembered he was still in his human disguise. He filled the cup again with water and turned the dial to shut the water off. Sango noticed his hand trembling a bit and touched his **

**shoulder.**

"**Sesshomaru? Are you OK?"**

**He looked down. "Yes, I'm fine, Sango."**

"**No, you're not. You look nervous…is something wrong?" Before he could protest she added. "You can tell me, Sesshomaru, I don't mind. It helps to talk. Come on, let's sit on the balcony." **

**SANGO: Sesshomaru, what happened to you tonight? I've never seen you tremble.**

**SESSHOMARU: I had this horrible vision…it's difficult to talk about.**

**SANGO: You can share it with me, that's what friends are for.**

**SESSHOMARU: You…consider me a friend? For real?**

**SANGO: Of course I do, and we WILL find Kagome together. Next time: Friendship.**

**SESSHOMARU: How interesting it is to actually have friends…**


	7. Friendship

The song is 'Flower Petals' from Outlaw Star.

Again, Sango and Sesshomaru only bond as FRIENDS here. No more, nothing else. They only become FRIENDS…everyone got that? OK, on with the chapter.

Sango and Sesshomaru went out upon the balcony of the hotel and sat down upon it facing each other. Even by the light of the moon Sango could see that Sesshomaru looked very troubled, his hand was shaking a bit. Feeling he could tell her more if he was comfortable Sango looked at him. "You know, Sesshomaru, it's very late now. I don't think anyone is going to knock on the door, and there aren't that many people out. You can take off the pendant now if you want." Sesshomaru removed it and handed it back to Sango. As she took it and Sesshomaru's familiar shape reappeared before her, she couldn't help but stare.

"What is it, Sango?" Sesshomaru asked

"It's just that, sitting here this close to you….you look so much like Inuyasha."

"Yes," he agreed quietly. "Our father is reflected in both of us," he paused. "Sango..would you like to see a picture of my father?"

Sango nodded. "Very much."

He reached into the pocket of his kimono and brought out a small rolled up scroll. "My father had this drawn up a few months before he died. After he passed I kept this in my pocket ever since. In a way…it felt like he was here with me."

"He IS Sesshomaru, and he always will be," Sango said. "The same way mine is." He unrolled the scroll and showed it to Sango. Sango gazed upon the image…a tall, muscular demon with long flowing white hair similar to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's with Sesshomaru's ears and fangs and golden eyes that had as much warmth as Inuyasha's. His hair was in a ponytail at the top of hs head, but Sango could tell if he pulled it free it would be as long as Sesshomaru's. His imposing figure caused her to gasp a bit. "He looks…like both of you. So strong and fearless."

"He was," Sesshomaru said, looking upon it. "But he had as much warmth and feeling for humans as Inuyasha.."

"And you," Sango said with a small smile.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "Dear Father...I understand now why you defended all humans up until your death…and why you spoke so highly of them. I only wish I had listened to you when you were alive."

"That doesn't mean he's not listening now," Sango said. "He's watching you and listening to you now, I KNOW he is, and I know he's proud of what you've done." She paused a bit. "Sesshomaru? You were trembling before…what happened?"

Sesshomaru rolled up the scroll and put it back. Sango could tell he was hesitating, so she put her hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru? It's OK, you can tell me. I can tell you're upset…it helps if you talk about it. I promise I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to."

Sesshomaru looked down and took a deep breath. "I had a vision tonight, Sango. A horrible one….a vision of the possible future.."

"You mean a nightmare?"

"What?"

"That's what humans call bad visions they have in their sleep."

"Yes, it was a nightmare, then."

"What was it, Sesshomaru? You can tell me." When Sesshomaru hesitated she put his hand on his shoulder again. "Really, you can tell me." There was a 'mew' and Kiara came out on the balcony. Sango picked her up. "You can even hold Kirara while you tell me. It's very soothing to hold a cat in your lap." Gentily she put Kirara into Sesshomaru's lap. To his surprise she curled up into a ball and looked up at him. "Mew?" she asked "Go ahead, pet her. I don't think she'll mind." Hesitantly he reached his hand out and stroked her fur.

"Her fur is so soft. I don't think I've ever been this close to her before without her threatening me or trying to attack me."

Sango smiled. "That's because she's forgiven you, Sesshomaru. She knows that you've changed and she accepts you now." In answer Kirara purred and snuggled in his lap, much to his surprise. He stroked her fur again. "So, go ahead, Sesshomaru. You can tell me."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and began. "I dreamed that….we found Kagome too late and by the time we brought her to Inuyasha…he died…" he bowed his head. "My little brother died right in front of me. I was so stunned I couldn't even breathe. "

"Go on."

"I told Jaken to watch over Rin, and went into my chambers to be alone. Kikyo showed up just then…and she pulled me down to Hell!" Sango's eyes grew wide at that. "Once there, Cain himself shown up there and informed me I was on trial for all my crimes. He brought in the Seven Deadly Sins, who had been personified, and the 4 I was guilty of- Pride, Greed, Wraith, and Envy- testified against me. They harassed me, taunted me, other horrid creatures from my pst like Kyura, Jakotsu, Mukotsu….they were all there, throwing things at me, harassing me…and the worst part was I was stripped of my powers. I couldn't transform, I couldn't fly, I had no strength. In fact, the only things I had were my poisoned claws and whip…the only ones I could use to fight back."

"Wow.." Sango said. "That DOES sound awful!"

"Yes…at first the only one who defended me…was Kagura."

"Kagura?"

"Yes….she actually came down from Purgatory, giving up her chance at Heaven to defend me…but no one would listen to her either."

"That sounds like something she would have done."

Sesshomaru looked down. "I only wish I knew how she felt long before. If there was only something else I could have done to maybe save her.."

"I don't know if there was ANYTHING you could have done, Sesshomaru. By the time you found her it was too late."

Sesshomaru sighed a bit. "Still..maybe if I had just put aside my pride and realized Kagura's feelings…and my own for her…I could have found a way to help her escape."

"She has escaped, Sesshomaru. In a way, she has…and she's in a better place now. Far from Naroku and his evil." She looked at him again. "Go on with your dream, Sesshomaru. What happened then?"

"Finally they were going to throw the both of us into a large pit of fire- The Pit of Ultimate Dispear. I was going to be turned into a statue…become on the outside what I used to be on the inside. But before they did…some thing happened.."

"What?"

"You, Miroku, and Kagome all appeared to save the two of us! You defended me and told them to free Kagura. You actually said…you forgave me."

Sango smiled. "That's because I do," she said softly.

"You said Inuyasha could still be saved and were coming to rescue me…but Kikyo shot me with three arrows before I could leave with you! I lost consciousness…and woke up here."

Sango stood there speechless. "That sounded like a horrible dream!" She touched his shoulder. "But….Sesshomaru…I want you to know, one part of that dream WILL come true…if anything like that ever DID happen…and I pray to God it won't..Miroku, Kagome, and I wouldn't hesitate to come down and help you, no matter what."

"You…would?"

"Yes. A long time ago, Sesshomaru, the five of us"

"Mew!"

Sango laughed a bit. "The SIX of us made a pact that if one of us was in trouble, the others wouldn't hesitate to come and help. That way we know we're always here for each other..and…it kind of makes us all like another family. I know that I haven't been the nicest person to Inuyasha….I and Miroku are both guilty of not listening to him or not taking his side a lot…but we're always there whenever Inuyasha needs us…and he's there for us. We can always count on each other.." she stopped and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "And Sesshomaru…now that you've made peace with Inuyasha..I want you to know the pact now applies to you, too. If you need help…we'll always be here for you, no matter what." As if to show Sesshomaru that Sango was being truthful, Kirara rubbed up against Sesshomaru's stomach and began purring against him, much to his surprise. Sango looked down at her. "I think Kirara's trying to tell you that SHE forgives you as well. Go ahead, stroke her back, she loves that." Sesshomaru began to stroke her back, slowly and a bit unsure at first, but then he started to get better at it as Kirara purred even louder. "She wants you in our group too. The six if us will be there for you whenever you need us to be now."

"As will I, Sango. I will not hesitate at all to be there if you need me. After all, if Inuyasha- my brother- thinks of you as his family..then you are now part of mine."

"Thank you." Sango paused a bit.. "Sesshomaru? You've already shown me the Demon sign of affection...do you have a sign for friendship?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's usually done with two hands, though. Face me and I'll show it to you." He stood up and Kirara jumped upon the balcony railing. He put his hand upon his shoulder, then extended his index and middle finger. He touched the two hands to Sango's heart. "That's the Demon Sign of Friendship. It's usually done by two hands at the same time. The right hand is on the left shoulder, and two fingers of the other hand on the heart. The two fingers represent trust and caring."

Sango nodded and touched her right hand to the left shoulder and put her index and middle fingers of her other hand on Sesshomaru's heart. "Like that?"

"Yes, that's the sign of friendship."

"I like it. It's simple and sweet at the same time." She looked up at him. "Do you want to see human signs of friendship?" She faced him. "One is a handshake. Hold your hand out," She stuck her hand sideways. "Like that." He did so, and Sango took his hand and gentily shook it. "Like that. Another form of friendship is called a high-5." he looked at her questioningly. "Here, I'll show you. Hold your hand up," when he did, Sango slapped his hand lightly. "See? Now you do it. Just slap my hand gentily, Like…tap it, just like this." She demonstrated again…and then Sesshomaru gentily did it. "Just like that. Or else…we can hug. To humans hugging is another form of friendship. You can learn all of them now that you're part of our group. Think of it as six ready-made friends!"

Sesshomaru looked up to the stars again. "It's ironic, Sango. Now that I WANT Inuyasha to live…he might die in a little over 24 hours." He looked down. "I only pray that this vision doesn't turn out to be true. I DON'T want him to die, Sango!" He looked down. "We have all these years to make up for. I was a fool for 254 years…such a fool…I couldn't see the greatest treasure that my father left to me…more valuable than any of my swords…more valuable than my castle, or land…Inuyasha. The most priceless gift I have ever been blessed with. He might be taken away JUST when I finally see him as something to be protected and cared for…" He felt himself once again breaking into a sweat. "I didn't know this was going to be such a hot night tonight. Sango…is the heat affecting you as well?" He turned to see Sango staring at him with surprise. "Sango…what is it?"

"That's not sweat, Sesshomaru! Those are tears…Sesshomaru…you're CRYING!"

Sesshomaru reached up to touch the wetness that was again coming down his cheek. "Tears?" he whispered. He pulled away his hand to see a wet spot on his finger. He could smell the salt and realized they WERE tears. "I…haven't cried since my father died…so many years ago…and even then I cried very little…in my chambers in private….I haven't cried in over 200 years.."

"You can cry in front of me, Sesshomaru," Sango said. When it looked like he might go back in, Sango put her hand on his shoulder. "No…really..you can. It's OK to cry in front of people,. Sesshomaru. Really, I don't mind if you do. Don't hold it in, that's one of the worst things you can do. There's no need to go someone to be alone if you need to cry. I'm your friend, you can cry in front of me..there's no shame in that. It's better to let it all out. Keeping it in only makes it feel worse. Go on…you can cry…" Sesshomaru froze in place and didn't stop the tears as they came down.

"I….don't want him dead…I DON'T want him dead! I love him…but I might not ever get to tell him…when I think of all he suffered…that's something else the Sins said…in a way I'm indirectly responsible for all of this…"

"Not JUST you," Sango broke in. "WE all had a hand…I should have killed Kikyo a long time ago when I had the chance!! I don't know why I didn't!"

"That wouldn't have even happened if it hadn't been for me and my pride. My pride and envious thoughts…and now I might lose my brother…before I even get a chance to fully know him. If I had only put aside these sins and taken him in this would never have happened. The fault lays with me, Sango." He tried to wipe the tears away.

"Sesshomaru," Sango said, "you don't have to stop. It's not good to keep things inside of you, go ahead and cry if you need to. You'll feel better. Trust me, you will. There's no shame in crying in front of people, it's better if you do. Crying ISN'T a sign of weakness, Sesshomaru...it's a sign of STRENGTH. It can make you stronger once everything is out.

I cry a lot in front of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo…and they understand. They're always there to help me and be there…that's what friends do." She put her hand on his shoulder again. "And I'm here for YOU as well, now that you're my friend too. Go ahead and cry it out, you'll feel a lot better if you do." She removed her hand and faced him. "You know what else can help?" He looked at her questioningly. "A hug. A simple hug from a friend…it always works for me." With that she put her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders and gentily hugged him. Sesshomaru looked surprised at first, but the he put his arm around Sango's waist and VERY gentily hugged her back.

"Like that?"

"Like that. See, you're learning. How did you feel just now?"

"That….felt nice….it was unlike anything I've ever felt. Warm, close, and comforting."

"Do you feel better?"

"I believe I'm starting to."

"Hugs of friendship have that way, Sesshomaru. They can help comfort you and soothe the sadness. It does for me. Whenever I cry, Kagome always hugs me and lets me sob into her shoulder…and I feel better knowing I have her, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo there with me…"

"Mew!"

"And of course you, Kirara! I could never forget you." Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Do you cry when you think of your brother, Sango?"

Sango looked down. "Yes. When I think about what he must be going through…I cry for him. Of course I cry for other reasosn, too. I cry when I think of my Father's suffering, and of the horrors of the people of my village." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Let me show you something.." she turned around and slowly lifted up her nightshirt to show him her huge scar. He gasped.

"Sango…how did you get that?"

"Naroku did that to me…using my brother to do it," Sesshomaru growled softly. "He put a jewel shard into Kohaku's back in order to control him and his movements and ordered him to kill our father, everyone in the village, and finish off with me. He put his weapon right into my back, giving me this scar. By sheer force if will I was able to survive. That and pure luck…if this was any deeper it would have gone into my spine."

"Curse him," Sesshomaru growled. "Imprisoning a child's mind, forcing him to do his will like a puppet….causing him to kill his own family..damn him straight to hell!" he looked at Sango. "You are am amazingly strong woman, Sango. You could have been paralyzed…it's truly a miracle you were able to live." He studied the scar. "Does that hurt you, Sango?"

"Not as much anymore," Sango reassured him. "It used to hurt whenever I walked. Now it only does if someone presses it hard or when I wash my back it stings a bit. When that happens, I cry harder than I ever have before. Sometimes just looking at it is enough to make me cry….not because it hurts, but because my own little brother did this to me…and he didn't even know he did! He didn't know what he was doing, and I know he would be horrified if he found out."

"May I touch it, Sango?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru very gentily ran his finger over the scar, amazed at how deep it was, being careful not to push down upon it.

"Sango…would you like me to remove this scar when we get back to our time?"

Sango put the nightshirt down and turned to face him. "Can you do that?"

"Yes. The Tetsagia is the Sword of Healing, as you know. Not only can it restore a soul and destroy the undead it can also heal deep wounds. All I would have to do is run the sword over that scar, and it would be gone instantly. Would you like me to do that?"

"I would…thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Think nothing of it, Sango. After all…we are now friends. You have just helped me…so I will help you."

Sango smiled. "Not just us, Sesshomaru. You have five more ready made friends waiting for you back home, one of which is your own brother. I know he'll be glad to finally get to call you one. I know, like you, it's not easy for him to express emotions, but he hated having to fight you. He WANTED the both of you to be family."

"So we shall be," Sesshomaru said, staring out at the stars again. "You WILL get better, Inuyasha…and we WILL be the family you deserve to have."

"You know the best way to start with that? Tell him you love him. You can do it. Like I said, I know you can. I also know the best way you can start. You know there's someone here that you also love. If you can tell HER you love her, it'll be easier when you finally tell Inuyasha."

Almost as if she had heard him, the voice of Rin came from the room as her small shadow became visible in the moonlight reflecting on the balcony floor. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned quickly. "Yes, Rin?"

Rin came toward him just then. "Lord Sesshomaru…are you alright?" She stared at him, concerned. "You're crying, Lord Sesshomaru! I've never seen you cry before."

"I'm very worried about my brother, Rin. It caused me to have a nightmare about it."

Rin crawled up into his lap. "Was it really bad, My Lord?"

He didn't want to scare her with it, so he just answered "It was, Rin."

"Whenever I had a nightmare…my Mother always took me in her arms and sang me a lullaby…and it always made me feel better. Do you want me to sing to you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I would like that, Rin, Very much."

Rin cleared her throat, moved closer to him, and began a lullaby she remembered hearing from her mother.

"One soundless mid-day, the wind was so cheerful.

Flower petals sway in the breeze as if they were sleepy.

This serene feeling...

Tell me, what's the word people use for it?

Tell me a story that's locked away in the white-sand moon.

Let me hear it as gently as light shining down...

Will the time come?

Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now.

Such a warm feeling...

Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?

Softly, let me hear of the distant future,

So bright it can't be seen, like a white-sand moon."

Sesshomaru and Sango were amazed at the beauty of Rin's singing. "That was lovely, Rin. You have a beautiful voice."

"Do you feel better now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I do. Thank you, Rin," Rin slid off Sesshmaru's lap. Remembering Sango's words, he glanced at her who nodded in support. "Rin," Sesshomaru called. Rin stopped where she was and turned around to face him. He knelt down so they were eye level. "Stand in front of me." Rin moved closer to him. Gentily he took her hand in his. "Rin…I must tell you something important."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Rin, this is very hard for me to say. Demons have a hard time expressing their feelings to people…"

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because our hearts are much smaller than human hearts. But, you need to know this.." he quickly glanced at Sango, who nodded to him encouragingly. "Rin…ever since you came into my life..you have caused a great change. Not only in my life…but deep within myself. Ever since my father died many years ago I have shut myself up…but you have opened up my heart in ways that I never thought could be possible. I now know that emotions and kindness are signs of strength…and having someone to take care of and be there for has helped me see these things. It was like I told you earlier tonight….you have truly helped me in more ways than I could ever hope to name." He let go of her hand and reached over to touch her cheek. "Rin…you are one of the most important and most valuable things in my life. I….cherish you, Rin."

Rin smiled. "I cherish you as well, Lord Sesshomaru," with that, she reached out and hugged him. Sesshomaru slowly hugged her back. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I….I love you, too, Rin," Sesshomaru finally said. He gentily pulled away from her. "Rin, hold out your hand." She looked curious as she did so. He took it and gentily held it to his heart. He moved it in a circle on his heart. "This is the Demon sign of affection, Rin. This is how Demon family members say I love you."

"Oh," Rin then took Sesshomaru's hand, put it on her heart, and moved it in a circle. "Like that?"

"Yes, just like that, Rin."

"Would you like to see how human family members say I love you?"

"Yes, Rin." Rin then moved over, hugged Sesshomaru, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru moved back a bit. His eyes widened as he reached over and touched his cheek. "A….a kiss? A kiss for me?" He looked down, uncertain of what to do and feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you," he finally said.

Sango came forward then. "Sesshomaru? It's OK. Humans don't just reserve kisses for their husbands or wives like Demons do. The only kind of kiss that's reserved for husbands and wives are kisses on the lips. But kisses on the cheek are OK. Anyone can kiss on the cheek. Brothers and sisters, close friends…and parents and children can kiss on the cheek. For humans a kiss on the cheek is a way of saying I love you…and you don't have to be married. Only for kisses on the lips."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Kisses on the lips are for married people, but kisses on the cheek are for anyone you love."

"Very well then…" Sesshomaru gathered Rin tenderly in his arm, brushed her hair back from her face…and gentily pressed his lips to her cheek. He looked at Sango. "Like that?"

"Just like that."

Rin hugged Sesshomaru again. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Rin, it's very late and we have to get up early tomorrow to continue on our journey. You must go back to bed now."

"OK." Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and carried her to the bed. He brought the covers up around her shoulders. Run turned to him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Does this mean when you get the Great Empire, like Master Jaken told me you will, I can be with you forever?"

"Rin, there is not going to be a Great Empire. I no longer want one anymore…I want a family."

"You have one, Lordf Sesshomaru. You have Inuyasha, and your mother."

"Yes…and I also have you, Rin." He reached into another pocket of his kimono and pulled out a scroll. "I was goig to present you with this for your next birthday in another month, but I think you may see it now." he unrolled it. "This is a legal document I had made up, Rin. It states clearly….that you are now legally adopted as my daughter. No one can ever take ou away from me, Rin, and you may stay with me as long as you wish." Rin gasped with joy at that. "When you turn sixteen and get of age, if you also want, I can perform a Demon ritual to join your lifespan with mine. You wont become a Demon, but you will age as slowly as I do, and you'll hardly ever have any illnesses."

Rin sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru, can you really do that? ALL of that?"

"If you wish, Rin."

"More than anything!"

"The ritual will have to wait until you're sixteen."

"OK!"

"You wish both?"

"I wish them, I wish them!" She hugged Sesshomaru tightly. He smiled his small half smile and hugged her back.

"Very well, so it shall be. But you must sleep now."

"OK. Good night, Lord Sesshomaru. I love you." She kissed him on he cheek. He kissed her back on the cheek.

"I love you too, Rin. Sweet dreams." When he turned back, Sango smiled at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"No," he agreed, turning back to Rin.

"If you can tell her, you can tell Inuyasha."

"And so I shall."

BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA…

Shippo stirred in his sleep and woke up quietly. Sitting up, he saw Miroku asleep in the chair next to Inuyasha. Silenty he got up and made his way around to Inuyasha's bed, staring at him. With his Demon eyes he could see clearly, even in the dark, that Inuyasha had gotten worse. His Demon form had now completely gone, and the scales were spreading to his stomach. Shippo knew that he would start to hurt severely down there soon. He also noticed that Inuyasha was sweating and groaning in his sleep. Occasionally he would toss and turn, mumbling things. A few times Shippo even heard Kagome's name mentioned…and he wanted to burst into tears. Carefully he got into the bed with Inuyasha and snuggled up against him. He quietly lifted Inuyasha's good arm and put it around him, snuggling up against his body. "Please don't leave us, Inuyasha. Don't leave ME. I love you." Slowly he fell back asleep.

IN KAGOME'S TIME…

Sango, Kirara, and Sesshomaru turned back to the balcony. "Are you feeling better, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for our talk, Sango, I did enjoy it very much." he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Sango…it's very late. Demons can stay up all night with no difficulty, but I know humans cannot. You should get some sleep as well."

Sango climbed back ito the bed and Kirara jumped up next to her and curled up into a little ball on the pillow. "Will you be alright now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sango. Pleasant dreams…my friend."

"Pleasant dreams," Sango pulled the covers up.

Sesshomaru glanced out the window, looking at the stars, trying to send a telepathic message to Inuyasha. After a while he became aware of another presence in the room with him and he looked back in. From the far corner of the room he could see a faint blue white light glowing. The light got brighter and brighter and before Sesshomaru's eyes a figure came out of it….a figure he knew well. He gasped as the figure came closer to him.

"Mother?"

SHIPPO: Oh NO, Inuyasha's getting worse and worse! He's calling for Kagome in his sleep…Miroku, what are we gonna do?!

MIROKU: There's nothing we CAN do until Sango and Sesshomaru come back with her. We need more herbs, the potion is spreading a lot quicker than I thought it would! Help me open a window too.

SHIPO: What could be taking them so long?! I wish they'd hurry! Next time: SESSHOMARU'S VISITOR. I hope whoever that is can help him find Kagome!


	8. Sesshomaru's Visitor

The figure stepped out of the blue white light. She had long white hair exactly like Sesshomaru's, but part of it had been done up into two ponytails, with two small free trails of hair hanging down on either side. A silver half moon, exactly like Sesshomaru's was on her forehead. She wore carefully applied makeup and was dressed a long dress with bright fancy decorations, she had a long fur of her own that was wrapped around both her shoulders. Sesshomaru stood up as this familiar woman came closer to him.

"Hello, Mother."

She smiled then. "My son."

"Mother…what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"I heard about your vision, my Dear. I thought I might be able to help you…if you'll let me."

"How did you know I had a vision, Mother?"

She grinned slyly. "A Mother always knows."

"Thank you, Mother, but Sango has helped out quite a bit." he gestured to where Sango lay sleeping.

She raised her eyebrows. "She did? "

"Yes," he looked around the room and gestured to the couch. "Would you like to sit down, Mother?"

"Thank you," she sat down upon the sofa. "If you are certain I'm not intruding."

"Of course not, Mother. I'm glad to see you."

"You are? Well, now it's my turn to be surprised. This is certainly different from the previous ways you have greeted me."

"I know, Mother…and I am sorry for that," he walked over to the bathroom. "Would you like some water, Mother?"

"Thank you, my Dear." He walked toward the bathroom and came back with a glass of water, which he passed to his mother. He walked back in, filled another glass for himself, and came back to sit next to her.

"How did you get here, Mother?"

"I have my own shicagami spells of my own that I can use. I've time traveled before."

"You have, Mother?"

"Yes," she got up then and walked over to the balcony then, looking out on the land. "Beautiful!" she turned toward her son. "I never thought you would willingly travel into the human world," she teased, turning back to him.

"I have surprised even myself, Mother. I not only have traveled here, to where humans live..I like it. There is so much to see and discover here."

"Somehow, I thought you might." She grinned wickedly. "Although, I must confess, this isn't the first time you've been here!"

"What do you mean, Mother?"

She came back into the room. "I mean, one time your Father and I decided to take a little time traveling vacation of our own three years after we were married. We took the disguise of humans, just like you did, we traveled a bit earlier in time than this…about fifty years before this time. We were there.." she put her hand on her stomach. "You were HERE."

"You were carrying me, Mother?"

"I was about four months along with you, yes. You seemed to enjoy yourself, you moved around a lot in there," she grinned and sat back down on the sofa.

"Tell me, Mother, did you visit the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Higurashi…Hisgurashi…why yes, I think we did. Yes, we did go into a shrine…and we met the Priest in charge…Heroshi Higuraski, I believe his name was. He was a very nice man. His son had become a Captain in the Police Force and he had just gotten married."

"His son?"

"Oh, yes. He couldn't stop bragging about that, showing us photos from the wedding, talking non stop with pride about his son. Your father truly impressed him when he took a couple of the swords that he had on display at the Shrine and started doing some moves with them. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he blessed you in my womb."

"I'll have to thank him for that," Sesshomaru said. "Did I tell you that I know his granddaughter personally?"

"No, you did not."

Sesshomaru walked over to Sango's bag and took out her bag. Taking out her photo album he opened it to the right page andf showed it to her. "Here," he said, pointing. "This is Kagome Higurashi…I believe she is his granddaughter."

His mother gasped. "Oh…she looks just like her mother in that wedding portrait. She does come from a very handsome family. And…this other girl with her..would that be Sango which you just spoke of?"

"Yes, Mother. This is Sango, who's asleep in that bed over there. This is Miroku and Shippo."

"Aw, such a cute little fox demon."

"Yes..and you know Inuyasha," she nodded.

"Soooo, my Son….I see that you are not only walking amongst the humans, but you seem to have taken quite a liking to them!"

Sesshomaru paused and looked at the album again. "You're right, Mother," Sesshomaru said to her. "You've…been right all this time."

"You would ever doubt your Mother?"

"I DON'T hate humans..maybe deep down inside I never did. In fact…I DO like humans."

She smiled. "I knew it. A Parent always knows."

"Would you like some more water, Mother?"

"What brings about THIS show of respect and formality all of a sudden?" she gave her cup to Sesshomaru, who promptly filled it up and gave it back to her.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"I mean, you haven't been this nice to me in years. For the longest time you've been so cold to me whenever I tried to approach you or to help you, or in the few times you've seen me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? That my own boy didn't wat to have anything to do with me? I only carried you in me for nine months!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Mother….I'm sorry. You're right..it was horrible, my behavior toward you."

"Why did you DO such things, my Son?"

"I…don't really know…I guess I was mad and confused when you and Father separated…and when he got remarried to Iziyoi, it dashed all hope of the two of you reconciling…"

"Is THAT what that was all about? Sesshomaru, why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? I would have told you the truth then if I knew our separation would have affected you so much."

"The truth, Mother?"

"About the marriage. My Son, your father and I didn't separate because things went wrong in our marriage. We separated because it was the right thing to do for both of us."

"How so?"

"The marriage was ARRANGED, Sesshomaru. Your father and I had no say in it."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at this revelation. "Arranged?"

"Yes. Both of our Fathers owned shares of the Western lands…you remember your Grandfathers?"

"How could I not, Mother? They helped to teach me their fighting secrets before they died."

"Well, they both owned shares of the Western Lands and they were very good friends. They decided to unite their Lands and rule together…and what better way, according to them, then to marry off their children? In fact, the very first time I ever met your father was three days before our wedding, at a special engagement party our fathers threw to celebrate. I mean, don't get me wrong, your father was kind, respectful, gentile, yet fearless, brave, strong…and he always treated me well during our marriage. We tried to make it work..we did. We were married for over 500 years..but I don't think we were ever really in love."

"Like the kind of love Inuyasha and Kagome share?"

"Yes…OR," she started hard at her son. "The love your father and IZIYOI shared! The kind of love that feels special. Like you want to be near that person forever and your heart will break if you don't. The connection that you feel the moment you know this person is the one. I never felt that with your Father. We became the best of friends, but we couldn't get past that. I mean, it wasn't bad at all, married to him. Not at all. Besides, two years after the wedding, we received the most blessed gift we ever had," she touched her son's cheek tenderly. Sesshomaru smiled a tiny half smile. "Believe me, Sesshomaru, even though your father and I never loved each other…we both loved YOU. I can still remember when you were born, and he held his firstborn son for the first time. His eyes glowed with love and pride. I'd never seen him look like that before, like for a few moments, he felt nothing could go wrong in the world. I felt the same way as well. A few days later we threw a formal feast to celebrate…and your father wouldn't let you go. He couldn't stop showing you off, and I was the same way. I wouldn't trade my years with your father for anything,…and I wouldn't give YOU up for anything in the world. Even though you made me crazy a lot…and I DO mean a LOT…" Sesshomaru lowered his head a bit. "you're what I'm most grateful for than anything."

"As are you, Mother. Both you and Father. But…why DID you both finally separate?"

"If you will recall it happened just one year after my own father died. Inio's father died a year before than. Both your Father and I were raised to be obedient to our elders, so we were obliged to stay in the marriage. When our parents died we realised that we didn't have to live a lie anymore and we can free ourselves to find REAL love. Don't you think it would be better for us to do that than stay in a lie forever?"

"Yes, Mother. To stay would have been hippocritical, seeing as how you have raised me to always be honest. But, Mother, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you were born in a loveless marriage.."

"But I was."

"True, but I was worried how that would have made you feel, and I didn't want to put you through that. I didn't want you to feel that we were obligated to have you, that your grandfather forced us to have you. True, he wanted us to provide an heir, but he never nagged or forced us, and in a way you WERE unexpected…but you were the most important thing to us, and we wanted you to know that even though we didn't love each other, we loved YOU. I was worried you wouldn't feel that way if you knew the truth."

"Mother, I would have understood. I know you and Father loved me. I loved both of you as well."

"Believe me, I didn't love your Father…but he became my very dearest friend. Remember the weeping willow tree that was planted in my castle? The one your Father gave to me on our 30th wedding anniversary?"

"Yes, of course. I loved to sit under that tree. You would give me my lessons under there if the weather was nice."

"If your father and I had parted on unfriendly terms, do you think I would have kept that tree in the backyard?"

"No, Mother. You would have pulled it out of the ground and more than likely destroyed it."

"But I didn't. That tree was very special to me, and when your father died, I took good care of the tree and preserved it as a memory to my dearest friend. We were friends if nothing more, and as his friend, don't you think it would have been very wrong to keep him in something we were both in a sense trapped in? Wouldn't that be more selfish than anything else?"

"It would, Mother. I agree with you."

"I'm glad, even though I know at first you didn't. It did hurt me when you chose to live with your father, even though I can certainly understand why you did it. You always idolized your father, even when you were little." Her eyes got a faraway look at them. "I can still remember you as a small child, watching your father practice so intently…following his every move. It was so sweet to observe. No wonder you wanted to live with him. But we kept in touch all the time, sending messages back and forth to each other..mainly about you." she stopped to shake her head at him. "And the MANY stunts you pulled. Stunts due mainly to your unjust prejudice of humans! I never knew where you got this from! I liked humans, so did your Father, obviously. Sesshomaru, you drove that man to distraction! We didn't know what to DO with you! We yelled at you until we were blue in the face, your Father struck you several times, even I did…and I hated to do that, nothing worked. Nothing got through to you. That performance you gave at your own Father's wedding, when you couldn't even bother to show up for it…THAT was just lovely for him. You DO remember that day?"

"How could I not, Mother? I am still ashamed of that."

"Well as you should be! I can't forget that day, either. I had no problem with him marrying Iziyoi, not at all! From his messages describing her, I had never seen him so happy! So in love…I was HAPPY for him, I gave him my blessing…and you couldn't be bothered to! Where WERE you on that day, Sesshomaru? He wanted you. He was waiting by the door of his castle for you, Sesshomaru. Hoping against hope that you, you, his SON, his firstborn, could put aside this prejudice and unjust anger and be there for him on the most important day of his life as his Best Man. He delayed the wedding for an HOUR waiting for you. Even Myoga told him to give up, and he wasn't too fond of Iziyoi either.."

"Beastly little insect..."

"Don't change the subject! He sent a message to me, asking if I knew where you were. Imagine my embarressment when I had to tell him no, I didn't know where you were. Finally your father had to give up, and with a heavy heart, on what was to have been the happiest and proudest day of his life, he had to ask one of his closest friends to take the place of his own SON as his Best Man. Do you have any idea how that made him feel?"

"Hurt. Embarressed. Angry beyond belief. I know, Mother. I remember. When I finally came back, he was just about to leave for his honeymoon, and he growled at me….that..was the first time he had ever done so. He ordered me into my chambers and forbid me to come out until he had come back. He said he had already told the servents to leave my food outside the door for me and not to speak a word to me until he had returned. It was two weeks after he had returned that he did start to talk to me again."

"And your treatment of Iziyoi after that…don't think your father wasn't aware of the looks you gave her behind his back."

"I know, Mother. When I think of what I did to Iziyoi…how I disappointed my father…the horrid thing I did to my own brother…my little brother…I have this pain in my chest when I consider how I treated him..I am so sorry for all I have done. Mother, I was trying to make it up to him before this unspeakable act happened to him."

"We all do things in which we regret, my Son. None of us are perfect, including Demons. I know I haven't always been perfect, especially when it came to raising you.."

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"Well, like your Father I came from a wealthy family, and they indulged me heavily…maybe that's why your father and I couldn't make it work. Maybe I was just too spoiled to be a good enough mother."

"You have been a wonderful Mother. No one is to blame for this but myself. You tried to tell me about humans. You tried to educate me as best as you could, both you and Father did. You both tried to tell me…and I wouldn't listen."

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had only told you the truth about your father and I. I was wrong not to, I'm sorry. But you ARE my firstborn, you didn't come with a set of instructions. I did what I felt was best. All parents do.." she paused at the moment to glance at the sleeping Rin. "You'll learn about that in a few more years."

"I don't know how I would have reacted to Iziyoi if I HAD known the truth, Mother. I'm so sorry I did all of that to her, and to Inuyasha. I DON'T want him to die, Mother. I don't want that vision to ever come true."

"It doesn't have to, My Dear. You don't have to let it. That vision was merely a warning to you. You KNOW what's happened, and you KNOW what went wrong, so fix it. You CAN fix it, I know you can. There's still time, you can make it right."

"I have started to, Mother. It's like I said earlier. You WERE right…what you tried to tell me about humans. A lot of them AREN'T weak…and they DON'T have to have powers to be strong. Sango and Kagome are proof of that. Mother…I like humans."

His mother beamed at this and her gaze went toward Rin again. "I KNEW you did, deep down inside. It just took SOMETHING to bring it out! I'm glad I found it…" she looked at Rin even longer, and her smile grew even wider. "It worked…I'm so glad it worked.."

"What worked, Mother?" he followed her gaze. "Why do you keep looking at Rin…like you know her already?"

"How do you think that little girl found her way over to you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he put two and two together. "Mother….YOU lead Rin to me?!"

"I guided her toward you, yes. It was my last ditch effort to try to get my point across to you. After all, yelling at you until I was blue in the face didn't work, giving you a couple of slaps didn't work, lecturing you and lecturing you didn't work! I stil remember when that day happened…."

Sesshomoaru's Mother was enjoying tea in her parlor with her duck like retainer, Ying- Ying, when there was a knock on the door. Setting her teacup dow, she turned to her retainer. "See who that is, Ying-Ying."

Ying-Ying got up to leave the room. When she came back a familar looking man was with her. The female Demon smiled as she recognized her old friend and stood up to greet him. "Good day, Totosai."

Totosai bowed low. "Good day, Lady Kumiko."

"Have you been traveling far?"

"Oh yes, quite far on my cow. I felt I must see you."

"Splended! I always like chatting with you, old friend. Come…sit.. Ying-Ying, put him a cup of tea."

"Yes, Mi Lady," she grabbed the teapot.

"So, Totosai, it's been so long since we have last seen each other. Come, tell me of your travels. How has the sword business been?"

"Quite well. I have been commissioned to make quite a few swords."

"Have you really?"

"Oh yes. A champion Samurai has just commissioned one to be made for his Son. He's coming of age and wishes to follow in his father's footsteps."

"Indeed. Very noble of him."

"Oh yes. Another wishes to commission a sword as a wedding present for his daughter who is to be married soon."

"Well, if anyone can make a sword beautiful and strong it is you, old friend. Anyone else make a request?"

"Well…ah…there was one more…but I refused.."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, he didn't so much request as demand. He threatened to kill me if I didn't make him a sword as strong and as powerful as your husband's sword, the Tetsusaiga."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, and when I refused, this person attacked Inuyasha himself to try to get the Tetsusaiga, and when he saw I ran to him for help, he threatened me again with death," Ying-Ying cringed at this, she knew already who he was talking about. As it was Kumiko's body was growing stiff.

"Well…I do hope Inuyasha is well, cause it would be a shame if this man was able to defeat him.."

"He is, he used the Wind Scar to defeat his oponent, but ….well, Mi Lady…ah..I do regret to say.."

"Cause Inuyasha is a smart and powerful demon in and of itself, even though he's only a half demon. Being Inyo's son, he IS very smart, and very strong."

"I can assure you Mi Lady, that he's alrght, no thanks though to.."

"I'm glad he is, it would be a shame if Inio's youngest weren't able to defend himself against his attacker, when I now full we he can, and whoever did.."

"Mi Lady.."

"Totosai, do you realise I am interrupting what you're trying to tell me? That's because I believe I know Inuyasha's attacker and why you have come to me, and I am in no mood to have my suspicions…"

"Your own son was his attacker, Mi Lady."

"ARRRGH!!" Kumiko growled angrily, smashing her saucer on the table and standing up angrily. "Sesshomaru…NOT AGAIN!! How many times do I HAVE to lecture him, how many screaming matches does it take?! How many times must I slap him upside the head to get the message across?! First his father and I, now just me…honestly, he can't even listen to his own MOTHER," She turned to Totosai. "Totosai, I apologize for his behavior…again." She looked to to Heaven. "Ino, are you hearing this?! Ever since you died, ever since you did. Oh God, what am I gonna DO with him?"

"His fur would make a very nice throw rug, Mi Lady," her retainer said, trying to make a joke. "And just think, when you get angry you can take him outside and BEAT him!" She suddenly realized her joke was greeted by stony silence. She slowly turned around to see Kumiko glaring at her menacingly. "Oh, Mi Lady, I was only joking, honest! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear, I was hoping to cheer you..."

WHAP!

"Ying- Ying! That's my SON you speak of!"

"Yes, Mi Lady," Ying- Ying said, rubbing her painful lump.

Kumiko sighed a bit and sat down upon the chair, resting her head in her hands.

"I'm truly sorry to have had to tel you this, Kumiko."

"It's not your fault, Totosai." She sighed again. "You know, this whole thing is my fault. I was indulged greatly as a child, and I raised my son the same way. I gave him everything he could possibly want…so its only natural that when he decided he wanted the Tetsusaiga, he would try to get it no matter what and when he decided he wanted more power, he was going to have it no matter what. I take full responsibility for this.."

"Mi Lady, it's not your fault," Ying-Ying said. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"You're right…it's my Mother's fault," Kumiko stood up. "Thank you, Ying-Ying I feel a little better now. See that Totosai takes more refreshment. I'm going out for a walk to calm myself down and try to think of what to do." She turned toward the door of the castle, but turned back. "And if you hear screaming, that means Ive found my son and I'm YELLING at him at the top of my LUNGS, so ignore it. Ignore any slaps you may hear, too."

"He was hit with the Wind Scar, Mi Lady. He's badly injured because of it.."

"Is he alive?"

"When last I heard he was."

"Good…but I hope he doesn't think this is gonna make him immune to ME!":

Totosai sighed as Kumiko left. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her about this…"

"He's her son, she had a right to know, Totosai, Ying-Ying said, pouring him another cup of tea. "Don't tell the Madam, but I never cared that much for him myself. But hes an adult, she can't tell him what to do anymore."

Kumiko walked through the woods angrily trying to get her anger and embarressment out, at the same time wondering wether or not to just give up trying to get through to him at all. After walking for quite some time, she get hold of the aura of her Son. She could tell exactly where he lay in the woods and was about to confront him, when she suddenly stopped as a very poignant stench entered into her nose. From her years of fighting demons that attacked her castle she knew the stench very well…blood. Her curiosity overcame her and she followed the stench into what was left of a village. What she saw there made her almost sick, it was obvious that an attack had taken place there. The ground was crimson and wet with blood, there were bodies everywhere, and homes where trashed. Just then she became aware of another scent. Someone was alive in this village! By some miracle someone had survived this massacre…someone who was obviously scared, and crying. Kumiko followed the sound until she came upon a small hut. She made herself invisible and snuck inside to check. Huddled against a wall, near a murdered body of a woman, sat a small girl of about six. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms were wrapped around then and her head lay upon them as she sobbed. Kumiko's motherly instincts took over and she gazed upon this small child with pity. Making herself visible she walked over to the little girl and knelt down next to her. "Hello, my child."

The little girl looked up and gasped at the sight of Kumiko. "There is no need to fear, my Dear. I will not hurt you at all. My name is Kumiko, and I wish to help you. What has happened here?" The girl gave no answer, just pointed to the dead body near her. Kumiko came to it and knelt down to examine it. "This was your Mother, wasn't it?' she nodded. "I see. I can tell, I'm a Mother myself, although my son is grown up." She came over to the girl again. "What's YOUR name?" Without saying anything, she girl picked up a stick, walked outside, and wrote some letters in the dirt. R. I. N. "Oh, Rin?' she nodded. "That's a lovely name, but will you not speak?" She sadly shook her head. "Oh…the massacre that you had to witness has rendered your ability to speak?" she nodded. "So, you have no home, and no family anymore?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. Just then an idea came into her mind, a last ditch effort to TRY to teach her son about humans. "Rin," she knelt down beside her. "like I have said, I came to help you. You must listen to me, my Dear, and do as I say, and I promise you'll have a roof over your head, plenty of food to eat, and someone to take care of you." Rin looked up, curiously. "Not only will you have a new home, it will be a HUGE home, and you'll want for nothing ever ever again. Would you like that?" Rin nodded. Kumiko stretched out her hand, and Rin placed hers inside it. "Listen now, and do as I say. My son has been injured in a fierce battle. I'll show you where he's laying under a tree. He's so injured he can't move, and he needs someone to care for him. If you bring him food and water, and help to clean him up, he will give you food and a home to live in, and he will take care of you. Will you do that?" Rin nodded eagerly. Kumiko smiled. "Very well. Come with me, and I will show you where he is laying. Remember, he is gravely injured, so he might not be friendly at first. But that's his pain talking. don't take it personally. If you are good to him, when he feels better, he will be good to you."

Rin eagerly follwed Kumiko to where Sesshomaru was laying under a tree. She made herself invisible and hid behind another tree several yards away. When Rin tried to approach Sesshomaru, he growled fiercely, startling her. When she ran away, she saw Kumiko, who nodded encouragingly, and pointed to the stream nearby, indicating she should catch fish.

"You WERE the one that sent Rin, Mother!"

"Yes. And it was a good thing I did, too. To tell you the truth I was all ready to just give up and stop lecturing you or screaming. Everything I said just went in one ear and out the other anyway. It was a blessing from God that I came upon that little and gotten the idea. Maybe you feel that way about humans because you don't really NOW them. Perhaps if you were made to take care of one, you would learn more about them!"

"You always were wise, Mother."

"Tell me something I don't know," she teased, making him give his half smile. "Of course, like I warned her, she came across you in the woods, in pain and growling to her. But I told her not to be scared of you, and to her credit she wasn't. She came back to me and I told her what to do. Someone that sweet and with such a good heart…I knew eventually she would win you over. Of course thwn those vilagers decided to play tyrial by jury with her.."

"The villagers?"

"Didn't she ever tell you?"

"No, Mother. What happened with the vilagers?"

"Well, it turns out that in order to get the fish to try to feed you, she took them from a pond in another village, and apparently those peope never learned how to share. They caught her and beat her, which is how she got those scars." Seeing the look on her son's face she quickly added, "But don't worry, I took good care of them."

Rin raced as fast as she could through the trees and long grass, trying hard to get away from the angry villagers that had already beat her up and were coming for more. In one hand she held a bunch of fish she had taken from the ponds nearby, some for her and some for Sesshomaru. But she had gotten caught this time, and far from willing to share, the villagers had proceeded to slap and hit her. She managed to get away, but they had come after her even faster. Suddenly she stopped as a familiar shape appeared in front of her.

"Where are you going, my Dear?" Scared to death, Rin pointed to where the angry villagers were coming. With her Demon vision, Kumiko could see them from miles away, and she could clearly hear them curisng out the child. "Ah, that's it." Rin laid the fish at Kumiko's feet. "Why, what are you doing?" Rin made a sign that she was going to run away, but Kumiko knelt down and stopped her gentily. "My Dear? Am I not here? Are you not under my protection?" She stroked her cheek. "I said someone would take care of you. Believe me. You take that fish to my Son. I'll take care of those villagers." She stood up and watched Rin until she was safely out of sight, then turned and waited. Soon the villagers began to rush over in Rin's direction. Kumiko grew bigger and stood in front of them. "So," she began angrily. "You all think it's all right to harm innocent children?!"

"Back off, Lady. That brat stole our fish!"

"Brat?" Kumiko said, getting angry. "Did it ever occur to any of you that that "brat", as you all called her may have been as hungry as you, or maybe known someone who was and was trying to care for that person?"

"If that were true, why did she not ask us?"

"Maybe because she might have lost her voice, but you were so quick to rush to judgement that you never even considered THAT?"

"Who are YOU to judge us?! That child has committed a crime, and as such she must be punished!"

"By hitting her and slapping her to the point that she cannot even open her EYES?! THIS is how you punish an innocent child?!"

"Move yourself out of our way! That child MUST pay for taking from our village that we need!"

"That which she ALSO needs!"

"If she cannot ask she must be beaten!"

At this Kumiko began to growl noisily, causing the incensed villagers to pull back. Suddenly her eyes began to glow bright red and she extended one of her claws, which began to turn green.

"Holy Smoke, she's a Demon!!"

"Yes, a Demon who HAPPENS to be a Mother herself! And do you want to KNOW what I'd do if anyone thinks to do that to MY child?!" Before any of the villagers could react Kumiko swished her claws at the nearest one, causing the poison to get him in the leg. Immidiately the villagers picked up their rakes and pitchforks, intending to go after her. She sprang up and sailed over their heads, extruding her Demon Whip in the process. The moment she landed behind them she swished the whip, eliminating another villager before any of them could even turn around. A third villager tried to sneak up behind Kumiko, but her Demon instincts were too strong, and she twirled around, swishing her whip in the process, getting him across his body. By now the remaining villagers had thrown down their weapons and ran away as fast as they could. Kumiko jumped up again and called out, " IN THE FUTURE NERVER LAY YOUR HANDS UPON A SMALL DEFENSELESS CHILD AGAIN!!" Satisfied that those villagers had learned their lesson, she went in the direction that Rin had gone off to to watch over her.

"And that was how I guided that child to you," Kumiko finished. "It was all part of my plan. My last-ditch effort to TRY to get you to listen to me! To TRY to show you that deep down inside you DON'T hate humans! Like I was teling you, look in your heart of hearts. Your father and I both loved humans. I knew deep down you did too…you HAD to…but before you could realise that you HAD to stop that senseless killing for no reason! I thought you MIGHT stop if you had someone to look out for and protect, like your Father wanted you to have."

"But, you said that was your last ditch effort? Mother…what would you have done if it hadn't worked? Would you have given up on me?"

"A Mother never gives up on her child, Sesshomaru. I would have never stopped praying for your salvation and hoping you would see the light.…but I would have stopped yelling at you or lecturing you. I could see it wasn't going anywhere. If THIS didn't work, I would have had no choice but to stop trying to convince you and just hoped and prayed you would find out on your own."

"Mother…I'm so glad you did think to give me Rin. She...is the most wonderful gift you could have ever given me, aside from my own life. I never knew that I could feel like this about someone..."

"When someone becomes a parent themselves, Sesshomaru, that's the feeling they end up having. it's like the entire world just revolves around that one person and nothing else matters. Your Father was the same way with you," she smiled. "And when I found out that you yourself had used Tenseiga to bring that girl back to life after those wolves had killed her…I was never more proud of you! NOW do you understand why your father left THAT sword to you?"

"Yes, I do, Mother," Sesshomaru said. "The sword has worked for me several times already."

"But you understand why it does now? You finally understand WHY your Father left you that sword instead of the Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes, I understand now."

"That was kinda of your Father's way of trying to get the message to you. You notice that you couldn't use the sword at all until you learned to feel kindness for someone OTHER than yourself. In a way it was a punishment for your disgraceful and murderous behavior, which you were not brought up to act like, and a way to get his message through to you. I'm glad to see THAT worked as well."

"Father.." Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Dear Father..if only you where here now….I could tell you how sorry I am for everything. I know what I have done with my life is shameful and embarrassing to our family name, but I am trying to change, Father. I know I wanted to defeat you in order to rove myself….the one who gave me all I had…and should have been so grateful to you.."

"Yes, you should have. He was so proud of you, Sesshomaru, almost from the moment you were born. He loved to hold you in his arms as a baby, he took you out into the hills and trained you to be as good as he was. He was ever happier than when the two of you were defending your lands together. Defeating horrid demons, protecting his territory with his son at his side."

"And I nearly spoiled it all with my foolish pride. If only I could tell him this in person."

"Who says you can't?"

"It's too late now, Mother."

"My Son," Kumiko smiled and reached into her dress. "Don't you know it's never too late to correct a mistake?" She pulled out a long silver necklace with a large bright blue stone right in the center of it. Sesshomaru immediately recognized it.

"The Mideou Stone! You bought it with you, Mother?"

"Of course, Dear. I never go anywhere without it. You now this was a special gift from your Father, he gave this to me on our 200th wedding anniversary, and I've kept it ever since. Now, do you think I would have kept this if the separation was bad?"

"No, Mother, you would have probably either given it back to him or you would have thrown it into the ocean."

"But I didn't. This is one of my most priceless treasures. You remember how it works?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Very well, then. Put your hand on top of it, and let's pay your father a visit," he put his hand on top of the blue stone, and Kumiko put her hand on top of his. They both concentrated hard and felt themselves floating on air. As soon as they opened their eyes they were surrounded by clouds and beautiful buildings made of gold and silk. Hundreds of people and demons were passing by them and a bright warm light was shining down upon the two of them, making them both feel comforted. A familiar voice cut through the silence, causing both of them to turn their heads to the right.

"Kumiko?"

Kumiko's eyes lit up as she saw who the voice belonged to. She stood up. "Hello, my Dear friend." For before her eyes was Inio-Yo-Taisho himself, arm-in-arm with Iziyoi. They hugged each other gentily and she bowed to Iziyoi "Kumiko, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

She smiled and gestured to Sesshomaru. "Your son craves a word with you." Sesshomaru stood up as his father stared.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hello, Father. Greetings, Iziyoi."

"Sesshomaru. What brings you here tonight, my Son?"

"Father, I must tell you something important…about the path I have now chosen."

"I'm listening, my Son."

"Father..I know that in the last years of your life, I have not made you proud in my lack of acceptance and overall treatment of Iziyoi. I have let my pride and my envy over Inuyasha getting Tetsusaiga cloud my better judgment. I have behaved horribly and I know that so many times I have not been worthy to be called your son. My various murders of people simply for the crimes of being human or being in my way no doubt has shamed you greatly. But the biggest thing I'm guilty of is my treatment of Inuyasha..my little brother…and your son. I have not been a brother to him at all, and I have no doubt that embarrassed you the most. Father, I have seen the error of my ways, and I have already begun to make up for all of my sins. I'm just getting started in my resolve to make amends, especially to my treatment of Inuyasha. Father, I now understand what it was you were telling me. The sword you gave me, it now works for me..and I have learned what a gift it is. I know I have been too filled with pride to thank you…but I thank you now for this. Father, if it takes me until the end of my days, I will make up for all of my sins and every murder I have committed. But most of all, Father, I wish to make amends to you, for the last few years of your life." he knelt down in front of his Father. "Father, forgive me all the wrongs I have done. Truly, I am sorry for my behavior, and I know I am not worthy to be called your son, but I pray for another chance. I promise with all my heart I will not let you down and I will be a true brother to Inuyasha. The only ones I will kill now shall be the ones that threaten my family, this I promise on my life. Father..please forgive me."

Ino-Yo-Taisho gazed upon him. "Sesshomaru, you are my son. I love you dearly, even though you have not pleased me at all in these past years. But this act of repentance now has truly shown me you have learned the lesson your Mother and I struggled to teach you " he helped him up. "I forgive you, my son. I know you will do penance for your sins, you have always meant what you said before, and I know you do now. I was never more pleased and proud of you then I was when I saw you having tea and talking with Inuyasha like brothers three days ago. Like you should."

"I love Inuyasha, Father. I now understand what you meant about true power comes from the heart. It comes from friendship and love. I know that is true now."

"You have learned well. I am truly proud of you. This is how it should be. You have pleased me greatly, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then turned to Izyioi and knelt down in front of her. "Izyioi, I owe you a huge apology as well. The way I treated you when Father courted you, then married you, it was unforgivable. You were very special to my Father, and as such, you should have been very special to me as well. All I could see was a replacement for my Mother. It was absolutely despicable how I treated you and my newborn baby brother after Father died. I should have taken you in and taken care of you like he would have wanted me too. I truly am sorry for all of that, and I hope you can find it in your heart to please forgive me."

Izyioi came forward just then. "Why didn't you just tell me you felt like this from the start? Sesshomaru, I ever wanted to replace your Mother, nor did I even want to try. I know I couldn't. I just wanted to be your friend. That's all I've ever truly wanted to be all along."

"I know that. I do regret that it's too late."

"Sesshomaru, it's never too late to correct a mistake…or to be friends," she bent down, smoothed back the bangs on Sesshomaru's forehead, and kissed his moon on his forehead. Slowly he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Iziyoi, for everything."

"I forgive you. Thank you."

"I promise you, Iziyoi, I will be the brother that your son deserves to have. He will never be alone again and the next person who DARES to call him anything BUT his name, reguardless of who they are, I will NOT hesitate to put my fist all the way through his body and spray them with my venom. No one will ever mock him again, I vow it. As soon as Inuyasha is well again I also promise I will single handedly rip apart the neck of Kikyo.."

"Yes?" came a voice and before Sesshomaru's eye Kikyo herself appeared next to his parents. She was dressed in a pure white kimono and she was transparent. Sesshomaru could see clear through her body to the clouds and various souls on the other side…but he immediately recognized the all too familiar face.

He growled menacingly. "You.." he spat out, about to retract his venom from his claws. "Why are you perpetrating this sacred place you horrid sinner?!"

He prepared to charge her, when Ini-Yo-Taisho stopped him. "No, Sesshomaru!"

"Out of my way, Father, this evil wetch was the one who poisoned Inuyasha! Your son is dieing now because of her!"

"Wait, please!" Kikyo said, putting her hands up. "It's me. Please wait, let me explain, that's not ME down there! THIS is the REAL me! I'M the real Kikyo, NOT that clay imposter down there! Please, let me explain."

"Let her explain, Sesshomaru," Ini-Yo-Taisho said. Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air.

"You're not the Kikyo that's on Earth. You don't smell like her," he sniffed again. "You smell like vinella and flowers..the scent my brother said you had when you were living."

Kikyo smiled. "That's because I am Kikyo. The REAL Kikyo. The reason why I look like THIS," she indicated her transparet body, "is because I only have about a quarter of my soul left. This is all I have. I gave the rest of my soul away."

"To Kagome?"

"Yes. I don't blame you for confusing me with that imposter down there. But believe me, she only has my body..and little else. Kagome has the most of my soul. THIS is the rest."

"Please, let her explain," Iziyoi said.

"Very well."

"Well, when I first died and finally came up here to Heaven..I figured out what Naroku did. Naturally I felt really bad about it. I mean, I put your brother in a coma without giving him a chance to explain himself. Lucky thing I only put him in a coma, I couldn't find it in my heart to actually kill him. Despite what I thought he did…I still loved him. I still do, which is why I made the sacrifice I made."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. Of course I felt terrible over what I did, which would explain why I was sent to Purgatory for a while. By the time I got out of Purgatory, I knew I couldn't atone fully for what I did to him, but with all my heart I wanted to try. When I had a chance to look upon poor Inuyasha for the first time in at least ten years, I knew that no one there would think to pull out the arrow because of how Iniyasha had taken the jewel, and I couldn't go down and explain it to them. The spell was going to wear off in 40 more years, but he would still be pinned. I don't even think Kaede could pull it out, by that time she would be old and probably unable to pull out the arrow. There had to be another way to free him and also to make it up to him. I still loved him, I just couldn't stop loving him..I still wanted to be with him, I just couldn't figure out how. Then it dawned on me…if I couldn't be with him…maybe another part of me could! I managed to use my spiritual powers, which naturally increased when I got here, to look ahead in time. 500 years in the future I saw a shrine go up in that place, and a couple lived in the house in back. This couple was about to have a baby….so I decided to sacrifice my soul. Using my powers I took ¾ of my soul and reincarnated it into the baby girl.."

"Kagome."

"Yes, and I put the Shokin Jewel into her body so she'd be able to time travel into the well in her fifteenth year- which is when I became a Priestess. SHE could pull out the arrow and free Inuyasha, and also because she WAS me, I was hoping and praying he'd fall in love with HER, that way we COULD be together, like we wanted to be. If I couldn't be with him, another part of me could. This was all part of my plan! I WANTED them to fall in love and eventually marry with all my love and blessings. All I want is for him to be happy."

"But then that witch resurrected your body.."

"My BODY, but not MYSELF! This wicked fiend walking the Earth is NOT me! She's ruining my plans, she's ruining everything! She's giving me a bad reputation, confusing and manipulating Inuyasha, fueled only by the hate I felt when I was mistaken, not by the love I still have. They would have been married by now if it weren't for this imposter!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Believe me, that IS NOT ME!!"

"We believe you," Kumiko said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed. "I do as well. I promise you I shall tell this message to Inuyasha, and single handedly kill this imposter down there with your body."

"Please do. Tell him I'm sorry for all of this, and he has my blessings to marry Kagome. I wish him happiness, that's all that I want for him."

"I shall. Thank you, Kikyo." He turned to his father. "Father/? Iziyoi? Thank you both too. I'm glad we could make amends."

"As am I, my Son. I'm truly proud of you…and I'm glad I have a son like you."

"I am always proud to have you for a Father."

"And Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Iziyoi?"

"Can you give a message to my Little Red Prince?"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha. When he was six he loved to pay ball and he wore his father's firecat robe."

"He still wears it."

"He looked so darling in it, that was the nickname I had for him, my Little Red Prince."

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Tell him….I love him, and I'm proud of him."

"I will, Iziyoi."

"Sesshomaru? Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes. Farewell, Father. I love you."

"I love you, my Son. Kumiko, thank you for bringing him." He did the Demon Sign of Affection to Sesshomaru and hugged Kumiko gentily. Sesshomaru moved over to Iziyoi and did the Demon Sign of Affection toward her.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru. Please take care of my son."

"I promise you, I will, Iziyoi. Thank you..my friend. I promse you too, Kikyo, your plan will be carried out."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru bowed to her and went back to his mother, sitting back down on the couch with her. Soon they returned to the hotel room. "Thank you, Mother. I feel much better now."

Kumiko looked at Sesshomaru. "I hope that that visit with your Father and Iziyoi had given you added incentive. You KNOW why you had that vision. You KNOW what went wrong, so fix it..you can.."

"And I will, I promise, Mother."

That's good, My Son. I think you WILL earn the right to join your Father up in Heaven someday. As long as you have Faith, God will forgive you.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Sesshomaru, there is something else I must inform you of as well.."

"Yes, Mother?"

"This imposter that calls herself Kikyo..I found out she wasn't alone."

"Wasn't alone? Who was working with her, Mother? Naroku?"

"Naro…oh…oh no! No, not at all, not him."

"Who was it, Mother?"

"Listen, Dear Son. As I was gathering herbs to use for my Shikagami spell to bring me here, I saw that witch coming up the hill I was on carrying a basketfull of flowers. My first impulse was to kill he, but I knew you would more than likely want that honor. But I was curious about the flowers so I made myself invisible and followed her quietly up the hill. On the top of it was a huge campfire with several more Demons around it. One of them stood up and began to move toward her. As he came ito light I saw he was a wolf demon."

Sesshomaru bristled at that. "Wolf demon?"

"Yes, I think she said his name was…Koga."

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "Koga…" he muttered. "I might have KNOWN it was him!"

"I take it you've crossed paths with him before?"

"Unfortunately yes. He's a manipulative wolf who can charm ordinary humans into making himself into a victem. He tricked Kagome several times. You see, Mother, he has a rivalry with Inuyasha. He thinks he loves Kagome too and is forever trying to coerce Kagome into marrying him. So far she has refused but he's charmed her into making himself the victem when he fights Inuyasha, and he sometimes teams up with Inuyasha to fight huge enemy demons, but that's only to make himself look good in front of Kagome, and far too often it's worked. Kagome has used the control collar on my brother a number of times when that wolf provoked him into wanting to fight, and Koga's seen that as funny. He will not accept the fact that Kagome loves Inuyasha and not him. I've warned him to leave my brother alone…but now that beast has gone too far! I am going to MASSACRE him for this! As soon as Inuyasha is well we will expose his internal organs and spill them on the GROUND!"

Just then Sango stirred in her bed and sat up. "Sesshomaru? Who are you talking to..Oh!" She quickly got out of bed. "Hello, I didn't know we had company." Kirara jumped down lightly to stand with Sango.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Sango, this is my mother, Lady Kumiko. Mother, this is my friend, Sango."

Sango bowed before her. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Kumiko."

"Mew," Kirara agreed.

Kumiko stood up and shook Sango's hand. "It's my pleasure, Sango, and thank you for putting up with my son. I know he isn't the easiest person to be around…"

"Actually, I've been having a good time getting to know him a lot better, Lady Kumiko. Especially since he's truly repented for al he's done. He's actually very nice now, and it's been rather enjoyable to talk to him."

"Rerlly? Well, that IS extrrdonary. Oh, who is this?" she bent down to pet Kirara.

"That's my pet, Kiara."

"Oh, a firecat demon! So adorable." Kirara rolled over on her stomach as Kumiko knelt down to rub it. "Oh, I remember I used to have a firecat like this when I was a very little girl."

"You did, Mother?"

"Oh yes, but that was a VERY long time ago..back when I was only 4 or 5. She was JUST as adorable as this one."

"Sango smiled. "I had Kirara ever since I was a little girl, too. My father gave her to me when I was three."

"Sango, my Mother has just told me some dire news."

"Yes?"

Kumiko looked at Sango. "Yes, as I've just told my Son, I've found out that Kikyo wasn't alone in her doings."

"Who was it, Lady Kumiko?"

"It was Koga, that wolf demon."

Sango's face got extremely pale "Koga?!"

"Yes, I saw him give Kikyo a trunk of fresh human souls and thank her for helping her get his bride in two days. He went on and said…his words, not mine…that that half-breed is gonna be put out of his misery and they're doing him a favor by getting rid of him."

"WHAT?!"

"But that's not all. He also said….again, all his words…that as soon as he's dead and Kikyo rebuilds the well he'll wait for Kagome and the moment she comes he'll take her to his cave quick and….how can I put this…show her what a "real man" is like…give her so much joy she'll forget all about the freak and live happily with him.." she stopped as Sango stared, pale faced in shock, but her eyes blazing with anger.

"Disgusting," Sesshomaru said. "For someone who is calling himself King of the Wolves he is one of the most repulsive beats I have ever seen or heard.."

"That's not all about him, my Son.."

"There's more, Mother?"

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice that he smelled rather familiar to me. Then it dawned on me.

Remember when you first were able to use the Tenseiga? When you brought Rin back to life

After those wolves devoured her?"

"You saw that, Mother?"

"You were so preoccupied I guess you didn't sense me there. But yes, I was there and I saw everything. I was never more proud of you than I was at that moment. But that scent of the wolf that was talking to Kikyo….he had the same smell as the body of Rin before you used the sword."

Sesshmaru's eyes glowed menacingly. "You mean…."

"Koga was the one who had massacred Rin's village and first killed her."

"That BEAST….I am going to tear him apart into such small pieces he will NOT be able to be found at all!!" His eyes glowed an even brighter red. "Curse…HIM…" His eyes fell upon Sango, who was a mixture of anger and grief.

In a choked voice she turned to Kumiko. "Excuse me.." she whispered tightly before she ran outside onto the balcony. Sesshomaru looked after her concerned and glanced at his mother.

"Pardon me, Mother," Kumiko nodded and Sesshomaru followed Sango outside. She was sitting upon one of the balcony chairs. One cushion was on her lap and she was clutching it tightly with her head upon it crying hysterically as she thought of all the times Koga had come to help them out. All the times he had fought with them against shared enemies, shared info with them, showed up a lot of them times to help them,…all the times he was mean to Inuyasha. Calling him names such as 'freak', 'dog-boy'….and she and Miroku had just let it happen! They had thought Inuyasha was just acting like a jealous little boy…when Inuyasha was right the entire time! He had been able to see that Koga was no good! They had thought Koga was trying to be their friend…..when he had been fooling them from the start!

And Inuyasha had suffered for it…sometimes even getting face planted when he was trying to defend himself against Koga's name calling..…Inuyasha had been branded as an immature jealous rival..

And HE was right!

Inuyasha…

The one who had saved her life..

The one who had saved Kiara's life..

The one who was dieing right now…

Dieing due to her taking Koga's side..

Always taking Koga's side!

"DAMN HIM!!!" Sango cried angrily, sobbing from guilt and shame. "GOD DAMN YOU, KOGA!!!! GOD DAMN YOU!!!" She cried again, lowering her head onto her knees. "It's all my fault…it's all my fault!!" What was it Kagome had told her once? That Koga HAD said he would kill Inuyasha…but she thought that was a lot of talk! A LOT OF TALK?! He was DOING it now!! What was wrong with her?! Koga hadn't saved her life, Koga could care less about Kirara…Kirara..she never liked Koga either…now she knew why. She picked up Kirara from her lap. "Kirara…you knew..didn't you? You were trying to tell us this whole time, weren't you?" She held her cat up to her cheek. "Kirara…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for not listening…oh, Inuyasha…you were always so good to me..how could I not have appreciated it..taking sides against you..hurting you like that? I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Sesshomaru sat down next to Sango. "What do you mean, Sango?"

"All my fault….it's all my fault…I should have seen it from the start! Inuyasha…he was trying to warn us about Koga…he was trying to tell us he was really no good…I wouldn't listen to him! I wouldn't, I didn't…oh God,…Inuyasha was the one who saved my life…he helped me…he helped Kirara…I of all people should have been the one to listen to him..and I thought he was just immature and jealous…IMMATURE?! He's immature…HE'S immature?!?! HE'S stupid?! HE is?! Koga has this awful plan, he teams up with Kikyo…and INUYASHA'S IMMATURE?!" she cried again, "Oh God, why didn't I hear him…why didn't I listen?!" She lowered her head to her knee and cried harder. "Why didn't Kikyo shoot me instead?" she whispered tightly. "It should have been me!"

"Sango, do not blame yourself for what happened to Inuyasha. You tried to save him, remember?"

Sango turned to look at Sesshomaru, and she said, "Why...why didn't I move faster? I should've killed that bitch Kikyo when I had the chance so many times before, but I never took it...and now Inuyasha's dying, all because I was too slow. I wasn't much better with Koga either...Ibelieved him all those times. Sesshomaru, I thought he was our friend…HE was our friend?! HE was?! Him?! All the while...he was trying to win Kagome away from Inuyasha...he doesn't deserve her...doesn't love her like Inuyasha does. I didn't help any...I kept getting suckered by that lousy bastard. I..I was deceived…I was fooled…I thought Inuyasha was immature…INUYASHA is immature?! He tried to tell us…he was trying to warn us! Why didn't I BELIEVE him?! Sesshomaru, I'm a Demon Slayer...I should've known...I'mtrained to be able to detect the aura of a demon...but I didn't see Koga's true intent until now...and it's going to end up costing Inuyasha his life...and…and it's all my fault! I…I'll never forgive myself! Never ever!!"

Sesshomaru gently placed his hands on Sango's shoulders, and he said, "Sango, listen to me. You are NOT at fault here...you did your best to stop that arrow from hitting Inuyasha. You have been there for him many times, do you not remember? He has told me about the time yousaved him from being drowned by the fake water god, and how you aided him in killing it. You also helped him during the battle against the Sounga-reanimated Takemaru and his zombie army, and during the fight with the demon war gods, you and Miroku performed beautifully. Sango, Inuyasha is very lucky to have you for a friend."

Sango wiped tears from her eyes, and she said, "How can he be lucky to call me a friend? I've called him names, I've poked fun at him, I've even questioned his intelligence. Sesshomaru, I've caused him so much pain..and I believed that murderous beast over him! ...I don't know how I'll live with myself."

Sesshomaru replied, "Sango...what you've done to him is child's play compared to all of the hatred and misery I subjected him to. You have, to the best of my knowledge, only attacked him ONCE, am I correct?" Sango nodded, and then Sesshomaru continued, "When you attacked him, you did so because Naraku tricked you. I did so COUNTLESS times, formany years, and I did it willingly. Sango, the only injury you inflicted on him was a stab wound from your sword in the shoulder. I have punched holes in his gut, blinded him with my poison, broken several of his bones, sprayed my poison into his arm, and even used the Windscar on him. I was surprised that he even THOUGHT of giving me an opportunity to make ammends...but he has forgiven me, Sango. We talked at length about various things before he was poisoned. One of those was his plans to marry Kagome. I was the first to know aboutthis...the one that almost killed him so many times, and he came to tell me before speaking to the rest of you. Sango, he spoke quite highly of you during our talk."

Sango looked up, astonished. "He did?"

Sesshomaru smiled his tiny half-smile, and he said, "Yes. He said that amongst all of hiscompanions, you are the one that he trusts most, aside from Kagome and Kirara. He values your strength in battle, your knowledge of different kinds of demons...and he also enjoys having someone that he can spar with and actually work up a sweat."

Sango smiled, and she said, "He's the ONLY one that can make me work up a sweat too...he fights like some full demons that I've fought."

Sesshomaru smiled his half smile again, and he said, "Inuyasha is strong...perhaps as strong as I am. Father's blood runs strong in him, and I am glad that I have put our shameful past behind us. Sango, there is something else that he said about you. Would you like to hear it?"

Sango said, "Please, Sesshomaru. What is it?"

Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru said, "Sango, he said that if he was ever stranded on a deserted island, or in the wilderness, and he could not have either myself or Kagome with him, there is only one other human he would choose...and that is you, Sango."

Sango was astonished...she said, "M-me?! I-I don't believe it...even after all the times I called him names or took Kouga's side?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Sango, he has forgiven you...he told me so himself. Inuyasha may not be perfect….neither am I…neither are you...but he is no liar. He truly does value your friendship, Sango...and now, he needs your help. You must be strong, for his sake. If you want him to recover, then help me find Kagome...she is the only one that can save his life...and she is his destined true love. I have a great deal that I wish to be able to say to my brother as well, and I promised that I would save his life. Sango...help me keep my promise. I do not want to lose my only brother...especially now that I have finally found out just how much I truly do wish to have a family. Will you help me, Sango?"

Standing up, Sango replied, "Yes, I will. Sesshomaru...thank you. Just you wait, Kikyo...when I get my hands on you, I'm going to smash your ugly clay hide to pieces."

Sesshomaru said, "Save some for Kirara and Kagome...I don't think you'll be able to keep either of them away from her. Just remember...Koga is mine. I am going to rip him apart limb from limb."

Sango smiled, and she said, "Kagome's probably going to give him a good slap...among several other things. He'll be lucky if she doesn't pincushion him with her arrows...that is if Kirara doesn't shred him first. I want a piece or two of him as well. I'm sure Inuyasha's going to want to help too. Thanks again, Sesshomaru."

The Demon Lord replied, "Think nothing of it, Sango...after all...what are friends for?"

"The first thing I'm gonna do oince Inuyasha is well again…I'm gonna fall on my knees and beg for his forgiveness. I'm also telling Miroku he BETTER not even consider doing anything like the things he's done to Inuyasha ever again or else I'M gonna personally come after him!"

When they entered the bedroom again Kumiko stood up to meet them. "Are you alrght, Sango?"

"Yes…yes I am, thank you If you'll excuase me, I'm going to go and wash my face." she went into the bathroom as Sesshomaru sat down next to his mother again.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What..what is this feeling that I'm having just now? I've had it since I helped Sango feel better and walked back in here."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's…warm…and pleasant. It's unlike anything I have ever had. It's not that strong feeling that I know is love…it's not that strong, it's something else.."

Kumiko smiled. "That, my son..is the warmth of friendship!"

"Friendship, Mother?"

"Yes! You just helped Sango feel much better about herself..you were a FRIEND to her, a TRUE friend, and as a result you began to feel comfort in your heart. The comfort that only a friend can bring."

"Is THIS what friendship feels like?"

"Do you like it?"

"Mother..it's one of the best feelings I have ever had."

"Now do you see? Friendship is not something that slows you down…it's something that can make you even more powerful than any sword or spell."

"I see, Mother. Now I do understand."

Sango came out of the bathroom just then, wiping her face with a towel. "Are you alright, Sango?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"There's one more thing I must tell you before I depart, Sesshomaru."

"What is it, Mother?"

"I need to warn you…don't go back to the castle your normal way. Find another way to get to the castle."

"Why, Mother?"

"That's another thing Koga is doing, He's framed you for Inuyasha's poisoning…"

"What?"

"And right now he's stirring up about 550 villagers into purifying their weapons and going after YOU! They think YOU were the one that hurt Inuyasha andf they're out for revenge…a DEADLY one!"

"What?" Sanmgo cried.

"That beast has gone too far," Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, but the villagers are serious. They're getting weapons purified and nothing is holding them back. My Son, I'm really scared of what they might do if they lay their eyes on you!"

"I'll be alright Mother. Just to be shire I'll teleport a different way back to the castle."

"I'll set up obsticles along the way, but be extra careful…like I said they're planning to purify their weapons, and that's the only way to hurt, and even kill us."

"I know, Mother. I'll be careful, I promise."

A clock in the park gonged the hour. Kumiko stood up "Now I must go, my Son. The Shicigami spell I used to being myself only lasts for about an hour."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Thank you for coming, Mother, it has been a pleasant visit."

"For me as well, My Son. Remember, you have the power to change that dream."

"And so I will."

"Remmeber, do not go back to the castle the usdual way, there are murderous vengeful people goaded on by Koga."

"I'll be careful, Mother."

"Ad I can be certain of srring you and my granddaughter more often?"

"Of course. I love you, Mother."

"I love you, My Dear Son. Never forget that." They did the Demon sign of affection toward one another. "It was very nice to meet you, Sango."

"It was an honor to meet you as well, Lady Kumiko." Smiling Kumiko vanished into a ball of blus white light.

Sango stared at the place she had been. "Your mother's really nice."

"Yes," he agreed "She was always a wonderful mother." He turned toward Sango. "Are you alright now, Sango?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better. I think we should both go back to sleep now. You go back to the bed, Sango, I'll lay on the couch." Sango went back to the bed as Sesshomaru laid upon the couch. "Pleasant dreams, Sango."

"Pleasant dreams."

Heroshi the Head samurai of Kaede's village stood on the top of a great high mountain, where he had been since very early that morning, watching the sun rise and waiting for anyone to come join him. He had already said his farewells to his family and gathered up his strongest and mightiest sword. If no one would join him he was going to the Priest alone to purify the sword, then from there, straight to Inio castle. Enough was enough! He never thought he would ever see himself agreeing with a demon but he knew now that Koga was right, dead right! Far too long they had laid in fear of Sesshomaru but had been too scared to do anything about it! And now their friend had paid the painful price. He started at the rising sun…

The beginning of the last day of Inuyasha's life! After the sun went down….so would his eyes close upon this earth for the last time. He bowed his head sadly. Inuyasha had had to live such a hard, cold life, while Sesshomaru got to live in a castle and Lord it over the Western Lands with servants and the best of everything! It wasn't fair!

"That is ALL going to end TONIGHT!" Herishi promised. "You monster.. You will soon keep your brother company in death, and then we'll BURN DOWN that castle! If Inuyasha can't be a Lord of those Lands…than YOU won't be a Lord if it, either!" He closed his eyes, trying to form a plan in his mind if he truly was going to have to go at this alone. Suddenly he opened up his eyes as familiar shapes began to appear in the distance. Slowly they began to take the form of his fellow villagers, all coming up the hill slowly but surely.

All having weapons with them!

"My friends," he greeted them. "You've all come."

"Believe us, Herishi, we would NOT miss this for the world. For far too long we've let this beast dominae us and give Inuyasha hell, for absolutely NO good reason at all! Well, no more!"

"Too long we've turned out backs or run away like cowards while Inuyasha has suffered, and now he's paid the ultimate price. If for his sake than for nothing else, Sesshomaru will breathe his last!"

"YEAH!" the crowd exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

"For Inuyasha!!"

A young man raised his hand uncertainly. "Excuse me…uh, excuse me?"

"Yes, yes?" Herishi said.

"Well, I now this is far from my place, but maybe we should ask for help for this…after all, what we're about to do is dangerous and we're ot sure how many…if any…of us are going to come out of this alive. Maybe we need some help with this quest…maybe someone with experience like Sango?"

"Hah, Sango? A lot of good SHE does!" came an all-too familiar voice as Koga appeared from behind a tree.

"Ah, Koga," Heroshi greeted. "What did you mean by that?"

"You mean..you don't know?"

"Certainly we don't now, what did you mean? Sango IS a demon slayer and she DOES have the most experience of all of us.."

"THAT'S a load of bull!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Sango could care less about Inuyasha!"

"What are ya talking about, Koga?"

"I mean, Sango doesn't care about Inuyasha at all! For that matter nether does Miroku. All they're ever concerned about is wether or not Kagome is happy! Yeah, ya heard me right, it's all about Kagome with them!"

"What do you mean, Koga?"

"They travel together with Inuyasha all the time!"

"Inuyasha is their FRIEND!"

"WRONG! They're Kagome's friends, no more, no less. Let me tell you, Sango has REPEATEDLY denounced Inuyasha and called him a lot of names!"

"What?!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, is it? Then tell me, if Sango is sooo buddy buddy with Inuyahsa, why did she call him things like 'Warped' and said he would never check and make sure Kagome is alright!"

"What?!"

"He would!"

"Inuyasha loves Kagome!"

"Well, not according to Sango or Miroku! They just st back and let Kagome ad Inuyasha argue, and if Inuyasha gets sat…it's automatically HIS fault, even if they don't listen to his side of it."

"But….but that's not fair!"

"It takes TWO people to have a fight!"

"Oh ho, but those weren't just two PEOPLE," Koga pointed out, "They happened to be a person and a half-demon! In fact, I wonder if Sango and Miroku personally didn't listen to his side of it BECAUSE he was half demon! I wonder if, in fact, those two LOVELY people are PREJUDICED against him!"

"Ptrejudiced?"

"Them?"

"Well think about it…all of you, think! Have any of you, ANY of you seen Miroku OR Sango charge in and help Inuyasha at all with his fights against Sesshomaru..ESPECIALLY Sango, who's a demon slayer?"

The villagers slowly shook their heads

"In fact, they've often taken off for a safe place, away from the action…ESPECIALLY Sango..also true?" They nodded. "Them pray tell, WHAT makes you think they'll just waltz over and help you get rid of Sesshmaru now? " The villagers looked at each other angrily. "Think, think, do YOU expect that Slayer to LEAD you, when she's guilty of laughing at Inuyasha and even calling him stupid?!"

"She WHAT?!"

"He tells the truth," came another voice and Jenenji came forward. "He does tell the truth about that, for I saw and heard with my own eyes."

"Do tell, brother Demon!"

"A while ago, Inuyasha ad Kagome came back to see me, and they brought their friends. I told them about a girl who came to my Mother's hut and needed our help to find a flower. This little girl looked very much like Kagome, and like her, had a golden and beautiful heart, and accepted half demons as well. Or at least I THOUGHT Kagome had a kind and beautiful heart. She got into an argument with Inuyasha and sat him. Just seeing it I knew he was in pain, but not satisfied with that she proceeded to sit him 5 times in a row." The villagers flinched at this. "Just then Shippo the full fox demon sad Inuyasha was stupid,….and he said it right in front of me…and Miroku ad Sango agreed with him. I saw, I heard, it happened right in front of me."

"Why those.." another villager said.

"I am going to give Sango an EARFULL for this!" came a woman.

"Both of us will!"

"I'm tempted to bring that Monk before the temple and have him excommunicated!"

"First things first," Koga said. "take care of that murderous beast in the Western Lands! But I thinkw e can all agree we cannot rely on Sango or Miroku, ight?"

"Right!"

"You should do this yourselves in his honor, right?"

"Yeah!"

Heroshi turned to Jenenji. "Come with us, Jenenji! Brother Hsf Demon, we shall never turn YOUR kind away again! You and yur strength can help us defeat this murderer!"

"I am afraid I am but a pacifist and do not have a lot of fighting skills, but I do have plenty of herbs. I can go with you ad rovide you fast healing herbs that will cure your wounds faster and help you to keep fighting."

"But you CAN hold him down if it came up, right?"

"I can"

"We might need you then, come!"

"Yeah, you can all do it yourselves!" Koga cheered. He held Heroshi's hand up. "Heroshi shall be the leader!" They all cheered.

"Where is the nearest priest?" a woman asked.

"That way!" a man pointed to the left. They all took off, wavig their weapons around.

"Yeah, go, go, go!!! Charge!!" Koga cried out. When the mob was gone, Kikyo came out from another tree.

"Did it work?"

"Like a charm! I tell ya, these humans, they can be fooled like that!" he snapped his fingers "All it takes is the right words and the right manipolation."

Kikyo had to laugh. "It's almost too easy."

"Yep, by tomorrow BOTH brothers will be long gone! " he held out his arm to Kikyo. "Shall we go my friend?"

KOGA: I tell you, Kikyo, humans are SUCH patsies.

KIKYO: I have to admit, Koga, you DO impress me. Now we have almost no worries at all!

GINTA: Uh, boss?

KOGA: Oh, what is it?

GINTA: I gotta admit, I'm getting worried , I have a bad feeling about things.

KOGA: You had a bad feeling about breakfast this morning, we got nothing to worry about! Next chapter: DETERIOUATION. Man, this is DEFINITELY a red letter week! .


	9. Deterioration

**The songs are a parody of ;'Your Fault' from 'Into the Woods', Ob-La Di' by The Beatles, 'To All The Girls', and 'My Hope Is Built On Nothing Less'**

**Look out for another quick cameo. **

**BAKER **

**It's because of them there's a Murderous demon in our midst**

**and Inuyasha is dieing!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**But if it is their fault,**

**Let's figure out who's really to blame!**

**Kikyo was the one **

**Who mixed that poison **

**And without that poison**

**There'd have been no pain**

**To give to Inuyasha**

**In the first place!**

**BAKER**

**Wait a minute, I think we can all agree**

**That it was Kikyo**

**That mixed that poison**

**And threw that arrow**

**For that's what we were told!**

**After all she's a heartless witch,**

**And she never could tell**

**That Inuyasha didn't kill her**

**It was Naroku's spell**

**In the first place**

**DRESS MAKER**

**See, it's her fault.**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Is it?**

**BAKER**

**Is it her fault...**

**DRESS MAKER**

**Yes!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**Yes, it is!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Is it really?**

**BAKER**

**It's true.**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Wait a minute-**

**But would she have even been there**

**If the demon slayer**

**Had only destroyed her with her Hiraikostu!**

**DRESS MAKER (To Baker)**

**So it's her fault!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Yes!**

**BAKER**

**Yes, it is!**

**He saved her life,**

**Not twice, but thrice.**

**Yet she kept calling him stupid**

**And uncaring and warped!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Whch makes me wonder**

**Even though he saved her life**

**Was she all that grateful**

**In the first place!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**Oh.**

**Then it's her fault!**

**DRESS MAKER:**

**So.**

**VILLAGER 3**

**It was her fault...**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Yes.**

**BAKER**

**Yes, it is,**

**It's hers.**

**DRESS MAKER**

**I guess...**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Wait a minute, though-**

**Yes, we know she doesn't care-**

**Right? That's clear.**

**But the thing that puzzles me,**

**Then what's queer**

**Is why didn't the Monk put her in the Wind Tunnel**

**In the first place?**

**Second place...**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Yes!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**How?**

**BAKER**

**Hmmm...**

**DRESS MAKER**

**Well,**

**He did have the wind tunnel…**

**BAKER**

**The Wind Tunnel!**

**VILLAGER 4**

**The Wind Runnel?**

**VILLAGER 2 (To Baker)**

**He Didn't care about Inuyasha either..**

**BAKER**

**He didn't!**

**No, he didn't.**

**VILLAGER 2**

**So it's his-!**

**BAKER**

**Yes it is**

**'Cause he called him stupid too!**

**DRESS MAKER**

**So it's his-!**

**BAKER**

**Wait a minute!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Then whose is it?**

**BAKER (To VILLAGER 2)**

**Wait a minute!**

**Inuyasha has been picked on**

**Even by his friends**

**But the one who really knows what happened**

**Is the one who we should blame instead!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**Yes, I know who you mean-**

**The one mainly to blame-**

**The one who was the meanest ,**

**And the true villian!**

**And the one to blame!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**So it's his fault!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Yes-**

**DRESS MAKER**

**See, it's his fault-**

**VILLAGER 4**

**Yes**

**VILLAGER 1**

**And it's all his!**

**BAKER:**

**Its obvious now whose fault!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Cause if he hadn't have**

**Resented us-**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Resented all humans-**

**VILLAGER 3**

**And he was greedy!**

**Did he need that sword?**

**BAKER:**

**And it belonged to his brother-!**

**DRESS MAKER**

**It didn't even belong to him then!**

**VILLAGER 3:**

**Yes, and he wanted him dead**

**In the third place?**

**BAKER**

**He did- yes!**

**DRESS MAKER**

**He hated his brother and drove him out!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**He drove him out?**

**DRESS MAKER**

**He drive him out!**

**Just because he's half human**

**VILLAGER 1**

**He did?**

**VILLAGER 2**

**Yes.**

**He drive him out!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**Yes he did!**

**BAKER, DRESS MAKER**

**So it IS his fault!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Wait a minute-!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**If he hadn't drove him out-**

**BAKER **

**If he had only left him alone,**

**He wouldn't have met Kikyo**

**In the first place!**

**VILLAGER 1**

**Well, if he hadn't kicked him out **

**In the first place-!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**If he didn't throw him out when he was six n the first place-!**

**DRESS MAKER**

**It was his fault!**

**BAKER**

**It all goes back to Sesshomaru in the first place-!**

**VILLAGER 4 & BAKER **

**Right! It's you, Sesshomaru, in the first place-!**

**VILLAGER 3**

**You should have taken him in at six in the first place!**

**VILLAGER 2**

**It's his fault!**

**ALL:**

**He's responsible!**

**He's the one to blame!**

**It's his fault!**

**IN KAGOME'S TIME…**

**The extremely loud 'Trrrrrr' of the alarm clock Kagome had given her that Sango had brought with her to Kagome's time began ringing from the spot on the nightstand that Sango had put it. Sesshomaru immediately sat up and put his hand over one ear. "Sango, what is that noise?" **

**Sango quickly reached over and turned it off. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I should have told you, it was my alarm clock."**

"**Alarm clock?" **

**Sango showed it to him. "It's a device that they invented in this time. It helps you wake up in the morning, See, you pull out this little stem and set it for the time that you want to wake up. You pull the stem back in and it will wake you up at the set time with those bells."**

"**MUST they be so LOUD?!"**

"**Well, that's what wakes up humans. Our ears arent as good as yours so we need loud noises to help us wake up."**

**Rin sat up in bed just then. "Sango? What was that noise?" Sango showed her the alarm clock and explained how it worked. "Wow, that's amazing!"**

"**Yes, it is, but now we have to put our clothes back on and head out again to find Kagome. We don't have a second to lose."**

"**Yes," Sesshomaru agreed. "So let us go find one of those…restaurants? So we can find something to eat."**

"**Oh, we don't have to do that, they serve breakfast right here in the hotel."**

**When they got to the first floor they went to where the signs pointed out the breakfast we being serves. It was a buffet breakfast and Rin was particularly fascinated with the little mini burners that were right underneath the metal containers that held the food. **

"**Mother, those are the funniest campfires I've ever seen!"**

"**Oh, those aren't campfires, Rin, those are called burners. See, they're filled with oil that enables that small blue flame underneath so the food can stay warm." She then took a plate from the end of the table, handing one to Sesshomaru and Rin and told them they could choose from whatever they wanted. She did have to explain what a number of them were. Sesshomaru, being a demon, took a bit of everything and helped Rin out getting hers. Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin sat down at a nearby table while Sango poured some milk into her bowl and laid it down next to Kirara who responded with a happy 'Mew!' Sango then reached over for the condiments. "Ketchup to go with my eggs."**

**Rin looked at that. "Why are you putting ketchup on your eggs, Sango?"**

"**Oh, he sometimes ate them that way.." Sango said, knowing that they knew who she was talking about, "He…he always liked to try new thing, and put different stuff on food, the food that Kagome brought. She always made sure to include plenty of condiments so he could try them all…all of them…he always wated to try different thing…to make all kinds of things..special…oh God, why didn't I listen to him whenever he tried to warn us about Koga?!" She cried softly and laid her head in her hand, pounding the table with the other as guilt overwhelmed her. "Why didn't I listen? He was trying to tell me the entire time!!"**

**Sesshomaru put hus hand on her shoulder. "Sango, as I have told you before, do not blame yourself for what has happened. It wasn't your fault at all."**

"**Yes it was! It was!Oh, Inuyasha was so good to me…he saved my life, he saved Kirara's life, and how did we treat him? Oh God, how did we treat him?! Welaughed at him, we called him names, we hurt him…we HURT HIM…how COULD we…how can he ever forgive us…we made this happen!"**

"**NO, you didn't, Sango," Sesshomaru said. "Sango, listen to me. You are not to blame for any of this. Koga is a wolf demon, and as a result he's a master of trickery and persuasion. He played on your emotions and your need to trust another to play the victem each time.":**

"**But I'm a DEMON SLAYER, I should have been able to detect that aura around him."**

"**Demons like Koga can use their powers of persuation and emotions to hide their auras behind their words. Even the most skilled demons slayers would have great difficulty seeing this. The only reason Inuyasha could is because as part demon he is capable of seeing Demon's true auras no matter how good they are at convincing others. That was one of the reasons Koga and I disliked each other almost at first sight, because he knew I could see how phony he was."**

"**But…but, why didn't Shippo see it? He's a Demon as well."**

"**Shippo is very young and has not developed that ability. But he will when he gets older. By the time he reaches 150 that ability will come. Sango, what happened here was not your fault, and if you DO blame yourself you will be falling right into his trap. But I do know my brother, and I know that he IS forgiving, even though he does prefer not to show it out in the open. But he HAS forgiven you Sango. He has forgiven both of us, and I am guilty of FAR worse than anything you have done or said. Sango, the way we can both make up for our mistakes is to find Kagome, bring her to Inuyasha, and destroy both Kikyo and Koga. Will you help me, Sango? "**

**Sango looked up and wiped her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "For Inuyasha, I will definitely help you….and I will definitely apologise on my knees for all I've done to him. Thank you, Sesshomaru.,"**

"**Think nothing of it, Sango. We are friends, after all."**

**Sago nodded, put her left hand on her right shoulder, extended two fingers on the other hand,**

**and touched Sesshomaru's heart with it. "Yes…we're friends." Sesshomaru did the same. "I can tell you one thing..things are definitely gonna change in our group. . No more laughing at him, no more judging, no more comments, no more anything….I swear on my life." **

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA…**

**Later that morning, Heroshi and his group arrived at the home of Father Toshiro, a good friend of Heroshi's. Gesturing for the group to stay behind, he walked to the doorway and knocked on the frame. "Who's there?"**

"**It's Heroshi, Father Toshiro, head of the samurai."**

"**Well, Heroshi, is it really you? Come in, old friend!" He entered then and bowed to the Father. Toshiro gestured for him to sit down, which he did. "So, my old friend, what may I help you with today?"**

"**Dear Father, I'm not the only one who came to you today. There's a great many of us here," he gestured to the doorway. Father Toshiro opened up the curtain and gasped at the great number of people gathered outside.**

"**So I see…and what may I do for all of you?"**

"**Father, we need you to purify our weapons. Place as much Spiritual Energy as you have into all our weapons, please. We need all our weapons as clean and pure as possible."**

"**I see…for what , may I ask?"**

"**We're going out to kill a demon tonight, Father."**

"**All of you?"**

"**Yes. This demon is the epitome of all things unholy and evil…and we can take it…or him...no more! He has terrified our villages, threatened us with death and carried out them all, and showed nothing but prejudice and hatred. We've had it with this evil, his murderous ways, and we've had it with HIM! His era of evil will end tonight!"**

"**Tell me, does this walking corpse have a name?"**

"**His name is Sesshomaru."**

**Toshiro gasped. "You…you mean THE Lost Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?!"**

"**The one and the same…or should we now call him the soon to be DETHRONED Lord of the Western Lands!"**

"**But Heroshi…he's…he's the most evil, powerful, wretched Demon in all of Japan! He's dangerous…he's deadly! He's along the lines of a sociopath! Brother Heroshi, I beg you to reconsider this, if you go within a hundred aces of his castle, you go to die!"**

"**I know, Father, but that doesn't matter to us anymore. He has committed the ultimate crime, absolutely unforgivable, and we've decided enough is enough. We've had it with him, and his prejudices, and his evil ways, and we can no longer take it or him."**

"**Mercy, what has he done?"**

"**He's killed his own brother!"**

**Father Toshio's face grew white. "Inuyasha?"**

"**Yes. Inuyasha is dieing right now, right as we speak. In fact, this is his last night on Earth. By sunset tonight his eyes will close forever…and HE put the poison into him to assure this! When we think of all Inuyasha has done for us and what this beast has done…taking the life of his own family! Enough is enough, no more! A dear young man who was persecuted his whole life for practically nothing at all is now dieing of excruciating pain and that monstar is to blame! For Inuyasha's sake if for nothing else, we're going to spill HIS blood on the ground!"**

**Father Toshiro stood up. "Brother Heroshi, I do agree with you. That has to be THE most heartless horrid, unspeakable act of unjust hatred I have ever heard of. I know his prejudice for humans, and he did not get along with his brother, but I never dreamed he could actually go THROUGH with this act!"**

"**So you will purify our weapons then, Father?"**

"**I certainly will In fact, if you will permit me I shall do MORE than that!" he picked up his six-ringed staff. "I believe I'd like to go with you and help you out. I can give you sutras that will help warn off the evil, and my staff has enough spiritual energy to weaken him."**

"**Thank you, Father." Heroshi and Father Toshiro both walked out of his hut. "Brothers and Sisters, leave all your weapons here at the foot of the hut. Father Toshiro has agreed to purify them all." One by one weapons were dropped. Spears, bows and arrows, swords ranging from katanas to big huge Samurai ones.**

"**To purify all of these will take a few hours," Toshiro admitted.**

"**That's all right, Father. We'll go up to that hill there and rest ourselves while we have something to eat. We're going to need all our energy to do this tonight."**

"**Also, Father, if you would.." came another villager.**

"**Yes, yes?"**

"**We also have a list of complaints about one of your fellow religious figures…in particular the monk Miroku."**

"**Miroku? Oh, yes, Miroku. Has he done something?"**

"**HA, what HASN'T he done!" the villager retorted. "Father, that Monk is a true disgrace to his name and his position!" He pulled out a scroll. "We took the liberty of writing down his many transgressions over the years. As you can see he is guilty of lies, con artistry, abuse, discrimination towards those who are of mixed parentage, prejudice.."**

"**Yes, I can read all of that…but this womanizing charge against Brother Miroku…this is very serious. I will need this one confirmed Are there any women here who can bear witness to this charge?"**

"**I can," an attractive woman said. "He once asked me to bear his child!"**

"**He asked for your hand?"**

"**No, just if I would bear his child."**

"**He asked the same thing of me!" came another.**

"**And me!" piped a third. "He even tried to grope my butt."**

"**Mine too!"**

"**And mine!"**

"**God knows how many others he propositioned!:" 75% of the women in the crowd raised their **

**hands and looked at each other, surprised.**

"**My God, he had his hand on every behind here!"**

"**Thank you," Father Toshiro frowned, rolling up the scroll. "As soon as we eradicate this demon I assure you I will be taking these charges to the Head of the Temple. If Miroku is NOT excommunicated he WILL be demoted quite a bit." **

**Shippo ran as fast as he could toward Kaede's village. He stopped, amazed at what he saw. The entire sqyare was filled with people! All the villagers that were there the previous night were still there gathered on the lawn in front of Kaede's hut. She turned whe she sensd him coming. "Ah, hello there, Shippo."**

"**Hi, Kaede."**

"**How's Inuyasha doing, Dear?"**

"**Not well, Kaede…not well at all."**

"**Oh Dear, he's worse?"**

"**Y…Y..yes.." Shippo said as tears fell down his face. "He's sweating really hard, ad the sweat is bright blue! We had to put towels inder hs head so the seat wouldn't stain. He was moaning all nignt in his sleep and hs breathing is getting really, really funny."**

"**Oh Dear, oh dear, oh dear!"**

"**Are you starting another candlelight vigil this early in the morning, Kaede?" He looked out at the villagers. "It was so nice of all of you to come this early to support Inuyasha.."**

"**They didn't come early, Dear. They've been here the entire time,. We stayed up all night praying for him."**

"**After all he did for us, this is the least e can all do for him," A woman said. They all nodded in agreement. **

"**Did you say you needed herbs, Dear?"**

"**Yes, Kaede, and a lot of them."**

"**Well, they're in a big bag behind the hut. Help yourself to as many as you need." Shippo nodded and went to the bag. He was rooting through the bag when he saw something flutter by him- a butterfly! But this butterfly looked different- it was jet black! He had never seen a black butterfly before and he he couldn't take his eyes off it as he watched it fly. It fluttered until it finally went behind an oak tree- and almost at the same time a girl came out. Shippo stared at this girl, who seemed to be studying the sky. She took out a large gold circle, opened it up, looked at it, put it back, and looked at the sky again. "Hey!" Shippo called out to the girl. "Did you come for the candlelight vigil? It's over here!" The girl didn't seem to hear him, so Shippo called out louder. "HEY! The candlelight vigil is over here! Come on, Ill take you to it!"**

"**Who are ye talking to, Shippo?" Kaede asked, coming over to him. **

"**I'm talking to that girl."**

"**What girl?"**

"**The one under that tree.." but when Shippo looked again, she had disappeared. "Wha..where did she go?! She was right over there!"**

"**Who was, Shippo?"**

"**The girl! There was a girl, she was standing under that tree. I tried to call out to her and asked her if she came for the candlelight vigil, but I don't know if she heard me."**

"**I see, and what did she look like?"**

"**She was kinda short. Shorter than Kagome…but her face looked like it was Kagome's age. She had jet black hair that was chin length. She was dressed in a black robe with a white belt around the waist. **

**Kaede's face grew pale when Shippo said this. "Did you say…a black robe?" **

"**Yeah, she was dressed in a black robe that flapped in the wind."**

"**Tell me…did you see any black butterflies around?"**

"**Yeah, there was one flying around just before I saw her."**

"**Mother of God," Kaede mumbled to herself. "Shippo, take those herbs to Inuaysha, take them quick!!! There's no time to lose, he MUST have those right away!"**

"**Kaede.."**

"**This is a sign, Shippo, a VERY bad sign! No time to explain right now, just take those herbs to him, and run, don't stop until you get there! Hurry!" When Shippo had gone she looked up to Heaven. "Dear God, they've come! Please, God, not yet, Dear Lord, please not yet! Not now!!"**

**As soon as Shippo came back to the castle he ran upstairs and handed the herbs to Miroku. "How is he, Miroku?"**

"**No better, Shippo. He's weating even worse now," he held up a towel that HAD been white, but was now completely bright blue! "I have to take this to one of the servents to wash out in the stream. I've got a fresh towel under his head. Can you stay with him until I get back?" Shippo nodded. Miroku took the herbs and went downstairs. Shippo approached Inuyasha and gasped. Bright blue drops came dripping from his pale forehead. His now violet eyes were closed and it was easy to tell he was in a lot of pain., Shippo reached out one shaky hand to touching him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.**

"**Sh..Shippo.."**

"**I'm here, Inuyasha. Are you alright? Where does it hurt now?"**

"**My..my stomach…oh God, my stomach.."**

"**Do you feel ike throwing up?"**

"**No…it just hurts….OH GEEZ, DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT HURTS, MY DAMN STMACH'S ON FIRE…" Shippo grabbed his hand ad held it tightly. He grabbed some bittled water from Kagome's backpack and gave it to him, who thankfully gulped it down. "Thasnk, Kid..I needed that. Shippo…do something for me.."**

"**Sure, Inuyasha, anything."**

"**Go….get a piece of scroll and a quill, and come back here with it." Shippo nodded and got what he asked for. "Thanks…now..take this down..word for word, OK?" he nodded quickly. "I..Inuyasha, being of what's left of my sound mind and body…do hereby leave me sword- The Tetsusaiga to Sango…take care of it well.." Shippo gasped, Inuyasha was making out his will?!**

"**Inuyasha..I don't think.."**

"**Look, Shippo, I NEED to do my Mother died, she left a lot of things unsaid…undone..I just wanna make sure everything is taken care of.."**

"**But Inuyasha.."**

"**Just do this for me, OK?!"**

"**Ok."**

"**Where was I..OK…to Miroku..I leave Leadership of the team. Shippo..I want you to pay close attention to Miroku…and follow him whatever he chooses."**

**Shippo sniffed. "OK."**

"**To you, Shippo…I leave you half of my firerat robe..and I leave Kagome the ther half. Make sure she always wears hers..and NEVER take yours off no matter what..it'll protect you…when I'm not here anymore…"**

"**Inuyasha, please don't tak like that.."**

"**I have to, Shippo…and also to Kagome Higurashi…I leave all my love…and my Protection from Heaven..tell her..I died loving her..and she was the last thing on my mind..and Shippo?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I leave you as Kagome's Guardian. Its your job to watch over her and take care of her now. I'm not gonna be here to protect her as you find the Jewel. So now it's your job. Promise me you'll protect her."**

"**I…I promise."**

"**And to my brother, Sesshomaru..I leave him my forgiveness."**

**Mirku then came up with a fresh new white towel and more medicine. "How's everything going up here, Shippo?"**

"**Shippo ran up to Mirku ad showed him the scroll. "Mioku, look?"**

**Miroku hasped. "He's making out his will?!"**

"**He says he wants to leave nothing to chance."**

**Miroku came up to him just then, "Inuyasha…you cant be serious.."**

"**I am, Miroku…my Mother died withut leaving one, and all he things were taken by bandits…only the robe remained, ad that's cause she gave that to me..I don't want that to happen…Mirou..I want you to take the scrol, and keep it with you. Just…don't let it out of your sight…keep it safe."**

**iroku quickly put it into his robe. "All right. How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"**

"**Like my entire lower body has needles inside of it…OH GOD…GEEZ, DAMN IT HURTS..OH IT"S HURTING!!!" Miroku passed Shippo the cream, instructing him where to put it, while Miroku helped Inuyasha sit up. "LOOK OUT FOR THE ARM!!" He slowly drank the glass of medicine Miroku handed to him. He lay down on the bed again. "Thank you…" **

"**Do you feel like eating right now, Inuyasha?"**

"**No…I'm not hungry..just tired." he closed his eyes.**

**IN KAGOME'S TIME…**

**Sesshomaru, Sango, Kiraraad Rin resumed their walk, following the directions on the map. Rin stared wide eyed at everything around her, so much of it was new and soo different. She repeatedly asked what this was and what that was. Sango occasionally had to look it up in the book. Mother," Rin asked again, "What's that over there? It looks bigger than any of those…cars?"**

**Sango looked at the object parked on a curb that Rin was pointing to. "That's called a bus, Rin. It's kind of like a bigger version of a car. People get on that and pay the driver money and the driver takes them where they need to go."**

"**I see," Sesshomaru broke in. "Like when people in our land pay some owners of horses to take them into the mountains."**

"**Yes, exactly."**

**Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Father? I'm getting thirsty."**

"**All right, Rin. WE'll see if there are and streams around."**

"**Oh, Sesshomaru? There aren't any streams here. Usually if you want something to drink, you have to go into a store or a market to get it."**

"**Market? Are those like the markets we have?"**

"**Not really. The markets here aren't outdoor stands usually. They're closed in places and you have to go inside of them. They usually have drinks on shelves." She saw a small one up ahead. "There's one." They quickly walked inside…and was unable to believe what was before them! Rows and rows of food, in neat order on shelves. It was all sorted out- fruit in one isle, bread in another, milk in another! "Wow..Kagome told me about these, but I never pictured it so clean….and so big! These are MUCH bigger than they look on the outside." Sango then lead them into another isle that had bottled drinks all on a shelf. "OK, Rin, what do you want?"**

**Rin looked and looked at the many different kinds of drinks. So many kinds, in so many flavors! How could she make up her mind? Finally she spotted one that sounded familiar to her. "Iced tea? Father, look, iced tea! Like what they serve at the castle!"**

"**Is that what you want, Rin?"**

"**Yes, please, Father!"**

"**All right." Sango took three bottles from the shelf and quickly stopped at the pet food isle to buy a small box of kitty treats for Kirara, who responded with a happy 'Mew!' Taking it to the cashier, Sesshomaru and Rin stared at the strange machine she used, puzzled. Once Sango had payed and they were all outside, Sango explained to them the concept of a cash register. Rin looked interested, Sesshomaru looked fascinated.**

"**The things they have done in this new world…perhaps humans ARE smarter than I have given them credit for.."**

"**They ARE, Sesshomaru. Some more so than others, but they generally are very smart," Sango paused to feed a treat to Kirara. "There, for being such a good kitty." She snuggled up to **

**Sango with a happy 'Mew!'**

"**So I now see…I find I'm liking them more and more as I get to know them," the three of them sat down on a bench. Sango opened the bottle of tea for Rin and Sesshomaru, explaining just how to drink it. "I supposed you learned this from Kagome as well?"**

"**Yes, she brought bottles like this to us from her own time and showed us just how to drink from them." She then opened the map to study it.**

"**This is all very interesting information, Sango, but we MUST find Kagome's house without delay! My brother doesn't have a lot of time left upon this Earth…but I will NOT let him die…there's so much I need to tell him."**

"**Good news, Sesshomaru, we only have about ten more blocks to go." She quickly stood up. Rin and Sesshomaru followed.**

**As they started off again Rin turned toward Sesshomaru. "Father? May I ask you something?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well…you keep saying Inuyasha is your brother…but if he is..why did Master Jaken only call him half a brother?"**

"**What do you mean, Rin?"**

"**I mean, when Inuyasha was over at the castle four days ago, Master Jaken said you wanted tea prepared for your half a brother. But Inuyasha isn't half a person, he's a whole person. I didn't understand."**

**Sesshomaru gave his small half smile. "Jaken didn't mean half a brother, Rin..he meant half brother. Inuyasha is my half brother."**

"**What does half brother mean?:"**

"**It means we have different mothers but the same father. You see, my parents had me a long time ago, then they separated and my father married Inuyasha's mother and had him. So we share only one parent instead of two. The same father, but different mothers. So he's my half brother. Do you understand now?"**

"**I think so. So a half brother is when you share only one parent and the other parent is different."**

"**Yes."**

"**But Father? Do you love Inuyasha the same way you love a full brother, or is it different?"**

**Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and stared at the sky. "It's not different at all, Rin. Half brother or full, he is still my brother…and I love him." Sango smiled at this before they continued on their way.**

**IN THE FEUDAL ERA…**

"**Everyone, this is bad," Kaede said quickly. "If what Shippo saw is what I think it is….we need to pray hard! I mean it, we all need to pray harder than we have all prayed before, because Kagome needs to be found, and SOON! Get some fresh candles from the box down there and lift them up high…pray hard! God has sent one of them to take him, and it will only be a matter of time…we must pray for his second chance to come!" Her villagers then knelt down and began to sing another song. **

"**My hope is built on nothing less **

**than Jesus' blood and righteousness. **

**I dare not trust the sweetest frame, **

**but wholly lean on Jesus' name. **

**On Christ the solid rock I stand, **

**all other ground is sinking sand; **

**all other ground is sinking sand." **

**They were interrupted just them by a piercing scream. Turning fast Kaede saw one of the women down on her knees praying quickly. "What happened?"**

"**I…I saw it..I saw HER!"**

"**Her? Ye mean what Shippo saw?"**

"**Yes, yes!!! Oh my God, yes, I saw her, she was sitting up there, right in that tree, watching us, then in s flash of light, she was gone…but it was her! It was her, I sawe her!!"**

"**Was it a girl?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Was she rather small?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**She she have short black hair?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Was she dressed in a black robe?"**

"**Yes, she was!"**

"**Oh Dear, oh Dear! Without a doubt now, that was a sign! Everyone, that was a sign from God we have no time to waste! We must pray! Lift up your candles and pray like you've never prayed before! Sing with all your heart!"**

"**When Darkness veils his lovely face, **

**I rest on his unchanging grace. **

**In every high and stormy gale, **

**my anchor holds within the veil. **

**On Christ the solid rock I stand, **

**all other ground is sinking sand; **

**all other ground is sinking sand." **

"**Excuse me?" Came a small voice. Kaede and the villagers turned around to find a small girl leading a group of villagers to the clearing. This girl was small and delicate looking but she had white hair similar to Inuyasha's and golden eyes and was dressed in a simple white dress. "Is this where the candlelight vigil for Inuyasha is being held?"**

"**Yes it is, dear," Kaede said, coming over to her. "Who may ye be?"**

"**My name is Shiori. I'm a half demon to, like Inuyasha…and me and my Mommy were both made fun of, and no one wanted us. My Grandfaher hated the both of us and he forced me to be the barrier of the Demon Bat Tribe or else he would hurt my Mommy."**

"**He FORCED you?" a villager asked, horrified. **

"**Yes."**

"**How old are you, Dear?"**

"**I just turned 12. When it happened I was about 10."**

"**10!"**

"**That's an outrage!"**

"**Your GRANDFATHER?!"**

"**Why did he do that?"**

"**Because I'm a half breed…and because he hated my Mommy…but Inuyasha helped me. He got rid of my Grandfather after he killed my Daddy.."**

"**He killed his own SON?!"**

"**And Inuyasha killed him and freed me and my Mommy. We owe so much to him. He's such a nice man, he's so brave and sweet, and he understands what it's like to be hurt and picked on. He helped me…and I want to help him! Please can I come to this vigil too?"**

"**Kaede smiled. "Indeed you may, Dear. Come, their more people we have the better." She quickly gave them all candles and replaced the ones her villagers had with fresh new ones, "Raise all your candles high in the air. Sing! Sing and pray! Pray for Inuyasha!" **

"**His oath, his covenant, his blood **

**supports me in the whelming flood. **

**When all around my soul gives way, **

**he then is all my hope and stay. **

**On Christ the solid rock I stand, **

**all other ground is sinking sand; **

**all other ground is sinking sand. **

**When he shall come with trumpet sound, **

**O may I then in him be found! **

**Dressed in his righteousness alone, **

**faultless to stand before the throne! **

**On Christ the solid rock I stand, **

**all other ground is sinking sand; **

**all other ground is sinking sand. "**

**Suddenly before any of them could tell what was happening a most unwelcome voice filled the area singing extremely loud and off key. "ON CHRIST THE SOLID ROCK I STAND ALL OTHER GROUND IS SINKING SAND…" suddenly Koga stumbled into the hut, flanked by his two strongest henchmen.**

**All of them drunk as skunks.**

"**Hey,..hey…why'd ya stop? Why'd ya stop? Let's have some more singing round here!!" He swung around a glass full of wine. "Na…na..Kaede, I don't wantcha to sing THAT song…I want ya to sing THISsong…a song I wanna rtecomm…recomm…I watcha to sing..ALL POWER TO ALL THE WOLVES HERE AND NOW, ALL LIFE TO THE WOLVES AND NEW BEGINNINGS HERE AND NOW, THROUGH AND THROUGH…" he stopped to laugh hysterically. **

"**Ye been drinking, Wolf."**

**Koga laughed hysterically. "Ya think? What topped me off?"**

"**The fact that ye smell like ye took a bath in the stuff.."**

**Koga laughed and stumbled over to his henchmen, hugging them both around the shoulders tightly. "The boys here threw me a Bachelor Party! Ain't they something? Surprised me with this just this morning, we been celebrating all day! Ain't I lucky to have em? My boys, my boys!" he hugged them both again. "Well, ain't ya gonna congradulate me?! I'm getting married tomorrow!"**

**Congradulations, Wolf. Now get OUT of here, we got a prayer service to get back to."**

"**Don't cha wanna know WHO I'm marrying?!"**

"**Could care less, Wolf and why are ye interrupting our vigil?" **

"**I…I'm gonna tell ya anyway! My bride to me is none other than the lovely, graceful, gorgeous, Kagome Higurashi!"**

**Shippo rushed into the hut again, near tears. "Kaede, Kaede, he's getting worse! Hes really sweating and he's breathing funny, we need as many herbs as.." he stopped and sniffed the air. "What smells?" His eyes grew wide when he saw Koga. "YOU!"**

"**Who?" he laughed. "Ah, nice to see ya again pipsqueak!" He turned back toward Kaede. "Anyway, Kaede..your…your dear Sister's just volunteered to be the Maid of Honor…and as the younger sister of dear Kikyo, I wanna invite you personally to the wedding! We'll save ya a special front row seat!"**

**No thank ye, Wolf. I'm going to be busy tomorrow."**

"**Oh right, preparing the Half Breed's funeral. Yeah, he ought to thank Kikyo for putting him out of the misery he's been through his entire life!"**

**Kaede stood up. "Listen, Wolf, I'll thank ya to treat him with some respect!"**

"**Oh, you're soo right, Keade, should treat him with respect…treat the dead with respect….yeah, he's dead, he'd dead…ha,ha,ha.." he dissolved into hysterical laughter. "Ah, boo hoo hoo.." he laughed again. **

**"You horrid, stupid, disgusting drunk!" Shippo said angrily. "Why dont ya go home and take a bath?"**

**"So sweet," Koga said, patting Shippo's head a little too hard. "Boy, did your Mama teach ya well! Stop that jumping around when ya talk, will ya? Stand still!"**

**"I AM standing still!" Shippo said. **

**"That's great," Koga slurred. "So, Kaede, y coming to my wedding tomorrow, or not?"**

**"Not, thank you," Kaede said angrily. "Now, you're disturbing our vigil, I'll thank ye to leave!"**

**"HA, ya might wanna change your mind, Kaede. This vigil, nothing but a waste of time, he's keeling over tonight! HA, HA, keeling over tonight!" His two other drunken henchmen laughed along with him.**

**"You three are as dumb as the come," Shippo mumbled.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Koga thundered at Shippo.**

**"I SAID you're a drunk dummy, and when Inuyasha gets better he'll pound you inside out!"**

"**Ah, shut up ya pipsqueak!" Koga gave him a massive kick that sent him tumbling across the hut. "Just for that, you ain't invited to the wedding!" **

"**There won't BE a wedding once Inuyasha gets better!" Shippo said, stumbling back. **

**"He ain't getting better, idiot!"**

**"How do you KNOW that, Koga?!"**

**"Don't ya think I'd KNOW about what I had a hand in?" the villagers gasped, and Koga swung his glass around drunkenly. "Yeah...yeah...ya all heard right, I did it! Hear me loud and clear, I did it! I helped distract you idiots so Kikiyo could get away when she poisoned Dog-Boy! I helped her and I'm glad I helped her! Ha, ha, ha!!! And I'd do it again! Kagome's gonna have the life of a Queen...MY Queen! Queen Kagome of the Wolf Tribe, THAT'S who she's gonna be!! Dog-Boy is OUT, and in about 12 more hours, I am IN!" Suddenly Koga's glass smashed right in his hand. He glared at Kaede, who had her head bowed in prayer. "Will ya quit making Him do that?!" Kaede looked up to Heaven and mouthed a 'Thank you'. **

**"Shippo secretly took something out of his pocket- a tape recorder Kagome gave him. Pressing the record button, he hid it behind his back. "Would you mind repeating that, Koga?"**

**"What's there to repeat? I said I did it! Yeah., I helped Kikyo do it! I distracted all you geese with the wolf howls so she could get away after poisoning Inuyasha. That's our deal, I get her some fresh human souls, which I did, and she helps me get Kagome! I tell ya, Dog Breath was an idiot to not choose her! That Kikyo...she's a hell of a gal! But that again, with a name like Inutrasha.."**

**"INUYASHA!!" Shippo screamed. **

**"WHATEVER, tomorrow it'll be dirt and mud, along with that Brother-In-Name-Only! Those saps I tricked into killing HIM! HA! You ALL should be thanking me, BOTH brothers are out of our hair and out of our LIVES!!! You ALL should be thanking me, especially you and the Monk, and the Slayer! Not ONE of ya ever really cared about him! Not one of ya, and don't ya think I know that? HUH?! The way all ya called him…what's that ya called him? Warped? Stupid? Idiot? It's cause ya all said that that made it easy! Ya it was so easy to manipulaste ya, to suck up to ya! Yeah, ya REALLY think I cared about any of ya? I helped ya all cause I LIKED ya? Oh ya all're too easy! WAY to easy!! I only care about Kagome…just like asll of ya! No wonder we all got along so well, we have SOO much in common! I don't care about him, neither did any of you! Not you, not the Monk, not the Slayer, cause if ya did, ya would've ignored im, laughed at im, called im names..ya know, ya guys could be great wolves!! Ha, ha, ha!!! No more Dog Demons, and Queen Kagome....I love the sound of that, don't all of you?"**

**"You BEAST!!" a woman said.**

**"You MONSTAR!!" another said.**

**"Aw, come on, I'm getting rid of Sesshomaru for ya, ya should thank me for that!!"**

**Kaede stood up, "Get OUT of this place, Wolf! Leave now!!"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Cause Kaede said so," Shippo said, turnig off the player and hiding it before jumping up on a rock to face Koga. "You sick drunk beat, Kagome's never gonna marry you! She'll hate you forever once she finds out what you did, you monstar, you worm, you completely horrible, disgusting..."**

**Koga snapped his fingers and the biggest henchman came over. "Lose him!" Koga said, pointing to Shippo. The henchman picked up the little fox demon by his tail. Shippo tried to bite him, tried to scream, but the henchman was so drunk he didn't even pay attention.**

**"You sick beat, you worm, this is a waste of time, a complete waste! You'll never have what you want, you'll never have her at all! Kagome will never go with you, she'll never be with you," by that time the henchman had reached the flap of the hut, opened it and proceeded to fling Shippo out. " cause she's gonna hate you now and forever, and that's the truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth!" The henchman closed the flip and wiped his hands together as if to say 'End of problem.' Just then there was a huge roar. Out of curiousity the henchman opened up the flap...and got a face full of lightening, courtesy of Ah-Un. **

**Koga turned to look as his henchman stumbled back in, along ith Shippo. "Thought ya could get rid of me, couldn't you?'**

**"I told ya to lose him!" Koga said. He looked at the henchman. "What happened to you?"**

**"He happened to me," the henchman said, pointing to the tent. "I mean, they happened....both of him happened to me!"**

"**Wha.." Koga stuck his head outside….to be greeted by the sight of two huge dragon heads staring at him….**

**Quickly giving him a face full of ash! He turned back to the hut angrily. "Wha…whaz that?"**

"**Ain't that Lord Sour Grapes's pet?"**

"**Bos…ya don't think he's around ere somewhere?" they all looked around warily. **

"**Hey, Sour Grapes…ya here?! Ya here? Weain;t afraid, you get out here!!"**

"**He ain't here, Wolf."**

"**Well, what's that dumb overgrown lizard doing out there? He looking for im?" he stuck his head out. "You damn master ain;t ere, so just get lost, go look for em somewhere else!"**

"**He brought ME here!" Shippo said angrily. "We're gathering herbs to try to make medicine to make him feel better!"**

"**Lots a luck, and why's the dragon elping you?"**

"**None of your business you drunk jerk!" Shippo said. "So get out of here right now!"**

"**Aw, shut your damn face off!" Koga said, making a move like he was gonna kick him again…only to have Ah-Un stick his head into the hut…and Koga got his behind fried by lighteing. "OUCH, OUCH!!!! Ya damn overgrown monstar!!" he tried to lunge for him, only for his henchmen to pull him back.**

"**Get out you Minstar!!" a woman said. **

"**GET OUT OF OUR FACE!! GO TO HELL YOU DEVIL!!"**

"**LEAVE OUR VIGIL YOU MURDEERER!!"**

"**GET OUT!!" The villagers all began to rush at him. Koga's Henchmen staggered over to try to protect him as much as a couple of drunks could.**

"**Boss, boss, lets get out of ere.."**

"**Yeah, Boss. Dis ain't a good lace with im here.."**

"**Ok, OK, I'm goin, I'm goin!! Besides, I got a party to get back to. Let's go, Boys!" His Henchmen all followed him out "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow!"**

"**Bastard!" Shippo said angrily trying to hide his tears. **

"**Beat!" Kaede said angrily. "Quick, Shippo, take the herbs, and get back to Inuyasha, quick! There's definitely no time to lose!" **

**Koga and his henchmen stumbled back to his cave where his fellow wolves and Kikyo had gathered around the campfire for the bachelor party. Except for Kikyo, who of course was a clay zombie, every single one of the wolves was sloshing around with the wine and falling down drunk. Right now they were playing a game to see who could down the most liquor, and ironically it looked like Kikyo might be the winner when the bottle weas passed over to her.**

"**Yeah, I can down half!" she said, grabbing the wine. **

"**Go to it, Kikyo!"**

"**Yeah! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, go, gp, Kikyo, go Kikiyo, go Kikyo, GO KIKYO!" the drunk wolves all cheered as she downed the bottle of wine until sher had to take a breath. She gave the bottle back to the wolf next to her, who checked. **

"**It's half all right!" the wilves all cheered and howled. Finally Koga and his men all arrived at the scene. **

"**Hey there, guys!"**

"**Hey, Koga!" the wolves said. They took out fresh bottles of wine and began passing them around.**

"**Hey, hey, be careful with those! That wine's expensive!"**

**A blotto wolf hiccupped. "Th..this stuff's the greatest!" he exclaimed before falling backward in a drunk faint. **

**Koga had to laugh. "He..he's down for the count!" He pointed to two of his henchmen. "You and you…take him back to the cave so he can lie down and sleep it off." Being full blooded demons they didn't get hangovers and usually a good sleep would get them out a drunken state. Koga sat down on the main stump as his own bottle was passed to him. All the wolves shakily stood up and waved their bottles in the air. **

"**Cheers, cheers, cheers, may Koga live 900 years!" they chorused breaking out in fits of drunken laughter. **

"**Hey, hey, don't forget my bride!"**

"**Sorry, boss. May you and your Queen live 900 years!!" They all howled. **

"**But…but you know the rules round here…no touching my bride! You got it..don't want none of yas touching her like Trasha touches er! Ya can shake her hand..and ya BETTER bow when ya see her…but that's IT..got it!"**

"**Sure, sure, whatever ya say, boss.." they all sloshed.**

"**Ya know, Kikyo..I'm sorry ya can't stay after the ceremony. Ya really gotta fly outta here after?"**

**Kikyo looked at him. "As much as I AM having fun here, you know perfectly well I can't. Sooner or later someone will see me and put two and two together. Besides, I can't STAND that doppelganger of mine, you KNOW that, Koga!"**

"**Aw..relax! Ya know full well as I do that…that everyone thinks ol' Sesshy did it. HE'S being taken care of, the suspicion is….is completely off us!"**

"**All the same, I should leave after the ceremony tomorrow."**

"**Ok, OK, if that's what ya want. But for now…let's..let's enjoy the day!" He stumbled to his feet. "A…a toast!" he just happened to look up as a small black shadow suddenly flew by him. "Well…well I'll be done gone…hey, you guys see that?!"**

"**I saw it, Boss!"**

"**Hey, I saw it too! Wha…" the wolf looked at the bottle. "What the hell's in this drink?"**

"**Wasn't the drink…I know what that is..I seen one before," another wolf said. **

'**Yeah, I think we all know what that is…and we all know what it means!" he laughed hysterically and climbed on top of the log. "THAT'S RIGHT, LITTLE GIRL, GO GET HIM!!! HE'S ALL YOURS! RIPE FOR THE PICKING, TAKE HIM AWAY!!"**

"**GO EASY ON HIM, LITTLE GIRL! GO EASY ON HIM, BE GENTILE WITH HIM!!!"**

"**YEAH, LITTLE GIRL, THAT'S RIGHT BABY, QUOTA TIME! THE SOONER THE BETTER, GO TAKE HIM!! GO, GO, GO!!" They all laughed. **

"**Is it me, or are they recruiting these ones younger and younger? That one couldn't a been more than ten…or something.."**

"**Nah, I'd guess a really short teen myself."**

"**Hey," Kikyo said. "don't judge, especially if she might be in hearing distance. They're hundreds, even thousands of years old…they just LOOK young."**

"**Ain't that the truth?" another wolf slurred. "I…I had a cousin one time who was very young and laying on his deathbed, and one of those came to get him…and I saw it!"**

"**Oh? Was it her?" the wolf pointed upward.**

"**Hell no! THIS one…let's just say a young man's dream come true! Let me put it THIS way.." he pointed to his chest. "Va-va, va VOOM! Didn't think she WAS one at first! And my cousin died with a BIG smile on his face!" **

"**Hey, ya gotta go, go happy I always say!"**

**Oh ho, ho..one glace at his escort and he was HAPPY!!" the wolf looked up in the sky again. "Wonder…wonder why THAT one's gonna escort Inuyasha? Ya would have thought after all the crap he went though he'd WANNA go happy!"**

"**Maybe cause Inuyasha's still so young," Ginto finally spoke up. He and Hukkaku were the only ones of the wolves that WEREN'T drunk. **

"**Yeah…maybe.."**

"**Uh, boss?" Guntu said carefully.**

"**What's it?" Koga slurred.**

"**Far be it from either one of us to second guess your plans…but are you sure ya covered your tracks? I mean, suppose that Slayer or the Monk were to hear us…cause we don't know for SURE where they carried the body and.."**

**Koga burst into laughter. "The SLAYER and the MONK? Aw, come on you two! You both know as well as I know that those jerks don;t give a damn about Inuyasha at all! They don't care and they never did! All they care about is humans..like Kagome..and each other! They don't care if the half breed drops dead! It don't matter to them, as long as they got each other! They got each other, two humans in this crazy life, their best friend is a human…do they CARE about a hot headed half breed? HA! I don't think so!!" Suddenly Kikyo jumped up along with another wolf. Kikyo picked up a piece of bamboo and tossed it to the wolf, who held it like a staff while some other wolves found some purple cloth and draped it around his shoulders. Kikyo took a plank of wood and with her magic she shaped it into a boomerang. Another wolf pretended to drop dead in front of them. "Come on! Gintu, Hakkaku, give us some of your musical gifts!! Come, play some music!!"**

"**Yeah..music! Music! MUSIC! MUSIC" all the drunks chorused. Finally, reluctantly Ginto picked up his small guitar while Hikkaku took his small drums and played accompanying music. **

**Inuyasha is dieing even as we speak (A wolf ran out in front and keeled over)...**

**But do his dear friends really care?..**

**They just drop is body in the riverbed (Kikyo and the Wolf dropped the Inuyasha wolf to the side)**

**And they don't even do so much as stare...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on.**

**Miroku still asks women to bear his kid...**

**But to his surprise for Sango he did change (Miroku knelt down to Kikyo)..**

**Only because he knows about her horrid temper tantrums (Kiky stamps her feet and screams)...**

**And so he has to to avoid her rage! (Miroku wolf cowers)**

**...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on.**

**In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home,**

**With a couple of kids running in the yard,**

**And Inuyasha's memory just roamed... (Ha ha ha ha ha)**

**Happy ever after in their dear hut.**

**Sango lets the children lend a hand...**

**Miroku cleanses homes to earn some money...**

**And Sango trains demon slayers in the land...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on.**

**In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home,**

**With a couple of kids running in the yard,**

**And Inuyasha's memory just roamed... (Ha ha ha ha ha)**

**Happy ever after in their dear hut.**

**Sango lets the children lend a hand...**

**Miroku cleanses homes to earn some money...**

**And tey don't remember Inuyasha at all!!..**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on...**

**Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...**

**Lala how the life goes on.**

**And if you want some fun...take Ob-la-di-bla-da (Thank you)**

**Right after the performance, the wolves all applauded happily and cheers while swigging some more liquor. The Wolf playing Miroku then swayed around with the staff. "Oh, look at that beautiful girl! Young Miss, would you have my child?" **

"**Miroku!" Kikyo said, playing sango. "How DARE you, you're supposed to be engaged to ME!"**

"**Sango, I already explained to you, I love you…but I have a problem..I NEED to ask these of all women! I just HAVE to!"**

**Kikyo pretended to look into his eyes and buckle her knees. "Oh Miroku…I love you.."**

"**I love you, my Dear…oh Miss, will you have my child?" Kikyo pretended to whack him with the makeshift boomerang. "Sango..I have a problem,…honest, I want to HAVE babies with these lovely girls, but I want to marry you!" **

"**Oh dear, Miroku!"**

"**Sango! Sango! And just think, now that that stupid Inuyasha is dead, we never have to worry about anyone making a fool out himself in front of us again!"**

"**I never really cared for him anyway! The only man I want around is YOU!"**

"**And the only woman I want around me is…oh miss…oh beautiful dear, would you have my child?" The wolf signaled to Guntu and Hakkaku, who looked at each other reluctantly and then began to play while the Miroku wolf sang as loud as he could: **

"**I remember sunny days**

**Chillin' on the beach**

**And catchin' rays**

**Shell toed shoes the girls would wear**

**Pink bikinis everywhere**

**Listenin' to CDs after dark**

**Outkast blastin Rosa Parks**

**There's so much that we've been through**

**There's still so much more to do**

**Growing up can be so strange**

**But some things will never change**

**To all the girls that had my back**

**I'm with you when it's like that**

**To all the girls that sang along with me**

**To all the girls where I wanna be**

**To all the girls from here across the sea**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**To all the girls that I can't wait to see**

**To all the girls that held it down with me**

**To all the girls that gave me memories**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**Nana nanana**

**Nana nanana**

**being good to me**

**Nana nanana**

**I want to thank you for being good to me**

**Sometimes i sit and reminise**

**about all the hot girls that i miss**

**tank tops with the low cut jeans**

**all the guys know what i mean**

**hip hop style and retro rock**

**all the girls that's on my block**

**you've been down with me since one**

**and we've only just begun**

**Growing up can be so strange**

**But some things will never change**

**To all the girls that had my back**

**I'm with you when it's like that**

**To all the girls that sang along with me**

**To all the girls where I wanna be**

**To all the girls from here across the sea**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**To all the girls that I can't wait to see**

**To all the girls that held it down with me**

**To all the girls that gave me memories**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**Nana nanana**

**Nana nanana**

**being good to me**

**Nana nanana**

**I want to thank you for being good to me**

**Come on, jump jump**

**Come on, jump jump**

**So let me hit you with one more**

**baby i'll see you out on tour**

**and we can do it all again, until then**

**To all the girls that sang along with me (come on)**

**To all the girls where I wanna be (jump, jump)**

**To all the girls from here across the sea**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**To all the girls that I can't wait to see (jump, jump)**

**To all the girls that held it down with me (come on)**

**To all the girls that gave me memories (oh yeah)**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me (yeah, yeah)**

**To all the girls that sang along with me (to all my girls)**

**To all the girls where I wanna be (to all my girls)**

**To all the girls from here across the sea**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**To all the girls that I can't wait to see**

**To all the girls that held it down with me (yeah)**

**To all the girls that gave me memories**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me**

**To all the girls that sang along with me (to all my girls)**

**To all the girls where I wanna be (to all my girls)**

**To all the girls from here across the sea**

**I wanna thank you for being good to me!"**

**When they finished the wolves all clapped. Another wold took come cloth and made a huge hat out of it. "MIROKE!!" he bellowed. **

**The Miroku wolf gasped. "Oh, Master of the Temple…Sir…" he knelt down ad pretended to kiss his feet. "Oh, Mighty Master, oh good Leader of the Temple.."**

"**Save it, Brother Suck Up!" the Wolf scowled at him. "What's this I heared about you going up to random woman and asking them to bear their child?!"**

"**But, Sir…I don't know how much longer I have to live, and this Wind Tunnel in my hand.."**

"**I said shut it! Not only that but I also heard rumors about you acting in a prejudiced manner around those who are not like you, you also conned innocent people so you can have a comfortable place to stay, PLUS you abused said half demion because you didn't ike his attitude?!"**

"**But Master.."**

"**I said SHUT UP!! You are a disgrace to the name of Monk. As of now, I strip you of your position! If you will be so kind, your staff, please?" The Miroku Monk slowly handed it over, and the Wolf playing the Head of the temple broke it over his knee. "Now, you're robe.." he proceeded to take the purple clothes off the Miroku Wolf. He stood back and folded his arms across his chest. "Well? I'm waiting, Brother." The Miroku Wolf sighed. He then slowly spun around and bent down a bit. The Master of the Temple Wolf lifted up his rump…and proceeded to pretend to kick him off the scene, causing the audience to laugh. **

"**Now THAT'S what I call getting kicked out of the service!" Koga cracked. **

**The wolves watching this them clapped as the "cast" came to take their bows. Another wolf stood up. "Thank you, thank you, that's our show, dedicated to our great boss. Let's hear it for our cast, the victem!" The Inuyasha wolf stood asnf bowed. "The Slayer Bitch!" Kikyo bowed. "The So-Called Monk!" The Miroku wolf bowed. "And te Master of the Temple!" the other Wolf bowed. **

**As the wolves clapped, Koga nuded the wolf closest to him. Hry…hey…ya know..I been thinking.."**

"**Yeah, boss?"**

"**Well, after the half breed is dead…and his brother bites the dust…that big old castle is gonna be there…and empty…and no one will be left to rule the Western Lands…"**

**The other wolf rised his eyes. "That's a good idea!"**

"**Of course,,,and wehat a perfect wedding present for Kagome! Just think…we can expand OUR lands..and my Queen can have the castle of all castles!!**

**IJ KAGOME'S TIME…**

**The sounds of 'Pomp and Circumstance' filled the auditorium as the graduating Senior class lined up in the back of the auditorium and proceeded to formally file in two by two as they had practiced almost every day after school, pretending to hold their diplomas in frotn of them. Right in the middle of the group Kagome stood next to Yuka. Yuka turned to smiled at Kagome, who smiled back as they waked down the isle. Just then Kagome froze and her eyes grew wide. She had an all too familiar feeling right in her gut…something was wrong! Someone was in trouble! She knew it..she could feel it. Eri then proceeded to bump into her. "Kagome?" she called out. Kagome came out of her trance and blinked a few times. "Kagome? You slright?' The music director then raised her hand to stop the piano player.**

"**Miss Higuraski, are you with us?"**

"**Im…yes, Ma'am. Sorry, U just got distracted for a moment."**

"**WQhat has made you distracted, may I ask?"**

"**Um..it's a bit personal, Ma'am."**

"**h huh…then I suggest YOU keep it, and let US finiah. Now, from the top please?"**

**Eri poked Kagome as they resumed their places at the back about to march in agsin. "What happened to you, just now?"**

"**Sorry..I guess I just got distracted."**

"**Thinking about that final we just took? Yeah, I'm nervous about It too. Don't worry, I think we both did good at it."**

"**Yeah…yesah, that's it," Kagome agreed, even though she knew that wasn't it. Something was wrong, THAT she knew. She cursed to herself over that graduation Committee meeting she had to go to after this, but she thanked God it was Friday. She resolved that right after the meeting she was gonna go into the well. Something was happening, and one of her friends was in trouble! **

**SHIPPO: Kaede, who was that girl we just saw?**

**KARDE: That's not important right now, Shippo, what IS important is that Inuyasha gets better!**

**SHIPPO: But I saw her again! She's heading for the castle! What does she want?**

**KAEDE: It's not up to us, Shippo, it's up to Sesshomaru and Sango.**

**SHIPPO: I saw her again! She's coming closer. Next chapter: The Girl In Black.**

**KAEDE: Please God, not yet! **


	10. The Girl In Black

THE GIRL IN BLACK

The sings are part of "Keep Mom and Dad In Love" By Lisa Brokop and "Friends" by Elton John

For all you purists, YES, I'm using the Judo-Christian version of Heaven and the afterlife. Partly cause I can't make heads or tails out of the Bleach version, and partly cause it's MY story! So if you're a purist, I advise you not to read this part.

Thank you.

The villagers were sitting quietly around a campfire on the top of the hill, eating fresh rabbit and drinking water out of a nearby stream, knowing they would need all their strength to complete their task once Father Toshiro had finished purifying their weapons. Several of them were trembling as they ate, others were sitting quietly. Heroshi noticed this and stood up., "Brothers and sisters," he began. "I beg you, while it's alright to be scared, for I am as nervous as you are…this HAS to be done! That devil incarnate is NOT going to win this time, he CAN'T win this one! We've GOT to do this…for Inuyasha…for justice….for freedom of the Western Lands…for honesty!" The other villagers cheered in agreement.

"But, Brother…I think we can all agree we can't rely on that Slayer, but maybe we can go find ANOTHER Demon Slayer to help us out? I mean, he IS a Master Swordman,…he can use almost any sword he can get his hands on….he can use any WEAPON he can get his hands on…."

"Yes, but not a PURIFIED sword. Swords purified with Spiritual Energy are poison for Full Demons!" He shook his head. "It's almost a shame. He IS a Master Swordman..he has such potential…and he WASTED it all! And for what…I ask you, for WHAT?! Hatred? Prejudice? His own downfall! He is justly killed with his own hatred!"

"Can we go over the plan again, just…just to be sure?" one of the villagers asked.

"All right," Heroshi agreed. "Now when we get to the castle, we walk quietly but quickly…remember he's a full blooded yokai demon and they can smell our blood for miles and miles. So we go quick and QUIET. Once we're at 100 paces of the castle we entice him out. Women and all young people with lesser fighting skills, grab the arrows and spears and get up in the trees. But don't aim until I give you the word. Some more of you hide in the bushes and behind the trees. When we entice him out, some more of you quickly go hide in the trees in back of him. The strongest one of us will be the ones that confront him. As soon as he comes out and we make our challenge to him, we scatter all around, causing him to either fight one of us at a time, or use his Demon Whip. That's your cue, because he obviously can't fight in all directions at once, no matter how good he is. The minute he starts spinning around with that whip, that's when I'll give you in the trees the signal and you shoot him with your arrows and spears. Remember, they're purified so no matter where you hit him, you'll weaken him. Shoot anywhere and everywhere. People behind the trees in the back, that goes for you two. Throw your spears, arrows, and swords everywhere at him. Shoot his shoulders, his back, his arm, I don't care…but leave his head alone. Do NOT aim for his head, that's mine. The weapons hitting him all over his body should weaken him enough. Brother Jenenji, that's where you come in. Stay away from the arrows and spears. Only when I give the signal to stop, than you come in and grab him, holding him down." Jenenji nodded. "Once he's weak and on his knees, I'll come right up to him, and cut off his head!" Heroshi raised his hand in the air. "His head is MINE!" The villagers all cheered.

"Then we'll take off his clothes and drop his body in the moat. Let's cast lots for the kimono."

"Heroshi, you can have his armor, you've earned it."

"Who gets the sword?"

"Ya mean Tenseiga? Yeah, who gets that?"

"What I want to know is what will we go with Tokijin?"

"For one thing don't touch it! That sword is evil!"

"We'll wrap it in cloth and give it to Kaede, she'll know what to do with it, and we can ask her to choose who gets Tenseiga."

Heroshi clapped his hand on the shoulders of two strong Samurai closest to him. "Personnally I nominate either one of these great guys. After all, they've been my right hand men for the past three years. Loyal, devoted, fantastic fighters. It's only right one of them should have the sword."

"Thank you, Sir."

"We're most honored, Sir."

"But we let Kaede make the final choice."

"Of course, Sir."

"Then we find out where the Slayer and Monk and keeping the body of Inuyasha. We force it from them, and WE give him a funeral!"

"A funeral fit for a Lord! The kind of funeral he SHOULD have!"

"We'll let Kaede hold it…but the Slayer and Monk sit WAY in the back! They shall NOT fit in front for all they've done to him!"

"What about Kagome?"

"Poor Dear will sit in front. Dear little one…I feel so sorry for her..this will be tough enough for her to face."

"How are we gonna break the news to her?"

"I don't even wanna THINK about that!"

"I think after the funeral we should scatter his ashes around the sacred tree by the well."

"Yes, he would want it that way."

"But, I can give him more," a rich merchant spoke up. "After we have scattered his ashes I will raise his statue up in pure gold and place it right by the tree, so everyone who comes into our village will see it and be remind of what hatred and prejudice has taken from us. Instead of an outcast, let him now be remembered as a hero!" The villagers agreed…except a young woman in pink who was sitting far away from the group on a solitary rock, quietly sobbing and sobbing with her head down. Heroshi immediately noticed her.

"Mala?" she looked up. "What's wrong, my friend?"

She choked on her sobs. "I…I did a terrible thing!"

"What is it, Sister?"

"It's…it's awful.."

"Mala, say it out. Whatever it is we'll forgive you."

She took a deep breath. "I…I….well…when.."

Heroshi came over to her and touched her shoulder. "Mala? Say it out, it's alright. What did you do?"

"Once..some time ago…my village was attacked by that horrid moth Demon."

Gatenmaru?"

"Yes, that's him. Well, Inuyasha and his friends came to help us…but we didn't understand…..Gatenmaru punched as hole right in Inuyasha's gut, and the broke his sword.."

"The Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes, the Tetsusaiga. Well, for once the Monk was being helpful and tried to put a barrier around Inuyasha, but he couldn't hold it for long."

"What about the Slayer? What was she doing?"

"She was attacking the bandits that were surrounding Kagome."

Another villager angrily stood up. "Kagome again!" he cried. "Frankly, I do believe the Wolf, I think the Slayer doesn't care at all about poor Inuyasha, she only cares about her precious Kagome!"

"So, then what happened Mala?"

"Well, of curse even though Miroku's barrier was strong, it couldn't hold for very long. Soon it wore off, and right in front of Inuyasha Gatenmaru ordered one of his henchmen to begen attacking one of the oldest members of our village, which was making Inuyasha angry. One of the little children saw where Inuyasha's sword had been thrown and he tried to pick it up and give it back to him when…one of the henchmen knocked him down ad attacked him, which made Iniyasha so angry…that he transformed into his full demon self…and attacked Gatenmaru and his henchmen, slicing them into pieces…and saving all our lives."

"Well, thank God that he saved you."

"That sounds just like Inuyasha."

Mala choked on more tears. "But…but…when Inuyasha finally came out of it and he saw what he did…my son began to run to him to thank him…and…I told him to stay away from him! I…oh God, I can't say it!"

"What is it, sister?"

She starts sobbing again. "I…I..I called him…a MONSTAR!! Oh God, Inuyasha saved the life of my own son..and all of us in the villages…he slayed Gatenmaru..and I called him a monstar! I did that…oh Inuyasha…you saved us…I'm sorry…I'm soo sorry…Gatenmaru was attacking our village...Inuyasha saved us..and I called him a monstar!!" She sobbed "I'm…I'm so ungrateful!!"

Heroshi put his hand on her shoulder. "Mala? Don't beat yourself up over what has happened in the past."

"But..he saved my child's life…my friend's lives…my family's lives…and THIS is how I thank him?! THIS is?! Inuyasha's a monstar? HE'S the monstar? Howe could I have said that? My son had to tell me that he's not one..my own SON knew more than I did!!"

Heroshi looked around. "We should all listen more to the innocent ones. They're smarter than we give them credit for.." he looked down. "Mala? Don't think you're the only one who's made a mistake about Inuyasha. I think deep down, he knows you're sorry for what you did. The way you can make it up to him is to join us in our fight against the one who is REALLY to blame…Sesshomaru! The sooner we end the life of that beast, the sooner Inuyasha is revenged!"

Mala stood up. "And during the funeral I'll say to one and all that Inuyasha..and ALL half demons for that matter…should NOT be judged at all! I'll beg for forgiveness right in front of everyone and make sure all who gather at his final resting place know that Inuyasha was not to be feared, but to be praised! Not a monstar, but a hero to many!"

Another man stepped forward. "Brother Heroshi is right, Mala. My Great-Grandfather also made that same mistake."

"Tell, Brother," Heroshi said.

"Long long ago when my Great Grandfather was a child, along with Inuyasha, he refused to play with him. In fact he picked on Inuyasha and made fun of him terribly. He called him all kinds of names, pushed him, bullied him to no end.." he held his head in his hands. "And that was my Great Grandfather. I have had to live with this shame ever since Inuyasha saved MY village."

"My great-grandparents did that too," another man spoke up. "They pushed Inuyasha into a pond one time…a whole bunch of them did..and actually tried to drown him…calling him a freak, a beast, said he wasn't welcome…only when his Mother showed up that they all ran off. Another time they were beating him up, but they were a bit older, and Inuyasha could fight back, and bit my Great Grandfathers hand. He was scared of Inuyasha ever since, but never attacked him again. I have had .to live with this shame myself ever since Inuyasha rescued my family from roaring rapids and our boat tipped over. I don't know if he knew my Great Grandfather bullied him…and he saved ME, his great grandson. I bear this guilt within me ever since, and it sickens me to hear grown people do that to him!"

"My Great Grandmother was part of a riot against him too. But she came to her senses and actually walked up to him and apologized. She didn't know if he would forgive her all the hurtful thing she said. It took a long while, but he did!"

"My Great Great Grandfather was in the actual court of his Mother and he and the other nobles were teasing Inuyasha, throwing his ball around and around, not letting him catch it, throwing it away from him, and calling him a half breed. I'm greatly ashamed of that mark on my family."

"You see, Mala? A lot of us have ancestors who have done something like that, or we have ourselves. Now it is up to us to make it right, to make up for all we have done! In Inuyasha's name, to slay the one that started it all!"

"Mala? When you thought Inuyasha was a monstar, didn't the Slayer or the Monk tell you that he wasn't one?"

Mala grew rigid. "The Slayer…lot of good SHE did!"

"Why? Did she not help him?"

"HA, not only did she NOT help him…there was a point when Sesshomaru came to fight the transformed Inuyasha…and for a full minute both brothers stood facing each other..FIVE FEET APART. For a good minute all they did was stare at each other. …and no one was near Sesshomaru, there were no bystanders anywhere around him, there were NO Samyosho around, nothing! That "Slayer" could have taken THAT opportunity to slay him then and there! All she had to do was THROW HER DAMN BOOMERANG! That's all she had to do, she had a full minute!"

"But she didn't?"

"NO, she didn't! She just stood and stared! The Monk too! They both just stared at him! Finally they just got out of the damn way when Sesshomaru finally attacked his brother!"

"They made no effort to stop him?"

"No! In fact the only time they intervined is when...guess who… came to tell Sesshomaru to go away..after he had knocked Inuyasha unconscious! The only one, who by the way, had enough courage TO stand up to him!"

"Kagome again!"

"See? The wolf WAS right! All she CARES about is Kagome..all the Monk cares about is Kagome, they don't care at ALL for Inuyasha! They could have attacked Sesshomaru, they could have ended this once and for all, and they chose not to, and now Inuyasha is dieing because of Sesshomaru…they one they were too chicken to stop!"

Herishi raised his hand. "That's why we HAVE to do this!! For the name of Inuyasha, for all he stood for, we will do what his so called friends could not! WE will get rid of this monstar! We'll do it, it's now up to us!!"

Another woman came forward just then and reached into her pocket. "I actually have something that can also show Inuyasha's spirit that we mean it when we say we'll never treat another half demon like that ever again!" She took out a rolled up parchment and unrolled the scroll.

"What is it?" Heroshi asked her.

"It's a petition I had drawn up last night. We got these signatures from our village so far, I made a copy for my son and he's taking it around to our neighboring village. After we destroy Sesshomaru I hope to take this to Kaede's village and get their signatures as well. Hopefully we can get this signed into law officially."

"May I see it?" Heroshi asked. He took it and read it thouroughly.. "This is a great idea, it's the way it should be always. Half Demons should be welcomed with open arms regardless of where they are, and no one should ever be allowed to judge them, shun them, or abuse them in any way just because of their half demon status. Half demons should, now and forevermore, be treated like fellow brothers and sisters. Plain and simple, end of argument. Splended!"

"Yeah…it's only a shame he's not gonna live to benefit from this," the woman sighed. "In his honor I'm gonna call it 'For Inuyasha'. "

Heroshi took out a quill pen. "I sign this in his name."

"Pass that over here," his fellow samurai said. "I want to sign it too."

"Me next," Mala said. "It's the least I can do."

"And me," another woman said. She turned to Jenenji, who was standing, shocked, behind her. She could see his expression was on the verge of tears, so when the scroll was passed to her, she immediately put it into Jenenji's hands. "Here you are…Brother.," she smiled. "You sign this too, this law is gonna benefit you too."

"And you will always be welcome in our village, Jenenji, we promise," another woman said.

"In ours too," another man said.

Jenenji stared at the petition. "Thank you," was all he could manage before he signed it too. One after another the villagers signed the petition and gave it back to the woman, who rolled it up and put it back into her pocket. Father Toshiro then approached them carrying his staff in front of him.

"Your weapons are all ready now. They're at the front of my hut."

"Thank you Father," Heroshi stood up just then. "OK, Brothers and sisters? Are you all ready to do this?"

"YES!!" They all cheered. They all put their hands together.

"FOR INUYASHA!!"

"FOR INUYASHA!!"

"For all he stood for and all the pain he has suffered, all because of that devil in white! We're not coming home until he's DEAD!"

"You murderous beast, we've had it! No more out of you!!"

"FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER, SESSHOMARU!!"

"THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS BURNS IN HELL TONIGHT!!"

"Let's GO!!!"

Meanwhile Shippo was making his way back to the castle with the bag full of herbs. The sun by now was directly in the middle of the sky, the day was half over, there was not a second to lose. Just then he stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl in black again, this time walking down the wooded area a good feet ahead of him. She was staring straight ahead and seemed to be walking toward a known destination…

Directly in front of him.

"Hey!" he called out to the girl. "Hey, where are you going? The candlelight vigil is over there, I can take you back to it." The girl didn't give any sign she had heard him, instead she stopped, took the gold circle out of her pocket, looked at it again, and put it back. "HEY!" Shippo called. "Hey, who are you? Where are you going? Do you want to go to the vigil? HEY, where are you going? Who are you?" Right before Shippo's eyes, the girl seemed to vanish in a flash of light. He stared at where she was, then moved to the spot she stood. It was like she was never there! He quickly continued back to the castle. Running up the stairs he quickly entered the room, where Miroku had put another fresh white towel underneath Inuyasha's head. "Miroku? I got more herbs for you."

"Good, thanks, Shippo."

"Where'd Myoga go?" Shippo asked, looking around.

"Don't mention him," Miroku snapped. He went over to take the herbs and stared at Shippo. "Shippo? What's wrong?"

"Miroku.,..when I was getting the herbs for Inuyahsa, Kaede was having another candlelight Vigil…and Koga crashed it."

"He did?"

"Yeah…he was falling down drunk too," Shippo said angrily. "He was acting like such an idiot, dancing around, insisting Kaede sing the song HE wanted her to sing, and claiming that he was celebrating his "Bachelor Party" and trying to invite Kaede to his wedding tomorrow."

"Really? So he finally found himself a girl wolf to marry?"

"Not quite," Shippo said. "He said he was gonna marry Kagome tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"It's true…" he pulled out the recorder. "Listen to this, Miroku. He's so drunk he didn't even know what he was doing! Listen.." he pressed the play button on the recorder, and Koga's loud drunken voice filled the room…

"I said I did it! Yeah., I helped Kikyo do it! I distracted all you geese with the wolf howls so she could get away after poisoning Inuyasha. That's our deal, I get her some fresh human souls, which I did, and she helps me get Kagome! I tell ya, Dog Breath was an idiot to not choose her! That Kikyo...she's a hell of a gal!" Miroku's face grew red with anger when he heard that. " You ALL should be thanking me, especially you and the Monk, and the Slayer! Not ONE of ya ever really cared about him! Not one of ya, and don't ya think I know that? HUH?! The way all ya called him…what's that ya called him? Warped? Stupid? Idiot? It's cause ya all said that that made it easy! Ya it was so easy to manipulaste ya, to suck up to ya! Yeah, ya REALLY think I cared about any of ya? I helped ya all cause I LIKED ya? Oh ya all're too easy! WAY to easy!! I only care about Kagome…just like all of ya! No wonder we all got along so well, we have SOO much in common! I don't care about him, neither did any of you! Not you, not the Monk, not the Slayer, cause if ya did, ya wouldn't 've ignored im, laughed at im, called im names...ya know, ya guys could be great wolves!! "

Miroku lowered his head in shame. "He's right," he said with a combination of sadness, shame, and complete anger. "Good God, he's right! I can't believe we let ourselves get fooled by that unholy piece of skum!!" He turned to the sleeping Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," he whispered to him, "You've done so much for us…yet how are you repayed? We chose to listen to that complete liar instead of to you., and you were the one who saved our lives time and time again," Shippo began to sob quietly. Miroku came over and squeezed his hand. "Forgive me, dear friend. Hold on…just hold on for Kagome…I do promise you things will change for you…for ALL of us…please,….hold on, don't give up…let us prove to you how sorry we all are..and let us show you how much we care." Shippo by this time had climbed up to the windowsill and was staring at Inuyasha with tears falling down his face. Inuyasha looked so pale, and he could see his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Blue sweat was pouring out of his forehead so fast that Shippo knew they might need a clean towel soon. Miroku looked at Shippo. "I'm going downstairs to make some more medicine and some soup. I'll pour some more medicine into the soup, hopefully that'll get him to eat more. Do you want to come help?"

"I think I'll stay here with him for right now, Miroku," Miroku nodded and went downstairs, Shippo glanced up at the sky. She sun was now slowly starting to move to the right. Shippo knew there was still time…but that time was fading fast. The sun's rays were shining directly on him and the sky was cloudless and calm. Shippo slowly knelt down upon the sill so he was in the middle of the sunshine. Folding his hands, he began to pray again.

"God," he began, "I…I know I've been a pain in the butt to Inuyasha in the past…but, you know I didn't mean it, really I didn't. God, please, please answer my prayers, and please don't take away Inuyasha. He's like my big brother come back to me. I know I've been a little bratty…" he paused. "Well…pretty bratty…oh who am I kidding..I've been a terrible demon! I call myself a friend, yet I constantly get him into trouble, or am so mean to him…or pick on him so much…God, please believe me…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I did that, I'm so sorry. Just please, please don't take him! I promise, if you spare Inuyasha's life, I'll never be a pain in the butt again. I'll make a deal with you, God..if you spare Inuyasha's life I promise I'll tell Kagome the truth about provoking Inuyasha into hitting me, and I'll never call him stupid or dummy ever. I won't say those words ever again…I won't ever think them! Please don't take Inuyasha, please. I love him, we love him, we NEED him…please let Kagome get here..and dear God, please believe me.

I promise, honest, I'll be good,

Just one wish, God, if you would,

Bring back his happy face,

Please bring him back so we can make up,

PLEASE bring Inuyasha back to us!"

As soon as Shippo finished his prayer, he glanced out the window..and gasped out loud! For there, sitting right on the tree branch nearest the window and staring right at him, was the girl in black! Now that she was so close he could see piercing ice blue eyes that were framed by her short dark hair. She had no expression on her face and was just looking at him...no, not at him..she was looking at INUYASHA! "W…who are you?" Shippo cried. out. "H..how did you get here so fast? What are you, a demon?!" the girl smiled a tiny but serious smile and shook her head. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you looking at Inuyasha?" The girl looked like she was going to speak, but Miroku's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"Shippo? Who are you talking to out here?"

"I was talking to that girl out there," he glanced at the tree…which was now empty. "Wha….she's gone again? How does she keep DOING that?!"

Miroku came to the window. "What are you talking about, Shippo?"

"I was talking about that girl! There was a girl, she was sitting right in that tree…she was looking at Inuyasha..I have no idea who she is or what she wants, but I already saw her twice already."

"You did?"

"The first time was at Kaede's candlelight vigil, then the second time was on my way back here. Both times she took something round and gold out of her pocket and looked at it. I try to ask her who she is, but she keeps disappearing. I never saw her before and I have no idea where she came from, but she just appears and disappears like magic."

"Like magic? What does she look like?"

"Well, she's kinda short….shorter than Kagome, but she looks like she's Kagome's age. She has short black hair that comes down to her chin and ice blue eyes. She's dressed in a black robe with a white belt."

Miroku's face grew pale. "Did you say a black robe?"

"Yes, with a white belt and a sword on her side. Is she a Samurai or something?"

Miroku gentily removed Shippo from the window. "I have bad news for you, Shippo. That girl you saw? She's not a Samurai…that's a Shinigami!"

Shippo gasped "Not a Shinigami!! No, no anything anything but a Shinigami….what's a Shinigami?"

"Angels of Death!"

"oh, is that what she is an Angel of Death…AN ANGEL OF DEATH?!?!"

"Yes, that girl you saw must be the Angel of Death that was chosen to escort Inuyasha to Heaven. The fact that you were able to see her is NOT a good sign…that means Inuyasha's time is running out!"

"Oh NO!!! Oh no, no…oh Miroku, what are we gonna do?!"

"Pray, Shippo! Pray as hard as we can and take care of him the best we can!"

"Will that make her go away?"

"We can't MAKE her go away. She'll only leave if Inuyasha is saved, otherwise she MUST come and take him to Heaven!"

"Oh no…oh God.."

"Keep praying, Shippo, that's the best thing to do right now. I'll see if the soup is ready." Miroku ran downstairs while Shippo went back to the window. He gasped out loud when he saw the girl again- the Shinigami- this time she was standing at the doorway of the castle, but she looked up just as Shippo was looking down. She looked like she was smiling at Shippo, but now Shippo did NOT want to talk to her at all…he didn't even want to SEE her.

"Go away!" he yelled down to her. "GO AWAY!!! GO AWAY! YOU HAVE THE WRONG CASTLE! HE'S NOT HERE! GO, LEAVE! PLEASE, GO AWAY!! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE…I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!! IN THE NAME OF GOD, GO AWAY!!" He closed the window, scared to death, and pulled the curtains closed.

Inuyasha stirred then from the bed. "Sh…Shippo? Is that you?"

IN KAGOME'S TIME….

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Kirara continued their journey, stopping now and then to glance up at the sun or at the map. They knew the sun was slowly making its way over to the west…and they also knew that once the sun went over the west completely Kaede would HAVE to bring them back, with or without Kagome…

And Inuyasha's life would end.

Rin stopped in her tracks just then and softly tugged on Sango's arm. "Mother?" she whispered.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Uh…I need to go behind some trees…"

Sango stopped for a moment. "Oh, you mean you need to.." Rin quickly nodded. "Oh, Rin, we don't use trees here, we go to the bathrooms to do that."

"The bathrooms? I thought that was for taking baths?"

"Well yes, but you can also…well, I'll show you, come on," she lead them into the park. "Sesshomaru? I'm gonna take Rin to the bathrooms."

"All right, I'll sit here and wait," he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Kirara?" Sango asked, noticing her cat had gone missing. There was a 'mew' from the bushes near the bench. Sango looked relieved. "Ok, Kirara, sit by Sesshomaru when you're finished." Kirara mewed in response. Sango left with Rin while Sesshomaru waited and observed what was happening around him. His eyes took in the sight of the many children playing on the swings and slides, the adults who were watching their children, or reading while sitting on blankets, or having conversations with one another. It looked so nice…so filled with happiness…so peaceful…so beautiful…he wondered if Inuyasha had come here with Kagome..he would have to remember to ask him about that when they got back. Just then a couple of extremely loud voices cut into the lovely picture.

"No, no, no!!! What the hell are you thinking picking THAT song?!"

"I was thinking that maybe the audience wouldn't wanna FALL ASLEEP in the middle of it, unlike your damn boring selection!" Sesshomaru sharply turned his head to find the voices came from two young girls wearing outfits similar to Kagome's. They were facing each other, both holding sheet music…and both were mad as hell.

"THAT happens to be a beautiful song about friendship, trust, happiness…you know, the kind of things you're supposed to think about at your GRADUATION…and this happens to be MY GRADUATION!!"

"But I'm a member of this committee too! The teacher gave us BOTH permission to practice the songs here and decide which one we're using!"

"How can we decide when you won't listen to me?!"

"Cause I like THIS song, Eri, and we're gonna use it!"

"Why do YOU suddenly call the shots, you're not even graduating, I am!"

"Its not MY fault I can find the better song!"

Here we go again!! It's all about you! You, you, you! You ALWAYS have to have it your way, you never listen to me, you never listen to anyone but you!"

"That's not true, Eri!"

"Yea it, is! Aiko, you're supposed to be my sister, and yet you constantly act like you're the only child! You never think about how others might feel!"

"EXCUSE ME?! No, no, no, I'm a VERY kind person, just ask ANY of my friends..which by the way I have a lot more of than you...."

"Who are probably as sick of you as I am and are too chicken to admit it to you.."

"OH, I get it, now it all comes out!!! You listen, I got the better song.."

"No, YOU listen, THIS is one of the most important days of my life, and you're NOT hogging it..not THIS one..not THIS time! I'm so sick of hearing you.."

"Yeah? Well, I'm sick of smelling you! I'm sick of you always being around, changing my mind all the time, you AND your dumb friends!"

"My friends aren't dumb!"

"Oh really? Not even Hypochondriac Higurashi?"

There was a dangerous silence. "Hypochondriac Higurashi?!" Eri said slowly and menacingly.

"Yeah, Higurashi the hypochondriac, the one who's allergic to life and is never around cause she's in the hospital or something. How the hell did she graduate, or did her Mommy bribe the teachers?" Sesshomaru raised his eye brows at the mention of the name Higurashi.

"That's IT!" Eri practically screamed. "THAT. IS. IT!!! I'm telling the teacher I can NOT work with you and telling her to make you leave the Committee!"

"You do and I'll tell Mom!"

"You try it and I'll tell Dad!!"

"Is it my fault no one in my class wants to touch Hypochondriac Higurashi for fear we're gonna get all her 10,000 germs all over us?!"

"THAT'S IT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!"

"G:LADLY!!" Aiko stormed away, while Eri marched over right to the bench Sesshomaru was sitting on and flopped down on the other side, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the ground. "I HATE my sister!" she growled to herself.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear the both of you," Sesshomaru said quietly. Eri jumped a bit and quickly turned her head to see Sesshomaru sitting there.

"Oh..excuse me, I'm sorry…I didn't know anyone was sitting here."

"It's all right. But I couldn't help but overhear you."

"Sorry if we were bothering you…but my sister is just driving me….she's just…GOD, I HATE HER!!! "

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. "You honestly don't mean that.."

"Oh I do…believe me I do. I wish she were dead."

"You mustn't ever say that," Sesshomaru said quickly. "A sibling is a priceless treasure, to be cherished and loved with all your heart."

"HA, you don't know my sister, She's the most selfish, self-centered, most spoiled person you could ever have the misfortune to meet. She never listens unless you agree with her, she always wants it her way, and any other way is wrong! Who can live with that!!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a tiny smile. "In a way your sister reminds me of someone I knew well.."

Eri turned her head curiously. "Who?"

"Myself. I was once like that a long time ago, to my own little brother in fact. I was a horrible sibling to him and made him absolutely miserable."

Eri looked at him curiously. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I resented his own mother tremendously. You see, he's my half-brother. My parents were separated a long time ago, and I never truly got over it. It does sound selfish and foolish now to want my parents to stay in a marriage they were unhappy in just to please me, but at that time I did. So when my father found a woman he truly loved and wanted to marry, I not only disapproved of it, like an absolute fool I refused to attend the wedding ceremony. My own father's wedding and I wasn't there for him. Not only that, I mistreated my stepmother horribly. I refused to speak to her for months, and when I did, I was despicable to her. Glaring at her, snapping at her, even threatening to hurt her, for no reason at all other than the fact that my father loved her more than my mother. I knew I greatly disappointed and angered my father, but my pride wouldn't let me stop this horrid behavior. She…she was the kindest person you could ever meet. Beautiful, loving, quiet and good…and she always tried to be nice to me…no matter how horrid and mean I was to her, she never reciprocated it. When I found out my stepmother was with child, I only made things worse for her. I either ignored her completely or was even nastier to her. "

"Why?"

"Simply because I didn't want this child…my half brother…to be born…because it would represent the love that my father had for this woman that was not my mother."

"No offense…but that's rather stupid. You hated your brother when he wasn't even BORN?!"

"It was extremely foolish, I know. To this day I'm ashamed of that behavior. But it got even worse when he was born…mostly due to the circumstances of his birth.."

"What happened then?"

"My father was an excellent fighter and it was his job to defend our land from enemies. But on the day my stepmother was to give birth, one of his greatest enemies decided to get his revenge on him. While Father was distracted by another disturbance, he set fire to the home my stepmother was in, directly after she had given birth to my half brother. Father was deeply wounded in the disturbance, but when he found out what his enemy did, he raced into the burning building to get my stepmother and baby brother out safely."

"Wow."

"Yes, but the enemy who set the fire was still in the house and charged my father In the resulting battle the whole house collapsed, killing them both. When my stepmother came to my own home looking for a place she and my baby brother could live…I told her to take that "abonimation" out of my sight and to never bring him near me again."

Eri's mouth dropped open. "ABOMINATION? But….he was just born…he was a baby.."

"Yes..and to make it worse, I blamed HIM for my Father's death. You see, for the longest time I believed if he were never born my father would have never had to go into the burning house and be killed."

"But your brother was a baby at the time…he was just born…it wasn't his fault…he didn't know anything! He didn't even know he was there…he was just born. I don't care how crazy Aiko drives me I'd never blame her for something that happened when she was a baby! Babies don't know!"

"I know…I have a pain in my heart when I think of that horrid time in my life. I do not know why I was so foolish, and I would give anything to turn back the hands of time and undo that very day. I also hated him because my father left to him the very object I wanted all my life. He didn't let me have that as punishment for my behavior, but I blamed my brother and constantly battled him over and over to try to get it."

"But your father left it to HIM! Your brother was a baby at the time, he didn't know."

"I know that now. Like you, I hated my sibling…and I constantly wished him dead. I attacked him, hit him, harassed him constantly. And when his dear saintly mother died I wouldn't let him live with me, even though he was still a child at the time. I told him to remove himself from my property, and I would kill him if I saw him again!:"

Eri gaped. "You said that? But, that doesn't make sense! You were blaming him for something he didn't even do, and you never took him in when he was a child? But,…that's your brother! That's your family! He's your flesh and blood…he didn't DO anything!"

"The same way YOUR sister is your family. It took me a long long time to accept my brother and realize that my father entered the building of his own free will out of love. But it wasn't until my brother became an adult did I finally come to my senses. There are a great many years that I could have spent taking care of him, teaching him all I knew, getting to know him..getting to LOVE him..and I will never get those years back. Just now am I realizing that he's special, unique, and the most priceless gift I could have ever gotten…what I wouldn't give to be able to have known that sooner."

"How DID you manage to finally stop hating your brother, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. You see, when I became a father myself, I started to understand how it felt to truly love someone so much and so dearly that you would willingly give your life for that person. MY daughter, Rin…she's the most wonderful thing that could have happened to me. That's when I began to have a change in my heart and mind. Also when I realized my brother was the one who finally avenged our father's death, that's when I also began to realise he wasn't as weak as I made him out to be. He's strong, cunning, intelligent, and just as caring as his mother was. Also when my daughter got sick, I realized my brother was the only person I could ask for for help in getting special herbs to heal her…and he helped me to get them. Despite the hell I put him through, despite the hatred I showed him, he was able to put aside our differences to help me. It took me a long time, but I learned that my brother is a precious gift…someone to be cherished. I might have all the money I'll need and a few homes of my own….but I'm only ever going to have one brother. Just like you're only ever going to have one sister. You can buy a lot of things, you can have a lot of power…but a sibling is the only thing that you can never buy. Siblings were given to you by God. My brother was, and so is your sister. I'm only just now getting to know my brother, and we're adults. There are a great many years that we've lost. Too many years we could have spent together, and I threw them all away due to my selfishness and foolish pride. Please, do not make the same mistake I did. You might not agree with your sister…but look inside your heart. You really don't want her dead..believe me you don't. You'll only have one of her. "

"But…she's so stubborn..she never wants to talk to me.."

"Then talk to her. Try to see things her way, or try to work out a compromise with her. I found out the hard way that that's the best thing to do. Do it before you might not have another chance to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my own brother is dieing," Eri's eyes shot up. "Yes. You see, he's very ill, and my wife, child, and I have traveled here," there was a mew from the bushes and Kirara jumped into Sesshomaru's lap. "And our cat, Kirara also followed us. "

"She's so cute!"

"You can pet her, she loves people," Eri did so. "We're trying to purchase very rare medicine for my brother, but if we don't find it soon, he will die. I kept saying my entire life how I wanted him dead, and now that he may be dieing…I can't picture my life without him. Now I realize I love him.. He's part of my family, and family is the most important thing in the world. Think hard…can you truly picture your life without your sister? To suddenly actually have her die in such a slow and painful way?"

Eri had to think about that. "Wow…I mean…I know I SAID I wished she were dead…but..we're only two years apart, she's always been in it…"

"Can you picture any life without her?"

"No.." she said after a pause. "She drives me crazy…but it would be too quiet….I'm so used to having her around…"

Sesshomaru looked down., "I still can't believe that my brother was able to forgive me. I tortured him all his life, hurt him so much…but yet he was able to forgive me..and we had pleasant talks. I was just starting to teach him so many things….in fact, I can honestly say he had become my best friend. I'm just now getting to know him…just now finding out what kind of a person he is..and am just now beginning to teach him…and cruel fate may take him away from me. That's why I'm here right now. I would do anything to save him. I can't get him back into my life only to lose him again, I can't allow that. The same way you shouldn't let pride or stubbornness get in the way of sisterhood, both of you. Go to your sister, make up with her. You're arguing about a song?"

"Our graduation song…the song we want played at my High School Graduation. I was put in charge of deciding that, and Aiko joined me. We can't agree on which song to have."

"Go back with her and talk it over. It doesn't matter who's right, all that matters is that you find a song you both agree with and work it out together. Trust me...you will never know how precious a gift a sibling is until you've lost them forever, the way I might be losing mine."

Eri quickly stood up. "Thank you. I…I'll do that. I don't think we met." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Eri."

"Sesshomaru," he said, shaking her hand. "It was pleasant talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you as well," Eri said. "I hope your brother gets better soon.,..really. I think I'm gonna go talk to my sister now."

"Also I couldn't help but overhear you say the name Higurashi? As in Kagome Higurashi?"

"Oh yeah, she's a friend of mine."

"Would you know the way to the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Oh, you want to say a prayer for your brother? Actually you're almost there. It's just about five more blocks down that way," she pointed to the right. "Just follow that sidewalk and you'll come to a hill. The Shrine is right on top of the hill."

"Thank you," Eri nodded and went over to where Aiko was sitting on a tree trunk. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Sango smiling at him while holding Rin's hand.

"Aiko?" Eri said, approaching her sister. "Look, I've been thinking, We're sisters..and we're sisters for life. We shouldn't let something like a song cause us to have this big of a fight. it's doesn't matter what song we use….let's try to find a new song we can both agree on."

"Would you actually listen to me?"

"If you listen to me, I'll listen to you, I promise."

"OK."

"OK, let's find a new song.."

Sango came over to Sesshomaru. "Ya know, Sesshomaru…I think you've definitely proved that you've changed completely. Maybe some people didn't think it was possible. But I know two people who can attest to it." She nodded toward Eri and Aiko. Eri smiled as Sesshomaru left with Sango, Rin, and Kirara.

"What a nice man he is."

A little while later Eri and Aiko came back to the school auditorium where the Gradulation Committee was meeting. Yuka looked up. "Hey, hi guys. How's it going?"

"Actually its great, Ruka," Eri said happily.

"It's gotta be. You two just came in here with no dirty looks, no fighting, no anything!" Ayumi aded

"Yeah, you two feeling alright?" Yuka cracked. To everyone's surprise both girls started giggling at the joke.

"We're better than alright," Aiko said happily. "We have our graduation song all picked out!"

"Wait, wait wait..you mean you two actually agreed on a graduation Song, together?" Kagome said. "II'd never have believed it if I didn't just hear it!"

"Yeah, this is what we picked, let us know what you think!" Eri handed the sheet music to the piano player, and both and and Aiko both sang:

"I hope the day will be a lighter highway

For friends are found on every road

Can you ever think of any better way

For the lost and weary travellers to go

Making friends for the world to see

Let the people know you got what you need

With a friend at hand you will see the light

If your friends are there then everything's all right

It seems to me a crime that we should age

These fragile times should never slip us by

A time you never can or shall erase

As friends together watch their childhood fly

Making friends for the world to see

Let the people know you got what you need

With a friend at hand you will see the light

If your friends are there then everything's all right"

When they were done, everyone clapped.

"Wow, you guys, how did you decide on that one?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, we had a little help from a very nice man I met in the park," Eri explained. "I had such a great talk with him. He was telling me a story about how he didn't always used to be a nice guy, and how he used to have HUGE fights with his own half brother. He wished he was dead numerous times, cause of a stupid misunderstanding regarding his father's death…and he told me he regretted all he thing he said to his brother, and how precious siblings are. Nothing is worth fighting with your sister or brother about, cause you can't replace them. They're the most important parts of your family!"

Kagome's ears picked up at this description, it sounded very familiar to her. "Eri…this guy you met…what did he look like?"

"He was very tall, but handsome. He had really long hair, longer than his waist. It was jet black and he has the cutest violet eyes."

"Oh," Kagome said. Violet eyes, black hair down his waist…it probably wasn't him. She shook her head at the thought- what would HE want with THIS era? But it might be a sign…maybe that story was in a way telling HER something! She got a fear at the pit of her stomach again and wished this meeting would hurry up and end.

IN THE FEUDAL ERA…

Shippo made his way over to Inuyasha,. He opened his eyes warily. "Hey," he managed to say.

:Hi.." Shippo said quietly, already deciding not to say anything about the Shinigami that he saw just now. Carefully he sat down upon the bed.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's downstairs making you some soup."

"Oh…not really hungry right now.."

"Please try to eat it, Inuyasha. Please…try….we got you some more herbs for the medicine.."

"OK…I don't know if I can, though.." he stopped and put his hand weakly on Shippo's. "Shippo…you've been really brave through this whole thing. Thanks."

"You're welcome.." he took some deep breaths to hold in his tears and overall fear. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know…no matter what happens.." he threw his arms around him. "I love you."

Inuyasha gentily patted Shippo's back. "I love ya too, kid….its so hot…GOD, it's hot…Shippo, can ya open a window, I feel like I'm gonna roast." Shippo glanced out the window and nodded. He went to the windowsill and looked outside, finding no trace of the girl. He opened up the window, being thankful there was a breeze out. He stuck his head out, looking at the doorway of the castle. No, the girl wasn't there. Breathing a sigh of relief Shippo stuck his head inside and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and see if the soup is ready yet." Inuyasha nodded. And closed his eyes.

"OK. Shippo? One more thing…if I don't make it…watch out for my brother. Just…take care of him. He's a bit sword happy…guess ya know that by now. Just…make sure he doesn't get himself into a lot of trouble..K? And…tell him I love him.." Shippo went over and hugged him gentily again before he went down the staircase. The castle was very big, and rather quiet, and many objects made huge scary shadows on the walls. Shippo could hear his own footsteps echo on the marble floor as he made his way down the stairs and down the long winding hall, hoping he remembered where the kitchen was. He bumped into someone, and he screamed. Looking, he saw it was Jakin, who was screaming too. Jaken almost swung his staff.

"Don't DO that!" he said. "don't you know how dangerous this is getting, all due to that half breed up there…by the way is he dead yet?"

"No, and shouldn't you be outside?"

"I had to get rid of a scroll that a bird dropped at the foot of the castle. It was addressed to MI Lord…but I dare not let him see the message.."

"What did the message say?"

Jaken shivered. "The Lord of the Western Lands Burns in Hell Tonight! Ohhh….Mi Lord, I don't know who sent that bird to deliver the message…but I don't like this…oh I don't…." Jaken raced outside.

The sun beat down through the huge windows and the silky curtains that should have made Shippo warm, but chills went down his spine. "I…it's only my imagination.." he mumbled to himself. "It's only my imagination.." He looked at all the shadows on the walls…gasping out loud when he saw a small shadow…one that wasn't there before! He turned around quickly…seeing the girl in black right across the hall. Shippo screamed and ran into another hall, trying to get back to Inuyasha before she could! "GO AWAY!!" he yelled again at her, running again into the hall, trying to reach the staircase. " GET AWAY, GET OUT, DON'T TAKE HIM, WE NEED HIM!!! GO, SHOO, GET OUT OF HERE, GO AWAY!!!" He turned toward where the main door was…and the girl was now in front of the door. Shippo raced up the stairs, turning around, he saw the girl was climbing the stairs after him! He yelled and ran even faster, knowing she was walking rather slowly. He stopped halfway there, quickly grabbed two candles on a windowsill, lit them with his foxfire, and left them on the stairs to slow her down. He ran even further, grabbed a statue, and threw it down after him. He reached the door, found two more candles, lit them and left them just outside before running inside and slamming the door shut. He grabbed a nearby trunk and shoved it in front of the door. Taking a deep breath of relief he turned around….and the girl was standing right in front of him! Shrieking, Shippo backed away, scared to death. He started crying hysterically and ran to the bed where the sleeping Inuyasha was, drawing the curtains around him and standing in front of him crying and begging, falling on his knees. He was aware of someone running toward him and taking his hands gentily, but he was too scared to look up.

"Shhh.." a voice said quietly to him, causing him to look up…into ice blue eyes,. He screamed again, but the girl held his hands gentily and looked at him concerned. "Don't cry," she said in a deep…but…rather kind voice. "Please don't cry….don't be afraid of me, Shippo."

AGGGH! How did the Shinigami know his name?!

She smiled at him again. "Its OK, yes, I know who you are. You shouldn't cry so loudly, you're gonna wake him up," she gentily took Shippo into her arms and carried him out into the hall. Shippo trembled as she held him…but at the same time he couldn't help but notice how gentily she was handling him. Her arms felt rather warm, and comforting…not cold…not scary…not at all. She put him on a chair and knelt to him. "Shippo..there's no need to be scared of me. I'm nothing to be afraid of,…not usually." She smiled again. "You're not an Arrancor, are you?" Shippo shook his head. "You're not a Hollow?" She shook his head again. "You're not a devil from Hell, are you?" He had to laugh a little but shook his head again. "Then you have nothing to be scared of.. I won't hurt you."

"B…but you're gonna hurt him!" he pointed inside the room.

"No, I'm not gonna hurt him."

"But….you're an Angel of Death! You cause people to die."

She shook her head. "We don't CAUSE people to die. We just take their souls to Heaven when its time for them to go. I was chosen to take Inuyasha's soul, Shippo…and that's all I'm going to do. I won't hurt him at all, he won't feel anything. If anything he'll STOP hurting."

"H…how did you know my name?"

"All Soul Reapers do. We observe everything from Heaven…we've been observing Inuyasha's life, and the lives of all of you. We know everything about all of you."

"Everything?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"Oh…so…you know that I…that we…"

"Shippo? Don't worry about it. God heard your prayers from Heaven, He hears everyone's prayers."

"But….you're still gonna take him."

"Unless I hear otherwise, yes, I'm afraid I have to."

"Do you really?"

She pointed up. "He pretty much gets His way in matters like this. But don't worry, Shippo, I promise Inuyasha will be taken care of on his journey upward, and there's so much waiting for him! Heaven is a beautiful place, filled with joy, peace and lots of love."

"Really?"

"Really. There's no discrimination up there at all, no prejudice, no hatred. Everyone accepts you as a brother and a sister, the sun shines all the time. There's no rain or heavy snow , no one gets cold at all."

"Honest?"

"Mmm-hmm. So don't worry, OK? He's going to a much more beautiful place filled with nothing but happiness and joy. So, Don't be scared for him, Shippo, OK?"

Shippo nodded. "OK. Uh…Miss Shinigami?" He paused, unsure of how to address her. "What's YOUR name?"

She smiled. "My name is Rukia."

"Rukia? Oh, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you. I've always liked it."

"Rukia? Are…are my parents in Heaven?"

She smiled. "Yes, Shippo, in fact they are. Actually your Mom wanted me to give you a message before I came here."

"She did? What was it?"

"She wanted me to tell you, she's proud of you. Both her and your Dad are proud of how well you've been able to take care of yourself, and the way you're taking care of Inuyasha."

"Please…don't take him away…don't make him leave me."

"It's not up to me, Shippo. Believe me, I don't really want to take him either. "

"You don't?"

"We don't like to take anyone before their time, Shippo. But if we must we must." Shippo nodded.

"But, if they DO find Kagome and bring her to him, and she DOES come and put her love into him and get rid of the poison..does that mean you won't take him?"

"If Kagome comes God will give my Captain a message and he'll send it to me, telling me to cancel the assignment and come back. to Soul Society, and I won't take him then."

"Soul Society?"

"That's a part of Heaven where the Soul Reapers are."

"Oh. How many Soul Reapers are there?"

"Lots and lots of them. The entire Society is made up of 13 different Squads."

"13! Wow!"

"Yes. Each Squad is lead by a Captain and one or two Lieutenants."

"Oh? Are YOU a Lieutenant, Rukia?"

"I'M not one…yet. But my boyfriend, Renji, is a Lieutenant of the 6th Squad. The Captains all take their orders from the Head Captain Yamamoto..and HE works with God Himself. Captain Yamamoto has been known to travel to Heaven to speak to God directly."

"Wow! Have YOU ever spoken to God?"

"Sometimes, but not as often as Captain Yamamoto has."

Shippo looked amazed. He wasn't afraid at all anymore, he was actually enjoying himself talking with Rukia. "What's God like?"

"Wonderful. He's like a Father to everyone and He's warm, caring, and understanding."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will Inuyasha see God?"

"Definitely. He'll be the first one Inuyasha meets when I take him to Heaven. After that he'll go see his parents.. They're waiting for him anxiously."

"Really? What's his Mom like?"

"She's very beautiful. One of the sweetest women I've ever known. His father may be VERY big and imposing, but he's very sweet and gentile. He's looking forward to meeting Inuyasha. If I remember correctly he only saw him once when he was born…and that's it."

"Yeah…he died saving Inuyasha's life when he was just born. Inuyasha never knew him."

"Inio is looking forward to meeting him. He's a very charming man." Shippo looked at her happily. "So, you see? He's going to be in good hands and be well taken care of, trust me, OK?

Shippo looked down. "I'm glad to hear that Heaven is such a beautiful place and everything,..but I'm gonna miss him so much."

"I know, I'm sorry to have to do this. But as you know we don't have any choice in the matter. We have to follow orders."

"I wish I could still talk to him when he goes to Heaven."

Rukia smiled. "You just might be able to.."

"What do you mean, Rukia?"

"I mean, we've been observing him from Heaven, and we're very impressed with his fighting style, and his 'never say die' attitude, and we're considering making him a Soul Reaper himself!"

"Really?!"

"Yes. We think he has what it takes to become a Soul Reaper, like us. Of course that will require him going to clesses and undergoing training to perfect his sword."

"Oh? Can he take his Tetsusaiga with him?"

"Well, no. If he enrolls in Soul Reaper training he'll be given his own sword to use. He'll be trained to operate Zanpaktos, which are our basic attacks, and if he does a good job he might be promoted to Lieutenant and learn a Banki, which is the highest form of power a Soul Reaper can have. "

"You fight?"

"Not people. We fight against evil spirits called Arrancars or Hollows which come from Hell and try to possess good people. it's our job to protect the innocent people and fight off these evil spirits. Think Inuyasha would like to be a spirit protector with us?"

"He sure would! He's defended us so many times already. He'd love to keep doing that."

"And if he was a Soul Reaper he could come down and visit you and he'd still protect you, just in a different way."

"He can?"

"Yep. You feel better now, Shippo?"

"A little…but it still won't be the same. I really hope that they find Kagome. I know its your job to take him, but I really want him to stay."

Rukia sighed a bit. "I do too," she admitted. "I do, I hate to take anyone before their time, and I know he was planning to begin a whole new chapter in his life. If I must take him I must, but I hope I don't have to either." Shippo looked up, amazed. Rukia looked amuzed. "Are you surprised I'm saying this? It's a blessing to escort someone to their eternal reward, but sometimes it's sad to take someone so young with so many plans. Just because we're Soul Reapers doesn't make us hard, cold and mean like a lot of people think. Only some of us are like that."

Shippo smiled. "You're not cold and mean at all, you're nice!"

"Thanks, Shippo."

"Her voice is so kind," Shippo thought. "Why was I so afraid of her before?"

As if she could read his mind Rukia smiled again. "Do you trust me, Shippo?" Shippo smiled and nodded "Am I really so scary? Am I anything to be afraid of?" Shippo shook his head. Rukia touched his cheek. "I said I would take care of Inuyasha if I have to take him, believe me, I will. Trust me, I know how it feels to be an outsider, like he was for most of his life. We'll have a good talk on our way up."

"An outsider?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know Soul Reapers could feel like that."

"We can and some of us do. I have."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Because when Renji and I were little we grew up in the poor part of town. When we died, and we enrolled in the Soul Society we knew we had to work very hard seeing as how we didn't get as much education as a lot of the others did, due to the fact that we left this Earth so young and in the poor part of town."

"So…you were both outsiders?"

"Yes…so I do know what it feels like not to fit in. I also know what it's like not to fit into your own family."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have an older brother too. I'm adopted, so we're not related by blood."

"Did he accept YOU into his family?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. It's just that we don't have a lot in common cause we're not blood related, so sometimes I felt like I didn't belong."

"Is that why YOU were chosen to take Inuyasha?"

"Yes, that's why. I know how he feels to be on the outside looking in a lot of the times. I know that he's really a Lord, and under any other circumstances one of the Lieutenants would have had this assignment…..because he's nobility…probably Lieutenant Matsimoto."

"Lieutenant Matsimoto? Is that a man or a woman?"

"Oh, her first name is Reinkigu, she's a woman."

"Is she nice?"

"Oh, she's VERY nice. Probably the nicest Lieutenant there. She was the first one to welcome me and made me feel like I belonged."

"Oh! Is she gonna welcome Inuyasha if he goes to Heaven?"

"She'll be one of the first ones to welcome him, I promise you that." She touched Shippo's cheek. "Do you feel better now, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded. Just then Miroku came back up with a steaming bowl of soup in his hands, looking down to make sure none of it spilled. . "All right, I've got the soup all ready..who are you talking to up here, Shippo?"

"I'm talking to Rukia, Miroku."

"Rukia?"

"Rukia, my new friend."

He looked up to see who Shippo's companion was and gasped a bit when he saw Rukia standing there…nearly dropping his soup. "The Shinigami," he gasped.

" Come meet her, Miroku, she's so nice," he looked up at her. "Rukia, this is Miroku…oh..you probably already know that."

"Yeah, I do," she smiled at him.

Miroku put the soup on a nearby table and bowed low. "A pleasure to meet you, Rukia.."

"It's alright, I'm not a seated officer, you don't have to bow."

IN KAGOME'S TIME…

Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Kirara were making their way down the sidewalk, following the directions Eri had given them, when Sesshomaru became aware of a feeling right behind him. "Sango, stop a moment..I feel a dsturbance otto far behind us." True enough rough voices then spoke up.

"All right, Buddy, play it smart, give us all the money you got," four huge muggers then appeared from behind them, brandishing guns. One of them grabbed Rin. "And the little girl won't get hurt!"

Kirara then jumped down from Sango's shoulder and started to hiss threateningly. One of the muggers laughed, but Sango glared. "If I were you, I'd let go of our daughter NOW, or something unpleasant will happen!"

"What are YOU gonna do, Lady? YOU gonna try anything? Or maybe this cute widdle kitty is gonna hurt me?" One of the robbers laughed out loud and knelt down to tickle her. "Coootche, cootchie, cootchie.."

CHOP!!

"Coo-tchie…" the robber whimpered in searing pain from Kirara's bite. "YEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWCH!!!!"

The thug's hand was a mess, as Kirara still had incredible strength in her kitten-sized form. Blood poured from the wounds made by her razor-sharp teeth, and from the way his fingers were so messed up, the idiot could tell that at least two of them were broken. He had no time to consider anything else, as Sango grabbed his right arm, wrenched it up behind his back, and then flipped him over her shoulder, slamming his back onto some discarded wooden pallets. He tried to retrieve his gun, but Sango kicked it away and took hold of the thug in a vise-like grip around the neck. She said, "I warned you about messing with our daughter...you should've taken the hint when my cat tried to tear your hand off. Now, you're gonna see what happens to people that try to hurt my family, you lowlife scum!!"

Sango's fists became a lightning-fast blur of motion, as she landed one bone-cracking blow after another. She drilled a left hook across the man's jaw, followed by a trio of powerful jabs and elbow strikes to the ribs, and when her opponent tried to grab a metal pipe, Sango went airborne and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick that sent the bad guy flying into a row of trash cans. He fell over, and Kirara walked over and bit him on the other hand, as a final bit of payback.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru grabbed the second robber's arm and applied pressure, causing the bones to crack. He said, "Unless you wish to lose the arm, drop the gun."

The idiot smiled and said, "How about I blow your head off first, smart guy!!" The thug tried to move his arm, but Sesshomaru simply applied more pressure. He said, "If I wanted to, I could snap every bone in your body like a twig, you honorless bastard. You terrorize innocent people, even stooping low enough to threaten my daughter...", his voice deepened, and his eyes narrowed, "No one endangers my daughter, not without paying dearly for it."

Sesshomaru knew he had to be careful not to use his full strength, as he could easily tear off the mugger's arm, so he used just enough power to yank the goon's arm out straight, before yanking the wrist up and snapping it with a sickening CR-RACK!! The goon yelped in pain, and Sesshomaru then slammed his knee up into the idiot's elbow, before effortlessly ripping the shoulder from it's socket. He turned the injured man loose long enough to deliver a backhand punch that shattered the man's jaw and sent him flying straight into a water-filled ditch, face-first.

The third mugger tried to wrap a chain around Sango's neck from behind, but she spun around and slammed the point of her toe between the mugger's legs, cracking the pelvic bone and part of the left hip. The mugger screamed, and he said, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!! I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!!" He tried to grab the pistol that he'd dropped when Sango had kicked him, but Kirara beat him to the punch, leaping into the air and raking her claws across his face, before sinking her teeth into his nose. The goon screamed, "GET THIS LITTLE MONSTER OFF ME!!", frantically trying to pull off the angry firecat, who seemed determined to rip off his face. Sango said, "Kirara, down...I don't want you getting some disease from biting that peace of trash."

Kirara jumped off, and when she landed back on Sango's shoulder, she said, "Mew!!"

Sango said, "Good kitty, Kirara...now go watch Rin. I'll handle him."

Kirara nodded, and ran off to look after Rin.

The mugger glared at Sango, and he said, "You really should get some rabies shots for that little alleycat of yours...she tried to rip my face off!! I hope you don't let her around kids. Then again, you might need some rabies shots of your own, and some lessons in how to be a lady."

Sango's eyes narrowed, and she said in a low, dangerous tone, "SO...HELP...ME...GOD...I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU THREATENED MY DAUGHTER, AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE TOO SCARED TO STEAL SO MUCH AS A CANDY BAR!!"

Sango quickly made good on her words, as she sent the idiot sprawling with a two-heeled flying kick to the gut, followed by an uppercut to the jaw, and then she finished him with a reverse German Suplex. She tossed him into a nearby dumpster, before heading off to find Sesshomaru.

Rin, terrified, had managed to break away and was now hiding behind some tall rocks. "Surprise!" come the fourth robber, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to turn around. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't like us!" He snarled. "Now you come here and be quiet, I think I can get Daddy to pay a nice price for you.."

"No, but I have a proposition for you, take your hand off of my daughter…and you might live."

The robber froze in his tracks and slowly turned around. Sesshomaru was standing right in back of him!! "HUH?! But…wha…how;d you…you were there…but…howd ya do?!"

Smiling, Sesshomaru replied, "Simple...I happen to be a Special Forces officer, and a champion sprinter. You have five seconds to unhand my daughter, or I will make you into a human pretzel."

Placing his gun at the side of Rin's head, the mugger said, "No chance, buddy. Either you and miss Bruce Lee over there hand over all your money, or the little brat gets to taste a bullet. He placed the gun in Rin's mouth, and he said, "I'm gonna count to three, and then she gets it. One...two...YOWCH!!", as Kirara's fangs sank deep into his left ankle. Sango could even hear Kirara hissing and growling, and the pain distracted the mugger long enough for Rin to break free. She ran over to Sango and hugged her tightly, while Kirara let go of the man's now blood-covered ankle. Sesshomaru tackled the man, and he said, "Now...I am going to teach you what happens to anyone who tries to harm my family. Don't worry...I intend to make this fast."

Sesshomaru hammered four powerful punches into the goon's ribs, kneed him in the chin, and finally, he punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out. Sesshomaru then piled the goon on top of his three friends, after Sango finished bundling them up with some rope that she'd found.

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up Rin gentily. "Are you all right, Rin?"

"Yes.." she snuggled up to Sesshomaru, "I don't care if you're not my real Father…you're the best father in the entire world!"

Sesshomaru gentily held her close to him. "And you are the most wonderful daughter I could ever ask for."

Rin knew they were in public so she quietly whispered into his ear. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I love you, too, Rin," Sesshomaru answered. Rin kissed him on the cheek, and he gentily returned the kiss just as the sounds of police sirens cut through the air and he gentily put her down.

Just after he had finished securing the ropes to hold the hapless thugs in place, Sesshomaru heard some of the most unbelievably loud noise ever, and it was coming close to their position. He said, "Rin, find a place to hide...I shall deal with the threat."

Rin nodded, but Sango said, "Wait, Sesshomaru...Kagome told me about what makes that sound...they're called sirens. That means the police are coming here to arrest these bandits."

Sesshomaru remembered what he'd been told about the police, and he said, "Someone must have observed our fight with these cowardly rats and sent for them. I believe you should talk to them, Sango...you know more about the customs of Kagome's time than I do. I'll stay here with Rin."

Sango nodded, and then a pair of black-and-white cars pulled up. Rin backed away, but Sesshomaru said, "You do not need to be afraid, Rin. These humans are good people, like Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. They are police officers...like the samurai back in our era. They protect the people of this city from street bandits like the ones Sango and I just took care of."

Rin smiled, and she said, "Father...thank you for saving me when that bad man grabbed me. He really scared me when he put that...gun in my mouth."

Sesshomaru replied, "I will not allow anyone to harm you, Rin...I love you, as I've mentioned before. You are my daughter now, and I will always protect you."

In the meantime, the pair of police officers approached, and while one of them went to look over the group of thugs, the other approached Sango. He said, "We got a call about a disturbance in the area, and when we saw these four guys all piled up, we guessed this was the place. I need to know what happened here, so I can make a report."

Sango replied, "Not a problem, officer. My family and I...that's my husband over there, with our daughter Rin, and our cat Kirara...", the cute little disguised firecat hopped up on Sango's shoulder and said "Mew!". Sango chuckled, and she said, "My name is Sango...Sango Nishimura, and the four of us were heading to the Higurashi Shrine to visit our friend who lives there, Kagome Higurashi. Just as we passed that shop back there, these four bandits jumped out and attacked us, but they got alot more than they bargained for...my husband and I were both in the Special Forces, and I teach advanced martial arts classes along with him. One of them made the mistake of grabbing our daughter, and he's lucky my husband didn't take his arm off."

The other officer said, "Kenji, you've gotta see these guys...they look like they played chicken with a semi...and this one's face is a mess. Looks like the cat got him, and this one's hand is hamburger...I sure wouldn't wanna tangle with that cat."

The goon woke up just then, and he said, "Officer, that cat...it's got rabies or something...LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MY HAND!!"

Kirara hissed, and the first policeman said, "Sure...this cute little kitty here almost took your hand off...well don't worry, you won't have to worry about any finger-chomping cats where you're going. You're under arrest for attempted robbery, assault, and attempted kidnapping."

The four muggers were handcuffed and placed into the back seats of the police cars, two in each vehicle, and the lead officer said, "Thanks...we've been after those creeps for some time now. If there's anything we can do to thank you folks, just name it."

Rin's stomach suddenly growled, and she said, "Father, I'm getting hungry. Can we find someplace to eat before going to Kagome's house?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Yes, Rin. I was going to recommend that we stop for food after this fight."

Sango said, "If you could direct us to the nearest restaurant that's on our way to the Higurashi Shrine, we'd appreciate it, officer."

Smiling, the officer said, "Just walk half a block straight down the street, and it'll be to the right of you. The Higurashi Shrine's just a block down the street from the restaurant. Have a nice day...and my compliments on your daughter...she's adorable."

Sango shook the officer's hand, and Kirara hopped on his shoulder and purred, The officer chuckled and petted her before she rejoinined Sango. After the officers drove off to carry the muggers to jail, Sango said, "Now that we know where we can get a bite to eat, let's get going, and then it's straight to Kagome's...Inuyasha's counting on us to bring her to him."

Sesshomaru replied, "Yes...and we will, Sango. Hang on, Inuyasha...Kagome will soon be at your side, and I WILL see to it that Kouga and Kikyo pay for what they've done to you. Nobody harms my family...and lives."

IN THE FEUDAL ERA…

Miroku looked at the girl before him...she was short, with hair the same color as Kagome's, and icy blue eyes. She wore black robes, and at her side was a sword held in a scabbard. Shippo said, "She's the girl I was telling you about, Miroku. The one you said was a Shinigami."

Miroku said, "I hope you haven't come for Inuyasha yet...there's still time for him, isn't there?"

The girl pulled out her gold pocketwatch, and she said, "Yes...about three more hours."

"Hours?" Shippo asked, looking at the watch.

"Yeah…ya see, when this hand here touches the 8, that's this right here," she showed him. "That means it's time for him to go. Don't worry, I won't take him before then. I'll only stay here until either Kagome arrives, or until the sun sets. However, Inuyasha will be able to see me in the final hour before sunset...I'm going to be talking to him about Heaven and how wonderful it is to live there."

Shippo said, "Miroku, she told me all about it...it never rains or snows, it doesn't get too hot or cold, and Inuyasha won't ever go hungry or have to worry about prejudice...he'll be treated like Kaede and her villagers do...and he'll be able to see his parents again."

Miroku said, "That does sound like a wonderful place to look forward to...but if he does pass on...Kagome will be heartbroken...we all will. I haven't exactly been the perfect friend to him in the past."

Rukia said, "I've seen all of that from the Soul Society, Miroku...all of us Soul Reapers have. However, we've also seen everything that you've done ever since you promised your heart to Sango. I'm very pleased with what I've seen, and so is the head of all the Soul Reapers, Captain Yamamoto. You've proven that you truly are sorry for the mistakes that you've made in the past, such as the unflattering comments you've made regarding Inuyasha, and I'm happy to say the same for Sango and Shippo. My captain has assured me that all of you will be going to Heaven when your time comes...you'll all be together again. As for Inuyasha...I sincerely do hope your friend Kagome comes in time. I don't like taking anyone before their time, but if his time runs out, I'll have to take him. Trust me...he'll be very happy in Heaven. He'll be with his parents again, and he'll be introduced to my fellow Soul Reapers...in fact, my boyfriend Renji, and one of my best friends, Rangiku, they'll be among the first to welcome him, along with Captain Ukitake...he's my Captain, and also Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad. We were even planning to offer Inuyasha the chance to come to Soul Society and be trained as a Soul Reaper himself...his courage, his fighting skills, and his never-say-die attitude have really impressed all of us. If he makes it through training, which I'm sure he will...he'll be able to come and see all of you again. I have to go back outside now, but I'll come back in in a couple of hours to talk to him. Don't be afraid...I'm hoping for Kagome to get here just as much as you are. I really do hate to take someone away from those that care for them...especially those that love them as much as she loves Inuyasha. Miroku, I want you to know that all of us in the Soul Society, myself included, are very happy with how you've turned your life around. No matter what happens, I wish you and all of your friends a long, happy life."

Miroku held out his hand, and Rukia shook it. He said, "Thank you, Rukia. It was nice meeting you."

Rukia smiled, and she said, "I enjoyed meeting you and Shippo as well. I'm going back to watch over Inuyasha now, but you both know where to find me."

Jaken appeared just as Rukia began to make her way to the window. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into her and fell flat on his rear. He screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING, YOU CLUMSY GIRL!! YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON ME!!"

Rukia looked down, and she said, "Oh..and who might this noisy little imp be?"

Shippo said, "That's Jaken...he's Sesshomaru's retainer, and he was SUPPOSED to be helping us watch Inuyasha so that he could hold on long enough for Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin, and Kirara to come back with Kagome. All he's done is insult Inuyasha and keep making tons of racket while he tries to sleep."

Rukia looked down at Jaken, and her eyes narrowed. She said, "Why are you so intent on him dying, Jaken? Don't you care at all about how sad everyone here will feel if he passes on? Your Lord wants him to live...otherwise he wouldn't have gone to help get Kagome, and he wouldn't have ordered Inuyasha brought here where he could rest safely. Just what do you have against him, anyway?"

Jaken replied, "Simple...he's a weak, pathetic half-breed that does nothing but shame the noble bloodline that my Lord Sesshomaru was born into, and I don't know why my Lord is letting him stay here...all I know is that I'll be much happier when he dies and Lord Sesshomaru burns his body and gets rid of that...stain...uh-oh..."

The toad imp trailed off as he noticed the angry looks on Miroku and Shippo's faces. Miroku bashed Jaken with his staff twice, before Shippo clobbered him with a nearby book. Rukia said, "Would you like to live to see the next sunrise?"

Jaken replied, "Who are you to threaten me, you little brat?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, and her voice lowered, taking a dangerously icy tone. She said, "Oh...you think I'm a brat, eh? BAKUTO NUMBER ONE...SAI!!" Rukia made a slicing motion through the air with one hand, and immediately, Jaken wound up paralyzed on the floor, his arms trapped behind his back. As he squirmed around trying to free himself, Rukia punted him down the stairs.

Shippo said, "That was really neat, Rukia!! How'd you do that?"

Rukia replied, "It's called a Kido...that's the basic spirit power technique of a Soul Reaper. Inuyasha will learn that, along with all of the others, followed by the next step up, called a Haro, and then there's the sword fighting techniques known as Shikai, and finally, once he reaches at least Lieutenant rank, he'll learn a Bankai, which is the most powerful attack for a Soul Reaper. Most only have one, but some, if they're really powerful, can have as many as three. My brother Byakuya, he's the Captain of Squad Six...he has three, and his are among the strongest in all of Soul Society. I'm only able to perform up to Shikai, but I'll learn Bankai one day when I reach Lieutenant rank. I'll take my leave now, but before I go...know this...I really do want Inuyasha to live so he can spend his life with those he cares for most. You've become like family to him, and I don't want to have to take him just as he's about to open a wonderful new chapter in the book of his life. I'll be praying for Kagome to come in time."

Miroku said, "Thank you, Rukia...I enjoyed meeting you."

Rukia smiled and waved, and then she changed into a black butterfly and headed out the window. Once she was gone, Shippo said, "She's not scary at all, Miroku...unless you make her angry like Jaken did."

Miroku smiled, and he said, "Yes, Shippo...I enjoyed meeting her too. You know, it's considered a great honor to speak with a Shinigami, and she really was nice. Come on...let's have one more prayer to ask God to bring Kagome to Inuyasha's side so they can be together."

Shippo nodded, and then he and Miroku set up for their prayers.

IN KAGOME'S TIME…

Sesshomaru, Sango,Rin, and Kirara were sitting in the seafood restaurant the police had directed them to. Opening up their menus they stared at all the many choices, Sesshomaru and Rin recognized a few items, but a lot more of them were a mystery.

"Sesshomaru, lets order the lobster," Sango said. "Kagome's told me it's a delicious seafood meal. She's brought a bit over from her time, and we all loved it."

"Very well. What would you like, Rin?"

"Actually, one lobster is enough for all three of us. We just have to take care to take it out of the shell completely before we give any to her."

"Very well then," when the order got to their table, Sesshomaru proceeded to break the shell apart with his bare hands, earning him more longing glances from some women sitting at a table near them. He carefully cut Rin's portion into tiny bite size pieces for her and put them on her plate. Rin tasted it and smiled wide.

"This is delicious, Father!"

"Most enjoyable, I must admit that."

Sango smiled. "Just as good as when Kagome used to bring it to us."

"Does she bring you things often, Sango?"

"Oh yes. We've tried many things from this era, everything more fascinating than the next."

"Inuyasha has spoken very highly of this place and of Kagome."

"You've never told me about what happened a few days ago when Inuyasha came to tell you of his plans to propose."

"Would you care to hear it, Sango?"

"Very much."

FOUR DAYS AGO…

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch in the main parlor of Sesshomaru's castle, sharing tea and cake with his brother and telling him about several of his adventures he had gone on.

"And basically," he said, setting down his tea. "That's how we defeated that water demon."

"It was lucky that Sango was there to help you."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said. "when I think of how close I came to actually being drowned…I mean, that wasn't the first time that happened to me."

Sesshpmaru's eyebrows went up. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Well, when I was a kid I was almost drowned by a whole bunch of bullies. They pushed me into the pond. I was only about six at the time so I ddn;t have too much of my strength "

"Of course."

"They called me all kinds of names, such as 'freak of nature' and said they didn't care if I drowned. They wouldn't stop until my Mother came to get me and chased them all away."

Sesshomaru frowned angrily. "Do you have any idea who any of them were, Inuyasha?"

"Ah, that was such a long time ago, I don't remember half of them now. Besides, they're all dead."

"Burning in hell I hope. Did you know hen I was youe age that same thing happened to me?"

"It did?"

"When I was your age a bigger demon actually tried to drown me. Father came and fought with him, chasing him away. He came back with a few friends, and Father transformed. let's just say there wasn't enough left of them to fit into a box. I'm glad Sango was there to pull you out of that lake, Inuyasha. I've seen her fight, and she's truly amazing. Kirara is amazing as well. "

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "I know what you mean. I ever met anyone like her before. She always amazes me how she's able to hold onto that Hirokotsu and throw it with one hand! Also they way she can kick and punch. I tell ya, if I were stuck on a deserted island and I coudnt have Kagome with me…I'd definitely want Sango and Kirara! The three of us combined can tackle anything!"

"I know, I'm sure of it. The way your close to Sango and Kirara, they consider you all family."

"So," Inuyasha said, changing the subject. "How's Rin doing?"

"Sweet and smart as ever. She's growing like a flower in the garden. My wardrobe woman had to make her some brand new clothes already."

Inuyasha smiled. "She's a pretty cute kid," he agreed. "How's Jaken?"

"Just like always."

"There are times when ya just wanna slam him into the ground and step on him till you can't tell him from grass?"

Sesshomaru smiled and even managed a small laugh. "Quite a lot of the time. But he's a real good babysitter to Rin, so I must give him that."

"Wish I could say the same thing for Myoga."

"How is Myoga?"

"How the hell would I know? I haven't heard from him in months!"

"Months?"

"Yeah, give or take a day. He vanishes into thin air whenever it looks even the slightest bit dangerous."

"Huh…he wasn't that much help to Father either, from what I remember."

So, why did Dad keep him around?"

"More than likely because he couldn't turn anyone away if he needed help, no matter how pathetic they are."

"Huh, ya sure ya wanna be so nice?" The brothers smiled at one another. "Hey," Inuyasha asked. "Is it me, or are we actually getting along?"

"I do believe we are, little brother. After seeing you in batte with Naroku that many times, and truly understanding that is was you who destroyed his killer..you havw truly exceeded his power, not to mention my own. You are at least as strong as I am now. Even stronger when Kagome is near. I've seen how you being near her increaes your ability. The bond the two of you share. She's a special girl and you're furtunatel to have her, just ike I was fortunate to have Rin" He picked up the teapot. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Please," he held out his cup as Sesshomaru poured more tea into it. "Funny you should mention her. Sesshomaru, the real reason I came here today, is to tell you something important."

"What is it, Brother?"

"Well, I wanna show ya this first," Inuyasha reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the necklace, letting it dangle in front of him. Sesshomaru fingered it carefully in his hand.

"It's lovely."

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked happily at it. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna go into the well with this, talk to Kagome's mother, set up a picnic under the tree where we first met…and I'm gonna give her this and I'm gonna ask her to marry me. "

Sesshomaru looked surprised at first…then he smiled his half smile. "Inuyasha…that's wonderful news! Little brother, I give you my full blessing. "

"Thanks," he glanced at the necklace nervously.

"Why are you so nervous, Inuyasha? Are you not sure?"

"Oh yeah…yeah, I'm sure. Believe me, Sesshomaru, I've never been more sure of anything in my life..it's just that…I've never done this before…hope I can do it all right."

"I have no doubt that you can. You do love Kagome?"

"Yeah…with all my heart."

"And I know she loves you. You can do this, Inuyasha. Just speak from your heart. I have no doubt in my mind she'll accept you. You are a very special person, Little Brother. Intelligent, brave, and honest."

"Thanks."

"So, have you given a thought to where your wedding will be?"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "No…I've been so nervous thinking of how I'm gonna do this I didn't think of where to hokd it."

"If you like, you can hold it right here in my caste."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "We can?"

"Yes. You can be married right in the front parlor. I'll inform the Head Chef to cook the finest food and the Royal Musicians to compose the best music they can. It would be my pleasure."

Inuyasha shook his brother's hand. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. I appreciate it. So…will you be my Best Man?"

"I would be most honored."

The voice of Jaken then came through the front hall. "Rin, get over here, it's time to eat." Rin rushed into the parlor, Jaken right behind her.

"Jaken? It's alright, she may stay here for a few moments." Jaken slid to a stop.

:"Y…yes, Mi Lord."

"Oh, Hi, Inuyasha," Rin greeted him, bowing to him politely.

"There is no need to bow to him, Rin," Sesshomaru said. " After all, he's my brother, and he'll be spending a lot more time here."

"Hey, Rin," Inuyasha said.

"Hello, Inuyasha. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

Sesshomaru smiled his half smile at Rin. "My brother is going to be getting married soon, Rin!"

Rin turned to him excitedly. "You are? That's wonderful news, Inuyasha, congradulations! Will it be to Kagome?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh good! I love Kagome, she's such a nice person!"

"The wedding will be right here, Rin."

"Here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin. Right here in the main hall of the castle."

"Oh! May I please be in the wedding, Inuyasha?"

"Sure. In fact," he smiled at her. "How'd you like to be the flower girl?"

Rin's eyes grew wide. "Flower girl?"

"Yeah. You'd carry a small bouquet of flowers and scatter rose petals down the isle to help make it look nice and pretty for Kagome. Would you like that?"

"May I, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I think that would be nice, Rin."

"OK. Thanks," Inuyasha stood up nervously. "Ok, well I better go find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to tell them this and get ready for tomorrow."

"They don't now about this yet?"

"No. I figured, you're my brother, so you should know about this first. "

"I have an idea, Inuyasha. After you've proposed to Kagome, bring her here to my castle. I'll have a feast prepared to celebrate your engagement."

"Well, it can't last too long. it's a school night and Kagome's Grandfather has a rule for her Senior Year that says she can only come down and spend the night on weekends. So by the time the stars come out I'll have to bring her back."

"That's fine, Inuyasha. Bring her here right after you have proposed. Bring Sango, Miroku, and Shippo too." He stood up and walked Inuyasha to the drawbrdge of the castle. "I'll meet both of you right here."

Inuyasha shook Sesshomaru's hand. "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

Rin ran up beside Sesshomaru. "Good luck, Inuyasha. I now she'll say yes."

"Best of luck, Inuyasha." When Inuyasha left Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Jaken?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Inform the cooks to prepare a splended feast for tomorrow night, fresh rabbit and wild boar. Make sure the best tablecloth is on the table in the grand hall, have new candles be put in the candelabras and have the Musicians made ready."

"Y..Yes, Mi Lord."

"Rin? You may gather flowers from the garden and put them in a vase for the centerpiece."

"OK!"

THE NEXT DAY…

Sesshomaru was standing by yhe drawbridge, as he promised Inuyasha he would. He staid at the open entrance, looking for any signs of his brother. Worry was starting to come to him…Inuyasha had said he was going to come late afternoon. Inuyasha was never late. But the late afternoon sun was making its slow crawl against the sky. Soon it would be dinnertime! When would he come?

Jaken approached him tentavely. "Lord Sesshomaru? The servants have the wild boar all ready. The bread is all cut up and on the table. Mi Lord? Is he coming?"

Sesshomaru turned around. "I don't see him yet, Jaen. Tell the servants to keep the boar in the kitchen, I don't know what can be keeping him."

"Perhaps Kagome has said no, Mi Lord."

"No, that can't be it…Inuyasha and Kagome love one another, I know she would have said yes." He looked into the sky again. What was keeping him?

Rin approached. "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

I'm getting worried about Inuyasha, Rin. He's never late for anything. When he says he'll be at a place, he'll be at a place. " He turned around just then as his eyes grew wide. He could sense something was not right. "Something's happened to him!"

Jaken approached again. "Mi Lord?"

"I sense something isn't right, Jaken! Something's happened to my brother! He's in pain, I can feel it…" he stopped and sniffed the air. "Kikyo!" He whispered. "Jaken, Rin, we must go to the well, immediately. Kikyo has dome something horrible to my brother!"

IN KAGOME'S TIME..

"So, that's how you were able to know we needed help!" Sango said. "And where we all were."

"Yes. I could sense Inuyasha's pain and fear, and I was also able to hear you scream after I picked up Kikyo's scent. I also scented the tears of Shippo, they were extremely strong. I would have succeeded in crushing Kikiyo's neck if it weren't for those damn wolves!"

"That was the point of the plan. "

"It's a plan that will never succeed. As soon as I find Koga I'll tear him asunder and scatter his insides all over the ground! NO ONE EVER touches my family! This will NOT be Inuyasha's final day on Earth…it will be Koga's!"

"Kikyo's too. Her clay body is going right to hel where it belongs."

"No, Sango," Sesshomaru corrected her. "Most of Kikyo's soul is already in Heaven. The tiny part of her soul that is trapped in this corpse…Kagome's soul…will be returned to Kagome. It's the body that will crumble up into dust. "

"Yes," Sango said, putting her hand over Sesshomaru's in a silent promose. "Let's pay for out lunch ang go, we don't have any more time to lose."

As soon as they had paid they set out on their way again. They waked for two blocks until they came to a small hill. Waking over the hi, Rin gasped at was was at the very top.

"MOTHER! FATHER! THERE IT IS, THE HIGURASHI SHRINE!! WE FOUND IT!!"

SANGO: Thank God, we found the Shrine. It's so beautiful.

SESSHOMARU: Hurry, Sango, we have no time to lose.

RIN: Do you think Kagome will be there, Father?

SESSHOMARU: Weall hope so, Rin.

SANGO: Next chapter: The Higurashi Shrine. Please be there, Kagome!


	11. The Higurashi Shrine

Again, the version of Heaven here is the Judo-Christian version of Heaven. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, and Kiara momentarily stopped and stared at the breathtakingly lovely building that lay before them, "It's beautiful!" Rin cried out. "It's almost as lovely as the castle, Father!"

"WE don't have any time to waste," Sesshomaru said, looking up at the sky. "we must hurry."

"Yes, let's run," Sango said. She and Rin began running as fast as they could toward the hill. Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder and ran as well. Sesshomaru simply waked, but he was able to take big steps. Finally they reached the top of the hill and the entrance to the shrine. Sango then reached over and knocked on the door. A very small old man came waddling from around a corner inside the building and went to the door, opening it and stepping outside. He was dressed in an outfit almost identical to Kaede's, bright red pants and a white shirt. He was bald except for a white ponytail down his back and a small mustache and goatee.

"Yes?" He asked. "May I help you?"

"My name is Sango."

"Yes, Sango?"

"Yes. This is the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes, it is. I'm Hideshio Higurashi, the curator."

"Hello," Sango shook his hand. ":This is my husband, Sesshomaru."

Mr. Higurashi put out his hand. "How do you do?" Sesshomaru shook his hand. "Oooh…you got quite a grip there! That's a great grip for holding a sword."

"And this is our daughter, Rin," Rin politely bowed and Mr. Higurashi shook her hand gentily.

"Its nice to meet you, Little Miss. You know, you look very much like my granddaughter did when she was your age."

Rin beamed "Really?"

"Really."

"And this is our cat, Kirara." Mr. Higrashi smiled, lifted up Kirara's paw and shook it gentily.

"How do you do?" Kirara purred gentiy against his hand. "Heh, heh, she tickles. Very friendly little lady."

"Yes, Kirara is a very friendly kitten, quick to make friends."

"So I see. Well, welcome to the Higurashi Shrine! Is there anything you care to see in particular in the Shrine?"

"Actually, Mr. Higurashi, we're here to see Kagome. We're friends of hers."

"I'm sorry, Kagome isn't home right now. She's at a Graduation Committee meeting at her school."

"Mr. Higurashi, it's imperative that we see Kagome immediately," Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm sorry, but this IS Kagome's Senior Year of High School, and I don't want her to miss it. This is a crucial time for her. But she'll be back in about 20 minutes. Would you like to come in and take a tour of the Shrine in the meantime?"

Sango grabbed Seshomaru's hand and gave him a message with her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well, we shall be delighted to take a tour, Mr. Higurashi."

"Splendid! Do come in, do come in!" He held the door open as the four stepped into the neat, cheerful shrine. It was big and filled to the brim with many different artifacts, some Sango and Sesshomaru recognized right away as belonging to their era. "Welcome, welcome! Pease don't touch anything."

"Mr. Higurashi, I know you don't know me, but I believe you've met my parents. They came to this Shrine to see you years ago. Inio-Yo-Taisho and his wife, Kumiko?"

"Hmm…Inio-Yo-Taisho and Kumiko…"

"My parents. I assume my father looked like me. My mother may have looked the same…long black hair, violet eyes much like mine…about four months along."

"Ah…yes, I do believe that sounds a bit familiar."

"Yes. She was carrying me at the time and you blessed me in the womb."

"Oh…she was carrying you? Oh yes, now I remember. Your mother had the same lovely black hair as yours."

"Yes…thank you for your blessing. It has done me a lot of good"

"Well, my pleasure," Sesshomaru immediately went over to look at the sword display. Mr. Higurashi came over. "Ah, I see you've found the sword display. Yes, these swords date all the way back, from the oldest ones from the 11th century, to ones as recent as about 20 years ago." He picked one out of the display. "Now this one, this dates back to the early 13th century. It was commissioned by the Mikado of Japan at the time himself by his finest blacksmith. He wanted a sword that would not ony prove to be a strong weapon against his enemies, but also something he could pass on to his eldest son, which would be passed on to HIS eldest..and so on and so on."

"I believe my father had one just like that. May I?"

"Of course," He gave Sesshomaru the sword…and he proceeded to do some fancy moves around the room. Mr. Higurashi watched, clearly impressed. Sesshomaru gave him back the sword. "Those are impressive moves. You're a natural swordsman."

"Thank you. I learned a great deal from my Father. He was known throughout our village as a master swordman. He kept an impressive collection in his study of many different swords, very similar to this display you have here. I believe my practice sword was very similar to this one in fact."

"Well, I have another sword here you might be interested in seeing," he took another sword from its holder in the display. "Now this sword is a very unique battle weapon…in fact, there are only about 12 left in the entire world. This was commissioned by the greatest warrior in Japan at that time in order to defeat their sworn enemies. As you can see by the handle made out of pure gold it was made for a great deal of money. In fact, legend has it that the Samurai had his own god teeth pulled right out of his mouth and melted down to make this handle. That way he knew the sword belonged to him and to no one else. His own mark would be upon this sword. For the longest time his family were the only ones permitted to touch it. They say if you take the sword in your hands the spirit of this legendary warrior will become one with your body. Here, hold it." He gave it to Sesshomaru. "can you feel the energy of the warrior?"

"I don't need to," he proceeded to do some strokes with the sword. Mr,. Huigurashi watched, amazed.

":Astonishing! You have a remarkable talent for swords, the likes of which even I have never seen before!"

"My father was the true master swordsman in our family. My entire life was spent learning all I could from him."

"Bet he never before had a sword like that!"

"No, you're correct, he never did. But I know my father could master a sword like this in mere seconds."

Mr. Higurashi then gazed over at Sango. "Ah, you've been looking at some other weapons we have here?"

He walked over and took a spear from its display case. "The legend of this spear is that this came from the 14th century. This was made from pure demon bones from a legendary Demon Slayer known far and wide for his skills."

Sango looked upon him with interest. "Really?"

"Uh yes. The Demon Slayer himself captured and killed a gigantic bear demon that had been attacking his village with his own bare hands and with the spine of the beast he made himself this spear."

"I come from a long line of Demon Sayers myself, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm the direct descendant of one of the greatest Demon Slayers in Japan."

"Well, here then. Feel free to try it out," Mr. Higurashi gae the spear to Sango, who easily began to twirl it around and around her body, finally bringing it to a stop with the point directly in front of him. "Oh my…you're just as impressive as your husband there."

Sango smiled. "We're both martial arts experts, active in the Special Forces. In fact, that's how we met. "

Mr. Higurashi ganced over at Rin who was gazing upon the doll display. "Ah, I see your daughter has discovered out collection of dolls!" He smiled and waked over to her. "Well, well, I see you've discovered the doll display."

Rin turned toward hm. "They're really lovely dolls."

"Ah yes, they are. Some are several centuries old." He pointed to an absolutely beautiful porcelin doll. "That doll in fact was made in the 11th century. It was a special birthday gift to the Princess of the land that is now known as Kiyoto. Her mother, the Queen, ordered it specially made. As you can see the dress is made of the finest silk, and you'll notice the jewels on the gown," he pointed to the glittering green and white jewels sewn into the skirt. Rin nodded. "Those are real emeralds and diamonds."

"It's beautiful!"

Sesshomaru then came over to Rin as he heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Someone's coming here, I heard a car just now."

A voice was heard from outside. "Father? Who are you taking to in here?" A pretty 40-ish woman that greatly resembled Kagome with chin length dark hair and a smart business suit came into the shrine. She stopped when she saw the guests. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company."

"Ah, you're home, Dear." He turned toward them. "This is my daughter-in-law, Myoshi. Dear, this is Sesshomaru, Sango, their daughter Rin, and their cat Kirara. They're friends of Kagome.I told them she was at school but they were welcome to take a tour of the shrine while they wait.

Oh," Kagome's mother smiled and put her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru came forward and shook her hand. "Hello…you are Mrs. Higurashi, mother of Kagome, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. You know Kagome?"

Sango stepped forward. "We're friends of hers, in fact, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm Sango."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her hand. "Nice to meet you…wait a minute…Sango…that name sounds familiar….aren't you that Demon Slayer from Inuyasha's time that Kagome's been telling me about?"

"Yes, I am, in fact."

Mr. Higurashi stopped in his tracks. "D…Demon Slayer?"

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you, Sango," Mrs. Higurashi happily shook her hand. "Kagome's been telling me so much about you. It's really nice to finally be able to place the face! May I say you're just as pretty as Kagome's told me you are."

"Oh…thank you, Mrs. Higurashi! Kagome's told me a great deal about you as well."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Kagome's said constantly that she is where she is today because of all you've done. Your daughter is truly my best friend, she's one of the sweetest, kindest people I've ever known. She's brave, honest, and extremely caring to almost everyone she meets. She attributes all of that to you."

"Aw. Well, Kagome's spoken well of you too. She says how brave you are and what you've been through in your life. She tells me how amazing you are when it comes to fighting against demons and monstars."

Mr. Higurashi stared open mouthed at Sango. "D….demon slayer? You mean..you're an ACTUAL Demon Slayer? You…" he knelt down on the ground. "Oh…Mighty Demon Slayer…I know you said you were descended, but I had no idea you were THE Sango Kagome has openly spoke of…oh Mighty Warrior, it is an honor to have you in our presence!" He kissed her hand.

Sango blushed a bit, ":Thank you. But really, it's alrught, you don't have to do that."

"Father," Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. Rin giggled a bit.

"I like Kagome, too. She's really nice."

"She is a remarkable young woman," Sesshmaru agreed.

"Well, won't you all come in and sit down for some tea?"

"We would greatly appreciate that, thank you," Sesshomaeu said. They followed Mrs. Higurashi to her car. "I see you have a few big boxes there."

"School supplies, we're cleaning out our desks for the end of the year."

"That looks rather heavy. Please allow me to help you," he picked up the box with one hand and carried it into the house. Mrs. Higurashi gasped a bit.

"Oh my."

Sango smiled. "Sesshomaru is really strong, as am I. Let me get that other one for you." she picked up the second box and carried it into the house. Amazed, Mrs. Higurashi followed them into the house.

"My you are strong."

"Yes, Demon Slayers have to undergo a lot of training to tone our muscles," she pulled a picture out of her album. "This is me in Slayer's uniform. You can see the weapons that we have, in particular this Katana and.."

"That's the Hiraikotsu, right? I've heard about that from Kagome. Wow…she was right, that IS huge! You can carry that with one hand?"

"Yes. It requires a lot of practice and training."

"So I see," they reached the house and she pointed to the table in the living room. "Just set them down there." When they did so, Mrs. Higurashi opened up the boxes and with a joyful "MEW!" Kirara jumped into the box, scattering the packing peanuts around. Mrs. Higurashi giggled at that, while Sango looked embarrassed.

"Kirara, that's not polite!" Kirara poked her head up ad gave a tiny 'Mew!' before she dove right back into the box.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "She's perfectly welcome!" She reached into the box herself. "Don't worry, I know the drill," she fished her out and gently brushed off the packing peanuts before handing her back to Sango. "From one cat lover to another, right?"

"Oh, you have a cat?"

"Yes, and when he was a kitten, he did that all the time," she put the box on a high shelf as Buyo came into the room. Mrs. Higurashi picked him up. "This is Buyo. Buyo, meet Kirara." Both women put their cats on the ground. The cats stared at one another for a bit.

"Mew?" Kirara asked.

"Meow!" Buyo answered. Both cats slowly walked around each other, studing each other carefully. Finally Buyo went into the kitchen and came out with his catnip ball, which he proceeded to roll toward Kirara. Soon both cats were meowing to each other and rolling the ball back and forth. Mrs. Higurashi had to laugh at that.

"Don't you just hate it when you can't speak the language?" she laughed .

"Actually I can understand Kirara."

"Oh? You speak cat?"

"Not really. I've just had her for so long I can interprit some of her actions."

"I see."

Now that we're here alone, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru began. "I feel that now is the time I can tell you about myself."

"Yes, I was meaning to ask you. Would you be a friend of Sango's?"

"Yes…but I am also something else. I'm Inuyasha's older brother," with that he removed the pendant to show his true self. Mrs. Hirgurashi gasped.

":Oh my..I can see the resemblance!"

"Yes. The only thing is Inuyasha is my half brother, I'm a full blooded Demon as both of my parents were demons. Inuyasha's mother was Human, so he's half demon."

"Oh yes, Kagome explained that to me before. Well, welcome to our home! Well, would you like to sit down? I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you very much," Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin all sat down upon the couch. In a little bit Mrs. Higurashi had come back carrying a silver tea tray with a large teapot, three cups, a small cup of fruit juice for Rin, a sugar container and a a cream pitcher. There was also a small pate of cookies. She set it down, put down a dish of milk on the floor, which the cats began to share, poured some tea, and handed Rin the fruit juice.

"Here you are, Dear."

"Thank you. What is it?"

"It's fruit juice, Honey. I thought you might like it."

Sango looked at Rin. "Kagome's brought some over to us before. It's a sweet drink made of many different kinds of fruit. Try it." Rin sipped it and smiled.

"This is good, Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you."

"Youre welcome, Dear. Have a cookie, too." She held the plate out to her. "So, do you take sugar or cream in your tea?"

"I just take a small amount of sugar, please," Sesshomaru said.

"Just some cream and a little sugar for me," Sango answered.

When the tea was all fixed, Mrs Higurashi sat back down on her chair with her own cup of tea. "So, Sango, Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the honor of this visit from you?' She looked around. "And…where's Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru exchanged a look with a deeply pained Sango. He nodded to her and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Higurashi," he began, "Inuyasha is fatally ill," Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows in alarm. "In fact…he's dieing."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and fell back against the chair. "No," she gasped a bit. "Oh no…oh the poor dear!"

"Yes…it happened two days ago. I don't know if Kagome ever told you abut Kikyo…the woman Inuyasha loved 50 years ago?"

"I think so, it sounds familiar to me. Isn't she the one who first sealed Inuyasha to the tree when they were both tricked by Naroku?"

"Yes. She died of injuries brought on her by Naroku when he was disguised as Inuyasha. Well, an ogress resurrected Kikyo, but only a part of her soul entered the body…the part that was still blaming Inuyasha for the past."

"Oh yes, Kagome told me all about that."

"Well, two days ago Kikyo caught up with Inuyasha as he was preparing to go into the well and see your daughter. Did he say anything to you beforehand about speaking to you about something important?"

"Well," she said, thinking. "He did ask me if he could talk to me in the middle of this week about something…"

"It's because this Wednesday he was planning to ask Kagome to marry him, ad he wanted your blessing."

Mrs. Higurashi sat up just then. "He was?"

"Yes, he was."

"Oh, how wonderful!" her face lit up. "I would give him my full complete approval, definitely!"

"He was on his way to speak with you about it ad to ask for your help in setting up a picnic underneath the tree when Kikyo came and stopped him. She brought some demon friends to distract everyone else, and then shot Inuyasha in the arm with an arrow that had been drenched in a special kind of poison called the Black Hate of Death. The poison is spreading to his body and slowly killing him."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes filled with tears.. "Oh…I can't believe it. I've heard of hell hath no fury like a woman scored, but…oh poor dear!"

Sango by this time had lowered her head into her hands and sobbed quietly. Sesshpmaru gentily touched her shoulder and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "She's taking this very hard," he explained. "Anyway, Mrs. Higurashi, seeing as how it's a spell, your daughter can remove the poison. But she's the only one who can. She needs to out her hands over Inuyasha's heart and channel her love into it. Only then can he be saved. But if she doesn't do it by sunset tonight, he will die."

"Oh no! Oh poor thing" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her watch. "Kagome should be home soon..those meetings usually don't last too long.."

"There's more, Mrs Higurashi. It turns out Kikyo wasn't alone in this!"

Mrs. Higurashi's head snapped up. "She wasn't?"

"No." Sango stiffened up, knowing full well what was coming. "I don't know if Kagome ever mentioned a wolf named Koga.."

"Koga…Koga…oh yes, she has…isn't he that wolf that sometimes helps you out? Inuyasha doesn't get along with him too well if I remember correctly, am I right?"

Sesshomaru stiffened at this while Sango continued to sob in shame. "Mrs. Higurashi, Koga has tricked your daughter as well as a lot of her friends. He could care less about anyone else but Kagome, and not in a good way. He wants to take your daughter away with her and make her his mate, and Inuyasha has been protecting her from him all this time."

Mrs. Higurashi sat up. "He what?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

"He's tricked Kagome and all of her friends into believing he was their friend and was trying to help them, but in reality he only wanted to try to win Kagome's love so he can take her as his mate. He was only helping out her friends to gain their trust. Inuyasha, being a half demon, can see his true aura which is why he didn't trust him at all, and every time he fought with Inuyasha he would play victem to make it look like Inuyasha was just an immature person, when in reality the immature one was Koga."

Mrs. Higurashi became very angry, set her tea down, and said sharply, ":I'll have to have a long talk with Kagome later on about choosing her friends…"

"It's alright, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshomaru said. "It wasn't entirely Kagome's fault. Koga has a way of manipulating people and fooling them. In fact he has done that just now."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard this from my Mother, Koga has used his persuasive powers to manipulate a large group of villagers into believing that I was the one who had helped Kikyo poison Inuyasha. He's trying to frame me for the crime to take suspiscion off of himself."

"That purely evil son of a…..oh I'm giving Kagome SUCH an earfull.."

"There will be no need, Mrs. Higurashi. Once Kagome finds out what Koga and Kikyo did, she won't hesitate to help is get rid of both of them once and for all!" They were interrupted by Sango's sobs growing louder and louder, Mrs. Higurashi moved over to sit next to Sango on the couch and hand her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Sango? Honey, what's the matter?"

Sango looked up. "I….I just can't help but feel responsible in a way for all of this! I mean..I…I'm a demon slayer…I should have been able to see Kgoa's aura..I should have been able to sense Koga was up to no good…but I didn't…and I listened to him..and I took Koga's side…and I did it again and again..…and now Inuyasha's dieing…because I agreed with Koga..I agreed with that beast…and Inuyasha saved my life, he saved Kirara, he was always there for me when I needed him…and now he's dieing…and it's all my fault!"

Mrs. Higurashi hugged Sango close to herself. "Honey, this wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" Sango sobbed openly.

"No, it wasn't!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I've been telling her she is not to blame for this," Sesshomaru said, taking Sango's hand. "Sango, you are not to blame. This wasn't your fault at all. No one is perfect and Inuyasha had already forgiven you for listening to Koga. Koga is very persuasive and can charm almost anyone into taking his side, just by using his words. He's very clever and knows just how to get to the inside of people so that they'll listen and let themselves be persuaded by him. Inuyasha knew this, which is why he never held it against you for very long. Even the most trained Demon Slayers can't see all auras, especially not one as powerful as Kogas!"

"You aren't at fault at all, Dear," Mrs Higuraski said. "YOU ddn't mix that poison, YOU didn't fire the arrows that the poison was on. It was that horrid Kikyo that did this, not you! I don't blame you for this, Honey, not at all! You're here to get Kagome, right? To bring her back to Inuyasha?" Sango nodded her head. "I think you've made up for listenig to that wolf now, so please don't beat yourself up over it any more, OK dear?" She nodded. Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard as Kagome's brother came into the room. Sota ran in and threw his backpack down on the floor.

'I'm home, Mom!" he called out. "I got no homework this weekend!"

"Manners, Sota! Can't you see we have guests? Say hello."

Sota'a eye grew wide for a second. "INUYASHA!" he called out, starting tio run to Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, did you get a new kimono? That looks.." just then he stopped as Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry..you're not Inuyasha."

"No," Sesshomaru said. "My name is Sesshomaru, I'm Inuyasha's brother."

"Oh…yeah…you look like him!"

"Yes, and you look very much like Kagome. You're her brother, am I right?"

"Yeah, my name is Sota." Sesshomaru gentily shook his hand.

"A pleasure."

Sango held out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Sota. I'm Sango, I'm Kagome's friend, she's told us a great deal about you."

"Oh, you're the Demon Sleyer, right?"

"That's right."

"Cool! Kagome and Inuyasha told me such amazing stories about you and your boomerang…did ya bring it with you?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. But I brought my cat, Kirara," Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and purred. Sota reached over to pet her, and she purred in his arms.

"Hee, hee, she tickles!"

Rin jumped up. "Hi, I'm Rin."

"Hi, I'm Sota, Kagome's brother."

"Oh! I'm Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. "

"Really?" he loolked closely at her. "Then where are your ears?"

"Sota!" His mother said, but Rin giggled.

Actually, I was adopted by Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah? Cool! What's it like to live with an actual demon?"

"It's wonderful! Lord Sesshomaru has thre most beautiful castle and there are so many nice people that help him run it. He's always there when I need him to be, he's caring, sweet, nice..he's such a wonderful Father!"

"Castle? LORD Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's royalty?"

Sesshomaru stood up. "Inuyasha likes to keep a low profile. He's very down to earth."

"Wow!" Sota turned to Rin. "Hey, how old are you, anyway?"

"I just turned 9."

"Hey, me too. Ya know, some of my friends are coming over and we're gonna play some soccer. Ya wanna come play with us?"

"Soccar?" Rin looked confused. "What's soccer?"

"Oh don't you have soccer?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well, I was just teaching it to Inuyasha.. It's a cool game, I can teach you. "

"Really?" Rin jumped up, but remembered her manners and turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I please play with Sota?"

"Yes, Rin, but don't get too involved. As soon as Kagome comes here, we must eave immediately," Rin nodded, bowed, ad went outside with Sota.

Mrs. Higurashi watched them go and saw Sesshomaru's face as he watched them. "don't worry, Sota's a very good boy. He's kind, sweet, and very well mannered."

"Traits he no doubt learned from you ad Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at that. "So, Mrs. Higurahi, as we have already explained, this situation is most urgent. Please, if it's possible, may I have the directions to Kagome's school so I may meet her the moment she steps outside? The sooner I explain the situration to her, the better for Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded ad got up. "Of course." She went over to her desk ad quickly wrote directions to the school.

"If it's possible, Mrs. Higurashi, I would refer to go through alleys or back streets. That way I can use my speed without causing suspicions."

"Like when Inuyasha uses his speed?"

"I can move faster than Inuyasha due to my full Demon status," Sesshmaru explained He quickly dashed from one end of the house to another to demonstrate. Mrs. Higurashi stared.

"My, my!" She read over the directions ad gave them to Sesshomaru who quickly read it and nodded. He gave it back to Mrs. Higurashi and prepared to leave. Sango stood up then.

"You might wanna put this back on?" she held out the pin. Sesshomaru nodded and took the pin from Sango, fastioning it onto him and assuming his human disguise again. He looked outside, seeing Sota patently explaining the game of soccer to Rin and introducing her to his friends as they came over. Satusfied she was alright, he stepped out, made sure no one could see him, then set off as fast as he could down the back alleyways, following the directions Kagome's mother had given to him, until he finally reached the school. He stopped and staid against the brick wall of the alley, waiting for the first sign of Kagome. Soon enough he saw several girls aroud Kagome's age exit the school. He recognized Eri and her sister walking together and sharing humerous stories. He couldn't help but give his small half smile at this lovely scene. But he made sure to keep himself hidden so no one would see him. He did enjoy their talk, but time was running out and the only one he had any time to talk with now was Kagome. Thankfully he saw her just then step out of school and head in the direction of her bike. Before she could get on, Sesshmaru stepped out from behind the wall and ran quickly to where she was, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. Kagome looked up, surprised at first with who she saw.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What are you doing here in your human form? It's not nighttime yet!"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm not Inuyasha. It's I, Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked startled. "Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and pointed to the alleyway. "Come into the alley with me, Kagome, and then I'll explain." She followed him into the alley, where he took off his pendant, showing her his true self. Kagome gasped as he quickly put the pendent back n.

"Sesshomaru?" she said. "But…how did you…what are you doing here,…and where's Inuyasha?"

"Come back to your house with me, Kagome, and I'll explain."

"Oh my God…what's going on? How did you get here…why isn't Inuyasha here…did something happen?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to your house. Climb on my back, Kagome, we have no time to lose," quickly she climbed onto Sesshomaru, and he grabbed her back as they sprinted back to her house as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile Sango was still sobbing quietly on the couch. Mrs. Higurashi handed her another napkin and hugged her close to herself. "There, there. Sango? Do you want to talk about it, Dear?"

Sango was unsure of how to proceed...she was torn up inside and feeling horrible about how she'd treated Inuyasha, even after all he'd done for her...saving her life, saving Kirara from certain death, even helping to bury the bodies of her fellow villagers and vowing to help her get her brother back from Naraku...and all this time, she'd taken his friendship for granted. Now that he was less than a day from death, she was sick to her stomach with the fear that she'd never be able to tell him how much his friendship meant to her, and how sorry she really was for all the times she hadn't been there for him.

Kagome's mother rested a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder, and she said, "Don't worry, dear...Kagome and I have talks like this all the time. Believe me, you'll feel better once you get it off your chest. That's the first part of healing."

Sango smiled a bit...Mrs. Higurashi truly was just like Kagome...warm, caring, and understanding. She said, "I've known Inuyasha now for over two years. We first met when Naraku killed my entire family...and blamed Inuyasha for it. In a rage, I attacked him, but he never made a move to come at me, since he could smell the blood on me from my injuries. When I collapsed in his arms after stabbing him in the shoulder, he brought me back to my village, where I found out that he and the others were burying the dead, and Kagome had bandaged my wounds. Inuyasha didn't even leave me to fend for myself when Naraku tricked me into stealing Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, which he then turned into a trap and had my own brother nearly kill me. Kirara took a huge dose of his poison in the mouth, and if not for Inuyasha...her and I both would've died that night. True he was angry with me for a while…he had good reason to be. I shoud have told him what Naroku said instead of just taking the sword, but he forgave me….and he helped Kagome get the remedy ti get the poison out of Kiarara. Even still...I've called him names when he's acted...differently than I expected, but I know that's just how he is now...he's trying to defend the ones that mean the most to him, and he has a hard time trusting others, due to his harsh childhood. I should have talked with him more, instead of calling him names like 'warped', or questioning his intelligence...not to mention listened to his side instead of just Kagome's when they had their arguments.…..I always took her side…Inuyasha was so good to me..I never appreciated him…always calling him names..calling him stupid..when WE were the stupid ones...every damn one of us…God...am I really worthy of being his friend?"

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Sango, what's done is done, and he's obviously forgiven you. Sesshomaru told me that he'd learned from Inuyasha that he thinks very highly of you, not just for your skills in battle, but he also admires your knowledge of all those demons you've faced, and the fact that you never back down no matter what. Everyone makes mistakes, dear...we just have to learn from them and not let the guilt chew us up inside. If both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru consider you as a friend, and my daughter thinks of you as being the closest thing she has to a sister, then I'm sure they've got excellent reasons for it. You need to be strong and get through this, Sango...Inuyasha needs your help now, and once this is over, you can tell him how happy you are to have him as a friend. Remember...friendship is a wonderful thing, and everyone deserves it. Don't let your guilt stop you from helping Inuyasha...the last thing I want is for Kagome to be heartbroken over his death."

Sango replied, "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi. I promise you, I'm going to set things right with Inuyasha, just as soon as we get rid of that rotten wolf Koga and that jealous bitch Kikyo."

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud rude soundig voce from outside. "Hey, what's going on here, pipsqueak? Something I wasn't invited to?"

"Oh no, it's him again,"Mrs Higurashi mumbled.

"Him who?" Sango asked.

"A horrid spoiled brat who lives down the bock. His father's the local Congressman and they're one of the richest families here. Therefore he thinks he owns this whole town and can just do whatever he wants cause no one wants t go against a Congressman. Unfortunately he's in Sota's class and he bullies all the children in his class to no end, demands money from them, and steals things." Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, is that so?" she stood up angrily. "We'll just see about that! I know Inuyasha's been the victem of bullies his wholefe. Hopefully this can be the start of my making it up to him!" She started to walk outside.

Meanwhile Sota was facing the bully bravely. "Look, you get out of here, we're about to play soccar!"

"You can't tell ME to get out of here! don't you remember who my Dad is? He can fix it so your whole family can get kicked out of your house by next week!"

"You can't do that!" Rin spoke up. The bully turned to her.

" I can do whatever the hell I want to! Who are you anyway?" He turned to Sota. "Who's she, shrimp? You got a new girlfriend?" Sota blushed at that.

"I just met her today, I was teaching her how to pay soccar."

"Yeah right, like I believe that!" He started to laugh. "Sota and someone up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

"You stop that now, he's telling the truth!" Rin said. The bully pushed her to the ground.

"Aw, shut up! Hey Sota, ya might wanna call off your girlfriend here, or you're all gonna owe me your lunch money for a week, and if ya say anything I'm gonna tell my Dad YOU GUYS took MY lunch money! You know who my Dad is?"

"No, and now ask me if I CARE," Sango said, coming up from behind the bully.

"Who the hell are you, Lady?"

"Ya know, you got quite a mouth for someone your age! Why Don't you go pick on someone your own size?"

"You can't talk to me like that, I'll tell my Dad! He'll track you down and get you arrested so fast…"

Sango put her face close to the bully. "First of all, I don't live around here, so your Dad can't do ANYTHING to me! Second, you really have nothing better to do than threaten these innocent kids who've done nothing to you and were right in the middle of playing soccar. Third you should be lucky her father wasn't around to see you do that, cause if he did YOU'D be in for it BIG TIME! If I were you, I'd turn around and get right out of here before he DOES come back!"

"Yeah, well he can't do anything to me or he'll end up spending his whole life in jail!"

"Ya know, you have to be THE most spoiled kid I've ever met!" In answer Kirara ran right up to her and started to growl at the bully, who started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh gee, I'm being threatened by a powderpuff!" He knelt down to stroke her. "Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty.." suddenly she was encased in a huge ring of fire and before the bully's eyes he was now staring face to HUGE fang with a ten foot saber toothed two-tailed cat! "Ki…kitty.." in answer Kirara growled. The bully screamed. "MONSTAR!" He jumped up and ran off as fast as he could. "MONSTAR! MONSTAR!"

"AND DON'T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, OU BRAT! NO ONE WILL BELIEVE OU ANYWAY!" Sango called out after him. She turned back to Mrs. Higurashi, who had run out and gentily picked up Rin. "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore, no one's gonna believe him anyway."

"My, my," Mrs. Higurashi said, looked at the full grown Kirara. "I know Kagome was telling me about what Kirara can do…but it's something else to see it with your own two eyes!"

Sango looked around and saw the other children all backed up in fear. "Oh, no need to be afraid," Sango said. "Kirara is usually a very friendly cat. She loves people, she just hates bullies. You can all pet her, she won't hurt any of you." As if to prove Sango's point, Kirara came up to the children and purred up against the kids, who relaxed and started to laugh and pet her gentily. Sango smiled. "She can even fly!" As if to prove it Kirara leaped into the air and flew for a bit before touching down. The kids all 'ooh!'ed and 'Ahh!'ed at that. "Does anyone want to ride her?" The kids all put up ther hands. "She can take 5 at a time, you can all have a turn." She put Sota, Rin, and 3 other kids on Kirara's back, and by the time Sesshomaru had returned with Kagome, all the kids had had a turn riding on Kirara.

Rin looked up as she caught sight of Kagome. "KAGIME!" she called out, running to her happily and squeezing her tight around the waist. "Kagome, you're here! Lord Sesshomaru found you! You came!"

"OOf…I'm glad to see you too, Rin!" she knelt down to give her a hug. "Rin…you look so oretty in that dress!"

"It's actually yours, Kagome!" Rin said. "Kaede shrank your dress to fit me!"

"That's MINE?" Kagome said, looking hard at it. "Well, it looks great on you!" Kirara lept into her arms with a happy "Mew!" and purred up against Kagome, "Hi, Kirara! Hee,hee, hee, down, down, that tickles!" Just then a familiar image came rushing toward her and hugged her tightly. "Sango!"

"Kagome! Thank God we found you! Oh, thank God!"

"Sango.." Kagome was at first at a loss for words as she held Sango at arm's length. "Look at you! You look great!"

Sango looked down at her jeans. "You were right, Kagome! These ARE comfortable, and they're excellent to walk in!"

"I KNEW you'd like them, you look fantastic in them!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "I'll be sure to bring some more back with me when I go into the well again." She went over and kissed her Mom on the cheek. "Hi, Mom. I guess you've met some more of my friends from Inuyasha's time."

"Oh yes, we've had the most wonderful visit," her mother said.

"That's great, Mom. So...where's Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru and Sango exchanged painful looks. Right away Kagome knew something was wrong. "Guys?" she asked. "Where's Inuyasha? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Lets go indoors, Kagome. We can explain better there," he glanced at Rin. "Rin, continue to play out here, but be ready to leave when I call you."

"OK," Rin said.

"Kirara, watch over the kids," Kirara 'mewed' and ran to join the soccar game. When they had all gathered in the living room Kagome accepted a cup of tea from her Mom and glanced at Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Guys? What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango looked down. "Kagome…we have news…and…maybe you better sit down for this," Kagome sat down worriedly. Sango cleared her throat, then cleared it again as she sat down next to her.

"Sango? May I?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango nodded as Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of Kagome. "Kagome…Inuyasha is very ill.." Kagome's face paled.

"No."

"Yes, in fact….Inuyasha is dieing."

"DIEING?"

"It was Kikyo," Sango explained. "Three days ago she surprised us and attacked us with a demon army. While we were distracted she fired an arrow at Inuyasha that was soaked with a poison called the Black Hate of Death, created by herself."

Kagome's face turned from worried to angry and then to a bright shade of red. "That…that…that BITCH!" Kagome cried out, to her Mother;s shock. "That damn little witch, I'm gona KILL her for this! DAMN her! Sango could feel her spirit energy begin to flow around her.

"The poison is slowly spreading all throughout his body. The only way to cure it is if you go to Inuyasha put your hands on him and channel your love in to him. There's no other way to remove the spell."

"But you must do it by tonight, Kagome, otherwise by the time the sun sets Inuyasha will die."

Kagome stood up. "Let me get my stuff from my room and I'll meet you by the well as soon as I can!"

"Kagome, we didn't come through the well," Sango said.

"You didn't?"

"No, we can't go through ad neither can you now."

"What are you telling me?"

"That was another part of Kikyo's plan," Sesshmaru explained. "She destroyed the well with her energy. We can't go through and neither can you."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Kaede," Sango explained, "She used her spell to disguise Sesshomaru and send us all to your time. Only we landed on the outskirts of town and we walked for two whole days to reach you in time."

"You walked all the way here?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "There's not a minute to lose, Kagome, we must get there before the sun sets, or it will be too late. There's something else you need to know, Kagome. Kikyo wasn't alone in this."

"Who helped her?"

"Koga."

"KOGA?"

"Yes, I heard from my Mother, who passed on this information. Koga and Kikiyo worked out a deal. He would help her get fresh souls, she would help him get rid of Inuyasha so he culd have you for himself."

"THAT….THAT….THAT LIENG PIECE OF CARPET!" Kagome yelled. "DAMN HIM TO HELL! HE DID THIS? HE DID! I;M GONNA TEAR ALL HIS FUR OUT OF HIS DAMN BODY!"

" Save him for me and Inuyasha. But you and Sango can have Kikyo. First things first though, Kagome, you must go to Inuyasha right away!"

Kagome jumped up. "Let me get to my room and get my things"

"I'll help you," Sango added. Both women raced up to Kagome's room as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they reached Kagome's room, she flung the door open and grabbed her yellow backpack. "Sango, get my bow and arrows out of my closet, I have to get my first aid kit." She raced into the bathroom frantically pulling out her first aid kit and various bottles, putting them into her bag as fast as she could. "pills, medicine, Alka-Seltzer,…oh God, please let me get there in time!" she said to herself. "I can't BELIEVE Koga! KOGA! Kikyo I can understand…but Koga…that son of a BITCH! Did he think THIS would persuade me to marry him? THIS? And to think I used to sit Inuyasha for picking fights with him…" she paused. "I used to sit Inuyasha…I should have just let him kick the crap out of that creep! I should have LET him beat him up! I used to punsh Inuyasha…and now he's dieing..all because of that beast who I prevented him from hitting…" tears began to form from her eyes. Tears of shame and anger. "Oh, Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…you were right...GOD you were right…if anything happens to you, its all my fault! Oh God, please don't take him, please…let me get there in time!" She carried her full backpack to her bed, threw it down next to the bow and arrows, ripped off her school uniform, pulled on her blue stretch pants and pink T-Shirt. "Hand me my sleeping bag, Sango, and my spare shoes."

"here you are, Kagome. Is that everything?"

"I think so, but no time to go over it. I'll check it later, come on, let's go!" Both girls descended the stairs quickly. Sesshomaru saw them coming and stepped outside.

"Rin! Come inside now, we're about to leave."

"Oh, do you have to go so soon?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, but I had a great time, and thanks for teaching me that fun game!"

"Can you come back?"

"I'll ask my Father. Bye," she waved to all the kids and went back inside.

"Waitl Kagome, dear!" Mrs. Hgurashi called out as she ran in from the kitchen with a few covered dishes. "Here, take these cookies to your friends, and here, there are two special dinners for you and Inuyasha."

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Gve him y love and tell him I hope he gets better."

"OK," She tured to Sesshomaru. "Wait…if I can't go in the well…how are we gonna get there?"

Sesshomaru pulled out the amulet that was around his neck. "Kaede gave me this amulet. When we foud you I'm to tap it three times and that will be her signal to bring us back."

"Then tap it and let's go!"

"All right. Rin, hold in to my hand, Sango will hold your other one."

"Take my hand, Kagome," Sango said. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"Rin bowed to Mrs. Higurashi. "We had a wonderful time. I hope we'll be back."

"As soon as we can, Rin, I promise," Sesshomaru said. Sango and Kagome looked at him, surprised. Rin backed up and took Sesshomaru's and Sango's hands.

IN THE FEUDAL ERA…

Shippo staggered into Kaede's hut, blinded by hysterical tears. Kaede and the villagers stopped singing for a moment as Kaede ran to Shippo. "Shippo, what's happening, Dear?"

"K…K…Kaede.." he whispered through his tears. "Did Kagome come yet?"

"No, Shippo, I'm afraid they haven't found her yet."

"How's Inuyasha?" one of the villagers asked, causing Shippo to start crying again.

"He's…he's getting worse and worse. The poison's spreading to his chest…he's in pain even when he breathes, he's almost white the sweat is poring out of him and I dunno what we're gonna do!"

Kagome glanced at the position of the sun, it was starting to inch its way toward the horizon. "Oh dear!"

"Oh, Kaede, isn't there any way to try to REACH Kagome?"

"No, Dear, there really isn't.

"Well, how will you know if they've found her?"

Kaede lead Shippo to a crystal globe that was ropped by a wooden stand. "I gave Sesshomaru a magical amulet and told him when he found Kagome, tap it three times. When that happens the globe here will glow a bright red and that'll signal to me that they've found her. I'll then say the spell that will bring them back."

Shippo glaced at the ghlobe. "Oh hurry. Hurry, glow already, please glow!"

"Shippo, a watched globe doesn't glow, dear."

"Oh but we're running out of time! The Shinigami is here to take him away!" The crowd then gasped, a few women started to sob quietly.

Kaede's face grew pale. "So, I was right? That WAS a Shinigami!"

"Yes…oh but she's nothing to be scared of at all, she's really nice. I talked to her."

"You spoke to a Shinigami?" a man asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice, her name's Rukia. She promised me she'd take good care of Inuyasha and he'd be going to a wonderful lovely place…oh but I don't want him to go yet! "

"It's considered a great honor to speak to a Shinigami," Kaede said. "All my life I've wanted to speak to one myself."

"Wat's she like?" A woman asked.

"Nice," Shippo assured her. "She told me all about Heaven and what a wonderful place it is, how Inuyasha will love it there and everything…." he started to sob again. "But I don't want him to go!"

Just then one of the villagers gasped. "Kaede, look!"

"Look, Kaede!" another woman cried out. "Look, the globe!" Kaede turned around and gasped. The globe was glowing bright red!

"It's glowing! Kaede, the globe is glowing! They found her!" Shippo cried out. "Yea! They found her!"

"Praise God, they found her!" Kaede cried out.

"The spell! Quick, Kaede, do the spell!"

Kaede went over to the globe and waved her hand over it.

"Travellers from near and far,

Follow now this wandering star,

Return to the land which you call home,

No more will either of you roam.

Bring her now and bring her here,

And may she lift this spell we fear."

A blue white glow filled the hut, and when it cleared Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin, Kirara, and Kagome were all standing there to the cheers of the villagers. Kagome waved to all of them.

"Kagome, oh thank God!"

"Thank God, she's here, she came!"

"They found her!"

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried out, leaping into her arms happily. "Kagome, you're here! They found you!"

"Hi, Shippo!" Kagome said hugging him back.

"Kagome, we're all so glad to see you!" Kaede said, giving her a quick hug. "Quick, Dear, the time is short, you must get to Inuyasha right away! Hurry, we don't have a moment to lose!"

"I'll go tell Miroku you're on your way!" Shippo said, jumping on Ah-Un and flying off. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a questioning look.

"Inuyasha is in my castle, Miroku and Shippo have been taking care of him," Sesshomaru explained. "We must go there right away!"

Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder and transformed. Kagome climbed on Kirara's back, followed by Sango.

"Wait, Dear," Kaede said, "Those wolves might be lurking around. Here, cover yourself with this blanket so they cant see you. It's been dipped in herbs so they can't smell you, either."

"All right," Kagome covered herself tight in the blanket.

"Go, Kirara," Sango said as she took off. Sesshmaru flew a few feet behind her.

"Go, Kagome! We'll be here..and we'll be praying.." Kaede assured her.

IN SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE…..

Rukia was sitting on the tree branch, gazing at Inuyasha through the open window. She took out her pocket watch and sighed quietly. It was almost time! Quietly she turned into a butterfly and flew through the window, materializing at the foot of his bed. She looked at the sleeping Miroku in the chair next him and quietly sat on the bed. Inuyasha was sweating brght blue profusely, his breath came in short gasps and his face was so pale it was almost white. Rukia reached out, ran her hand down Inuyasha's cheek, and took his hand. "Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh…wha…" he mumbled, opening his eyes painfully. Inuyasha looked up, and through his blurred vision, saw what looked like a young girl in black, with hair the same color as Kagome's. If not for the black, he would've thought it was Kagome. He blinked his eyes a few times, and his vision cleared. He saw now that the person before him was shorter than Kagome, and instead of Kagome's dark brown eyes, hers were an icy blue, and she carried a sword at her side. He said, "Wh-who are you?"

She said, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I haven't come to hurt you. My name is Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a Soul Reaper...or Shinigami, from the Soul Society. I've been sent down here to bring your soul to Heaven, in case Kagome doesn't reach you in time. Meanwhile, I just came to talk with you, so you'll be at ease when it's time to pass on."

Inuyasha tried to sit up, but his entire body was almost sapped of strength. He groaned, and Rukia set her hand on his. She said, "Don't try and move, Inuyasha...there's still time for Kagome to get here, if you don't speed up the poison by trying to move. I promise...I won't take you until sundown, but if I do have to take you, the Soul Society is a wonderful place. I've lived there for a long time now."

Inuyasha said, "Oh? What's it like up there?"

Rukia smiled, and she replied, "It's always warm and sunny...no snow, no rain, and you'll be surrounded by people that accept you just as you are. In fact, your parents are both up there. Your mother is really looking forward to seeing you again, and she told me in her own words 'Tell him I love him...my little red prince.' Your father also stated how proud of you he is...you killed Ryokotsusei, a demon that your father could only battle into unconsciousness and seal him to a mountainside, you've made peace with your brother Sesshomaru, just as he'd always hoped you would, and now you've found someone who loves you completely...not just one part of you, both sides of your soul. You've been through so much hardship, Inuyasha, and yet you've still managed to hold onto your human heart, instead of turning murderous like so many other half-demons. That's why I was sent to guide you...I'm something of an outsider myself."

Inuyasha said, "Outsider? What do you mean, Rukia?"

She replied, "I died at a young age, and when I entered the afterlife, my then-friend and now-boyfriend, Renji, used to run around through the streets of the Rukongai...Soul Society's lower-class area. When we got older, both of us managed to gain entry into the Soul Reaper Academy, and I was adopted by one of the most noble families of the Soul Society, the Kuchiki's. My adoptive brother, Byakuya...he's one of the most powerful Soul Reapers of all, and he's also the Captain of the Sixth Squad. Renji is his Vice-Captain...his highest-ranked lieutenant. I'm a member of the Thirteenth Squad, under Captain Ukitake. There are thirteen squads in total, each led by a Captain, a Vice Captain, and several other lieutenants and other lower-ranked Soul Reapers. I'm not yet a seated officer, but I have earned the respect of my Captain. You'll like Captain Ukitake, Inuyasha. He's one of the nicest, most patient people I've ever met, and I have lots of other friends up there as well."

Inuyasha asked, "Who's in charge up there...besides God?"

Rukia replied, "Captain Yamamoto, Inuyasha. He leads the Council of Captains, and speaks directly to God himself. I've spoken to God a few times, but it's usually Captain Yamamoto that confers with him. Some of my other friends are Captain Unohana of Fourth Squad...she specializes in healing. There's Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant Yachiru, and one of my best friends, Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto of Tenth Squad, and her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You'll be meeting them upon arrival in Soul Society...if Kagome doesn't get here in time. I am hoping she does come in time...I really do hate to tear apart two people that are planning to start a new life together."

Inuyasha blinked, and he said, "Y-you know I was going to ask her to marry me?"

Rukia smiled, and she replied, "Yes, I know. From up there in the Soul Society, I've been watching you and your friends ever since you were born...and especially since you all united to take down Naraku. I've seen the bumps in the road you've had with your relationship with Miroku, Sango, Shippo...and even Kagome, but I've also seen...and been very pleased with the way they've realized their mistakes...and how you've forgiven them all...especially Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha said, "I don't know where I'd be without them, Rukia...even though they drive me crazy sometimes, particularly Miroku or Shippo, they've both really helped me out over these last few days. Miroku may have started out as a lecher and a con-artist, but he's matured quite a bit...I think meeting Sango really helped him with that...she's given him something to live for, something to focus on along with getting rid of Naraku so he can be free of that Wind-Tunnel curse. While he may have called me names in the past, or been less-than-helpful, he's done quite a bit of work on making amends for that. Just a few weeks ago when we were fighting a bunch of demons, one of them went after Kagome, and he knocked it away with his staff, before Sango used her Hiraikotsu to split it in half. On the subject of Sango...she's the only one of us that can spar with me evenly...and she's human. I don't think I've ever known anyone that can fight anywhere near as ferociously as she can, aside from myself or Sesshomaru. She may have given me some trouble with the name-calling, and taken Kagome's side when we'd argue, but she hasn't done that for close to ten months now. She's saved us a great many times with her fighting skills, her knowledge of different demons, and the friendship she shares with Kagome...they're like sisters."

Rukia said, "I know how that feels, Inuyasha. One of my friends, Ichigo Kurosaki...I have a closer relationship to him and his own family than I do with my adoptive brother. Byakuya...he's so focused on his duties, he never has time for me. There are times I wish I could be adopted by Ichigo and his family...in fact, I prefer to spend most of my time at Ichigo's house anyway, rooming with his twin sisters."

Inuyasha said, "Sounds like the way my brother and I used to be...he wanted me dead for so many years, just for being half-human and inheriting the Tetsusaiga, one of the two swords our father forged from his fangs, the other one being Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. It wasn't until he adopted a little human girl named Rin, and began to realize just how important to him she was...he eventually adopted her as his daughter, and before long, he finally came to see the light...we were able to make peace, and he gave me his blessings to marry Kagome. She's become my reason for living, and I don't want to die without at least seeing her long enough to tell her how I feel about her. I hope..." Inuyasha coughed, and Rukia helped him sit up to ease the pain. Once the coughing stopped, Inuyasha said, "I hope she gets here in time...I love her so much, more than I ever loved Kikyo. She's the first human, other than my mother, to love and accept me...both halves of me. Even though she's lost her temper with me so many times, I could never find anyone that has the special gifts she does...her beauty, her strength...I've never seen her back down before, she's faced off against Naraku and almost killed him a couple times, and she's even shielded me from one of Sesshomaru's attacks...stopped him by jumping on top of me. She'd give her life to save mine, and I'd give my life for hers if I ever needed to."

Rukia replied, "I know, Inuyasha...she is truly a special young lady. You two are perfect for each other, and I truly hope she can make it before the sun goes down."

IN KOGA'S CAVE…..

"Boss? Hey, boss?' Several of the wolves said, knocking on Koga's door.

"Huh..huh…wha?" he mumbled, opening his eyes wearily. Being a Demon he didn't get hangovers, just sleeping off the drink was all he needed. "Did the sun go down yet?"

"Almost, boss. I'd say in just a little bit. The sky's starting to turn pink."

Koga practically jumped up. "It is? Heh, heh, fantastic! Just a little more time, and the half breed is gone up to the sky and my bride comes to my home!" He steeped out of the door and looked over where the waterfall was. The wolves had built a wooden arc right next to it and covered it with flowers. "Wow, boys, you've outdone yourselves, that is gorgeous! Like it's fit for a queen!"

"Speaking of queens, bass, I got the crowns you wanted," the wolf who was in charge of the crowns said, kneeling down to Koga and resenting him with what he had asked him to make. The crown meant for Kagome was small but lovely, made out of pure gold, and woven in an intricate design with tiny jewels at the very tips. The crown for Koga was also made of pure gold, it was even larger that Kagome's, and while it wasn't tipped with jewels, the decorations were huge and fancy. Koga took both in his hands and turned them over ad over in his hands, examining them. "These are fabulous, remind me to double your rations after the ceremony! OK, now you know when to present these, right? Just after the vows are exchanged and before the rings. Speaking of which, where are the rings?"

"Here they are, I took them from a jeweler's stand thus morning," came another wolf, putting a pair of gold bands into his paw.

"Lovely, OK, now keep them close to you until the ceremony, can ya be trusted with that?"

"You bet, boss!"

"Man oh man, what a day it's gonna be tomorrow!" All the wolves cheered their King and howled out loud.

"Cheers, cheers, cheers! May Koga live 900 years!"

Meanwhile Ginta and Hakkaku were standing just outside of the waterfall on the other side keeping an eye out and at the same time exchanging unsure and sorrowful looks. "I tell ya," Ginta said, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Ya think I do?" Hakkaku said "I don't want this to happen to Inuyasha! He's a good man, and after the hell he's been through, this is how his life's gonna end!" He sighed. "What did he ever do to deserve this? He's been so kind and good to everyone…even you and me even though we work with Koga! I feel wrong that we've even gotten mixed up in this!"

"Yeah, well, you know the boss, never listens to anything." He sighed. "What I'm really worried about is his friends. I mean, you know how close he is to them, especially to that cat!" he shuddered. "If that cat comes within an inch of us, knowing that we're part of Koga's tribe, oh man! You think we can maybe skip out on this wedding? Make up some sort of excuse to…..geez, it's the cat!" Ginta cried out as he and Hakkaku both ducked as Kirara soured over them toward Sesshomaru's castle. "Quick, huddle down so she can't see us!"

"The Slayer is right on his back, what if SHE sees us?"

"Looks like she's looking straight ahead…wonder what's underneath that blanket there?"

"Smells like herbs…guess she's preparing to purify his body."

"Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru flying right behind her?"

"Don't just stand there, stupid, duck! don't let him see you!"

"Oh man, oh man…what's Sesshomaru doing there?"

"Probably trying to catch up to Sango and grab Inuyasha's body for himself like that bastard would do so he could burn it!"

Koga came over just then. "What's going on here? What's happening?"

"Boss, we just saw the Slayer riding on the cat, and Sesshomaru was right behind her! I think they were heading for his castle!"

"BOTH of them…" Ginta stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey, you smell spices?"

"Yeah, I think the Slayer has the herbs to purify the body, but I dunno what Sesshomaru's doing."

"Isnt it obvious? Sesshy got Inuyasha, who's dieing as we speak so he can't fight him off, and is gonna stuff him and mount him on the wall! The Slayer is trying to stop him!"

Kikyo entered then with a big basket of flowers. "What's happening here?"

"Ha, a most welcome sight, my friend. The Slayer was just seen riding on her cat to the Western Lands to retrieve Inuyasha from his brother's castle so he can die with them.. Ha, too little too late to show you care, Slayer. Too little FAR too late! Sesshy is trying to stop her so he can mount Inuyasha on his wall!"

"Is he really?:"

"You bet. Hey, Kikyo…seeing as how poor dog-boy's life is gonna end in just a little while, what say we go to the castle ourselves to pay our respects to his dead body!" A lot of the wolves with him, with the exception of Ginta and Kakkaku, laughed out loud. "Come on, Kikyo, let's both go!" He turned to the wolves. "Half of you stay behind and start greeting the guests as they come. Show them to their guest rooms. The rest of you, with me!" He stuck his hand out to Kikyo. "May I?"

Meanwhile Shippo had made his way back to Sesshomaru's castle and ran up the stairs. "MIROKU! MIROKU!" Miroku shot up in the chair.

"Shippo?"

"She's here, she's here, Kagome's coming! She's coming, Miroku, Kagome's coming!"

"She's coming?"

"They found her, they brought her back, she's on her way here!"

"Thank God!"

Rukia's head snapped up. "Inuyasha, did you hear that? Kagome's coming! Hold on, she's on her way here."

"Kagome…on her way,…here…"

"Yes, yes…I can sense her, she's very close."

On the outside of the castle Kirara had landed just outside the castle, along with Sesshomaru. Kagome scrambled off of the cat, grabbed her backpack and dashed into the castle as fast as she could. Shippo raced downstairs and pointed the way to the room. As if her feet had wings she raced up the stairs, meeting Miroku in the doorway.

"Kagome! Thank God you're here!" he hugged her quickly.

"H…how is he, Miroku? Where is he?"

"Right there, behind that curtain. But be prepared, Kagome…it's not a pretty sight!" Kagome nodded and raced behind the curtain where her Inuyasha was. She gasped out loud. "INUYASHA! Oh my God!" She then turned and her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

"Who….who are you?"

KOGA: I tell ya, Kikyo, tomorrow is gonna be great!

KIKYO: Yes, when we both have what we want!

GINTA: Boss? You sure you wanna go see him NOW?

KOGA: Oh, what is it, ya Baby?

GINTA: I just…have this feeling…

KOGA: You can't make it through the damn DAY without having a feeling! I tell ya, nothing, and I mean absolutely NOTHING can stop us now, not even ol' Sesshomaru!

GINTA: Next chapter: The Miracle of Love. I tell ya, Boss, I don't think this is a good idea…


	12. The Miracle Of Love

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she saw a short, young-looking woman clad in black robes standing in the room with Inuyasha. She had short black hair, icy blue eyes, and a sword sheathed at her side. Kagome said, "Who...are you?"

Smiling gently, the girl turned around and said, "My name is Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a Soul Reaper...I was sent to watch over Inuyasha until either you arrived here or until sundown, at which time I was to take him up to Heaven with me...you're just in time, Kagome. He hasn't much time left."

Kagome said, "Please...don't take him from me, Rukia. I love him, and I don't think I could live without him."

Rukia said, "I won't...in fact, now that you're here, I'm going to head back to Soul Society and inform my Captain that you've arrived, he'll tell me to abort the assignment then, and I won't take him at all….hurry, Kagome, I sense Kikyo and Koga are n ther way here. Ill eave you to your mission, but I'll probably come back when they arrive….maybe I'll even get to bring a few friends down to watch Koga and Kikyo get what they deserve." Rukia smiled slyly as she said the last part of her sentence.

Kagome smiled and shook Rukia's hand, and she said, "Rukia...thank you for watching him for me. Now...I've got to save the one I love, and then I'm going to make sure Kikyo and Koga understand why it's a bad idea to threaten the ones I love...especially Inuyasha. I know I haven't always been perfect, but I'm never going to scream or yell at him again, or plant him into the ground with that necklace. In fact...I know just where I'm going to put it. That lousy wolf Koga is gonna see what it's like to have Inuyasha laughing at HIM while HE sucks dirt, before he ends up sucking fist."

Rukia said, "I'll leave you to your healing, Kagome...good luck, and tell Inuyasha that I wish him all the best."

Seconds later, Rukia changed into a black butterfly and headed out the window, bound for Heaven. Shippo ran back to see Rukia fly away and he waved. "Good bye, Rukia!" he called out. "Good bye!"

Kagome looked at Shippo. "You know her, Shippo?"

"Yeah, I talked to her before. She's really nice. Oh hurry, Kagome, please, he's getting worse and worse every minute," Shippo pointed. "But, I gotta warn you, Kagome…it's not a retty sight."

Kagome looked at the sleeping Inuyasha and gasped at what she saw! Inuyasha was not only in his complete human form, his skin was as pale as chalk and bright blue sweat was pouring down from his forehead. His breath came in small funny gas and his chest was rising and falling in tiny moments…and there were huge moments in between. "Hurry, Kagome!" Shippo called out. "Hurry!" Kagome raced over to Inuyasha. Brushing back his now jet back bangs, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Inuyasha? It's me..I…I'm here…oh, Inuyasha please hold on…oh this is all my fault….hang in Inuyasha, I'm here…" she put her hands on his heart and concentrated on her love. Immediately a pink glow surrounded the both of them. Shippo heard a noise outside and ran out to see. Sesshomaru and Sango as well as little Kirara and Rin had by this time come up to the room.

"Shippo? Is she here?"

"She's right back there, Sesshomaru, she's giving Inuyasha the antidote right now."

"Thank God, I only hope we've made it in time," Sango said, nervousy gazing at the nearby window, watching the sun make its way down. Suddeny the voice f Jaken was heard from outside.

"SHE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING, MI LORD, SHE'S COMING, SHE'S COMING, SHE'S COMING, SHE'S COMING…" Kikyo then appeared in the doorway of the castle holding Jaken by the scruff of his neck. "She's here, Mi Lord, I couldn't stop her…"

"If I were you…Mi Lord…I'd get myself a brand new sentry!" she then proceeded to throw Jaken into the wall…which HE proceeded to ram into headfirst.

"Oh, jeee,,ew.." Jaken mumbled as he slid down the wall. Kikyo shook her head at that and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kikyo said. "So…it looks like your dream is coming true at last at last."

"How did you get here, Kkiyo?"

"Easy when you can generate an invisible barrier. Even if that pet of yours DID smell me, no way he'd ever be able to find either one of us."

"Us?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce my associate? Hw thoughtless of me!" she stepped aside with a grand florish to reveal Koga right behind her.

"Koga…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Hiya, Sesshy!" he smiled. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"You've been drinking wolf."

"Oh very good, you ARE smart!"

"What are you doing here, wolf?"

"If ya MUST know, Kikiyo and I just wanna come over and pay our last respects to the late Inuyasha."

"Last respects, Koga? You mean you wanna spit on his body," Sango said vehemently.

"Don't see why YOU care, Slayer. Ya haven't always been the model of a perfect friend yourself."

"Now, just one moment.."

"You shut your mouth, Monk! I'm sick and tired f both f you, always saying you're such good friend, that's a load of bull and both of you know it! Ya cant tell me you secretly enjoyed seeing him get sat all these times….man that was fun!" he snickered to himself. "Admit it, nether one of you cared for that freak who's now nothing more than a cold dead heap behind that curtain!"

"Why don't you shut up, you bastard, before I kill you!" Sango cried out.

" All YOU both cared about was who I only care about- KAGOME!" Sango's eyes filled with small tears for a few moments at these words. "Yeah, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, that's the only one you DO care about, the only one you've ever cared about, the only one you give a damn about! Ain't that right? Tell him!" he pointed to Sesshomaru. "GO ON AND TELL HIM! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HIM AND BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT, SO TELL HIM!" He turned to Sesshomaru. "And you! You ought to be proud, Lod Dog, you ought to be happy! I know you're pissed cause you THINK I did your job for you, but look at it this way, I only FINISHED your job for you! YOU did most of it! Oh, it may not feel like that now, but in a way you did! Think about it, oh Mighty Lord, just think about it. If YOU didn't kick him out when he was an orphan at six, this whole mish mash with Kikyo would have never happened, he would still be alive, he would have the precious Tetsusaiga, he would be roaming this place wild and free, and we all know that's not what YOU want! So ya see, Sesshomaru, you DID kill your brother after al! It all goes back to YOU! Congradulations!" He reached over to shake his hand, but Sesshomaru threw him right off.

"ENOUGH, Koga! I have one thing to say to you. Would you like to hear it? You are a fool! You have no idea how big of one you are. Then again I would never expect someone with such low brain power to understand. Learn your place you lower class demon."

"Learn your place, learn your place, now who heard something like that before, oh let me think, let me think…"

"My brother, when I made a fateful mistake all those years ago. To this day I regret all I have done to him...to the family. But the one thing you do not know of, Koga, is that my brother and I have made peace. I WAS beginning to make up for all I did to him before this happened."

Kikyo made a face at him. "You expect us to BELIEVE that? If YOU swore to make up for everything you did to him, it would take you 400 extra years! But weather you actually WERE planning to, it doesn't matter anyway! We saw the black butterfly of death come in here to get him! Ad she DID come here to take him, for in case you didn't notice," she opened up a nearby window."It's NIGHTTIME! Ha,ha,ha..the sun's gone down! The sun is gone, and so is he! He's dead, he's dead! "

"Your wish is granted, we will take our thank yous now!" Koga said.

"How about GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE!" Sango said angrily.

"Nice try, but YOU can't throw me out, YOU don't own this place."

"Get out of my castle, Wolf," Sesshomaru said. "Does that sound right to you?"

"Believe me, Oh Mighty Jackass, I'd LOVE to! Just as soon as you let us see his body. We just want three seconds of your time before you stuff him and mount him on the wall to just see him one last time. I promise as soon as we have, we'll leave this place permanently. You'll NEVER hear from either of us again!"

"Are you sure?"

"I cross my heart, and hope to die...oh, sorry," he snickered as did his fellow wolves behind him, but they were quickly silenced by his staring daggers at them. Clearing his throat loudly in their direction, he continued. "Anyway, as soon as we've seen him, we'll leave and let you all decide what to do with him. So, if you'll excuse us.." he and Kikyo tried to get behind the curtain, but Sesshomaru quickly moved in their way.

"You are NOT passing behind that curtain, Wolf. My brother is lieing in state right now, and I forbid you to disturb him!"

"Oh please. There's nothing to disturb! He's a mess of cold limbs, shut up forever…not that that's a bad thing!" He laughed. "But seriously, all we ask is three seconds. Three seconds to spit…I mean spy! Spy on his body! Gee, spit, spy, where did that come from? Any way, all we want is to glance at him, say goodbye, and take our eave…and that;s it!"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Wolf. I forbid you do take one step near my brother at all."

"Tough! I think we deserve to see the result of our work after what we had to put up with regarding him!"

"You lousy, sick, disgusting…" Sango yelled, running toward Koga.

"Yeah, go ahead, kick me! GO AHEAD AND KICK ME, Slayer! Go ahead! Not that it'll make much difference. He's still gone! All the crying, yelling, hitting, punching isn't gonna do you any good!" He was interrupted by Kirara hissing from Sango's shoulder. "Call off your cat, Slayer."

"Why should I? She's as angry with you as I am, Koga."

"Yeah, well I'M not the only one she should be angry with."

"Careful, Koga," Sango warned. "Kirara sounds hungry, and I haven't fed her her supper yet. Then again, I wouldn't want her to get indigestion."

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Leave this place, Kikyo, and take that horrid lower class demon with you. He's contaminating my castle."

"Oh I'm sorry, great Mighty Dog, I forgot only people who are as perfect as you are the only ones who can stay here, am I correct?" Koga snapped. "In that case, why are THEY here?" He gestured to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "May I remind you THEY aren't demons! Why don't ya just give them the body of that…to quote you, 'Worthless Half Breed" and they can ALL get out of this place, and out of your face! Then you can just live happily ever after alone in this castle of absolute perfection, am I right? "

"You are WRONG, Wolf! You couldn't be more wrong if you tried. I HAVE made peace with my brother! Not only him, all of his friends, who have gladly become my friends too"

"Uh…Sesshomaru? You do know these are HUMANS, I right?"

"I am aware of that, Koga. I'm also aware that you are a disgusting, manipulative, lower class piece of trash!"

"ENOUGH!" Kikyo finally said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Enough Sesshomaru, I have had ENOUGH of this. How dare you try to throw us ot ad not let us look at your brother's body, as if you're suddenly a Living Saint as we have no business being in your presence. Well, I have news for you, we do! You're a fine one to talk, you're a FINE ONE! Now you say you want your brother to live? You DIDN'T want this to happen? Where was this a long time ago, huh? Where the HELL was this? You, standing there, looking like a statue with the personality of one..you can't see the truth right in front of you? Yu can't see the truth? You claim we're the killers of him? Oh how mistaken you are! Did it ever occur to you that if it wasn;'t for YOU throwing him out when he was only 6, he would have never met me, this fiasco with Naroku would have never happened, he would be living here as a Lord of these lands with you…" she continued her rant, not giving a thought as to what was happening behind the curtain.

Meanwhile Kagome was finishing up with Inuyasha. As soon as the pink aura had cleared, to kagome;s great reief Inuyasha was laying on the bed….back to his normal half-demon self! To her joy he had gotten his color back and the pain that was all over his face seemed to have vanished! His eyes opened slowly, to her relief they weren't a sick violet, they were pure gold! Healthy gold!

Inuyasha stared at what was in front of him. He must be dreaming,…he had to be! He carefully reached his hand to the top of his head….his ears! They had returned to him! He stretched his arm out…no pain! It was like the last three days never happened! He looked up to see the most beautiful face he had ever seen looking down at him! He reached with both hands and ran them through Kagome's hair, making sure she was real. "K…K..Kagome.." he whispered.

Kagome nodded through her tears. "Yes..Inuyasha, it's me."

A slw smile slid across Inyuasha's face. He reached behind Kagome;s head and brought her face down to his, meeting her lips in a log, long kiss. He took a deep breath of her special sweet Kagome smell…a smell he never thought he'd ever experience again! When they pulled apart he gazed into her deep brow eyes and finally said the words he knew he shoud have said months ago. "I love you," he gasped. "I love you."

Kagome embraced him. "I love you, too, Inuyasha, I love you to…" she looked at him, "How are you feeling?"

"How do I feel…" he slowly sat up. "Hey…I feel great! I don't hurt anywhere, I'm not nauscious," he touched his hand ti his forehead. "I'm not sweating…" he lifted his arm. "and I can move my arms!"

Kagome embraced him again. "Oh. Inuyasha, I'm so glad!" He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"They found you…I can't believe they found you in time…Kagome..I love you…" he tilted her chin up and tenderly kissed her again. "Kagome…please forgive me…"

"Forgive you? For what?"

"For those whole mess with Kikyo. I'm so sorry for everything…it's just that…all this time I was hoping that a little bit of Kkyo…the REAL Kikyo…was stil there I that body..and if I cud somehow find her and free her from that prison…that I could somehow make up fr my part in what happened…but I should have kown that this Kikyo is NOT really Kikyo…thee's NO part of the real Kikyo there. I know I hurt you realizing this…and I'm so sorry.."

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha. I was acting like a jealous little brat. Maybe this whole thing was a wake up call for both of us. I should have told you how I felt from the start."

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, thankful the gift was still there. "Kagome," he began. "I want you to have something…" he handed it over to her. "Just something to say hpw sorry I am for everything. In fact, I was gonna surprise you with this before Kikyo came to ruin everything."

Kagome eagerly unwrapped the bright red paper and gasped when she saw the necklace. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful!"

Inuyasha tenderly put the necklace on her. "Looks perfect," Kagome threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Her hands traveled to his neck where to his surprise she unfastened the rosary and took it off. "Kagome?"

"You Don't need this anymore, Inuyasha. In fact you haven't for a long time. I'm gonna make sure this goes on the one who DOES deserve it, then I'm gonna throw it into the fireplace when I'm doe with him."

Inuyasha hugged her gentily. "Thanks, Kagome."

"You're welcome."

He pulled away and loked tenderly at her. "But, Kagome..I still want to try to make up for the ways I hurt you before."

Kagome smiled. "How?" In answer he pulled her into a assionare kiss.

"And FURTHERMORE," Kkyo concluded, pointing at sesshomaru. "You have the gall, the AUDACITY, to come in here and tell US to leave this place? To call US the murderers? We wouldn't even BE in this position at all if it weren't for you! Yes, you! YOU'RE the one who threw him out when he was six and an orphan. YOU are the one who constantly tried to kill him hundreds and hundreds of times,ad YOU are the one who routinely cursed his name and lineage, and ruled the day he was born! You are the one who has never been there for him and never made any effort to connect with him. Him! Your own brother. You! If you want to see the person who is TRULY guilty of this crime, the one who should FULY be blamed, the REAL murderer, turn right around and LOOK IN THAT MIRROR!"

"Ate you finished, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked. "Good. If that is the case I shall thank YOU to leave ths place right now. Reguardless of what I have done….and I know I have done a lot, I admit it, this is STIL my castle, and as such I can STILL have you forcibly removed from here."

Koga then smiled as he sensed several presences. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of THAT Dog demon," he said. "I have a feeling your caste and ownership thereof might get called into question very soon."

At that very moment, the villagers all arrived at the top of the hill that led to Sesshomaru's palace. "There it is," came one of the men. "The Inino Castle." They all stared in wonder at it, it was huge, maybe about 40 feet tall, and was made of white marble. The pillars out in front were pure ivory and set with jewels, the windows were huge and surrounded with a tiny gold setting, and to the right a huge garden was constructed with almost every tree and flower imaginable. Just the sight of it would be enough to take anyone's breath away…if they didn't think too much about who lived there.

"It's beautiful," came one of the women.

'Yeah, on the outside at least," came another villagers. "However, I see a definite problem here. This castle is made of white marble. No way we can burn it to the ground!"

"Maybe we can't burn the OUTSIDE down," Heroshi said. "But we can sure as hell can break some of the windows and burn some of the ROOMS! We owe it to our brother Inuyasha to do this and do it NOW!" The villagers all yelled their agreement. "Get your torches ready!"

"Wait!" another villager cried. "Look, it's that two headed monstar pet of Sesshomaru's, he's guarding the place!"

"Hmm..K, it's obvious we cant get in that way…so…we sneak down quietly into the garden. Brother Jenenji, we're going to need you. Grab the biggest tree you can find and use it to break the gate down, several of you go into the garden and start messing it up. Throw the flowers around, mess up the fountain, do whatever it takes to entice him out. Te rest of us will sneak to the other side and break some of the windows in. "

One man gasped. "Brother Heroshi, look!" He pointed. They all turned to see the sun slip down into the trees and out of sight, turning the shy an ironic color of pink. "The sun…its gone…Inuyasha…he's dead. Dear God, he's dead." One woman screamed just then.

"Look! Look!" They all turned to see a black butterfly flutter out of the window of the topmost room and fly straight upwards to the sky.

"The Butterfly of Death," one villager gasped. "They came for Inuyasha, they're taking him away! He's off to Heaven!"

"As he so deserves to be," another villager said as several of the women wiped their eyes.

"So long, Inuyasha!" A villager cried out, waving to him.

"Have a safe journey!"

"Take care of him, oh mighty angel!"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha!" Some more women sobbed quietly.

Herishi turned to Father Toshiro. "Father? Would you please say a few words?"

Father Toshiro nodded. The villagers all joined hands and bowed their heads as he raised his staff to Heaven. "Dear Father God," he began. "Please take care of our brother, Inuyasha, our friend, our fallen comrade. His life was cut short by a cold unfeeling prejudice. And as he begins the journey to Heaven we ask only that he finally finds the peace, love, and happiness he was denied in his entire lifetime. We ask, Dear Father, that he be reunited with his father and mother, those that always loved him. Give us strength to avenge his loss. And let Inuyasha finally have love, acceptance, and eternal joy that he so longed for all his life. Eternal rest, grant onto him, Dear Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon him, and may he rest in peace.."

"Amen," the villagers ended the prayer. Heroshi then raised his head as he saw one of the Samurai drag a heavy stone to the group. Drawing his sword, he carved Inuyasha's name into it and underneath he carved "A STRONG, BRAVE, AND KIND WARRIOR. THE STRENGTH OF A DEMON, THE HEART OFA MAN, 100% OUR BROTHER.

"Very nice, Brother. Nice and fitting. Where will you put that?"

"Right here," he set up the stone. "Right where Sesshomaru can see it with his vision. It's FOR him!"

"Brothers and sisters, now is the time to do what we should have done a LONG time ago," Heroshi said. "GET THAT BASTARD WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE! FOR INUYASHA!"

"FOR INUYASHA!"

"FOR HIS MEMORY!'

"FOR HIS MEMORY!"

"FOR THE LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE HE NEVER GOT IN HIS LIFE! DEATH TO SESSHOMARU!"

"DEATH TO SESSHOMARU!"

"LET'S GO!" They ran down the steep hill, pausing only to grab some of the heavy stones on the ground. They got quieter as they reached the bottom of the hill. Heroshi gestured to Jenenji who nodded and ripped out a huge heavy tree. Jenenji, leading a group of villagers, made his way to the garden. Finally taking a running start, he broke through the gate. The villagers gave a loud yell ad threw some rocks on the top of the gate, smashing the crest carved on top, finally having had enough of that crescent moon. " IF YOU CAN'T BE LORD OF THESE LANDS, SESSHOMARU WON'T BE EITHER!" Lead by Jenenji, they ran into the garden and began to pull out some flowers. Jenenji pulled out some more trees and more people began to smash the statues. The other group made their way to the side of the house, grabbed their rocks and procceded to throw them through the windows while screaming, " SESSHOMARU, GET OUT HERE YOU MUDERDER! COLD BLOODED KILLED, IN THE NAME OF YOUR BROTHER MEET YOUR FATE, NOW!"

One of the stones broke through the window of the bedroom just as Koga was going to speak. He gave a sly grin. "Gee, Sesshomaru, it looks to me like your loyal subjects have all shown up to pay you homage!"

"SESSHOMARU, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WE WANT SESSHOMARU! GIVE HIM TO US!"

"YOU'LL PAY FGR YOUR SINS YOU FIEND, YOU'LL PAY IN BLOOD!"

"GET OUT HERE! GET OUT HERE AND FACE US YOU VILAN!" The screams got louder and louder. Finally Koga raced to the broken window. "HEY, SHUT UP!"

"Koga! Is Sesshmaru there with you?:

"Yeah, I got him u here. In fact I was just chatting with him a bit. But when I'm done he's all yours, promise!"

"Is that bitch Kikyo there with you as well?"

"No she ain't. But you're more than welcome to Sesshomaru when I'm done."

"Well, hurry and bring him out!"

"Yeah, bring him out!"

Another stone broke through the window next to the bed Inuyasha was sitting on. "What the hell?" He said, standing up and looking out. "What's going ON down there?" Kagome came to stand with him.

"Looks like a mob riot's going on!"

"Oh no, what are they doing to the garden, that's my brother's favorite spot!"

"SESSHOMARU, COME OUT!:

"GET OUT HERE YOU HEARTLESS BEAST!"

"IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU DEVL, SHOW YOUR FACE OUT HERE!"

"KILLER!"

"MURDERER!"

"DEVIL!"

"GET OUT YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!" The mob's voce grew and grew as more windows were smashed in. The servants on the bottom floors all were paincing and running out the back of the castle. 'GET UT SESSHOMARU! COME OUT!"

Sango dodged another stone that had been thrown in. "I'm going to go try to calm down that mob. Kirara, come on!"

Jenenji had by now ripped out another tree by its roots in the garden ad was coming ut with it, while at the same time some more villagers were uprooting some flowers.

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not," a villager said, pulling out rose after rose.

"Enough, brother, I think we made our point. Brother Jenenji, use that tree, start breaking down the door!" But before he had a chance too a huge shadow made an appearance. "Halt, halt, here he comes…and he looks like he's in full form. All right…get ready." The woman, Father Toshiro, and some of the weaker men got into the trees and prepared to aim their weapons. Just then Kiarara came out f th doorway in her full form and stood in front of them growing menacingly. "Hold it, hold it, it's just Kirara." They lowered their weapons. "Hello, Kirara." She responded with a growl.

"Kirara? What's wrong? What's the matter?" a woman asked.

"She just lost one of her best friends!" another woman pointed out, going to her and stroking her gentily. "There there, Kirara. It's all right, we understand." She growled again at the women, who quickly tok her had away.

"We know it hurts, Kirara. But justice WILL be done, believe me!"

"That's where you;ve got it wrong!" Sago's voice cried ut just then as she, in her uniform, made her appearance. The villagers gave her cold looks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Slayer. I dunno if you know this, but Kagome'sn ot here, Sango!

"Look, you have the wrong person. Believe me, this is not who you want!"

"OH ho, so you defend HIM now, Sango? That's so like you!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"That just means that YOU have NO RIGHT to BE here, Sango! You call yourself a fried to Inuyasha….you dare come here to get his body…when we all know you're unworthy of it!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard us! We're all on to you, Sango the Demon Slyer. We all know YOU happen to be prejudiced against half demons!"

"I am NOT! Inuyasha is one of my best friends! I love him, I don't want anything bad to happen to him at all!"

"Oh, if that's the case Sango, explain to us why you constantly take Kagome's side, and why you hardy ever help him in any of his fights, in partcular with Sesshomaru!"

"Oh Mighty Demon Slayer suddenly isn't so high and mighty anymore?"

"And also explain why when Inuyasha was a demon and Sesshomaru came you didn't throw your boomerang when you had the chance to!" Mala said. "You could have, you had a full five minutes!"

"And also explain why you called him names all the time like 'warped ' or 'stupid' and you laughed at him sometimes."

"Do not deny that you have done this, Sango, for I have seen you do it," Jenenji saud. "You did it in front of me."

"Yeah, how about that, Sango?"

"Yeah, hw do you explain that, Sango?"

"yeah!"

"Wait, wait," Sango said. "Please just listen tome. Yes, I admit, I have been guilty of doing that to Inuyasha….I admit it. I'm not proud of what I did nor do I have any real excuse for my behavior, I admit t, I admit all of it. But I also admit that I'm sorry fr what I dd. I'm telling al of you right now, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Believe me I don't want him to die anymore than any of you, I swear. But I'm also telling you you have the wrong demon! Sesshomaru did NOT bring about Inuyasha's poisoning! He didn't, and the reason I know is that he was helping me find Kagome!"

One of the villagers snorted. "Go back to the woods, Slayer. Go back to your Monk!"

"You Don't believe me?" Sago said.

"Why should we?" the dress maker said. "If you ask ME Sango, from what we've heard about you, I'd say you WERE prejudiced against half demons!"

"WHAT? I am not!"

"Oh yeah, than why do you always take Kagome's side! Every single argument you never listened to Inuyasha, Kagome's ALWAYS right, always!"

"I…I…"

"She IS prejudiced!"

" If I didn't know better I'd say you only want him to live so KAGOME will feel better! Just take her to the woods, you love her so much! SJE'S the only thing that matters! Dear Kagome, sweet Kagome, and Inuyasha is left to crumble into dust!"

"NO! Please just listen.."

"We're DONE listening to you, Sango!"

"Yeah, give US Inuyasha's body! WE know how to treat him! We'll give him a Lord's funeral!"

"Yeah!"

"Amd don't think we don't know where he is..lieing in state in THERE," Heroshi pointed to the castle. "Sesshomaru is going to mount him, but we're gonna mount Sesshomaru on the wall!:

"Let's GO!" Sango tried to stop them, but several women got in her face.

"You have betrayed him, Sango!"

"You're no friend to him!"

"You're prejudiced! You're prejudiced!:"

Finaly Sango was pushed to the ground by the villagers. "BROTHER JENENJI, NOW!" Jenenji aimed with the tree he tore out of the ground. The villagers raced forward, nearly running over Sango on the ground, Kirara jumped in front of them ad started to hiss, but several f the villagers ordered her aside. Finally a cry sliced through the night. A familiar cry that made the villagers put down the weapons and stare at the topmost window.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?"

KOGA:You hear that, Sesshomaru? Your subjects have come in droves.

SESSHOMARU: This fight is far from over, Koga.

KOGA: I do believe you're right, but I have the advantage.

SESSHOMARU: You are a fool, Koga, and you always will be.

KOGA: Why don't you go down and greet your people? Next chapter: TWO FOUGHT TOGETHER. This is gonna be QYUTE a sight to see!


	13. Two Fought Together

**TWO FOUGHT TOGETHER**

Inuyasha jumped down from his place in the topmost window to the shock and joy of everyone. "I…Inuyasha?" they gasped. "Inuyasha…it's Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, it's me," he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the mob surrounding him. "And I wanna know just what the hell's going on here and why you're making all this noise right outside my brother's castle?"

A young woman approached Inuyasha…and proceeded to scream with fright and back up against a tree trunk."Wait, wait, stop, not so LOUD!" he cringed and went over to her. "Look..I'm not a ghost! Look," he grabbed her hand. "Can a ghost touch you?"

Just then, a happy 'Meow!" cut through the silence and Kirara bounded across the field, still in her full-grown state. Several of the villagers had to jump out of her way! She finally stopped in front of Inuyasha..and proceeded to jump up on him and purr like she was a kitten again! She purred and licked him silly.

"Hey, hey, Kirara! OK, OK! Down, down…I missed you too!" He had to laugh. "Hey, I love you, too."

"Inuyasha?" several women screamed with joy and raced over to him, throwing their arms around him or kneeling down in praise to God. "Inuyasha…you've alive! You're alive, oh thank God, thank God!".

"Yeah, I'm alive."

"But, Inuyasha, how? We were told Kikyo destroyed the well and only Kagome could have saved you…"

"Yeah, she did save me!"

Smiling, he stepped aside to reveal Kagome, who gave the crowd a wave.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! But, how…"

Standing next to Inuyasha with her right arm around his shoulders, Kagome replied, "Kaede! She used her shikigami spell to send some of my friends into my time to get me."

"Praise Kaede!" Heroshi said. "God bless that woman, we're all bound to her!" A lot of the villagers crossed themselves.

In the meantime, Inuyasha noticed Sango still on the ground and made his way to her. "Alright, who pushed her?"

No one moved.

"I said, which one of you pushed her? I mean, it, who did that?", he walked through the crowd and helped Sango back up. "Sango, you alright? You OK?"

She nodded and he glared at the crowd. "You were all running around like crazy, ya almost ran her over, all of you! Why the hell did you do that?"

"You realize you all could have hurt her badly?" Kagome asked angrily. "She deserved it for trying to prevent us from going after the one who's to blame for this entire mess!"

"Yeah! As usual, Inuyasha, she was taking everyone's side but yours!"

"Prejudiced little ingrate!"

"We were trying to punish the true villain and she was in our way!"

"Who's in who's way?", Inuyasha cried. "Cut that out, you don't know the whole story, didn't you try to listen to her?"

"Why, she never listened to YOU!"

"Whose side IS she on?"

"Ingrate!"

"Prejudiced!"

"Judgmental!"

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" **Inuyasha yelled to make them be quiet while Sango stood there with her head down.

"Shut up all of you and listen! Sango helped save my life! If it wasn't for her and Kirara, Kagome wouldn't have found me and I would be dead. I owe her my life, so shut UP and let her talk!"

"They're right," Sango admitted to Inuyasha's surprise. "They ARE all right. I've been a terrible friend to you for the longest time. Everything they're saying…it's all true…"

"No it's NOT, Sango!"

"Yes it is. I HAVE called you names and have said you were stupid. I know I've run away a lot instead of helping you fight, hardly ever take your side or even listened to your side in a disagreement, and that was so wrong. You're just as important as Kagome…and I'm sorry I did all those things. I am so, so, so sorry…I…it took almost losing you to realize how important you are to me. I've been so ungrateful, so unappreciative of all you've done.."

"You got that right!" a woman cried out.

"Hey, shut up, we work alone," Inuyasha said. He turned to Sango. "Sango, stop crying…damn it stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry!"

She calmed down a bit as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango…come on, you think I could hold a grudge against ya when you did this for me? Course not. Kagome wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, I'd have died by now if it weren't for you, so stop beating yourself up over what happened a long time ago, all right? Believe me, you're forgiven, you made up for it all tonight. Besides, we both know Sesshomaru did a whole lot worse to me, If I can forgive him, I can forgive you."

Sango smiled quietly. "Thank you, Inuyasha.." she threw her arms around him. "I never told you this, but you're like another brother to me…I love you…"

"Hey, I love ya like a sister too, Sango," he hugged her back gently. When he pulled away he glared at the crowd. "Yeah, ya heard me just now, I forgive her. Ya probably heard me just a few seconds ago too. Let me clue ya in…Sango and Kirara weren't the only ones who helped me…she went into Kagome's time with two others. Care to guess who they were?"

"Miroku and Shippo?:"

Guess again," Kagome said.

The villagers were silent for a moment.

"One was Rin. You know who Rin is?"

"Isn't she a little servant girl belonging to your brother?"

"She's not a servant girl, but she does live with him. Yeah, she was one. The other? Give ya a hint, it was the one whose door you were gonna slam that thing into!"

The villagers stood agape.

"Yeah, that's right...it was my brother."

"He tells the truth," came a voice.

The villagers whirled around to face Sesshomaru standing right at his gate. The villagers all aimed their weapons at him, but Inuyasha jumped right in front of them.

**"PUT THOSE WEAPONS AWAY!" **he yelled.

They withdrew in surprise.

"Yeah, ya heard me, put them ALL away, and I'm talking NOW! First one of you that aims at my brother gets thrown clear across the garden, got it? Don't look so surprised. Why would I want ya to kill the one who helped save my life? HE was the one who went into Kagome's time to get her, HE was the one who had the IDEA to go to Kaede in the first place. If it wasn't for HIM I'd be dead!"

"That would never happen, brother," Sesshomaru said. "I would have never let you die." He looked at the disbelieving villagers. "I don't blame any of you for not believing me….but I don't lie. I have made peace with my brother, and I was the one who went to Kaede and begged for her help."

He turned to Inuyasha. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…better than I've been in the past two days."

Sesshomaru faced the crowd. "My brother speaks the truth, I did travel into Kagome's time to find her and bring her back to Inuyasha…disguised as a human."

The villagers gasped at this.

"Yes, it's true. You see, not only have I made peace with my brother, I have come to realize that I no longer hate humans at all. I fact, I can honestly say….I like humans."

"He's even adopted a human as his daughter," Inuyasha said.

At that very moment, Rin came running out of the castle and stood directly in front of the brothers.

"Why are you all pointing weapons at Lord Sesshomaru? Please don't hurt him! Please, he's my father! Whatever he did, I know he's sorry for it. He's the only family I have left, don't take him from me, please!"

The villagers slowly lowered what they held in their hands. Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Rin. Yes, I said my DAUGHTER, she's the one I've adopted. As you can see," he gently brushed her hair back. "She's fully human. But…I no longer care. She's my daughter, the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to me…and I honestly love her," to prove his point he lifted Rin into his arms, gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru," she kissed him back on the cheek and hugged him again, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"NOW do you believe him?" Kagome asked. The villagers, now convinced, lowered their weapons and the people in the trees climbed down.

Something in the bag of one of the women caught Sesshomaru's eye. He asked her, "What do you have there?"

The woman put her hand upon the scroll.

"May I see that?"

The woman looked doubtful.

"Please, trust me. I just want to see it."

Slowly, she took the scroll out and gave it to him. He then unrolled it and read it- the petition. His eyes grew wide. "A petition…to end prejudice toward half-demons. Inuyasha…come and read this for yourself,"

Inuyasha moved near his brother and stared at the document open-mouthed. After a few moments, he looked up but said nothing…he was suddenly afraid he might cry. Sesshomaru looked up too. "This is a splendid idea," he turned. "Jaken!" He called. Jaken ran outside. "Yes, Mi Lord?"

"Go in and fetch a pen, inkwell, and my seal."

"As you will, Mi Lord," He went inside and in a few moments was back. "Here they are, Mi Lord."

"Thank you, Jaken," he took the pen and in front of everyone signed the petition, and pressed his seal on it.

"Let it be known that with my seal upon this document it has now become law in the Western Lands. Here, little brother, no one will ever be prejudiced against you again."

The villagers stood agape.

"He HAS changed!" one of the men cried out.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just see it with my own eyes!"

Father Toshiro approached him.

"Sesshomaru," he began, "This show of love for this little girl, speech of forgiveness by Inuyasha, and signing of this petition has convinced all of us that you speak the truth. If Inuyasha can forgive you….we all can too. Let it be known that as a man of the cloth, if you are truly sorry for what you have done…"

"I am, Father. Truly I am sorry for my past behavior, and I will do everything in my power to make up for my past mistakes."

"Ya have, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, coming up to him. In front of the villagers Inuyasha took his brother's hand.

"Everyone watch," he said as he held Sesshomaru's hand to his heart and rubbed it gently.

"This is the Demon Sign of Affection."

Sesshomaru returned it.

"I love you, little brother."

"I love ya too, Sesshomaru."

Father Toshiro smiled.

"Then by the grace of God, you are forgiven for your sins."

Meanwhile Shippo managed to get Sango's attention from his place at the window and threw something down to her. Sango called out, "Now, do all of you want to know who is REALLY to blame for what happened to Inuyasha?"

"We do know, it was Kikyo!"

"Where's that bitch hiding?"

"She'll pay for this!"

"Not JUST Kikyo! She DID have an accomplice, but it isn't who you all think! You've all been deceived, the same way Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and I were,"

She held up the tape recorder. "Listen!" She pressed 'Play', and Koga's voice came through loud and clear, happily declaring that he had done it. All of the villagers looked at each other with anger and shock.

"That…that MONSTER!"

"HEARTLESS BEAST!"

"That deceitful disgusting horrid bastard!"

One of the villagers approached Sesshomaru .

"Sesshomaru, please accept our deepest apologies. Sango…we apologize to you as well. We had no idea…"

"It's alright," Sango said quickly. "You were deceived by that beast the same way we all were. That's Koga's talent…the way he can manipulate people to see things his way and no one else's."

Sesshomaru added, "That's why that beast MUST be stopped…no matter the cost. He is at the second floor of the castle now. Would you all like to assist in getting rid of him?"

The villagers all nodded. "Thank you. All of you walk quietly to the rear entrance of the castle, use the staircase to go upstairs and wait till I call you."

Inuyasha took Kagome and jumped back to the bedroom window while Sango, Rin, Kirara, Jaken, and Sesshomaru went back inside. Koga greeted them all smugly.

"Ah, back so soon? What, did you kill all of them down there before the Slayer could stop you?"

"No Wolf, in fact, we did nothing of the sort."

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Did ya run away like a coward when you saw the purified weapons? HA! Some Lord of the Western lands YOU are! Running away like a cowardly sparrow! Well, I can hear them coming upstairs. Hiding won't do you any good once they find you."

"Who says I will hide from them?"

"Ah, I see, you want US to have front row seats at your battle? Delighted! You might want to get a nice seat, Kikyo, this could get interesting,"

By this time his back was now facing the curtain that was drawn around Inuyasha's bed"

Oh, it will get interesting, Wolf, just not for you. You might want to back away from that curtain."

"Why? Afraid I'll get dog-boy's dead cooties?"

Sesshomaru growled at those words and picked up the wolf henchman that was closest to Koga. "I'm warning you, Wolf…you back away from that curtain and leave my castle, or I will demonstrate to this henchman of yours EXACTLY what I shall do to you!"

The wolf became pale as death with those words and the feel of Sesshomaru's cold, sharp claws pressing onto his throat.

"Boss, boss, please…please do what he says! Boss, let's get out of here.." he gasped at Sesshomaru. "Please, please let me go….I'll give you anything you want.."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Will you give me your gold?"

"Yes, the gold, take all of mine!"

"Will you give me your land?"

"Yes, I'll give you my share of the land. I'll give you anything you want!"

Sesshomaru pulled the wolf close to him **"I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!" **he threw the wolf into the wall.

Koga smirked, and he said, "Unfortunately that's pretty near impossible!" he laughed.…until he became aware of cold claws on his shoulder. Slowly he reached back and felt them before turning around…into the face of Inuyasha!

"I….I…Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Koga," he snarled angrily.

"I..I..INUYASHA?" Kikyo screamed, backing up. "It…oh my God…why do you look like that?"

"Not the night of the New Moon, Kikyo, I'm SUPPOSED to look like this!"

Koga backed up to join Kikyo. "I thought you said this plan was foolproof, Kikyo," he mumbled to her through clenched teeth, "It WAS supposed to be foolproof!"

"Well, it isn't, something happened!"

"The potion must have worn off, I have to retest it!"

"The well is still destroyed, right?"

"Of course, there's a different spell on it!"

"Ya might want to go test THAT, too!"

"Hey, shut up, both of ya!" Inuyasha said. "For your information, the spell DIDN'T wear off. I just got the antidote!"

"But wait…how?"

"Simple…I helped!" Sango said, stepping up next to him.

Koga looked amused. "The SLAYER is his one true love?" He had to laugh. "Aw, too bad, Monk. Looks like you're cut! Kagome is too! Neither one of you were meant to be!"

"She's NOT my true love!" Inuyasha said.

"Ah, but she IS, if SHE gave you the antidote, SHE'S your destined soul mate!" Kikyo said.

"I wish you both many many happy years together," Koga said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go comfort Kagome when I tell her the news.."

"You won't have to, Koga!" came a voice. Kagome appeared from behind the curtain with her bow and arrow poised. "Surprise, Koga and Kikyo!"

Koga was in shock at first, but then his face relaxed, "Kagome!" he declared. "You're looking as lovely as ever."

**"SHUT UP!"**

"But..wait…how….don't tell me THAT spell failed…"

"Your SISTER, Kaede! SHE helped get me by using her shikigami!"

"Damn her and her spells!" Kikyo cried out.

Kagome glared at Kikyo venomously, and she shouted, **"NO…MORE LIKE DAMN YOU FOR ALMOST KILLING THE MAN I LOVE, YOU WALKING CLAY BITCH! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THE SERVANTS HERE ARE GONNA NEED A BROOM TO SWEEP YOU OUT!"**

Koga said, "Come on, Kagome…I was only trying to show you how much I love you. After all…I've always been here to help you…unlike dog-boy there."

Kagome slapped Koga with every bit of strength she had, leaving a very visible red imprint of her hand on his cheek. She shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER CLAIM TO LOVE ME, KOGA…YOU LYING, MANIPULATIVE, NO-GOOD PIECE OF SCUM! I'VE LOVED INUYASHA FOR A LONG TIME NOW, EVEN IF WE HAVE HAD SOME ROUGH SPOTS! WE'VE BOTH HELPED EACH OTHER OUT WHEN WE'VE NEEDED IT, AND I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME AGAIN, NOW OR EVER! HEAR ME AND HEAR ME WELL, KOGA…YOU AND I ARE DONE, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I LOVE INUYASHA, AND I ALWAYS WILL LOVE INUYASHA!"**

Koga replied, "Kagome…how can you love that stupid mutt? He's arrogant, hot-tempered, can't decide if he wants to be with you or Kikyo…not that he deserves to even live in the first place…**AGGGHHH!"**

Koga was cut off when Kirara let out a savage growl and launched herself at him, slamming into him with every bit of power in her muscles. He tried to push her off, but she was immensely strong, and incredibly fast for her size. Kirara swatted Koga with one of her paws, and the blow sent him flying. He landed face-down right at Sesshomaru's feet, and the Demon Lord said, "How fitting for you to end up at my feet, Koga. You are a pathetic, low-born coward, and for you to think Kagome would want you as her husband, especially after all that you have done…you truly are a fool. If I were you, wolf…I would leave this castle and go back to your lands, and bury myself in my cave…before I rip you into bloody ribbons and bury your shredded remains."

Koga smirked, and he said, "Aw…are you jealous that I almost killed your pathetic brother before you could?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flared red, and he grabbed Koga by the throat. He growled menacingly, baring his fangs in Koga's face. He said, **"DO…NOT…INSULT MY BROTHER EVER AGAIN…UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR SPINE RIPPED OUT ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR BONES. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT IMMEDIATELY, AND TAKE THAT WALKING CLAY CORPSE WITH YOU!"**

In the meantime, Sango caught Kikyo in the gut with her left foot as she delivered a vicious roundhouse kick that would've caused a great deal of injury, if Kikyo were still alive. As it was, the blow was enough to send Kikyo flying into the wall, and as she slowly rose to her feet, she clutched at her side with one hand, staggering badly. She said, "NOW you defend him, Sango…why is that? Oh wait…it's because KAGOME is here, isn't it? ADMIT it, Sango…you don't give a DAMN about Inuyasha, nor have you EVER!"

Sango retorted, "Kikyo, you little bitch…**SO HELP ME GOD I AM GOING TO SMASH YOU INTO SO MANY PIECES, THERE WON'T BE ANY WAY TO TELL WHICH PART OF YOU IS WHAT! IN THE NAME OF INUYASHA, FOR ALL THE TIMES HE'S SAVED MY LIFE…YOU'RE DEAD!" **

Kagome walked over, and she said, "Sango, I owe her too…she almost killed Inuyasha, and there is **NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT! KIKYO, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT JUST HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE THREATENED…ESPECIALLY INUYASHA! HEAR ME NOW KIKYO…I LOVE HIM, AND I TRUST HIM…NOT JUST HIS HUMAN HALF LIKE YOU DID, I LOVE HIM…ALL OF HIM, NOW AND FOREVER!"**

Kikyo replied, "Oh my…I'd almost think you memorized that speech, Kagome. Does he REALLY love you though? Whenever I'm nearby, he comes running to me, leaving you behind. Then again…I can't really blame him. After all…you're only a whiny, clumsy little brat, and I've got beauty, smarts, and…OUCH!", Kikyo was cut off as Sango swept her legs out from under her, and Kagome added a nice slap across the face. She said, "There's a reason Inuyasha loves me, Kikyo…and I already mentioned it. I trust him more than you EVER did…that's why Naraku tricked you so easily. You wouldn't have blamed him for your death if you REALLY loved him…I know in my heart that he'd never hurt me that way, Kikyo. I love and trust Inuyasha from the bottom of my soul, and I always will."

Inuyasha flung Koga head-first into a wall, and he said, "I'll always love you too, Kagome…and I want you to know that I've felt so much happier being with you than I ever did with Kikyo…after all, it's kinda hard to feel at ease with someone that can only love part of you." Inuyasha glared at Kikyo as he finished his statement.

Kikyo said, "Inuyasha, you're making a serious mistake…if you think I'm going to let you go that easily, you've got another thing coming."

Sango shouted, **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE, KIKYO? YOU DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE KAGOME DOES…YOU JUST PROVED IT! GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS BEFORE I SMASH YOU INTO THE DUST YOU SHOULD BE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

Kikyo replied, "Sango…don't you mean 'friend'? You never cared for Inuyasha, so don't pretend to start now. As for me…I did all this so we could be together, Inuyasha…don't you see? I still miss you, and if we can go down to Hell together, we'll have each other."

Inuyasha shoved Kikyo off of him, and he said, "Kikyo, you cold, unfeeling bitch…**DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! KAGOME IS THE WOMAN I LOVE NOW, AND I WILL ALWAYS BE AT HER SIDE!" **

Inuyasha started to walk away, but then he remembered something. Turning to face Kikyo again, he said "Kikyo, just out of curiosity, do you still have that clamshell full of rouge I gave you…the one that belonged to my mother?"

Kikyo replied, "Why do you ask, Inuyasha…you gave it to me as a gift, because you love me."

Inuyasha replied, "I THOUGHT I loved you, Kikyo…you obviously never loved me…not like Kagome does. My mother wanted me to give that rouge to the woman I fell in love with…as a way of saying that they have her blessings. Sango…hold her, please."

Sango grabbed Kikyo from behind and held her effortlessly. She said, "She's all yours, Inuyasha…just don't tear her apart."

Inuyasha smiled, and then he reached into the outer pocket of Kikyo's robe, until he found what he was looking for. He said, "You hardly used any of it, Kikyo…not like it really suits you anyway. I think this lovely present belongs to someone who can truly appreciate how much it means to me for her to have one of the things my mother cherished most…make that two, myself included."

With that, Inuyasha crossed the room, stopping in front of Kagome. He slid the clamshell into her hand, and he said, "For you, Kagome…my mother said to give it to the girl I love…and I love you more than you could ever know."

Kagome applied a small amount to her lips, and when she held up her travel mirror, she said, "Inuyasha, it's lovely! I'll cherish this always…as much as I cherish you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome, and he said, "I'll always cherish you too, Kagome…I promise that I'll stay with you forever."

Kikyo tried to cut in, but Sango drilled an uppercut into her jaw, knocking her to the floor, right on her rear. Sango said, "Don't even think about it, Kikyo…or I'll use you to sharpen my sword and let Kirara have whatever's left!"

Kikyo drew herself up off the floor, and she said, "Inuyasha…why? How could you choose her over me? What does she have that I don't?"

Inuyasha moved even closer to Kagome and slid an arm around her shoulders, to which Kagome responded by leaning her head against Inuyasha's chest. He said, "Simple, Kikyo…she's warm-hearted, smart, funny, caring, and most of all…she loves BOTH halves of my soul. You never truly loved me as a half-demon, Kikyo…THAT was why you wanted me to become human. Not so we could be together…but so you could be free of guarding the Jewel and so you wouldn't have a half-demon around. Kagome's told me that she loves me just the way I am, Kikyo…she's vowed to stay at my side no matter what, and with a love like hers, I know that I have something to live for, not just her, but our friends as well, and especially my brother."

Sesshomaru split one wolf in half with his whip as it attempted to charge Miroku from behind, and he then skewered a second one with Tokijin, before replying, "I quite agree, Inuyasha. Kagome is perfect for you. She is brave, honorable, loyal…and she has made it possible for us to finally end our bitter rivalry. Kikyo, you and Koga WILL die for trying to take my brother from me. I have just found him again, and I WILL NOT lose him, not now or ever."

Koga replied, "Yeah, until next time he turns his back and ya decide ya want his sword, right? If ya want, I can kill him now for ya, free of charge."

Koga's answer came in the form of a bone-crushing punch to the jaw from Sesshomaru's fist, and the Demon Lord growled out, **"IF YOU LAY SO MUCH AS A CLAW ON MY BROTHER NOW OR EVER AGAIN, YOU MISERABLE LOW-BORN COWARD…I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS, AND USE YOU AS FERTILIZER IN THE GARDEN!"**

While everyone's attention was focused on the fight, a pair of black butterflies flew in through an open window, and when Shippo saw them from where he was standing with Rin, he said, "Hey, I think that's Rukia!"

Miroku blocked the attack of a wolf-demon with his staff, before flipping his assailant up and over him, where the beast landed hard on his back. He tried to rise, only to have Kirara sink her massive fangs into his shoulder and crush him. Two more wolves ganged up on Inuyasha, but Kirara went ballistic on them both. The first one got ripped in half by a swipe from her claws, and she rammed her head into the second one's gut, smashing his ribs. Inuyasha said, "Thanks, Kirara. I'm really glad to have a friend like you. Thanks for helping Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru bring Kagome back here."

Kirara gently rubbed her head against Inuyasha's side and purred, and he reached down to rub her behind the ear. Shippo came over then, and he said, "Inuyasha, look…I think Rukia's back."

Sure enough, when Inuyasha looked, the short, black-haired female Shinigami was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest as she watched the battle. Inuyasha said, "Hey, Rukia. What are you doing back here?"

Smiling, she replied, "I'm here for Koga. When you finish tearing him apart, I'm going to be escorting his sorry butt up to Soul Society for his soul's final judgment in front of the Council Of Captains. I'm here with my friend Ichigo…he's a deputy Soul Reaper."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all looked next to Rukia, to find a tall, orange-haired young man dressed in similar attire to Rukia, with a sword strapped to his back. He said, "Hi there, Inuyasha. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia told me all about you and your friends. Don't worry…we won't step in unless we're needed. I'm betting you can handle Koga, right?"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and grinned, and he replied, "Oh, you bet I can. I've got all my friends here to help me, and I've got my brother."

Koga interrupted, "Yeah, half-breed…some brother HE is! Then again, as pathetic as you are, he'd be doing you a favor by killing you."

Inuyasha said, "You better shut that big mouth, Koga…**OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YA!"**

Smirking, Koga tried his old 'turn on the charm' bit, and he said, "Kagome, do you hear how he's talking to me? Why don't you teach him some manners…I could use a good laugh."

Inuyasha growled, and he said, "Koga, she's not gonna be slamming my face into the dirt ever again. You on the other hand…I hope you brought some medicinal herbs, 'cuz you're about to experience a VERY bad headache."

Koga lunged at Inuyasha, only to stop short when a fist smashed into his face. Looking up, he saw a tall, orange-haired young man with black robes and a sword in hand…a rather menacing-looking sword with a blade as black as onyx stone. He said, "Oh damn…a Shinigami…look, I'm not the one you want…take the half-breed…or Fluffy over there…just leave me alone so I can have Kagome…between Inuyasha and I…I'm the only one that's enough of a man for her."

Ichigo said, "Yeah, if you're such a man, then why did you try and kill Inuyasha, huh? Can't accept the fact that Kagome loves HIM and not YOU? Or did you actually think that your plan with that special potion was gonna work?"

Kagome said, "Potion? What potion is he talking about, Koga?"

The wolf replied, "Hey, don't listen to him, Kagome. He doesn't know about how I feel for you." He slipped some of the potion into a cup of water that he grabbed from a nearby table, and offered it to her. He said, "Here, Kagome…you look a bit thirsty."

Sesshomaru said, "Kagome, do not drink that…Ichigo is correct about that potion. Allow me to fill you in. My mother told me about it while we were searching for you. That potion…it was made by Kikyo for Koga to give to you. Should you drink that water, you will be helpless to do anything other than what Koga wants you to do. He intended to take you off to his cave and 'show you what a real man was like.'

At that, Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she crossed the room with a look on her face that could melt steel. Shippo huddled next to Kirara, and Rukia looked over at Ichigo. She said, "Three…two…one…and…"

'**SLAP!' **

"**YOU COWARDLY SON OF A BITCH! KOGA, WHERE I'M FROM, THAT'S KNOWN AS RAPE! INUYASHA WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME, EVER! THAT'S WHY I'VE CHOSEN TO BE WITH HIM, KOGA…BECAUSE HE NOT ONLY LOVES ME, HE RESPECTS ME! WHEN I DO CHOOSE TO SEAL MY LOVE, I'LL DO IT AFTER I GET MARRIED, NOT BEFORE…AND NEVER WITH YOU!"**

Koga said, "Hey Kagome…don't cheat yourself. Inuyasha's nowhere near the man I am…in fact, he's not really a man at all…just a jealous little…**OUCH!"**

Sango's left fist smashed into his jaw, and she shouted **"KOGA, ONE MORE INSULT DIRECTED AT INUYASHA, AND I'M GONNA LET KIRARA USE YOU AS A SCRATCHING POST!"**

Koga made another lunge at Inuyasha, but suddenly, Rukia made her own move. She flash-stepped into Koga's path and tripped him, and he said, "You little pint-sized brat, I'm gonna…"

Shippo said, "Now you've done it…hope you like pretzels, Koga…you're about to be one."

Koga said, "What do you mean, you little pipsqueak?"

Rukia said, "Oh Koga…"

Turning around, Koga made ready to punch her, when she raised her arm and, with a slashing motion of her hand, she said, **"BAKUDO NUMBER ONE, SAI!"**

Before Koga could blink, he found himself in a pretzel knot on the floor, his face touching the ground, and his arms immobilized behind his back. Kagome said, "Wow…Rukia, what'd you do? That's awesome!"

She smiled, and replied, "Just a Kido…one of the many powers of a Soul Reaper. All I did was paralyze him. He's lucky Ichigo didn't go after him…he'd be dead by now. He's all yours, Kagome."

Kikyo tried to take aim at Kagome, only to have Ichigo chop the arrow out of the air. He said, "Nice try, don't do that again!"

Sango flattened her seconds later with a reverse roundhouse kick to the chin.

Meanwhile, Rukia released Koga at Kagome's request, and then Kagome slid Inuyasha's necklace onto the wolf's neck. She said, "Perfect fit…how do you like your present, Koga?"

The wolf demon looked at the beads, and suddenly…he realized what they were, as he looked at Inuyasha. The half-demon smirked and showed the locket that he wore, which Kagome had given him while they'd battled Kaguya. He said, "This is the only thing I wear on my neck now, Koga…a present from the one I love…the one who loves me…Kagome."

The young woman wrapped her left arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, and with a steely look in her eyes, she said in a low, dangerous voice, "Koga…"

The wolf was frantic, not liking her icy tone at all, or the glare in her eyes. He said, "K-Kagome, please…I helped you, remember, against the Band of Seven, Kageromaru and Juromaru, the Panther Demons…I brought you flowers…I…"

"**SIT!"**

Koga slammed violently into the ground, and Kagome shouted **"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"**

Koga lay at the bottom of a deep crater, twitching and groaning as his whole body felt as if a boulder had fallen on it.

Sesshomaru said, "Koga, my days of fighting with Inuyasha and trying to kill him are over…we have seen past our differences, and I now realize that he is every bit as much our father's son as I am…and that he has the same right to live as I do. Though our family was once divided, we now stand together, reunited."

To emphasize his statement, Sesshomaru walked up next to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said, "I am with you, Inuyasha…let us put an end to this."

Koga finally drew himself up out of the crater, and he said, "I've had it with being nice, mutt. If you won't surrender Kagome to me, I guess I'll have to take her…**AFTER I KILL YOU!"**

Inuyasha flexed his claws, and he said, "Bring it on, Koga…I could use some exercise after being bedridden for the past few days. You're gonna be nothing but a bad memory, you cowardly lying bastard…nobody threatens my friends, tries to get my brother killed, or tries to take off with the girl I love. To quote a show I saw with Kagome… 'one shall stand…one shall fall.'…and **TODAY KOGA…I RISE, YOU FALL!"**

Sesshomaru added, "Yes, Inuyasha…today is the last day of his miserable existence. You and I…we shall both make him pay for what he did to you."

Koga sent his men into the fray, before charging straight at Inuyasha, only to have the half-demon leap up into the air, which left Koga a wide-open target for Sesshomaru's fist to the gut. Koga felt five of his ribs crack from the powerful blow, and when he aimed a punch of his own at Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord said, "Koga…you are far too slow. I've had more entertaining and challenging sparring matches with Inuyasha…and he is half-demon. In fact…Sango gives me a greater challenge than you."

Koga said, "Yeah…ya sing his praises now, Sesshomaru…I bet ya a ton of gold coins you'll try to kill him before the night's out."

Sesshomaru dashed forward and grabbed Koga by the throat before he could even blink, and he dug his claws in deep. Koga could hear the bones start to pop and crack, and he knew that Sesshomaru could easily crush his windpipe if he so chose. Sesshomaru said, "I will NEVER attack my brother again, you dishonorable scum! We have mended our differences, and I intend to make sure that Inuyasha receives what he deserves in life…happiness, a home, and most of all…a family."

With that said, Sesshomaru hurled Koga into the wall, and he said, "Jaken, go and fetch father's scroll from my study, along with my pen and my seal."

The toad imp replied, "As you wish, Mi Lord."

After a few minutes, Jaken came back out, and he said, "Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru…just as you ordered. Also…I believe I can feel our 'guests' approaching."

Sesshomaru smiled, and he said, "Excellent. Jaken, go downstairs and greet them on their arrival."

Jaken bowed, and he headed downstairs. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, and he said, "Inuyasha, come stand with me. For this special occasion, we should stand side by side, just as we always will from this day forward."

When Inuyasha had taken his place at his brother's side, Sesshomaru unrolled the scroll, and he said, "To begin with…I would appreciate if all present would kindly have a seat, aside from my brother, Kagome, and myself. Koga, sit down, or I will grind your face into the ground."

Koga replied, "Sorry, Sesshomaru…I'd rather stand if you don't mind. The day I bow to that half-breed is…"

"**SIT!"**

Once again, Koga hit the ground face-first, and Shippo burst out in peals of laughter. Kirara planted one of her paws on his back, and she extended her claws as if to warn him of what would happen if he tried getting cute. In the meantime, Kikyo tried to make an exit, but Rukia flash-stepped in front of her and floored her with an uppercut to the jaw. She said, "I don't think Sesshomaru said you could leave yet…so have a seat."

Kikyo said, "You little bitch…I'm going to…"

"**BAKUDO NUMBER ONE…SAI!"**

Kikyo ended up in a pretzel-knot on the floor, and Rukia said, "Nobody calls me 'bitch' or 'brat' and gets away with it, you jealous little harpy. Now open your ears and shut your mouth. Sesshomaru has something important to say, and I'd very much like to hear it."

Sesshomaru turned to face the short dark-haired Shinigami, and he said, "Thank you, Rukia. Now then…since I have everyone's undivided attention, I would like to say this, Inuyasha…I know that in the past, I was anything but a brother to you…in fact, I put you through Hell so many times, I am still surprised you even want anything to do with me. You have taught me a great many things, Inuyasha…especially making me realize just how important family truly is. I know that I cannot undo what I have done in the past…but I CAN make certain that you never again are forced to live your life without a home, a family, or the most important thing all living things, be they human, demon, or half-demon, are entitled to…love, and the chance to find that one special person that they are truly happy with, as you have found with Kagome. Inuyasha, as of now, I hereby return to you that which I so foolishly took away from you as a child, due to my arrogance and pride. From this day forward, all that I have, we shall share. My home shall forever be yours as well, all these lands…we shall share them, and I also hereby give back to you what you inherited at birth…the title that you deserve to share along with me. All bow before Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands!"

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him tight, and he returned the favor, before both of them kissed deeply. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara bowed, and Ichigo said, "Congratulations, Sesshomaru…with that, you've proven beyond a doubt that you truly have seen the error of your ways."

Rukia added, "My thoughts exactly. When you pass on, Sesshomaru…Heaven has a special spot waiting for you. Ichigo and I are just gonna hang back and watch now…I'm sure you and your brother can finish cleaning up the mess."

Sesshomaru replied, "Indeed. Now Koga…you SHALL die. You nearly took away my only sibling, you tried to frame me for the act…and you attempted to force yourself on the woman that my brother loves. I would be very interested to find out what a certain FEMALE wolf-demon would have to say about your actions over the last few days."

Koga said, "What the hell are you talking about, Sesshomaru?"

At that very second, Jaken came up, and he said, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Demon Lord replied, "Yes, Jaken?"

Bowing, Jaken said, "Our guests have arrived, Mi Lord."

Smiling, Sesshomaru replied, "Excellent. Show them in, and then I want you to go and

keep an eye on Rin."

Jaken replied, "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru."

A few moments later, Jaken came back upstairs, followed by a tall female demon that looked a great deal like Sesshomaru. Her long, silver hair flowed down her back, and her amber-gold eyes gleamed in the light of the candles along the walls. She said, "Hello, Sesshomaru. Thank you for inviting me to your home…it's lovely to be back."

Koga said, "Hey Sesshomaru, when were you gonna tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru backhanded Koga, and he growled out, **"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, KOGA…SHE IS MY MOTHER! IF YOU DO NOT TREAT HER WITH THE RESPECT SHE DESERVES…I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH EXTREMELY SLOW AND PAINFUL!"**

Koga said, "Your mom…THAT'S YOUR MOTHER?" He looked over at Kumiko, and he said, "When did you have him…when you were one thousand?"

Kumiko belted Koga in the side of the head, and the wolf said, "Hey, that was a compliment…you look great! I'm surprised too…with a son like HIM, I'd think you'd have pulled all your hair out, or disowned him."

This time, Kumiko grabbed Koga and yanked him up to eye level…she was just a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru, but the icy tone in her voice promised just as much pain and suffering if Koga failed to shut his mouth. She said, "He IS my son, you bastard…and regardless of the mistakes he made in the past, he always will be my son. A mother's love forgives all, and his father has forgiven him as well."

Koga said, "Hah…if his father was anything like the half-breed…no wonder. They're both weak and pathetic, and I'd be doing your son a favor by getting rid of…AAAHHH!"

Kumiko drove her fist into Koga's stomach, and Sesshomaru slashed his claws across the wolf's left arm, slicing a deep, bloody wound. Inuyasha got Koga from behind, and threw him backwards over his shoulder, where he crashed into the floor, hard. Inuyasha said, "I may not have known my father, you bastard…but nobody is gonna get away with insulting the man that brought me into this world…especially when he gave his life to defend me and my mother!"

Sesshomaru added, "My father…", he looked at his brother, before continuing, "OUR father…was among the greatest demons of all, Koga…his power was such that entire armies of demons would run in fear from his wrath, and only a few EXTREMELY foolish humans dared to challenge him. He was not a fool, Koga…he had wisdom, strength, courage, and honor…all of which I inherited, along with his lands and this castle, and those qualities are also part of Inuyasha…even if he is not full-demon, I am still EXTREMELY proud to call him my brother."

Kumiko said, "Koga, InuTaisho and I might have separated, but we remained VERY good friends even after he married Inuyasha's mother Izayoi…I personally gave them a very lovely vase as a wedding gift, and I knew Izayoi well. My late friend was anything but weak or foolish, you pathetic low-born mongrel of a wolf. If he were here today, I can assure you that he would skin you alive, SLOWLY, before breaking every bone in your body one at a time, and then he would grind you to dirt. My son is right…Inuyasha is every bit the man that his father was, and so is Sesshomaru for that matter. Kagome…take it from me, any son of my late friend will be the best man that you could ever give your heart to. I can tell that Inuyasha truly loves you, and I hope you both have a wonderful future together."

Kagome replied, "Thank you, Kumiko…and I could never give my heart to anyone else other than Inuyasha. Before I do that though…I think I've got some unfinished business to take care of…a certain walking corpse that doesn't know how to die!"

Sesshomaru said, "Koga, insulting my father was a mistake that you will NOT live very much longer to regret. Before this night is over, you WILL be dead. In the name of my brother, and my father's honor…DIE!"

The Demon-Lord slashed Koga across the chest with his claws, before kicking him into the wall. Inuyasha added several punches to the face, while Kumiko added a slash from her sword across Koga's right arm.

The wolf staggered to his feet, blood trailing from his arm and his mouth, along with a deep cut on his forehead. He was about to call Sesshomaru out again, when he heard a very angry, and very familiar female voice call out **"KOGA! YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, BEFORE I ASK INUYASHA OR KAGOME TO DO IT INSTEAD!"**

Slowly, with sweat beading on his forehead, Koga turned around to find Ayame standing there, her blue eyes narrowed to pinpricks, arms folded across her chest. He said, "A-Ayame…it's nice to see ya again…**OW!"**

She slugged him in the jaw, and then she shouted, **"DON'T GO AND TRY TO PLAY MR. INNOCENT WITH ME, KOGA…I'M NOT STUPID! KUMIKO TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO THE PAST FEW DAYS! HOW COULD YOU, KOGA…INUYASHA'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU, AND KAGOME'S ENTITLED TO BE WITH WHOMEVER SHE CHOOSES! IF SHE LOVES INUYASHA, SO BE IT…BESIDES, YOU ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE THAT YOU PROMISED YOURSELF TO…ME!"**

Koga looked around, frantic, unsure of what to say or do. Inuyasha and Kagome were both giving him looks that weren't in any way friendly, Sesshomaru stood off to one side with his mother, both of them watching the scene with interest, while Miroku had a look of sheer disgust on his face. Sango and Kirara were keeping an eye on Kikyo, who was still paralyzed thanks to Rukia's Kido spell. Koga's men were unsure of what their leader wanted them to do, so they simply stood there.

Finally, Ayame broke the silence. She said, "Koga, I want to know what in the name of GOD you were thinking! Inuyasha helped you, don't you remember when he stopped Naraku from absorbing you when you got pulled into his body? He also stopped Kagura from killing you that time you were tricked into fighting Inuyasha, and Kagome stopped that fake jewel shard from poisoning you. You owe him your life at least TWICE, Koga…and as for Kagome, what you tried to do to her…trying to FORCE her to be your wife is bad enough…but the potion…you make me SICK! Koga, you made me a promise when I was younger, after saving me from the Birds Of Paradise. I can still remember it, Koga…so in case your memory's a bit rusty, let me refresh it. You promised me that when I got older, you'd come and make me your bride. Well, Koga…that day has come. My grandfather is the ruler of the Northern Wolf Tribe, Koga…as you well know, and that makes me next in line for the title. If we were to marry, not only would you not have to worry about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru wanting to kill you, or facing my wrath, it would also ensure the survival of BOTH of our clans. Koga, you promised me, under the full moon, by a waterfall, under a Lunar Rainbow, that you would marry me when I was old enough, and now, here you are trying to force Kagome to marry you, despite knowing that she loves Inuyasha. Koga…I'm giving you ONE chance…which one of us do you want, me…", she placed her right thumb on her chest, "Or Kagome?", she asked, pointing towards where Kagome was currently hugging Inuyasha. "Choose now, Koga…but be careful. You'll only get one chance to make the right decision."

Koga began sweating nervously…Ayame had him backed into a corner, and the glares he was receiving from Inuyasha and Kagome weren't helping either. Rukia began humming a tune that Koga had never heard before, but Kagome started chuckling into her closed fist, as did Ichigo and Inuyasha. When she finished her little ditty, she said, "Time's up, Koga…what's your answer?"

Koga's first impulse was to rip the annoying little twerp apart, but he remembered that despite her small stature, Rukia was a Soul Reaper, and could easily beat him to a pulp with her bare hands, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he focused on his real choice…who to choose…Kagome or Ayame? The girl he'd claimed to be his, or the one he'd made a promise to…even though he didn't really remember that too clearly. He said, "I…don't suppose I could have you both?"

Ayame charged Koga and backhanded him across the face, and then she lifted him off the floor with her hand on his throat. She said, **"KOGA, YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU MADE ME A PROMISE, AND NOW YOU GO AND BREAK YOUR WORD? YOU DISGUSTING COWARD…I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? I HOPE INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU SKIN YOU ALIVE…SLOWLY!"**

With that final statement, she threw Koga with all her strength, right in front of Inuyasha, and she said, "He's all yours, Inuyasha…by the way, good luck with Kagome. You deserve a wonderful girl like her, especially after all you've been through."

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "Thanks, Ayame. By the way…I'm sure either Ginta or Hakaku would make a better husband for you than this jerk. They've both shown more brains than he ever has, and I actually like them. You take care of yourself, Ayame."

The female wolf-demon shook Inuyasha's hand, and then she gave Kagome a brief hug, before turning to the rest of Koga's pack. She said, "Those of you who want an honest, noble leader that won't resort to cowardly tricks like Koga has, or abandon a promise as sacred as a vow to marry under a Lunar Rainbow, come with me. The rest of you can die with that miserable coward that just dishonored his entire clan."

Most of Koga's pack gave him looks of disgust and went to link up with Ayame, and once they'd left with her, only about twelve of Koga's men were left. Koga gave Inuyasha a look of sheer, burning hatred, and he said, "You'll pay for humiliating me, half-breed…not only did you cost me most of my pack…you made me an outcast! **I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, AND THEN I'M GONNA TAKE KAGOME WITH ME! IN TIME, SHE'LL COME TO LEARN THAT I REALLY AM MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!"**

Kagome shouted, **"KOGA, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU…EVER AGAIN! DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T LOOK AT ME, AND IF YOU TOUCH ME…SO HELP ME GOD I'LL SLAP YOU SO DAMN HARD YOUR HEAD'LL SPIN, AND THEN I'LL PUT AN ARROW RIGHT THROUGH YOUR HEART! I LOVE INUYASHA, NOW AND FOREVER!"**

Koga was about to reply, when Inuyasha drilled his fist into his jaw. He said, "Koga, I didn't humiliate you or make you an outcast…**YOU DID THAT YOURSELF! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO AYAME, TRIED TO FORCE YOURSELF ON KAGOME, AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WITH KIKYO'S HELP, AND THEN YOU GO AND TRY TO BLAME MY BROTHER FOR IT, AND YOU EVEN GET MY FRIENDS MIROKU AND SANGO LOOKED AT LIKE THEY'RE SOME KIND OF CRIMINALS! SURE THEY MADE MISTAKES…EVERYONE DOES! THE FACT IS…IF I CAN FORGIVE SESSHOMARU, I CAN CERTAINLY FORGIVE BOTH MIROKU AND SANGO! NOBODY TRIES TO RUIN MY FRIENDS' LIVES, HAVE MY BROTHER FRAMED FOR TRYING TO KILL ME WHEN HE WAS ACTUALLY OUT SAVING MY LIFE, OR TRIES TO TAKE AWAY THE WOMAN I LOVE! KOGA…I AM GONNA MAKE THIS CLEAR…I LOVE KAGOME, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER AND ONLY HER! NOBODY IS GONNA TAKE HER FROM MY SIDE, OR RUIN THE LIVES OF THOSE I CARE FOR! KOGA, YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE JUST HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO GET ON MY FAMILY'S BAD SIDE…I MAY BE HALF-DEMON, BUT THAT PART OF ME HAS THE POWER OF MY FATHER IN IT, AND I'VE GOT ALL MY FRIENDS HERE TO BACK ME UP…ALONG WITH MY BROTHER!"**

Meanwhile, Kikyo had somehow managed to free herself from Rukia's Kido, and she drew bead on Sesshomaru from behind while he dealt with a trio of wolf demons. She said, "This spell will work just as well on a full-demon as it will on a half-demon…and you don't have a true love, Lord Sesshomaru. Farewell, soon-to-be late Lord Of The Western Lands!"

Inuyasha hurled one of Koga's men aside, and he spotted Kikyo just as she fired. He shouted, **"SESSHOMARU, BEHIND YOU!"**

With blinding speed, Sesshomaru spun and sliced the arrow apart with his whip, and he said, "I may not have a true love, Kikyo…but I have my brother. You nearly took away my only sibling…and for that, you shall pay."

Kikyo went for another arrow, only to find that her quiver was gone. She turned around to find Rukia standing there, holding it with a smirk on her face. She said, "Looking for this?"

Kikyo went for Rukia, but she quickly tossed the quiver to Sango, who then proceeded to throw it out the window. Sango said, "No more 'Black Hate Of Death' for you, Kikyo…now you're gonna pay for what you did to my friend. I should've killed you years ago…**SO LET ME MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!"**

Kikyo took up a defensive position, but she was no match for Sango, who'd been trained to fight demons since she was a little girl. Sango's foot smashed into her jaw and knocked her into the air, and Kikyo hadn't even hit the ground yet when Sango went airborne, grabbed hold of her and slammed her into the wall, hard. As Kikyo tried to stagger to her feet, Sango hammered five powerful punches into her gut, before drilling three more into her face. She said, "Kikyo, you ugly bitch…so help me God, you'll pay for what you've done! Inuyasha's right…you're nothing but a cold, evil, vindictive clay corpse, and when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but dust. Mark my words, Kikyo…Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together, and I intend to make certain that nothing comes between them, ever."

Kikyo replied, "Sango…you call me ugly, but how can I be? After all, I look just like Kagome…we have the same soul, the same face…she IS me, Sango."

Inuyasha shouted, **"KIKYO, KAGOME IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! SHE'S MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU EVER WERE, AND SHE ALSO SMELLS A HELL OF A LOT NICER TOO! SHE'S GOT A SENSE OF HUMOR, AND I CAN ACTUALLY ENJOY JUST BEING WHO I REALLY AM WITH HER! AS LONG AS I'M WITH HER, I KNOW THAT I'LL BE ACCEPTED AND LOVED JUST THE WAY I AM! SHE LOVES ME, HER FAMILY LOVES ME, AND NOW I HAVE MY BROTHER, MY FRIENDS, AND I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE…FOREVER! KIKYO, I'VE GIVEN MY HEART TO KAGOME…AND SHE WILL ALWAYS HAVE MY LOVE!"**

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, and she said, "I love you too, Inuyasha…and unlike Kikyo, I don't want you to change…I love you exactly as you are. You're the only man I've ever loved, and I promise that I'll never leave you."

Inuyasha pulled the raven-haired young female into a warm embrace, kicking a Wolf-Demon away from them with his left foot as he smelled it approaching. When they let go of one another, Inuyasha said, "Kagome…go take care of Kikyo. Sesshomaru and I can handle Koga."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha one more time, before heading over to join Sango.

When Kagome was out of the line of fire, Inuyasha turned back to face Koga, who was just picking himself up off the ground. He said, "You'll pay for that, mutt…**YOU DON'T KISS MY WOMAN IN FRONT OF ME AND…AAAGGGHHH!"**

Inuyasha punched Koga in the gut, and Sesshomaru added a few swipes from his claws for good measure. The Demon-Lord said, "Koga…I believe Kagome indicated that she does not want anything to do with you, and she has made it quite clear that Inuyasha is the one that she loves."

Koga replied, "Yeah…what about you? If they ever have kids…God forbid, they'll end up being quarter-demons, and probably even weaker than your brother…GAH!"

Sesshomaru hauled Koga up, and he growled out, **"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, WOLF…I BELIEVE THE TIME HAS COME TO END THIS. INUYASHA, PLEASE COME WITH ME. I INTEND TO SILENCE THIS LOATHSOME COCKROACH ONCE AND FOR ALL."**

Inuyasha smiled, and he said, "I've got an idea, Sesshomaru…put Koga over on the windowsill and have him face outward."

Sesshomaru smiled, as he had a pretty decent idea of what his brother was planning. He placed Koga firmly on the windowsill, and he said, "Enjoy the view, you lowborn bastard…soon, you will be part of the scenery."

Koga sweated profusely now…he was rather high up, and a fall from this height would definitely break several bones. Inuyasha said, "Kagome, what's a three-letter word that begins with 's' and means the opposite of 'stand'?"

Kagome smiled as she caught on to her boyfriend's plan, and she said, "I do believe the word is **SIT!"**

Immediately, the necklace on Koga's neck glowed pink, and he fell head-first off of the windowsill, hitting the ground hard. Koga's impact made an impressively deep crater, and Shippo yelled down, **"HOW'S THE DIRT TASTE, KOGA…BETTER ENJOY IT, 'CUZ YOU'RE GONNA BE BURIED IN IT SOON!"**

Koga pulled himself to his feet, and he was about to reply, when both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed in front of him. Sesshomaru swiftly drew Tokijin, while Inuyasha stood poised with Tetsusaiga. Kumiko came down to watch, as did Ichigo and Rukia.

Sesshomaru said, "Koga…before my brother and I send you to Hell, I want you to know that EVERY part of your plan has failed…including your hopes of me taking the blame for the attempt on my brother's life."

The wolf-demon smirked, and he said, "Sesshomaru…those humans are a bunch of stupid saps…and they all hate your guts! They'll listen to anything I tell 'em, so quit trying to pretend you're some kind of great savior."

Sesshomaru replied, "So you think that the villagers you stirred up still wish me dead, do you? Let's find out."

The Demon-:Lord whistled, and the garden was suddenly filled with samurai carrying swords, archers with bows and arrows in their hands, and soldiers wielding spears, all of them purified. Koga said, "Ah, how nice of you all to drop in. Sesshomaru…looks like your time is up. Don't worry, half-breed…I'll take good care of Kagome after you're dead."

Heroshi shouted, **"KOGA, YOU LYING BASTARD! WE KNOW THE TRUTH NOW! WE ALL HEARD YOU CONFESS TO WHAT YOU AND KIKYO DID TO INUYASHA, SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO DENY IT! TRUE, SESSHOMARU MIGHT HAVE HATED HIS BROTHER ONCE, AND EVEN WANTED HIM DEAD, BUT WE'VE ALL SEEN WITH OUR OWN TWO EYES THAT HE'S CHANGED, AND THAT HE NOW LOVES HIS BROTHER! YOU ALMOST TOOK THE LIFE OF OUR FRIEND…SOMEONE THAT'S DONE SO MUCH FOR SO MANY OF US DESPITE ALL THE ABUSE HE'S GONE THROUGH IN HIS LIFE, AND YOU WOULD'VE FORCED YOURSELF ON KAGOME…YOU ARE TRULY DISGUSTING AND WITHOUT HONOR**! **KOGA, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!"**

Father Toshiro stated, "Heroshi is correct, Koga…what you have done is beyond even God's forgiveness. Sesshomaru has repented truly, not only in our eyes, but in the eyes of God as well, and if Inuyasha can forgive him, we can also…just as much as we can forgive Sango for her mistakes."

Sesshomaru smiled, and Inuyasha said, "I thought you said they were all 'stupid saps', Koga…not so stupid, are they? If you ask me, YOU'RE the stupid one around here."

Koga snarled, and he replied, **"THAT DOES IT, HALF-BREED! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'M GONNA FIND A WAY TO KILL THAT BASTARD BROTHER OF YOURS, AND THEN I'LL GET KAGOME TO COME WITH ME, NO MATTER WHAT! I WON'T LET A WEAK, STUPID, WORTHLESS MUTT LIKE YOU HAVE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE HER…SHE DESERVES A REAL MAN, NOT A PATHETIC MONGREL!"**

Inuyasha's response was a vicious slash to Koga's right rib cage, and when Koga looked down, he saw that Inuyasha had sliced a deep gash in his side, which bled profusely. Four of Koga's remaining pack members jumped down, and two of them charged at Inuyasha. The half-demon kicked the first one in the head, smashing the skull and sending him into a tree with violent force, and when the second one tried to pull Inuyasha into a chokehold from behind, he spun around and stabbed Tetsusaiga through the wolf's stomach, before pulling the blade free.

Sesshomaru caught the third wolf around the neck with his whip and used it to hurl him into the air. When the wolf landed, Sesshomaru looked down at him with a look of sheer disgust on his face. He said, "Pathetic low-born demon…DIE!"

The wolf's chest was pierced easily by Tokijin's long, narrow blade, and Sesshomaru charged the last one, moving far too quickly for the wolf to keep track of him. He speared his fist into the wolf-demon's midsection, and he said, "Let us see how you like my Poison Claws, you miserable bastard."

There was a hissing sound followed by a green mist, and the wolf-demon dissolved into nothing more than a bubbling pile of goop.

Koga charged at Inuyasha from the right, only to have his bell rung by a vicious left hook, which Inuyasha followed up by cracking six punches into Koga's gut that would have killed a human instantly. Even as a demon, Koga was coughing up blood, and he knew that at least five or six of his ribs were broken, along with the deep gashes in his side. Inuyasha was not only stronger than Koga remembered from their previous fights, he was faster too. Koga had only managed to land a couple of punches to Inuyasha's chin, which the half-demon had shrugged off like water off a duck's back.

Inuyasha said, "Hey Koga…you claim you're such a big man? Look at you…you're lucky you're not fighting my brother if I've torn you up like this. Hell…Sango would have killed you by now, not to mention Kirara."

Koga spat more blood from his mouth, and he said, "So ya got off to a lucky start, half-breed. Let's see how ya like THIS!"

Koga drilled a punch into Inuyasha's jaw which he barely turned away from in time before the punch would have shattered his lower jaw, and Koga then jumped on Inuyasha, using his good arm to try and choke him to death. He said, "I've waited a long time for this, mutt…it's all over for you!"

The wolf suddenly sensed an immensely powerful aura approaching from behind, and when he turned to look, Sesshomaru's knee caught him under the chin, launching him into the air and sending him crashing into a rock. The Demon-Lord said, "I warned you, wolf…anyone foolish enough to harm my brother will face my wrath. Now…**PREPARE TO DIE!"**

Sesshomaru came in fast, and Koga tried to draw the sword that he kept at his side. Sesshomaru brought Tokijin around in a right-arcing slash, which Koga barely parried. The second time, he wasn't so fortunate, as Tokijin's blade pierced his left shoulder and nearly came out the other side. Sesshomaru said, "Are you always this slow, Koga…or is it merely from the loss of blood? Inuyasha can fight better with one arm…in fact, Sango and I have had more satisfying practice sessions…and she is human."

Koga shouted, **"SHUT UP, YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS BASTARD! YOU'RE ONLY DOING THIS 'CUZ THOSE TWO SOUL-REAPERS ARE HERE, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ON GOD'S GOOD GRACES…OR IS IT THAT MOMMY-DEAREST THREATENED TO PUT YOU IN TIME OUT IF YOU DIDN'T LEARN TO PLAY NICE WITH THE STUPID MUTT?"**

Sesshomaru replied, **"DO NOT MOCK ME, KOGA! I HELPED TO SAVE INUYASHA BECAUSE I LOVE HIM…HE IS MY BROTHER, AND HE HAS MORE BRAINS THAN YOUR ENTIRE PACK, SAVE FOR GINTA AND HAKAKU! AS FOR MY MOTHER, I NEEDED NO THREATS FROM HER…SHE MERELY HELPED ME REALIZE HOW WRONG I WAS, AND THAT I STILL HAD A CHANCE TO MAKE AMMENDS FOR MY MISTAKES! I BELIEVE YOU HEARD RUKIA…SHE SAID THAT I HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN BY GOD…AND SO WHEN I PASS ON, I WILL BE WITH MY BROTHER IN HEAVEN, WHILE YOU BURN IN HELL!"**

With that having been said, Sesshomaru hurled Koga into a tree, and he then helped his brother to his feet again. He said, "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

Wiping a small bit of blood away from his mouth, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, that idiot wolf just caught me off guard for a second…thanks for helping me, Sesshomaru."

The Demon-Lord replied, "What are brothers for, Inuyasha? Let us put an end to this mangy wolf."

Together, the two brothers made their way towards Koga, intent on tearing him apart.

**Meanwhile, inside Sesshomaru's Castle… **

Kikyo found herself completely backed into a corner…Sango had Hiraikotsu in hand, while Kagome had an arrow aimed right at her chest. Kirara was in her full-sized form, fangs bared, claws extended, and she was growling loud enough that Kikyo felt a shiver of fear, especially when Kirara began advancing on her. She tried to back away from the angry firecat, but Kirara launched herself across the room and floored Kikyo with a swipe from her left forepaw, slamming her into the wall. As she tried to rise up onto her feet, Sango caught her around the left ankle with the hidden chain weapon she concealed underneath her shoulder armor and pulled her leg out, knocking her to the ground again. She said, "Game's over, Kikyo. You tried to kill Inuyasha, who never did a damned thing to you…**IT WAS NARAKU THAT TOOK YOUR LIFE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, NOT INUYASHA! YOU DIED, KIKYO, AND SO INUYASHA HAS EVERY RIGHT TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SPEND HIS LIFE WITH, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU NEVER LOVED HIM THE WAY KAGOME DOES! MARK MY WORDS YOU BITCH…TONIGHT, YOU DIE AGAIN, AND THIS TIME, YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK!" **

Kikyo replied, **"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE IN STOPPING ME FROM EXACTING MY REVENGE ON THAT HALF-BREED, SANGO? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT HIM! YOU ALWAYS TOOK KAGOME'S SIDE DURING ARGUMENTS, AND YOU HAVE SUCH LOVELY TERMS OF ENDEARMENT FOR HIM…WARPED, FOR ONE. SANGO, YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM, SO STOP FOOLING YOURSELF…ADMIT IT, SANGO…YOU'D RATHER SEE HIM DEAD!"**

Furious, Sango lashed out with Hiraikotsu, slamming the heavy weapon into Kikyo's chest, slamming her into the wall. As the dead priestess weakly staggered to her feet, Sango made ready to bring Hiraikotsu down on top of her, when Kagome said, "No, Sango…I'll deal with her. She almost killed Inuyasha…and I've got something special in mind for her."

Sango slung Hiraikotsu back into its spot on her back, and she stood over next to Kirara.

Five more wolves rushed them, and Sango speared her katana through the first one's midsection, while the second one got his throat sliced by the hidden blade she kept in the armored gauntlet on her right arm. Kirara tackled the third wolf-demon and crushed him, and the fourth one took her claws across the chest. Sango took down the final one by grabbing him from behind and breaking his spine by driving her knee into his back, while yanking his head and upper body backwards.

Kagome said, "Kikyo, I borrowed something from Kaede before I came here…a spare bow…YOUR old practice bow, from what she told me. Let's do this one-on-one, Kikyo…none of your tricks, and no help from any of Koga's lackeys, just you and me."

Kikyo smiled, and she replied, "Fine…have it your way. You might have gotten better with archery, but I'm still a better shot than you'll ever be. Inuyasha's better off in Hell anyway…he won't have to listen to you whining every time you break a nail."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she slapped Kikyo across the jaw, hard. She said, **"KIKYO…SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET READY, BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! INUYASHA'S PROMISED THAT HE'S STAYING WITH ME, AND I'M WEARING THE NECKLACE TO PROVE IT! I LOVE HIM, KIKYO…MORE THAN YOU EVER DID! I LOVE HIM JUST THE WAY HE IS, AND HE DOESN'T HAVE TO CHANGE FOR ME TO WANT TO BE WITH HIM! I'VE ALREADY GIVEN HIM MY HEART, AND I PLAN TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HIM! YOU ALMOST KILLED THE MAN I LOVE…AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"**

Kikyo stood at one end of the room, and Kagome stood at the other end. Both of them loaded an arrow and took aim, and Kagome said, "On three, Kikyo…we both fire. One…two…THREE!"

Kagome fired a split-second before Kikyo did, and her arrow, charged with her immense spiritual power, split Kikyo's in half in mid-flight, before drilling into Kikyo's chest. Kikyo staggered backwards, and she gasped, **"N-no…this c-can't be! NOOOOOOOO!"**

In a blinding flash, Kikyo's body exploded into dust, and the small part of Kagome's soul that had been inside of her returned to Kagome's body. Kagome staggered and almost lost her footing, but Kirara was there to stop her fall. Sango said, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

The young black-haired girl looked up at her friend, and she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine Sango…thanks to Kirara."

The firecat meowed and purred against Kagome's side, before gently licking her. Kagome said, "Come on, Sango…let's go watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finish off Koga."

Sango smiled at her friend, and she replied, "I was just thinking the same thing, Kagome."

With Kirara following them, the two girls made their way outside. In the meantime, the last two wolves in the castle charged at Miroku, and he hammered his staff into the side of one wolf's skull, while the second one got one of Miroku's sutras, exorcising him from the world of the living.

**Back outside…**

Koga heard Kikyo's scream, and he saw the blinding flash of light through the curtains of the window. Sesshomaru said, "I believe your partner is no longer with us, Koga…now I believe the time has come for you to join her. You will never make another attempt to harm my brother or take Kagome from his side again, wolf. Now…**PREPARE TO DIE!"**

Just then, Kagome came downstairs and hugged Inuyasha, while Sango and Kirara stood to one side. Inuyasha said, "Kagome…is it true…is Kikyo really…dead?"

Kagome replied, "Yes, she's gone for good, Inuyasha. I put an arrow through her. As soon as you finish off that damn bastard Koga, all we need to do is get rid of Naraku, and then we can finally be together."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips gently, loving the feel of holding her in his arms. He gently released her from his grip before turning back to Koga, who was absolutely livid now.

The wolf shouted, **"YOU BASTARD MUTT! I WARNED YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY WOMAN, AND YOU GO AND KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME! KAGOME, WHEN THAT MONGREL'S DEAD, YOU AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT HOW TO BE FAITHFUL TO THE ONE YOU LOVE, AND…AAAGGGHHH!"**

Kagome slapped Koga in the face, and she shouted, **"DON'T CALL ME 'YOUR' WOMAN, KOGA…I AM NOBODY'S WOMAN! I AM INUYASHA'S GIRLFRIEND, AND I PLAN TO BE HIS WIFE SOMEDAY AFTER WE FINISH OFF NARAKU! LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU LYING, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF SPINELESS PONDSCUM! INUYASHA MAY BE A HALF-DEMON…BUT HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU EVER WILL BE!"**

Koga said, "Oh yeah…we'll see how much you still wanna be with the little mutt after you find out how it feels to kiss a REAL demon!"

The wolf grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to force her into a kiss, but a vise-like grip on his already-damaged left arm caused him to break off. Looking down, he saw Kirara with her teeth buried in his arm, and the look on her face was one that promised a very painful demise.

Koga said, "Let go of me, fuzz ball…go chase a yarn ball or something and let me have Kagome…only I deserve her, not that idiot mutt."

Kirara hissed angrily, biting down even harder. Sango said, "Koga, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut…she can rip that arm off real easily if she wants to."

Koga said, "Yeah…I'll deal with you in a minute, Slayer…once I get your damned pet from hell off of me."

Kirara went airborne, still carrying Koga, and the wolf said, "H-hey, put me down, damn you…oh damn…wait, on second thought…don't put me down!"

The firecat flung Koga into the nearest tree, and he smashed the trunk on impact, along with three more ribs and his right arm.

Sango grabbed him by the throat, and she said, "Any last words, Koga?"

Spitting out blood, Koga said, "Yeah…tell Sesshomaru that he's got my condolences for having such a pathetic excuse for a brother, and tell Kagome that if she doesn't want the ugliest freak kids in the world, she'll come with me."

The demon-slayer's brown eyes narrowed, and she kicked Koga in the gut, sending him flying right in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Miroku came down with Shippo riding on his shoulder, and the monk whacked Koga with his staff, hard. He said, "Koga, Inuyasha and I may have had our disagreements, but I never hated him or wished him dead…nor did Sango. He's our friend, and we'll always stand by him."

Miroku put his right hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder, while Sango put her hand on the half-demon's left shoulder. Shippo said, "That goes double for me!"

Kirara walked up and purred against Inuyasha's side, and then she licked his hand, and Kagome walked up and hugged him. Sesshomaru stood at his brother's side as well, and he said, "You see, Koga…we are together now. We stand united as a family, my brother and I, and he has another family with his friends. You have lost, Koga…**AND NOW YOU DIE!"**

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and charged Koga, stabbing the blade through the wolf's stomach and out the back, while Sesshomaru speared him from behind with Tokijin. At the same time, the demon-lord grabbed Koga underneath the head, and he said, "For your cowardly attempt on my brother's life…for trying to frame me for the deed, and dishonoring my father…**PERISH!"**

With a sickening crack, Sesshomaru crushed Koga's skull with one hand, and then he threw the body towards the remaining two wolf demons. He said, "If you value your lives **EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST…GET THAT DISEASE-RIDDEN MONGREL'S BODY OUT OF MY SIGHT AND OFF OF MY LAND IMMEDIATELY…OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU! TAKE THIS BACK TO YOUR PACK…ANY OF YOU THAT ATTEMPT TO HARM MY BROTHER OR KAGOME…YOU WILL DIE, SLOWLY!"**

The wolf-demons ran away, and Inuyasha said, "Thanks, Sesshomaru…you really saved my life tonight…and you made it possible for Kagome and I to finally be together."

Sesshomaru smiled, and he replied, "Think nothing of it, Inuyasha…we are family, and I vowed that I would be here for you from now on. Come upstairs with me, Inuyasha…I have much to talk about with you."

Reunited at last, Inuyasha and the others headed back upstairs.


	14. The End

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back into the castle. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Yes, Sir?" The imp said, hobbling over to him.

"I'm going into my chambers to have a private conversation with my brother. See that we are not disturbed."

"Yes, Sir," but before they could enter the chambers a voice filled the room belonging to one of the villagers.

"Brother Miroku!" Father Toshiro's strict voice echoed in the hallway. Miroku turned warily as Father Toshiro gestured for him to come, with a VERY stern look on his face! Gulping, Miroku came over to Father Toshiro and reverently knelt down before him. "Good evening, Father. My, you're looking very regal tonight.."

"Save it, Brother Suck-up!" Father Toshiro snapped. He took out the scroll the villagers gave to him and unrolled it in front of Miroku. "Would you care to explain SEVERAL things that are written here on this scroll?"

"I…I…I would be glad to, Father!" he stumbled, beginning to sweat as he became acutely aware of what might be on that scroll..

"Yes, the villagers in this town had informed me of several things that you have done that I find VERY interesting coming from a MAN OF THE CLOTH!" he emphasized. "For example, SIR, this VERY interesting comment right here, about how you not only were judgemental of our brother, Inuyasha, but you deliberately kicked him while he was wounded and almost reopened his wounds, just because YOU did not like the way he was acting!"

"Well, Gracious Father.."

"NO!" Father Toshiro answered harshly. "Also you've been known to con your way into people's home by falsely informing them of demons near their homes when there were none?"

"Well, Father.."

"Don't interrupt!" he reminded Miroku harshly. "It also says here how you hardly ever listened to Inuyasha when he was telling you things…several of which were of the MOST importance, and chose to listen to full humans!"

"Well, surely not all the…"

"Furthermore…and THIS is truly beautiful…you routinely propositioned every woman you happened to meet to BEAR YOUR CHILD? Not for their hand, just to bear your child?" he rolled up the scroll briskly. "Brother I'm waiting for an explanation from you."

"I…I…uh…"

"If I don't hear anything in the next minute I'll take this to the head of your temple and ask him to REMOVE three of those rings, thus demoting you!"

"Father, wait!" Inuyasha broke in, coming over to them.

"Yes, Brother Inyasha?" Father Toshiro asked.

"Father, don't drag Miroku to the head of his Temple. He's changed his ways, Sir. I know that's hard to believe, but he has. He apologized to me a long time ago for what he did, and I forgave him. He's engaged to Sango, Sir, and from what I've been able to see he's been faithful and honest to her. In fact ever since he DID ask for her hand he hasn't even LOOKED at another woman, and he hasn't raised one hand to me in months. He HAS listened to me, Father, when I told him things..and he and Shippo took care of me when I was laying in that room sick onto death. Father, Miroku's changed his ways entirely, so please don't take him to the temple. He's been forgiven and he's done with all of that."

"Are you certain of this?"

Inuyasha put his hand on his heart. "I swear it on my life," Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, surprised at this, and he answered him by giving him a quick wink. Miroku hung his head in shame. Father Toshiro rolled up the scroll.

"Brother…in light of what Inuyasha has just said..you're granted one more chance. But I had BETTER not hear of any reports of this again! You are dismissed." Miroku kissed his hand and stood up to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to him. "W….why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you just did. I….I mean, why did you defend me just now? Everything Father Toshiro accused me of was correct, And he had every right to demote me…but you prevented it. Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "Miroku…you just helped save my life! I don't know if I would have made it these three days if not for you. I think that's enough reason for me to forgive you. If you weren't here….I don't wanna think about what might have happened. So…everything that happened with us in the past…just forget it. Let's put it behind us."

Touched beyond belief Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand. "Agreed." Inuyasha then turned to go as Sesshomaru held open his clamber door for him. Jaken, looking as nervous as anything began to pace up and down the chamber floor and grabbed a long scroll and a quill pen.

"I, Jaken, being of more or less sound mind and body, do hereby leave everything I own to…"

"Jaken, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Don't bother me, you silly girl, I'm busy right now, I have to finish this…before Lord Sesshomaru comes out of the chamber…"

"But why?"

In answer Miroku took out the scroll he was working on. "He's been misbehaving quite a lot."

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's chambers, he gestured to the heavy armchair that was closest to the window. "Have a seat, Inuyasha."

"Thanks," he sat down."Hey, this ain't bad at all!"

"I thought you might ike it, Brother. So, what do you think of the study?"

"Gorgeous," he looked around some more. His eyes fell upon some richly woven tapestries tat were hanign all along the wall, one in particular caught him. "That was Dad, wasn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yes, it was. Here he is in his full form."

"He looks as lot like you when you change yourself," he grinned at the small baby that was in the arms of his father in his human form. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Father had that made when I was born," he looked at Inuyasha seriously,. "Inuyasha, I asked you in here tonight because…I have much to say to you."

"Sure."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I know that in the past I've been downright hostle to you…for lack of a better word. I've made your life miserable ever since the moment you were born, through no fault of your own. I've unjustly blamed you for our father's death, because I could not accept the fact that he died of his own choosing. But ever since Rin came into my life I have finally learned that a true loving father would not hesitate to give his own life for his child. Many times I have risked my life to protect Rin, and I want you to know that I no longer blame you for what happened to our father. I do understand he gave his life because he loved you…and I now do," Inuyasha looked up, surprised at what was being told to him. Sesshomaru gave him a small half smile. "I have never before said these words…not till a few nights ago when I finally was able to say it to Rin…and now I'm telling you. Inuyasha…I'm truly sorry for everything I have ever put you through in your life. I apologise for everything that has happened to you, because of me. Inuyasha…I love you. You're my brother…and I promise you I will make up for everything I have ever done to you. I will do what Father wanted me to you…and what I should have done ever since you were born. I will be there for you, little brother, whenever you need me..and you and your friends will forever be under my protection. I vow it."

"Wow…never thought I'd ever hear that from you," Inuyasha said. But he smiled. "Sesshomaru…ya didn't have to apologise to me. I already forgave you a long time ago. I'd be dead if you weren't able to bring Kagome to me. You and Sango both, I owe you my life. How can I NOT forgive you!" He had to stop at that moment and stifle a laugh. "You…went to Kagome's time…filled with humans. I never thought I'd ever see the day."

Sesshomaru had to half smile again. "I must admit, Kagome's time period is fascinating. There are so many things there I have ever seen before. So many new things to wonder about and try. Like the water that can come inside the building because of…pipes?" Inuyasha nodded. "And the indoor campfires, and the ones that are enclosed in…stoves?"

"Believe me, Sesshomaru, Kagome's time has a LOT more incredible things!"

"How so?"

"Well, did you know that they have portable songs that they can carry with them everywhere, and you don't need musicians to play them?"

"How is that possible?"

"They do something called record the voices with special machines, and they can put the recorded voices on these silver disks called CDs and they play them on special players. Next time Kagome brings one along I'll show it to you."

"Fascinating…truly."

"I'll tell you another fascinating thing….they can use these inventions called telephones to actually talk to someone else that's far away!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. "No, it's true! You don't have to wait forever to get a letter, everyone who owns a telephone is given a special number. The phone has these numbered buttons and you press the buttons in the right order, and you can connect with your friend."

"Amazing!"

"I can tell you a whole lot more later. Me and Kagome both."

"I look forward to that greatly," Sesshomaru then looked directly at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, when I was in Kagome's time, I made myself a promise. I said to myself if we got Kagome to you in time, I would do something I should have done a long time ago." Inuyasha looked at him curiously. "Come here, little brother. Come close to me," Inuyasha walked closer to Sesshomaru….who responded by slowly putting his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, and pulling him into a hug. Inuyasha looked surprised at first, then put his arms around his brother and hugged him back.

"Hey…where'd you learn how to do this?"

"From Sango…and from Rin."

"Amazing what you can learn from humans, huh?"

"Yes…they truly are fascinating." He pulled away from his brother. "I meant what I said, Inuyasha. You're my brother…and I love you…and I promise I will do what Father wanted…I will protect you and your friends…and I will be here for you whenever you need me."

"I got a better idea, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "You got some real impressive moves with your Dragon Strike."

"Thank you, and I must say you can handle the Adamant Barrrage very well."

"Thanks. Ya know…I'd say with your Dragon Strike and my Adamant Barrage, we can make a pretty good team!" He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come join us, Sesshomaru. You have an impressive fighting style, and with you on our team we'd be unstoppable. Naroku would never have a chance."

"May I bring Rin and Jakin?"

"Sure!"

"Then I'll be delighted to come join you."

"Great."

"WE should go now…Little Red Prince."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "W….what did you call me?"

"Little Red Prince."

Inuyasha had to chuckle a bit,. "Wow…I mean I Haven't heard that since…I was six…"he stopped and stared at his brother. "What…wait…did I tell you…"

Sesshomaru had to give his small smile. "She's proud of you, Little Brother."

Meanwhile Shippo slowly came up to Kagome with trembling knees. "Uh…K…Kagomne?" he said.

Kagome turned to him. "Yes, Shippo?"

"I…uh..have to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

"Well, when Inuyasha was dieing, I kinda made a deal with God. I promised Him that if Inuyasha got better, I'd tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"About everything. You know whenever Inuyasha hit me, and I cried, and you sat him to punish him…" he saw Kagome nod. " were punishing the wrong person. You should have been punishing ME. I…I kinda made Inuyasha do it."

Kagome's face hardened. "What?"

"I got Inuyasha mad enough to hit me cause I wanted to see if you really WOULD hit him! One time I made a huge spinning top appear right under him so he would get dizzy and I would laugh at him, also I purposely got all dramatic about something to make him hit me out of disgust, and I only pretended to cry. I was never really hurt. I did that just to see if you'd punish him…but you should have punished me."

Kagome stared, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "SHIPPO! How could you do that? You made me sit Inuyasha, and he didn't DO anything half the time!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome..it's…I guess cauae he reminds me of my own older brother who died before my father was killed…and also I guess I was..jealous…you spent so much time with Inuyasha…I wanted him to get into trouble..I'm sorry.."

"I'M not the one you should apologise to, Shippo! I can't believe you made me do that, and I never even listened to Inuaysha's side of it, all I saw was you crying, NOW you're telling me you only PRETENDED? How COULD you do that?"

"Shippo, how COULD you?" Sango screamed. "I was feeling guilty enough about the way I treated Inuyasha, now I hear YOU did MORE to him? And I took your side a lot too! How could you do this you little spoiled brat?"

"Sango.."

"I don't wanna hear it, Shippo!" Sango stormed out of the castle and into the courtyard, with Kirara behind her.

"I better go talk to her," Miroku said. "She has a lot of issues to work out." He left. Shippo stood with his head bowed in shame.

"You only have yourself to blame for all of this, Shippo!" Kagome said angrily. "I'm gonna try to go talk to Sango. I EXPECT you to apologise to Inuyasha IMMIDIATELY when he gets out!" She stormed off leaving Shippo alone. He had all of that coming to him and he knew it, but it didn't make him feel any better at all about anything. He sat down upon a ledge and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He knew he deserved what Kagome had done, but he still began to cry.

"Don't cry, Shippo," came a familiar voice. Shippo looked up to see Rukia sitting next to him on the ledge.

"How can I not cry? Kagome hates me now…and it's all my fault!"

"Kagome doesn't hate you, Shippo," Rukia said comfortingly. "She's a little mad at you right now, but I know she'll forgive you once you make your apologies to Inuyasha..and you NEED to make those apologies to him. We both know it." Shippo nodded sadly. "No one is perfect, Shippo, save for God Himself."

"Noit even you, Rukia?"

Rukia had to chuckle at that. "Being a shinigami doesn't automatically make you perfect, Shippo. I've done quite a lot of bad things myself."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, things I'm definitely not proud of. I do have a temper, Shippo, and I've been known to strike people sometimes for no reason at all. You know that boy I was with, Ichigo?" Shippo nodded. "I haven't always been the nicest person in the world to him. In fact, sometimes when we've disagreed, instead of just talking it over with him or pointing out what I didn't like…I've hit him."

Shippo widened his eyes. "Really?"

Rukia nodded. "Really. I've hit him, called him stupid, punched him."

"But why?"

Rukia looked at him. "Why did YOU do what you did to Inuyasha?"

"Guess cause…I knew I could get away with it…"

"And I knew I could get away with hitting Ichigo, mostly cause I know Ichigo is too honorable a person to hit a girl. But we've put all of that behind us once I finally came to my senses. I apologized to him for almost a half an hour for what I did, and he forgave me because we're friends. I also made it PERFECTLY CLEAR to my boyfriend, Renji, that he was NEVER to do that to Ichigo either."

"And Ichigo forgave you?"

"He did. Because we're friends, and true friends do forgive, Shippo. If you want to be Inuyasha's true friend, then apologise from your heart and have faith he'll forgive you. And don't worry, Kagome doesn't hate you, She may be mad at you now, but deep down inside she's proud of you for doing the right thing." They heard a door open and Rukia smiled at Shippo before she disappeared. Shippo took a deep breath as Inuyasha came out. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knelt down to Shippo's level. "Yeah?"

"Uh..can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"About…everything…" he looked down. "Inuyasha…I…when you were sick…on the bed..I prayed for you to get better and I promised God if you did..I wuld apologise to you, for everything." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm…sorry for getting you into trouble all this time…and I'm sorry for pulling those pranks on you and blaming you for them. I…I guess I did those things because…not only did you remind me of my brother, but also because…I was jealous about how much time Kagome was spending with you, I know that's stupid and I know I shouldn't think that way about you, I mean Kagome loves you so much and I should have known better, and I'm sorry Inuyasha. I…I told Kagome the truth, about everything..and I wont do anything like that again! I promise Inuyasha….I'm sorry…" he burst into tears and buried his face in Inuyasha's robes. "I'm sorry…really…I promise it'll never happen again…"

"Hey…hey come on," Inuyasha said, obviously uncomfortable. "Ya know I hate to see people cry. Come on, stop,"

"I'm sorry. But I mean it, I wonlt do anything like that again…"

Inuyasha looked at him with a teasing gleam in his eyes. "If you're lieing…"

"I'm not! I swear."

"Ah…what the hell,..come here," to Shippo's surprise Inuyasha gathered him in a hug. "Its OK, kid. If I can forgive Sesshomaru,…I can forgive you." he pulled away and looked around him. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside in the courtyard," Inuyasha stood up.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna go get Kagome and take her to the well. Can you round everyone else up and have them meet us there?"

"Of course." Jaken took that opportunity to hide under the rug…but not before Sesshomaru spotted him. "Jaken!"

Jaken slowly wriggled out of the rug. "Y….y…yes, Mi Lord?"

"What were you doing hiding underneath the rug?"

"Well…Mi Lord…I…uh..I was cleaning the rugs to make sure that all the dust is gone. A,…a…after all Mi Lord, its SUCH a special day that.."

"Actually, Sesshomaru, I have the answer to that," Miroku said, coming forward with the scroll in his hands. "This scroll contains the things that Jaken has said and done in the times that you, Sango, and Rin have been out finding Kagome." Sesshomaru took the scroll and read it carefully while Jaken stood beside him in a cold sweat. "Jaken!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did I NOT tell you that I wished for you to look after my brother, and to NOT say ANYTHING even remotely insulting to him?"

"Y…you did Mi Lord…"

"And do you or do you not have difficulty following simple orders?"

"Ah….uh….well…uh…"

"Jaken!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Come here.."Jaken slowly made his way over to his master….who proceeded to slap him as hard as he could with the scroll before he stalked off, leaving the toad with a massive lump on his head.

"I gotta learn to watch my mouth…"

Meanwhile Inuyasha had by this time taken Kagome over to the well and was just sitting on the edge of it with Kagome on his lap, kissing her deeply. Kagome smiled at him tenderly. "I swear, Kagome..you have GOT to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Inuyasha,…" she felt him brush her hair back and take a deep breath of her sweet scent.

"God Kagome you smell so perfect…I never thought I'd ever have a chance to be this close to you again….I love you.,.."

"I love you, too," Kagome answered before she saw her friends come toward the well and smiled at all of them. "Hey guys. what's up?"

"I told them all to come," Inuyasha said getting up. "Kagome…I have something I want to do…and I want all of our friends here to witness this. Kagome,..before Kikyo did what she did with her arrow, I was trying to get to your house, so I could surprise you with this…"

"The necklace?" Kagome asked. "Oh, it's beautiful. I love it."

"Yeah…but something else.." he nervously took both of her hands in his. "I think this is how humans do this…bear with me now.." Taking a deep breath he got down on one knee as Kagome looked on, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Kagome Higurashi…I know it's taken me a long time to realise this…it's taking me a long time to say this,….and I'm sorry about that/ Kagome..I love you. I…I think I've loved you for the longest time..but I just didn't know it. I was so confused about Kikyo…and…everything. But I know now how I feel. I want to be with you now and always for the rest of my life. Kagome….will you marry me?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and she leaped into his arms sharing a passionate kiss. "Oh, Inuyasha…"

"I think THAT'S a yes!" Miroku said.

:"No it isn't,she hasn't said it yet!" Shippo pointed out.

Kagome laughed. "Yes! YES!" she yelled, throwing herself into Inuaysha's arms. He proceeded to scoop her up in a huge kiss. Rin jumped up and down, clapping her hands with joy. Sango happily hugged Miroku, while Sesshomaru gave his half smile.

Miroku walked eight up to them. "May God's blessings be with you both, from this day forward."

Inuyasha then looked at Sango who still had her head down. "Sango..whats wrong?"

Sango looked up. "I…I'm still so sorry, Inuyasha. So sorry for everything that happened…and tat I never took your side is arguments, and believed Koga over you…"

Inuyasha came to her. "Sango..it's like I told you before…you saved my life. You ad Sesshomaru did. How can I be angry at you after that? Look, what's past is past. Let's just put it behind us. I forgive you, ya know that."

Sango looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she hugged him tight and then hugged Kagome. "Inuyasha…Kagome..congradulations., I love you both!"

Sesshomaru came forward himself, "Congradulations, Inuyasha. Kagome, it will be a true honor to truly have you in our family." To his surprise Kagome hugged him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Come back with me to the castle, I have a splended feast all prepared for thos great night."

A little while later they were all seated at the massive dining room table enjoying roasted rabbit and wild boar. Kagome was seated near Inuyasha ad Rin was next to her talking all about the adventures she, Sango, Kirara and Sesshomaru had in her world.

"And we saw these funny little machines..I think it was called an airplane..but it was so loud. Lord Sesshomaru didn't like how they sounded. We passed by so many stores. They had TV's there, antique stores, clothing stores that are much MUCH bigger than any of the clothing stands we have here,"

Kagome smiled. "Really?'

"And we stopped at that place you liked, WacDonalds. We ate there, Lord Sesshomaru ate a hamburger. "

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "You? A hamburger?"

Sesshomaru looked back at him. "Yes, I did try those…hamburgers..there. I must admit,.it wasn't bad at all."

"Wow…YOU ate human food!"

"I was surprised myself," he admitted. "But…it was most pleasant."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never thought I'd ever hear ou say that!"

"I'm so happy to hear that, Sesshomaru. I'll be sure to bring some WACDonald's food for you as well the next time I bring some over."

"So," Sesshomaru said, quickly changing the subject. "Inuyasha, I would like to make an offer to you.."

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you and Kagome have your wedding…after Sesshomaru is destroyed..I would lie you to know tat you are more than welcome to have it here..in OUR castle."

"Here? Y…ya mean that?"

"Of course. You ae Father;s son as well, and as such this home uis yours as well as mine," he glared at Jaken. "You are about to agree?"

"Ulp…y…yes Sir!"

"Good."

Kagome beamed. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked around…looked at his family..and upon his new friends, knowing that a brand new future was in store for all of them. And no matter what it contained, they would all face it together rather than apart. Inuyasha looked at him and put his hand upon his brothers shoulder. Sesshomaru put his hand upon Inuyasha's, forging the bond between them. A bond that would never, ever be broken again.

The End


End file.
